A l'ombre d'une vie : Comme deux singes en hiver
by Kaly Nigellus
Summary: Un petit voyage en Egypte,ça vous tente?Suivez Calista Mohen,professeur d'archéomagie,et ses élèves.1982,Alexandrie, l'histoire commence:Complots,mystères,quête,enigmes et amitiés.Chap19 en ligne:Les sorciers qui vendirent le Monde
1. Prologue

Bonjour! Alors aujourd'hui, je vous présente à touts et toutes ma première fan-fiction potterienne. Comme petite introduction voici le prologue.

Titre général de l'histoire : **A l'ombre d'une vie**

Titre de la première partie : **Comme deux singes en hiver...**

**Auteur:** Kaly Nigellus, alias Chen Jie pour d'autres... voir même PerverCity

**Disclamer:** alors, comme beaucoup ici Harry Potter n'est pas ma propriété, si c'était le cas l'histoire aurait fortement changée sur certains points (Désolée m'dame Rowling!). Tout d'abord il n'aurait pas eu à supporter son horrible tante chevaline, il aurait eu une tantine adorable, il aurait grandit au soleil et pas dans un pays aussi froid et humide que l'Angleterre, il serait fringué correctement, il aurait les cheveux longs... et depuis le temps il aurait finis par enterrer la hache de guerre avec Malefoy junior pour être son petit ami... enfin, vous voyez, l'histoire serait vraiment différente. Donc il est évident que je ne suis pas l'auteur, juste la maman des trois héros de l'histoire qui suit, et de quelques autres personnages. Mais je ne tire aucun revenu (aieuh! malheureusement... faites vos donts!) de ces écrits.

**Rating: M  
**eeuhh... pour le moment rien de choquant, mais me connaissant, la prudence serait de déconseiller l'histoire aux moins de 14 ans, de par une forte présence à venir de magie noire, de meurtres, sacrifices, sang... et j'en passe. Parcontre l'histoire ne contiendra aucun SLASH, je préviens d'ors et déjà mes copines yaoistes... désolée les filles, mais bon c'est pas le but de l'histoire!

**Longueur**: normalement, 4 parties, la première s'appellant "comme deux singes en hiver". La première partie est actuellement toujours en rédaction, elle devrait compter entre 15 et 20 chapitres.

**Spoilers:** logiquement, ayant tout lu... il est possible que parfois certaines infos apportées seulement dans le tome 6 apparaissent. Donc tomes 1 à 6.

**Epoque:** cette fiction se déroule dans le monde Potterien mais ne prend ni Harry, ni ses compagnons comme personnages de premier ordre. De plus, l'histoire, tout au moins au début, ne se passe pas en Angleterre mais en **Egypte**. Enfin, l'époque se trouve avant la première rentrée à Poudlard de Harry Potter, l'action débute en **1982** dans le port d'Alexandrie (sans tenir compte du prologue qui, comme un avant-propos dans un livre racontant la vie d'une personne chère, se tient plus tard, comme un regard en arrière sur le passé). Enfin, les personnages principaux ne manqueront pas croiser sur leurs routes les vrais, les authentiques, personnages de l'histoire de J. K. Rowling, ainsi dans les temps à venir, comme l'histoire se déroule en Egypte, je vous laisse imaginee qui pourait surgit...

**Résumé:** 1982, l'Angleterre célèbre encore la chute de Voldemort, Harry Potter commence tout juste à subir sa famille maternelle, et en Egypte certains fuient la fin de la guerre et ses conséquences. Alors que le monde magique anglais se reconstruit grâce aux dons généreux de certains ex-mangemorts, une jeune femme se reconstruit un avenir sur les bords du Nil. Mystérieuse, solitaire, manipulatrice, Calista Mohen attend sagement l'heure de sa revanche.

**Note**: le prologue qui suit est à la première personne. Je laisse un de mes personnages prendre la parole. Mais les prochains chapitres seront à la troisième personne.

Trêve de plaisanterie, place à la lecture...Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

Prologue:

* * *

_"There's a time to live, there's a time to die. But no one can't escape the Destiny." "Destiny" – Stratovarius.

* * *

_

O

oOoOoOo

O

_Aujourd'hui, je me décide enfin à prendre la plume et raconter. Raconter la vie, la joie et les peines, et même la mort de la personne dont j'ai partagé le quotidien durant plus de dix-huit ans, la seule lumière de ma vie.__  
__Je ne voudrai pas vous influencer, par mes paroles, dans votre jugement sur ce que fut cette personne. Mais pour moi, elle a été comme un phare dans les nuits de tempête, une petite flamme qui a su briller près de moi aux moments les plus sombres de ma propre existence. Sans elle, je ne serai devenu qu'un idiot de plus dans ma famille d'imbéciles congénitaux au sang pur. _

_Mais voilà, le destin, celui qui choisit si souvent pour nous sans nous demander notre avis, avait décidé que je ne suivrais pas la voix des miens, que je ne deviendrai pas un mangemort. Et par un matin frais, il m'a fait croiser sa route. Depuis ce moment, sans vous paraître ridicule, nous ne nous sommes jamais éloignés l'un de l'autre plus de cents jours. _

_Pourtant, dès le début, notre entente ne semblait pas construite sur des bases solides. Mais elle a su résister aux tempêtes de sable les plus terribles, aux grains les plus forts, mettre de côté le passé de l'un et de l'autre pour reconstruire ensemble un avenir plus radieux. On peut dire qu' un lien invisible, peut-être ce fil rouge qui, selon les chinois, lie les personnes destinées l'une à l'autre, nous a toujours tenu proche, reliés même. Quoi qu'il arriva, nous sommes toujours restés fidèles l'un à l'autre, comme des frères. Nous nous disions liés à la vie et à la mort._

_Malheureusement, son heure est venue avant la mienne. Moi qui ai consacré ma vie à son existence, moi qui ai été pendant plus de dix-huit ans l'ombre d'un des plus grands mages de notre temps, je me retrouve aujourd'hui à vivre, le cœur écartelé, sans sa présence pour me guider. _

_Je sais que je ne lui survivrai pas des années. Tout juste si je me sentirai capable de vivre un an sans pouvoir encore entendre sa voix, le bruit de ses pas feutrés, le bruissement de ses ailes, le crissement de sa plume sur le parchemin. _

_Trois jours que la mort l'a emporté, et déjà, le silence dans cette sombre bâtisse anglaise me pèse. Son odeur me manque, elle est encore présente entre ces murs, mais ténue, elle s'évapore d'heure en heure. Vous qui ne l'avez connu que de l'extérieur allez me prendre pour un fou. Oui, je crois que je deviens fou. Après tout, c'est là la tare la plus connue des sangs purs... Je me sent soudainement ridicule._

_D'autres sont morts avant, d'autres mouront après, mais aucun n'aura eu de destin si exceptionnel que le sien. Sauf peut-être ce gosse, Potter. Sa quête n'est pas encore finie, même si elle approche de sa fin, mais la mienne a touché le fond avec la mort de mon étoile. _

_Notre quête, qui aussi sera contée en ces lignes qui vont suivre, nous a porté des rives du Nil au bord du lac de Tibériade. Nous avons bravé pour elle près de deux décennies d'aventures, de recherches surtout. Combien de mètres de parchemins avons nous lu ? Je ne saurai le dire. Pourtant ce que nous avons trouvé et ramené ici, en Angleterre, vous semblera bien dérisoire, je le sais. _

_Il me faut aussi reconnaître que nous n'avons jamais été des anges, des sages, des sorciers exemplaires. Ne prenez pas ce qui va suivre comme exemple pour vos propres expéditions, ne copiez jamais nos actions peu recommandables. Nous avons été si souvent à la limite, sur la bordure grise qui sépare la magie blanche et la magie noire… Mais je veux que mes écrits montrent, démontrent même aux générations futures que le mal, aussi démoniaque soit-il, a besoin d'une arme destructrice à sa mesure. On ne peut éteindre un incendie avec un verre d'eau. Pour combattre un ennemi, il faut d'abord connaître sa puissance, et ensuite s'armer à armes égales. _

_En relisant mes lignes, je m'effraie de m'épancher autant, de me laisser aller, moi qui n'ai jamais montré cette facette de ma personnalité, gommée trop par tant d'années d'éducation anglaise dispensée par ma mère. Mais tant pis, ne pas montrer mes vrais sentiments face à sa disparition serait encore plus infamant pour un sorcier comme moi que de baiser les pieds de vous-savez-qui. Je laisse mon masque de froideur au vestiaire ce soir, et m'apprête à vous parler à cœur ouvert._

_Je me présente donc. Mesdames, messieurs, mesdemoiselles, en ce soir d'avril dix neuf cent quatre vingt dix-huit, Monsieur de Mortemer, héritier en titre de la longue famille des Mortemer de Terre Sainte, fils d'une malheureuse alliance avec une famille anglo-saxonne de sangs purs dégénérés, se décide à coucher sur le papier le destin de la plus grande créature magique que la terre ait portée depuis plus de huit cents ans. Ecoutez l'histoire du monstre, de cette chose que tant d'entre vous ont rejeté, repoussé, relégué au rang d'inférieur, de plus bas qu'un elfe de maison, qu'un centaure, qu'un loup garou ou qu'un vampire … j'ai nommé Chiraz le démon !_

_Aimery Mortemer, _

_Salisbury, Angleterre._

_

* * *

_

Voici! Pensez à une petite review!

Ce prologue a été édité le 25 Juin 2006


	2. 1 Aimery Mortemer, conjurateur de sorti

_Bonjour chers amis francophones!_

_Voici un nouveau chapitre, même le premier en fait, de "**Comme deux singes en hiver**"._

**Titre:** A l'ombre d'une vie, première partie: Comme deux singes en hiver...

**Auteur:** moa... Kaly Nigellus

**Rating:** M... mais aujourd'hui, toujours rien de choquant!

**Disclaimer: **Comme dit précédemment, si Harry Potter et toute sa clique étaient à moi... les romans n'auraient jamais figurés dans le rayon "littérature jeunesse"... voyez ce que je veux dire quoi... Donc comme tout le monde le sait, HP appartient à M'dame Rowling, grandiose, merveilleuse, sublimissime auteur... quimalgré tout son talentà le point faible de ne pas faire dans le Yaoi... ppff! gâchis je vous dis! Alors concluons que seuls les personnages de Mortemer et Mohen sont ma propriété, et qu'en écrivant ceci, je n'en tire que le plaisir de la rédaction et vous celui de lire... enfin je l'espère!

Remerciements à ... toutes et tous qui m'avez encouragée... à Itharr, Nel, Ayako...pour ne pas avoir corrigé ce chapitre! (vengez-vous sur eux s'il reste des fautes... ) Et tout simplement aux 5 lecteurs qui se sont donnés la peine de me mettre une review...

tout de suite... la lecture!**

* * *

**

I. Aimery Mortemer, Conjurateur de Sortilèges, Dionysias, Egypte.

* * *

_"Then I'll let the Darkness cover me, Deny everything, Slowly walk away, To breathe again, On my own", "Darkness" – Disturbed._

_

* * *

_

O

OoOoOoO

O

_20 Janvier 1982, port d'Alexandrie, Egypte_

Après quelques semaines passées dans sa famille, Aimery revenait en Egypte. Une main blanche posée au bastingage d'un vieux rafiot, le dos droit et l'air digne, il regardait sans le voir le port d'Alexandrie grandir devant lui.

Sa famille, aujourd'hui, il l'aurait bien enterrée vivante. Etre fils de grande famille, comme disait un de ses amis à l'Université, « ça vous apportait 40 ans d'emmerdes pour seulement 100 briques de bonheur ». Et encore, si la famille n'avait pas tout liquidé avant de vous laisser la place.

Vraiment, Aimery préférait oublier qu'il avait eu un jour une famille.

Quand il était arrivé, par le même genre de bateau qu'aujourd'hui, dans ce pays qu'à l'époque il n'aimait pas, c'était pour fuir la guerre, fuir la haine, fuir sa famille. Le vieil adage dit qu'on ne choisit pas ses parents, Aimery l'avait appris à ses dépens. Non pas que son père, mort quand il était encore adolescent, ou sa mère, une adorable anglaise, guindée comme il fallait, avec le regard sévère et la voix froide qui vous fait douche écossaise en même temps, étaient des gens malhonnêtes.

Non, eux ça pouvait encore aller, mais la belle famille était un cadeau empoisonné. Et certainement pas à l'arsenic, non, certainement plus à la poudre à furoncle ou à la goutte de mort-vivant.

Pour leur faire plaisir Aimery avait suivit une éducation toute britannique, et ils leur devaient ses allures de gentleman, son maintien strict, son regard froid et son sourire condescendant qui énervaient tant ses collègues égyptiens.

Mais quand son cousin était passé du mauvais côté de la ligne que tout mage, de bonne ou mauvaise famille, doit de ne jamais franchir, là il avait décidé de quitter l'Angleterre pour rejoindre la France.

Mais cela n'avait pas suffi. Il avait donc accepté de continuer ses études en Egypte.

Il désirait devenir conjurateur de sortilèges, dans ce cas il semblait que l'université des arts magiques du Fayoum était l'endroit rêvé pour compléter ses connaissances.

Mais très vite, l'Egypte était devenue le lieu de son exil, et pas le paradis qu'il pensait trouver.

L'accent épouvantable des professeurs, la chaleur étouffante pendant quatre à cinq mois, les nuées de moustiques, le vent du désert et le sable, le manque de verdure et d'eau… l'absence de pluie.

Tout ça avait été un calvaire à supporter.

Pendant cinq ans il était resté en Egypte, loin de sa France natale et de ses cousins britanniques.

Puis une lettre de sa mère était arrivée en automne 1981, brisant 5 ans de silence. Elle l'invitait à revenir pour les fêtes de fin d'année.  
Ce qu'il avait fait.  
Ce qu'il regrettait.

Se retrouver en Angleterre en plein hiver, quelle idée !

Il s'était alors aperçu que malgré ce qu'il en disait, malgré ce qu'il en pensait, l'Egypte était devenue sa nouvelle maison, son soleil cuisant une habitude, et l'odeur du sable surchauffé dans le vent du désert un parfum qu'il aimait.

La pluie, le ciel gris, les arbres verts, l'herbe verte… trop peu pour lui.  
Il lui fallait un ciel clair, plus bleu que les eaux du Lac Qarun, plus bleu que les yeux des jolies anglaises qu'il avait croisé à l'occasion de ce voyage.

Il avait donc décidé de tourner une page de sa vie.

Ce qui avait finit de le décider était sans doute d'avoir croisé son maudit cousin pendant son séjour.

Cet homme, de quelques années son aîné, lui ressemblait trait pour trait, c'en était écœurant. Le pire, bien qu'il ne savait pas ce qui pouvait être le pire dans sa famille de dégénérés (l'honneur des grandes familles de sang-pur), était qu'il était sorti de la guerre visiblement aussi innocent qu'un enfant né la veille.

Ce cher cousin, après avoir passé quelques années aux yeux du Monde magique comme fidèle d'un autre dégénéré, comprenez d'un mage noir, en était ressorti blanc comme neige.

Aimery ne savait pas ce qu'avaient fumé les juges du Magenmagot, mais certainement pas un narguilé à la pomme.

Alors vivre dans le même pays qu'un pourri pareil, respirer le même air que cette ordure de mangemort avait été de trop pour lui.

Le soir même de Noël, après un repas de famille exécrable, il était remonté dans sa chambre, avait bouclé sa valise et le lendemain à la première heure, repris le chemin d'Alexandrie. Il avait dit adieu à sa mère, oublié le cousin, sa femme et son marmot, et avait pris la poudre d'escampette.

Et en arrivant aujourd'hui à Alexandrie, après son long voyage, il se sentait apaisé, soulagé d'un poids.

Oui, il oublierait qu'il avait un jour eu un membre de sa famille mangemort, qu'il avait été français, qu'il avait eu une mère anglaise… il ne se souviendrait que ce qu'il désirait se souvenir : Aimery Mortemer, conjurateur de sortilèges, Dionysias, Egypte.

* * *

A quelques pas d'Aimery, une jeune femme observait le littoral égyptien qui approchait.

Pour un premier voyage en Egypte, elle avait voulu suivre le chemin que ses ancêtres avaient pris autrefois, mais en sens inverse. Ses longs cheveux d'encre fouettaient au vent, ses yeux dorés fixaient la côte et un sourire de victoire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

Elle avait du quitter l'Angleterre précipitamment, mais aujourd'hui n'en ressentait presque aucune amertume.

Sa carrière, toute tracée autrefois, était subitement tombée à l'eau. Depuis quelques mois il ne faisait plus bon s'appeler Mohen à Londres et partout ailleurs au Royaume Uni.

A cause d'une enflure de mangemort qui avait échappé in-extremis à Azkaban, à cause de la disparition de son meilleur ami, à cause de la perte de sa famille pendant la guerre Calista Mohen n'était plus la bienvenue dans son propre pays.

Alors elle avait fait ses bagages, et sous le conseil d'un vieil ami, avait pris le bateau à Southampton pour Gibraltar. Puis à Gibraltar avait trouvé un autre transport jusqu'à Alexandrie. Enfin, Alexandrie pointait devant le bateau.

Plus que quelques jours de voyages en terre égyptienne et elle serait arrivée au bout de son périple.

Calista se qualifiait de personne naturellement curieuse. On disait aussi qu'elle était douée, très douée ; mais en son fort intérieur elle savait qu'elle n'était qu'une ratée !

Une ratée qui avait perdu famille, amis et travail en quelques mois seulement. Elle se nommait aussi, parfois, « porte-poisse », ça lui allait bien !

La preuve était qu'elle avait coupé les ponts avec sa famille pendant des années, puis un soir on les avait tous retrouvé… morts. Cela faisait près de trois ans qu'elle ne les avait vu alors.

Puis il y avait eu son meilleur ami, un homme droit, honnête, son opposé en somme. Un rendez-vous un soir pour dîner, quelques minutes de retard, et quand elle était arrivée, elle les avait trouvé là, étendus, lui et sa femme… comme morts.

Malheureusement, il avait fallu continuer la vie.

Sa vie devenue solitaire par la force des évènements, plus personne ne voulait travailler avec elle, on murmurait sur son passage. Entendre ces moutons caqueter comme des poules dans une basse-cour avait été difficile à supporter.

Mais Calista, plus que jamais, s'était forgé un masque d'acier pour résister aux coups bas.

Et finalement, il fallait croire que le destin ne lui en avait pas assez réservé.

La nouvelle était arrivée un matin, l'ennemi juré de Mohen avait été arrêté. Sa Némésis, l'emmerdeur qui avait empoisonné sa vie à Poudlard, puis les années de guerre, serait jugé ! Elle en aurait presque sauté de joie.

Sur les témoignages de plusieurs courageux, il serait jugé par le Magenmagot. Calista, bien sûr, avait été le premier témoin.

Mais aussi le seul.

Mystérieusement les autres s'étaient tout à coup rétractés.

L'accusation était alors apparue sans preuve tangible, l'homme relâché, et Calista suspectée de vouloir nuire à l'un des sorciers les plus influents du monde magique anglais.

Cette fois-ci, on lui avait gentiment demandé d'envisager de changer de métier. Tout le monde lui susurrait des conseils, les même conseils.

Mais elle n'en avait que faire.

Elle avait résisté aux sarcasmes de sa famille, à leur mort, à la destruction de ses seuls alliés, elle n'allait pas lâcher tout au dernier moment à cause d'un grand blond aux yeux gris. Certainement pas !

Mais un ami, un des rares qui lui restait, l'avait convoqué dans son bureau par un beau soir d'hiver. Ils avaient discutés du bon vieux temps, de ses espoirs d'autrefois. Et alors qu'elle relâchait sa méfiance sur le sujet de sa visite, le vieil homme avait lancé le pavé dans la mare.

Changer de métier ?

Et il pensait qu'elle allait faire quoi à la place ?

Vendre des glaces sur le chemin de traverse ? Ouvrir une boutique de prêt-à-porter à Pré au lard ?

Puis le mot « Gringotts » était venu dans la conversation. Et finalement le terme de « conjurateur de sorts ».

A cet instant l'attention de Calista s'était réveillée. Conjurateur de sort était finalement assez proche de l'archéomagie.

Mais surtout, surtout… ça la rapprochait des grimoires interdits. Des livres que le commun des sorciers ne lisait jamais. Car si Calista n'avait aucune sympathie pour les mangemorts et autres Malefoy, McNair, Lestrange et compagnie, elle était depuis petite fascinée par les livres, par la magie ancienne… et un peu par la magie noire.

Mais voilà, ce genre de passion faisait désordre dans la vie d'une simple sorcière. Par contre, dans la vie d'une conjuratrice de sortilèges…

Et puis ce vieux fou d'ami, un peu trop regardant sur sa bonne conduite, ne serait plus là. Mohen savait très bien que Gringotts n'utilisait presque plus de conjurateurs en Angleterre, ni en Europe. Et puis il fallait mettre des milliers de kilomètres entre elle et son ennemi juré.

Alors, où allait-elle partir ?

Pour Calista, le pays était tout trouvé.

L'Egypte, halte de ses ancêtres sur le chemin de l'Orient vers l'Europe.

* * *

Une review? un avi? une question? une remarque? pour tout cela, à prévu le petit bouton bleu là en bas à gauche!

Chhhhhuuuuuuuuu


	3. 2 Retour aux Sources

**Bonsoir!**

Voici une version corrigée du chapitre 2.

**Remerciements:** et bien, tout d'abord à Tangente, mon premier lecteur et correcteur, en suite à miss Lliana Analissa Lynn (tu pouvais pas faire plus court!) qui a relu la dernière version... ,à Bidibou qui m'a parfois soufflé des mots que je trouvais plus... , à mes amis, à mes reviewers de et de la pensine qui m'ont encouragée, et surtout aux guides Gallimard et Delta-Flammarion, sans euxce splendide voyage n'aurait pu être! Etfinalement à Nelson et Ayako, mes deux derniers correcteurs en titres...

**Note**: je vous ai laissé des annotations dans le texte, pour expliquer certaines informations que certainement vous n'avez pas... voir donc en fin de chapitre.

Sur ce, bonne lecture! Have Fun!

**

* * *

**

**II . Retour aux sources**

**

* * *

**

_"Got no time for love, there's something on your mind, Got the face of an angel but the stare of a devil inside." "Evil Eye" – Black Sabbath.

* * *

_

O

O o O

O

En descendant du bateau qui l'avait ramené à son pays d'adoption, Aimery inspira une grande bouffée d'air. L'air égyptien, l'air de sa maison.

Il fit quelques pas sur les docks, observa le ciel encore rosé de l'aube, le disque rouge de Ré qui montait au dessus des mosquées et buildings de la plate Alexandrie. La température en ce mois de janvier était encore fraîche, le temps humide même. Mais il savait que cet honneur aux pluies n'était donné qu'au Delta, là où il se rendait, tout ne serait que sable, poussière, vent. Les matins seraient froids, les après-midi tièdes, avant de progressivement devenir brûlants.

Il admira les couleurs de l'Orient, huma les senteurs qui lui avaient manquées pendant qu'il moisissait en Angleterre.

Vraiment, il aimait cet endroit maintenant.

Le bruit autour de lui se faisait de plus en plus fort. Le chant d'un muezzin se fit entendre dans le monde moldu des égyptiens. Les chalands, les enfants qui s'éveillaient doucement, les senteurs, agréables ou pas se dévoilaient, l'odeur du premier repas du matin.

Il avança dans les ruelles aussi calmement que son excitation intérieure le lui permettait, s'éloignant du port, laissant à un môme la garde de ses bagages. Il se doutait que le gosse serait encore là dans 5 heures, à l'attendre, mais même s'il disparaissait avec ses possessions, ce ne serait pas une perte, sa mère avait encore du le charger de choses inutiles.

Puis, tournant encore quelques fois, il trouva un boui-boui qu'il connaissait bien. A chaque fois qu'il montait à Alexandrie, il faisait une halte ici, le café y était le meilleur de la ville.

O

O o O

O

Calista inspira une bouffée de cet air marin mélangé de l'odeur de poisson, d'épices exotiques, d'encens et d'excréments d'ânes et de chevaux. Le parfum même de l'Orient, un bouquet subtil modernisé par une touche d'essence flottant à fleur d'eau.

L'ensemble formait une fragrance qui semblait lui parler. Enfin, peut-être plus exactement ce parfum parlait à une obscure partie de son âme, enfouie en elle, secrète.

Suivant son instinct, elle avança au hasard des rues et ruelles du quartier Ras-el-Tin. Cette ville était magique ! Pourtant c'était une magie qui n'avait rien à voir avec la baguette de bois blanc qu'elle portait dans une poche de son jean d'occidentale. C'était la magie de l'Histoire, la magie des origines de la ville, du passé qui remontait vers l'une des rares personnes capable de la capter.

Remarquant les regards de curiosités et de malaise qui la suivaient, elle observa les femmes d'ici. Certaines étaient habillées de pantalons , jeans, mais beaucoup portaient un voile sur leurs cheveux, quelques une encore, plus elle s'enfonçait dans les ruelles, ne portaient que d'amples vêtements noirs ou gris, ne dépassant du tas de chiffons que les mains, la pointe des pieds et le visage. Son esprit de sorcière moderne n'avait pas pensé à s'inquiéter de la mode moldue musulmane du pays dans lequel elle partait s'immerger.  
Et Alexandrie était une ville ouverte, moderne, quels regards allait-elle s'attirer une fois enfoncée dans le pays ? Il semblait que son vieux jean n'était plus au goût du jour.

Suivant encore quelques temps son instinct, elle déboucha sur une ruelle de boutiques de tissus. Observant les couleurs toutes plus vives les unes que les autres, les gandouras brodées de roses d'un goût douteux, elle finit par dénicher un tailleur dans une échoppe obscure et reculée. Encore une fois, son sens inné de l'orientation et son esprit fouineur l'avaient guidée. Merci les gènes familiaux, pour une fois qu'ils ne la poussaient pas dans les ennuis.

En entrant dans l'échoppe, un sentiment de déjà vu l'assaillit, un sentiment aussi de rentrer chez soi, d'être ici à la maison. Elle observa les étoffes, les modèles, il lui fallait refaire sa garde robe restée chez elle puisqu'elle avait voulu voyager léger.

Au bout de quelques minutes, un vieil homme moustachu sortit de l'arrière boutique, étonné mais heureux d'avoir une cliente de si bon matin. Le boutiquier portait ostensiblement un œil autour du cou.  
Un œil ? Oui, c'était bien un œil, un gros œil bleu, en or et pâte de verre. Ce symbole de l'Egypte ancienne, Calista le connaissait depuis des années, mais elle savait aussi sa signification cachée, ils étaient du même monde. Son instinct l'avait vraiment menée au bon endroits.

Les babillages du vieil homme dans un français à l'accent à couper au couteau lui donnèrent quelques minutes pour l'observer. Elle accepta le thé gracieusement offert, et après s'être assurée que le boutiquier était bien un sorcier, lui expliqua l'objet de sa recherche.  
Quelques heures plus tard elle était habillée de pied en cap.

A une longue galabieh de couleur blanche sur un ample pantalon beige fut ajouté un manteau - sur l'instant elle avait supplié qu'elle allait mourir d'étouffement sous le soleil, mais avait découvert que le désert pouvait être à la fois chaud comme froid et que dans les deux cas être bien couvert protégeait le voyageur - et à l'ensemble très saillant, vint s'ajouter un long drap blanc qu'elle apprit, avec l'aide de l'épouse du tailleur, à dresser en turban autour de sa tête : le keffieh .

Le résultat obtenu lui plus, elle avait bien plus l'air d'un fellah que d'une occidentale maintenant. Elle était armée et habillée pour résister au plus fort des khamesin .  
Elle pris aussi quelques vêtements plus locaux pour ses sorties chez les moldus égyptiens, montrant une préférence pour les tons sombres et les coupes proches du corps.  
Puis elle se commanda un ensemble de couleur noire, veste et pantalon de cuir, sur-pantalon en peau de dragon, manteau et robe de sorcier. Le tailleur ne cacha pas sa surprise mais ne posa aucune question.

Enfin, quand tout fut prêt, l'heure du midi approchant, elle fut invitée à rester déjeuner.

Passant dans l'arrière boutique, le vieil homme lui fit découvrir ses vieilles machines à coudre moldues enchantées par les bons soins d'un ami, ami qui tout à coup éveilla la curiosité de la jeune anglaise. Puis on passa par une coure intérieure, qui séparait l'atelier de du reste de la maison, et de nouveau entra dans une maison. Elle comprit que l'ensemble appartenait à la même famille.  
L'autre maison présentait un plan similaire que l'atelier, et, au vu du nombres de denrées alimentaires entassées, servait visiblement d'épicerie, de café, et peut-être même accessoirement de restaurant.

O

O o O

O

-« Ali ! Comment vas-tu ? »

Entrant dans ce que quiconque autre que lui aurait qualifié de boui-boui, Aimery se dirigea vers le tenancier, un petit homme brun à la peau tannée par le soleil du Delta, au cheveu dru et à la barbe de patriarche.

Les salamalecs durèrent quelques minutes, puis sur l'invitation d'Ali, Aimery pris un tabouret dans un coin de l'épicerie de son ami, étendit ses longues jambes et écouta en souriant le flot des paroles de l'égyptien.

L'épicerie du sorcier oriental était le seul endroit au Monde où Mortemer laissait à la porte son costume de sorcier au sang pur, pour devenir Aimery tout court, à l'exception peut-être de son appartement partagé avec ses vieux amis.

Comme le petit homme lui demanda de raconter son voyage, alors le français lui décrivit l'Angleterre, le temps humide, le ciel gris et le climat aussi froid que sa famille.  
Ali lui parla des études de ses trois enfants, tous au collège de sorcellerie de San el-Hagar. Sa femme se plaignait d'être séparée de ses chers petits, mais Ali semblait heureux d'avoir la paix à la maison !

Puis ce que craignait le plus Aimery arriva dans la conversation.

De fil en aiguille, à force de parler famille, Ali se mêla de ce qui ne le regardait pas, enfin selon son ami français.

-« Tiens, Je ne t'ai jamais présenté mes parents du Caire je crois ?

-Non », répondit laconiquement Aimery.

Il y avait un sujet marécageux sur lequel Mortemer n'aimait pas avancé, avec sa mère comme avec Ali, et c'était…

-« Ah mon oncle fut un grand sportif, continua Ali. D'ailleurs son fils, mon cousin, suit son exemple. Il est gardien dans l'équipe nationale de Quidditch. »

Il ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé au Quidditch à Beaux bâtons, et ce n'était pas pour faire la conversation à un duo de joueurs qu'il était là aujourd'hui. Aimery eut donc un sourire aimable, mais il sentait approcher le terrain miné...

-« Et ma cousine. Ah ma cousine, c'est le bijou de la famille. Une vraie beauté. Tu devrais rester au moins pour les rencontrer. »

… les filles ! Le sujet… tabou !

Et voilà où voulait en venir Ali. Il avait enfin compris, et cela ne l'étonnait pas du tout.

-« Je te remercie mais… »

Mais la conversation fut arrêtée là quand entra le père d'Ali dans l'épicerie. Aimery salua le vieil homme avec sa raideur naturelle, mais n'en pensa pas moins de présenter un jour sa candidature à la béatification.

-« Tu as eut des clients ce matin ? » Demanda le patriarche.

Ali avait effectivement servit quelques personnes pendant qu'ils discutaient, sirotaient un café ou jouaient aux cartes.

-« Quelques uns, mais ça été calme. Chez toi ?

-« Une cliente. » Répondit-il, évasif. Puis se tournant vers l'ami de son fils : « Bon, monsieur De Mortemer nous fera bien l'honneur de venir souper avec nous j'espère ? »

Aimery sourit, notant l'emploi de la particule que ses ancêtres avaient depuis longtemps abandonnés. Trop moldu certainement ! Le vieil homme aimait parfois avoir des manières ampoulées, mais n'en était pas moins un sorcier au grand cœur.

-« Avec plaisir ! La cuisine de votre épouse, monsieur Mostafa, est toujours un paradis pour les papilles. » Sur ces mots, se souvenant de ses années d'éducation anglo-saxonne, le français inclina le buste une main posée sur son cœur.

Mostafa partit d'un grand éclat de rire, suivit d'Ali, auxquels le sourire en coin de l'occidental s'ajouta.

A ce moment là, derrière Mostafa, dans l'encadrement de la porte, une jeune femme fit son apparition, suivit de la mère d'Ali. Aimery resta coi. Le sourire en coin gelé sur sa bouche, les muscles de son corps comme pétrifiés, ses yeux restaient captifs d'un froid regard d'ambre.

Mostafa présenta son invitée, sa cliente du matin qui visiblement avait dévalisée sa boutique.

Mortemer se reprit et salua l'invitée. Elle n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler belle. Non, mais quelque chose, certainement son regard étrangement lumineux, attirait et charmait tout à la foi. Ses longs cheveux noirs et lisses cascadaient, indisciplinés. Son visage était allongé, le menton un peu carré et son nez droit peut-être un peu trop long pour une femme, mais l'ensemble lui donnait un air assurément méditerranéen. Ses membres semblaient un peu trop maigres pour qu'elle soit égyptienne, alors d'où venait-elle ?

Elle était vêtue d'une galabieh noire, ajoutant à son côté femme du sud. Le vêtement sombre mettait en contraste sa peau blanche et les fines veines qui apparaissaient sous la peau de ses tempes. L'absence de voile confirma à Aimery qu'elle devait être une occidentale de passage.  
Mais ce qui mettait mal à l'aise dans sa présence, était ses yeux de chat en colère et son port altier de reine.

-« Vous venez d'où ? » s'entendit-il lui demander.

Il se maudit de n'avoir su tenir sa langue sous le contrôle de son cerveau disjoncté, mais au même instant l'argent de ses yeux croisa l'or chaleureux de ceux de son interlocutrice. Ce changement soudain le surprit, son cœur commença à s'emballer. Lui souriant sincèrement, elle répondit, pendant que le cœur du jeune homme partait dans une course folle.

-« Je viens de Salisbury, Angleterre. Et vous ? »

Elle avait un charmant accent britannique en plus d'un sourire ravageur. Un sourire qui allumait encore plus l'or de ses yeux félins.

-« Oh, excusez moi, je manque à toutes les bienséances, Aimery Mortemer, étudiant français à Dionysias. Je suis originaire de Normandie dans le village d'Amfreville, en France », trouva t'il le moyen de préciser, se traitant intérieurement d'idiot. Elle allait croire qu'il la prenait pour une godiche.

-« Calista Mohen, je viens travailler pour Gringotts.

-Conjuratrice ? » Demanda-t-il, l'instinct de chasseur en éveil.

-« Oui, mais j'ai quelques semaines avant ma prise de poste. J'ai donc décidé de visiter l'Egypte. Qu'hélas je ne connais pas. »

-« Mais vous allez très vite combler vos connaissances mon amie, la rassura Mostafa. Vous avez déjà réussi à trouver ma boutique, c'est un signe ! Ce pays vous attendait, j'en suis sûr. »

-« L'Egypte est le pays de la rédemption et de la tentation, vous allez voir, » ajouta Mortemer.

-« Rédemption ? » s'étonna Mohen. « Vous ne savez pas si bien dire. » Murmura-t-elle, un nuage passant au fond de ses yeux d'or.

Mais la fin de sa phrase fut couverte par le bruit de la table qu'Ali avait installée d'un coup de baguette et que sa mère couvrait de plats. Le repas commença d'un assortiment de mézées que tout le monde grignota d'appétit avec du pain frais. Face à face, Aimery et Calista se découvraient. Lui essayait de cacher son fort intérêt pour la belle conjuratrice. Elle observait cet homme étrange.  
Puis vint le kouchari, un plat de riz et lentilles, servit avec les habituels plats de viandes tels des kebabs, koftas et autre chaouarma. Le repas prit fin sur un qahoua épicé accompagné de pâtisseries et confiture de rose, mais la jeune femme préféra une infusion de cannelle et de rose préparée par la maîtresse de maison.

O

O o O

O

Au premier regard, elle avait failli sursauter.

Lui, ici ? L'ordure responsable de son départ ? L'enflure qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer, au figuré comme au sens propre. Elle se reprit en se disant que c'était tout bonnement impossible. Il ne pouvait l'avoir suivit. En y réfléchissant bien, il était vrai elle n'avait pas trop surveillé ses arrières. Elle était tout simplement maudite.

Mais tout de même. Si son vieil emmerdeur d'ami, qui se mêlait de tout, avait fait ce qu'il devait, à l'heure actuelle le Royaume Uni entier devait pleurer sa disparition tragique. Merlin les bénisse ! Bande de veracrasses !  
Enfin, tout le Royaume Uni ? Non ! Une certaine personne devait se féliciter de sa veine et trinquer à la santé du Diable.

Alors, qui était devant elle ? Un sosie ? Il ne pouvait y avoir deux hommes au monde avec ce regard !

Mais dès qu'il lui parla la voix fut différente, le ton presque enjoué ou au moins curieux, les sarcasmes absents.

Non, ce n'était pas lui.

Et puis elle ne le voyait pas ici, dans la poussière, le sable, chez des gens visiblement tout sauf de sa classe sociale. Non, c'était comme imaginer cette chienne de madame Black versant sa fortune aux œuvres charitables moldues. Tout bonnement impensable !

Et finalement, en apprenant qu'il était encore étudiant, elle avait constaté qu'il était plus jeune qu'elle. A peine 22 ans, peut être 23.  
Il faisait pourtant si mature, il était aussi grand que l'autre, la carrure aussi imposante, les cheveux courts par contre, même yeux gris acier, même nez droit et pointu. Le sourire en coin, moqueur, un brin sarcastique.

Le sang des Malefoy était visiblement là, mais il fallait y ajouter quelques détails différents.

Une boucle d'oreille d'or et d'émeraude, un bracelet d'argent de facture locale sans aucun doute, et des vêtements gris clairs de caravanier du désert.

Non, vraiment, rien de pouvait rappeler ici les bottes noires impeccables, la cape sombre, le calot en fourrure et la mine désagréablement condescendante de Lucius Malefoy.

Avant la fin du repas, curieuse comme une chatte, Mohen avait réussi à se faire inviter à l'Université des Arts Magiques du Fayoum. Aimery Mortemer serait donc son guide. Souriant intérieurement, fière d'être arrivée à ce qu'elle voulait, elle avait tout l'air d'un kneazel devant un bol de crème.

Elle le suivit après avoir quitté leurs hôtes, non sans un cadeau de la femme de Mostafa, qui lui glissa au moment du départ un paquet entre les mains, sa manière de dire à la jeune femme qu'elle l'aimait. Quand, dans les ruelles en direction du port, elle ouvrit le paquet, elle fut surprise de découvrir une boite de henné, le cosmétique féminin de l'Orient par excellence.

A l'heure où d'autres font la sieste dans la grande ville égyptienne, ils prirent le chemin du Caire. Et pour s'épargner des heures de routes chaotiques, l'emploi d'un portoloin les mena directement dans le cœur de la capitale égyptienne. Arrivés, Aimery les guida dans un entrelacs de ruelles inextricables. C'est là qu'ils rencontrèrent celui qui devait les mener à bon port, Youssouf. Ils passèrent la nuit dans un petit palais de la vieille ville et repartirent au petit matin, avant que le soleil n'ait inondé de ses rayons les bords du Nil.

Lors du voyage vers le Fayoum, Calista se félicita d'être entrée dans la boutique du tailleur alexandrin, elle n'aurait jamais pu dénicher Dionysias autrement qu'avec l'aide de Mortemer et Youssouf. Ils descendirent jusqu'à Giza et, alors que l'aube blanchissait l'orient, firent une pause pour admirer les pyramides. Reprenant leur voyage, ils entrèrent totalement dans le désert et pendant quelques heures, seuls les balancements des dromadaires donnaient du mouvement à l'étendue jaune devant leurs yeux. Calista Mohen bénit l'idée d'être venue en hiver, le soleil était déjà assez chaud, elle ne voulait même pas tenter la même traversée en été, elle qui avait horreur des chaleurs étouffantes.

En passant au large des ruines de Karanis , Youssef leur annonça que la traversé serait bientôt terminée. Et finalement, le vert reprit progressivement le dessus, le sable et les rochers disparaissant petit à petit.

Après un repas sur les bords luxuriants du lac Qaroun, arrosé comme il se doit de karkadé bouillant et très sucré, ils longèrent la rive du vieux Moëris . Certaines scènes de vie ne semblaient pas avoir changées depuis le départ des ancêtres de Mohen. Le cœur ému d'un tel décor paradisiaque, la jeune femme resta muette jusqu'aux portes du désert libyque.

A nuit tombante, vers 18h, alors qu'ils quittaient les palmeraies et vergers verdoyants du lac Qaroun, ils arrivèrent au point final de leur expédition. Les ruines ensablées de Dionysias rougeoyaient sous le soleil couchant.

Où que l'on regarde, seuls quelques tas de vieilles pierres envahis par le désert se montraient à perte de vue. Mais rien, aucune Université n'apparaissait. Où se cachait donc la merveilleuse université d'Orient, vestige de la grande civilisation arabe, dernière héritière des sorciers de Damas, Bagdad et Jérusalem ?

Pourtant, Youssef et Mortemer stoppèrent leurs dromadaires et descendirent de leurs montures. Les imitant, Calista mit pied à terre.  
A l'est, elle devinait ce qui devait être le trésor encore non enseveli de Qasr Qarun : le temple de Sobek, le plaisir des caravanes de touristes moldus qui passaient par ici et l'un des derniers temples d'Egypte encore entier du sol au plafond. Derrière, le village même de Qasr Qarun s'enfonçait progressivement dans l'obscurité naissante. A l'ouest, le disque rouge passait la ligne de l'horizon, et d'ici quelques minutes, il aurait rejoint le ventre de Nout.

Et alors qu'elle rejoignait les deux hommes, elle entendit comme un vent puissant se lever. Le son allait en s'amplifiant, puis retombait, avant de se remettre à mugir. Le khamesin ? Pourtant l'horizon, de toute part, était pur, l'air sans poussière et grain de sable, la température fraîche voir même bientôt froide. Cherchant la source du bruit, elle fixa alors Youssef, bras écartés comme priant le ciel et la terre d'entendre sa demande.

La minute suivante un souffle puissant souleva le sable en un gigantesque tourbillon et leur fit plier genoux au sol. Attendant, passifs, ils virent alors se matérialiser sous leurs yeux, qu'ils protégeaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient avec un pan de keffieh, comme un mirage, une merveilleuse illusion.

Se calmant et retombant, la tempête levée par les paroles muettes du guide laissa place à un lieu enchanteur. Du nuage de sable, dont quelques cristaux scintillaient encore dans l'air, ils virent émerger des murs, des portes, des bâtiments, un jardin luxuriant ombragé de palmiers-dattiers et rafraîchit de nombreux jets d'eau à la lumière rouge du soleil baignant dans son sang. Ce paradis caché avait un nom : Dionysias.

-« Bienvenue chez les enfants du Vent ! » Annonça Youssef, de sa voix à l'accent heurtant.

S'approchant de Calista, Aimery Mortemer resta quelques instants à observer le sourire enfantin de la jeune femme. Elle pouvait paraître fortement quelconque quand elle se fermait aux autres, mais dès qu'un sourire, sincère ou émerveillé, fendait son visage elle devenait d'une beauté envoûtante. Rien qui vous coupait le souffle, juste un petit quelque chose qui vous remuait intimement sans que vous vous en rendiez compte, une sensation de plénitude, et le temps d'un battement de cils vous vous retrouviez sous son charme.  
Calista Mohen était semblable à cette vieille bâtisse d'Université, elle vous offrait une image extérieure pour le commun des mortels, alors qu'au final seuls quelques initiés pouvaient passer la muraille et voir la réalité. Il y avait de la magie dans la beauté enchanteresse de Mohen, Aimery y aurait mi sa main à couper.

-« Les enfants du Vent, c'est toujours ainsi que Youssef nomme ceux qui ont construit cette école. » Précisa Aimery.

-« Ahh yaahh ! » Soupira-t-il, un grand sourire enfantin sur son visage.  
« C'est l'école des enfants du Vent. Il n'y a qu'en invoquant le grand Amon des anciens que l'on fait apparaître l'Université des Arts Magiques du Fayoum. Car on dit que ceux qui l'ont construite étaient les héritiers du Vent. Je ne sais pas si c'est une légende… Mais il est vrai que comme Amon, l'université est cachée ! » Expliqua Youssef.

Calista tourna ses yeux vers l'Université et vit apparaître une haute silhouette dans le cadre de la porte principale. L'image se superposa à une autre, lointaine dans sa mémoire, lointaine et ensevelie sous les sables de l'oubli, dans le genre de souvenirs qu'on n'aime pas voir resurgir. La personne, qui les dominait de sa présence du haut du perron, semblait régner ici en maître incontesté.

-« Et merde ! » Murmura Mortemer.

Le jeune français avada kedavrisa du regard l'opportun, qui les attendait et les fixait tel un despote. Il ne fallut rien de plus pour rendre le nouveau venu encore plus désagréable à Calista Mohen.

A suivre...

O

O o O

O

**les notes: **  
**1981** : l'Egypte adopte la Charia, loi islamique, que source principale de la loi égyptienne, le port du voile se généralise de nouveau… avec un certain mélange occidental dans les grandes villes. En 1987(mon premier passage au Caire), les femmes mariées des quartiers pauvres étaient en noir des pieds à la tête, les jeunes filles portaient les uniformes des écoles, mais les jeunes femmes actives étaient souvent en pantalon. Dans les campagne, les femme mariées s'habillaient de noir, les étudiantes et les lycéennes de gris, seules les petites filles étaient encore nue tête ! En 2000, mon dernier passage, les choses avaient encore un peu changées…  
**Galabieh** : la djellaba égyptienne, normalement vêtement masculin.  
**Keffieh** : le drap que les orientaux entourent sur leur tête, protège de la chaleur, du soleil, du vent du sable. Il en existe plusieurs versions, celle proposée à Calista est la version purement égyptienne, celle du désert qui fait comme un turban. En Arabie, en Syrie, en Palestine il s'agit juste d'un drap plus court retenu par un lien autour du front.  
**Fellah** : nom donné aux hommes habillés de la galabieh, en Egypte.  
**Khamesin** :vent de sable, venu du désert de Libye, qui souffle au printemps sur le Fayoum et la métropole du Caire… et souvent par extension le nombre des tempêtes dans les déserts d'Egypte.  
**Karanis:** ou Kom Ouchim, site au nord-est du Fayoum, autrefois ville prospère des bords du lac de l'époque grecque à la fin de l'Antiquité, aujourd'hui un champ de ruines éloigné de quelques kilomètres du bord de l'eau. Fouillée par les américains de 1924 à 1935.  
**Moëris** : autre nom du lac Qarun pour les grecs de l'Antiquité, pour les égyptiens anciens il s'appelle Pa Yom, d'où le nom aujourd'hui de Fayoum.

* * *

Maintenant, à vos reviews!


	4. 3 L'écureuil du désert

Bonsoir!

Voici une version corrigée, rééditée, du chapitre 3 de "Comme deux singes en Hiver..."

Remerciement: Tangente (mon premier lecteur et correcteur), Lynn (correctrice de la précédente version), Ayako et Nelson (mes béta-lecteurs actuel, qui abattent un boulot monstre en quelques heures seulement! Je vous coeur!), les sites qui m'ont fournis la matière, m'ont guidée, les dico et encyclopédie, et mes deux guides d'Egypte!' Et puis tous mes lecteurs, reviewers qui m'insufflent un peu de leur force à chaque fois!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**III . L'écureuil des sables**

* * *

"_Change ain't nothing but change, Just the faces and the names, But you know we're gonna make it through", Bon Jovi, "Next 100 years", album Crush.

* * *

_

O

O o O

O

-« Bonsoir ! Ah chère amie, si vous saviez l'honneur que c'est de vous rencontrer enfin. Après tout le bien que j'ai pu entendre de vous, de vos exploits… »

Du haut de son escalier, le Calife des lieux les salua de sa voix mielleuse. Les salua ? Non, en fait il semblait totalement ignorer Mortemer et Youssef, comme s'ils n'étaient que ses domestiques, pour consacrer tout son babillage incessant à Calista Mohen.

-« Euh… excusez moi monsieur, mais… vous êtes ? »

-« Oh ! Je manque à tous les usages, veuillez me pardonner ! Mon nom est Tancrède Maâts Ibn Snaï, le directeur de cette humble université. » Déclara l'important personnage, tel un roi souriant de sa fausse modestie.

-« Calista Mohen, au… » La jeune femme se reprit au dernier moment, hésitant sur sa présentation.

-« Oui, je sais qui vous êtes. On m'a déjà prévenu de votre venue. »

Calista, surprise, se retourna vers Mortemer, le trouvant à quelques pas derrière elle, indifférent à ce qui se passait.

-« Non, ni monsieur Mortemer, ni Youssef n'en sont responsables. Un vieil ami commun… j'ai reçu sa lettre il y a de cela plusieurs jours. Il ne doutait pas que votre sens de la curiosité et de l'aventure vous pousserait jusqu'ici. Et visiblement… il vous connaît bien. » Ibn Snaï finit sa phrase au ton douceâtre avec un grand sourire.

Mohen serra les poings à s'en briser les phalanges en entendant le directeur. Elle aurait du se douter que même à près de quatre milles kilomètres de distance, l'Autre continuerait de se mêler de sa vie. S'il existait bien sur Terre un emmerdeur plus doué qu'elle, son défunt frère ou même un certain mage noir disparu, cette personne c'était Lui, le locataire d'un vieux tas de cailloux en Ecosse.

D'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, elle sentait mal ce Maâts Ibn Snaï. Pourquoi un homme comme lui portait-il un prénom normand ? Dernier descendant des francs du royaume de Jérusalem ? Non ! Il n'en avait pas le physique, et même le reste du nom… Ibn Snaï… fils de l'écureuil ? Quel non ridicule pour un homme qui se comportait avec les allures d'un Malefoy méditerranéen.

Comme beaucoup d'orientaux, le vieux Tancrède était excessif, bavard, expansif et collant, très collant, trop certainement. Comme les bonbons d'un certain vieux fou…

Seulement sa ressemblance avec le vieux directeur de son ancienne école s'arrêtait là.

Les yeux bleus rieurs faisaient ici place à des yeux noirs, petits et calculateurs, et surtout brillant comme des éclats d'obsidienne. Le visage carré était bordé d'une courte barbe taillée en pointe avec soin, poivre et sel, comme celle d'un Satan de cabaret moldu. Au milieu trônait royalement un nez courbé comme un bec de rapace, et les lèvres, trop généreuses pour un visage masculin, se déformaient allègrement en des sourires qui sonnaient hypocrites aux yeux d'ambre qui leurs faisaient face.

Vraiment, cet homme ne lui plaisait pas, trop poli, trop courtois dans ses manières, et trop bien renseigné. La chose que Calista n'aimait pas, par dessus tout, c'était de rencontrer quelqu'un qui était mieux informé qu'elle.

-« Bonsoir professeur Ibn Snaï ! » La voix d'Aimery Mortemer sorti Mohen de ses pensées, cassant le charme malsain du directeur sur la nouvelle venue. Le ton avait été à la limite du respectable, presque crié bien que le jeune français n'avait pas élevé la voix.

-« Oh, bonsoir monsieur Mortemer, vous pouvez aller rejoindre vos camarades, je vais m'occuper personnellement de Miss Mohen. » Lui répondit le Calife, qui visiblement n'aimait pas qu'on essaye de lui prendre sa place.

Mortemer hésita un instant à laisser la jeune femme aux mains de son autoritaire directeur. Puis se reprenant, se souvenant surtout qu'ils ne se connaissaient qu'à peine, il salua Calista, prit ses bagages et disparut dans un dédale de couloirs que la nouvelle venue n'avait pas encore remarqué.

Calista en ressentit un grand vide et un mauvais pressentiment, comme si on l'abandonnait à la folie du prêtre sacrificiel. Elle observa un instant disparaître la grande silhouette fine et athlétique du jeune français, oubliant soudainement qu'il ressemblait trop à quelqu'un de douloureux à son passé.

-« Si vous voulez bien me suivre… » La voix de stentor d'Ibn Snaï la ramena vers l'Egypte.

Le professeur s'inclina respectueusement devant son invitée, lui indiquant un des nombreux couloirs qui partaient en étoile depuis l'entrée. Calista le suivit, laissant négligemment ses bagages au premier elfe qui passerait, si l'université connaissait les elfes de maison, ou à Youssouf s'il faisait aussi le larbin.

O

O o O

O

Installée dans un grand fauteuil, Calista observa le bureau du directeur. C'était un lieu totalement imprégné de l'Orient.

Dans un coin de la vaste pièce un encensoir diffusait un parfum subtil et envoûtant. Au dessus de sa tête le plafond faisait comme une toile de tante géante. Les murs, le sol, tout était décoré de tapis ou tissus aux couleurs chaudes, aux motifs ethniques des bédouins et évoquait plus un camp dans le désert qu'un bureau de directeur dans une université de renommée mondiale.

Ibn Snaï lui offrit de déguster une de ses pâtisseries orientales (un tas de sucre ou de miel sur un bout de pâte parfumée à la fleur d'oranger, au jasmin ou à la rose) avant d'en venir à ce qui l'agitait depuis quelques minutes. Le professeur tournait en rond, rappelant Dumbledore à la jeune femme. Puis soudainement, il s'arrêta, pris un papier sur son vaste bureau et le lui tendit.

-« Tenez ! Je pense que ça va vous intéresser. »

S'il pensait que lire le message du vieux fou enfermé au fond de l'Ecosse l'intéressait, il se mettait la baguette dans l'œil jusqu'à l'épaule.  
Mais en prenant le papier en question, elle nota qu'il était épais. C'était en fait un journal. Elle approcha le quotidien de ses yeux, et dans la pénombre du bureau faiblement éclairé (merci le décor chargé), déchiffra la première page.

_**Une arrestation musclée provoque la mort accidentelle d'un employé du Ministère**._

_Dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche, le bureau des aurors a procédé à l'arrestation d'un groupe de sympathisants de celui-dont-ont-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Malheureusement, l'arrestation mouvementée a provoqué la mort, de suite de ses blessures, de l'auror Marva Argamane. Décédée dans la matinée de dimanche à Sainte Mangouste, la jeune auror s'était en autre illustrée par l'arrestation du terrible couple Lestrange il n'y a de ça que quelques mois. Aujourd'hui le monde magique pleure la perte d'une femme d'honneur, d'une héroïne qui avait déjà perdu sa famille durant les terribles heures sombres de la guerre contre vous-savez-qui. _

_Une cérémonie en son honneur sera donnée mardi matin au cimetière sorcier de Londres avant de procéder à la mise en terre de la dépouille de cette employée modèle du Ministère. _

_Suite de l'article page 6__  
_  
Mohen replia le journal, le lança négligemment sur un fauteuil voisin. Les journalistes n'avaient jamais été des amis, mais cette fois-ci ils l'écœuraient.

-« Pff ! Rien qu'un ramassis de vieilles inepties. »

-« Il faut bien nourrir les chacals et les crocodiles. Pendant ce temps-là, ils vous laissent partir en paix, recommencer une nouvelle vie. » Expliqua Ibn Snaï sur le ton qu'il devait prendre avec ses élèves. « D'ailleurs, à ce propos, j'ai une proposition à vous faire. »

Lui tournant le dos, le directeur mesura l'impact de ses paroles en préparant le thé sur une des ses nombreuses tables basses qui encombraient l'espace.

Calista haussa un sourcil, son regard flambant de rage se trouva subitement glacé, un brin de manières qui n'aurait pas dépareillé sur Mortemer mais qui, étrangement, semblait peu déplacées sur elle.

-« Quel genre de proposition ? » Demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

-« Vous êtes une jeune-femme de talents, Albus ne tarie pas d'éloges sur vous. » Dit-il en se retournant vers elle. « J'ai donc pensé qu'après vos exploits pendant la guerre, avec votre passion des recherches, des enquêtes… enseigner à une classe d'Université vous intéresserait. Je me trompe ? »

Qu'est-ce que ce vieux fou avait encore raconté ? Elle, des exploits ? Il se moquait de qui ? Des conneries, des idioties, quelques cicatrices laissées peut-être à la postérité, elle avait bien faillit y rester plus d'une fois, mais elle ne se pensait pas être, pour le moindre, une héroïne de la guerre. Elle prit sur elle-même de sourire timidement, imitant une expression gênée, pour cacher sa surprise. Puis battant le fer pendant qu'il était chaud, elle enchaîna.

-« Quelle chaire me proposez-vous ? »

Heureux comme Satan venant de réussir à tenter le plus pur des chérubins, Ibn Snaï fixa ses yeux, sombres comme deux puits sans fond, sur la jeune femme. Il sentait son excitation, sa curiosité aussi. Pour faire durer le suspens, il lui tendit une tasse de thé bouillant qu'elle prit de ses mains gantées.

-« Après votre expérience des situations critiques ainsi que votre carrière d'auror, je me suis dit que l'enseignement de l'archéomagie serait dans vos cordes. Je me trompe ? J'ai même entendu que le monde magique médiéval était votre… spécialité ! »

Alors là, Mohen resta quelques secondes sans voix. Elle n'avait plus aucun doute possible, quelqu'un d'indésirable avait parlé de son passé à l'hôte du désert. Mais voilà, il la prenait par les sentiments, l'archéomagie, son rêve, celui qu'elle n'avait jamais pu toucher, alors Calista oublia sa méfiance.

-« Mais tout de même, je n'ai aucune expérience de l'enseignement, je suis trop jeune. Et qui plus est, comment enseigner l'archéomagie quand on n'a jamais fouillé ? » Demanda la jeune femme.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas ! L'âge n'est rien. Vous avez la maturité, c'est le plus important. L'archéomagie, l'histoire, vous avez ça dans le sang mon enfant ! Et je sais que vous n'êtes pas une tête brûlée. »

Pas une tête brûlée ? Mature, elle ? Calista se mordit la langue pour ne pas rire au nez du directeur. Vraiment, elle aimait l'humour de celui qui avait rédigé son curriculum vitae pour Ibn Snaï. Comme pour l'expérience des situations critiques, là c'était de l'euphémisme.

-« Vous saviez que le professeur de potion de Poudlard avait pris sa retraite ? » Lui demanda soudainement le vieillard, passant du dragon au farfadet.

-« Euh, vaguement… quel est le rapport ? »

-« Son remplaçant est encore plus jeune que vous. A peine vingt-deux ans. Mais malgré son jeune âge c'est un des maîtres de potion les plus doués d'Angleterre. Voir un jour du Monde. » Il sourit à la jeune anglaise, comme pour la rassurer.

Calista n'aima pas trop la comparaison, elle n'avait rien en commun avec Severus Rogue, absolument rien. L'avoir croisé pendant la guerre, plus souvent qu'elle ne l'aurait désiré, était suffisant. Maintenant qu'on lui épargne une telle comparaison. Il ne fallait pas mêler les gnomes avec les géants, ni les espions de pacotille avec les vrais maîtres du domaine. Non mais !  
Et qu'y avait-il de commun entre un petit assortiment de tubes, de chaudrons et quelques poudres aux noms obscurs, dans une pièce sentant le renfermée, avec une noble matière comme l'archéomagie, faite d'études studieuses, de temps de réflexion, de mise en pratique au péril de votre vie ? Selon elle ? Rien !

-« Vous voyez bien, l'âge ne fait rien, seul l'expérience compte. De l'expérience, mauvaise ou bonne, vous en avez. Depuis votre jeune âge vous êtes une passionnée des livres, de l'étude et des recherches. Vous avez là tout ce qui est nécessaire à l'archéomagie. Fouiller ne résume pas cette science. Quatre vingt quinze pour cent de l'archéomagie se passe en recherches dans les sources écrites, à peine trois pour cent en fouille selon mon point de vue. Mais si c'est ce que vous voulez, alors des fouilles vous en aurez. » Souligna le pacha de l'archéomagie.

-« Si vous souhaitez manger du sable, Gringotts vous l'offrira gracieusement. Ils ont sont rapiats avec l'or, mais très généreux avec la maudite poussière de leurs trésors, si vous pouvez les débarrasser des mauvais sortilèges qui les protègent. Et puis, arrivant toute fraîche-moulue de Londres, sans autre recommandation que celle d'un directeur de collège, vous n'irez pas bien loin. Tout juste bonne à faire le sale boulot. Par contre, avec un poste de professeur ici, ils vont de suite vous respecter. »

-« Depuis quand les gobelins respectent-ils les sorciers ? »

S'il essayait de lui faire prendre des pitikons pour des lanternes, il allait voir de quel bois elle se chauffait. Elle n'était pas née d'hier et ce n'était pas parce qu'elle débarquait tout juste qu'il fallait la prendre pour une veracrasse.

-« Soit ! Ils ne vous respecterons qu'un peu plus, ce qui signifie qu'ils accepterons de vous laisser un peu plus de leur or si jalousement gardé. Ce n'est pas si mal, non ? »

-« C'est effectivement à prendre en compte. »

Calista se mit à réfléchir aussi vite que son cerveau le pouvait. L'archéomagie lui était offerte sur un plateau. Avec toutes les possibilités que cela ouvrait. La possibilité de suivre les traces de ses ancêtres, de se documenter sur les écrits maudits qui depuis tant d'années lui étaient inaccessibles. L'archéomagie ouvrait la porte à la magie ancienne, et jouxtant voir louchant fortement sur la magie ancienne il y avait… la magie noire !

Elle, qui était venue pour servir de sous-fifre à un professeur aigri employé par Gringotts pour conjurer les trésors de l'Egypte ancienne, ne s'attendait certainement pas à une opportunité semblable. Serait-elle stupide pour refuser une telle offre ? En elle, une petite voix, perverse, lui disait de sauter sur l'occasion, de foncer. Une autre, celle qui depuis tant d'années lui parlait avec la voix de son frère, lui disait qu'elle devait se méfier, qu'elle ne connaissait ce Ibn Snaï ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, ou plutôt ni de Merlin ni de Viviane.

Faisant taire la seconde voix, après tout son frère avait toujours été plus tête brûlée qu'elle-même, elle accepta l'offre. Immédiatement, le visage de son hôte se fendit d'un immense sourire, on aurait dit qu'il partait d'une oreille pour faire le tour de son crâne. Un sourire peu rassurant à vrai dire, presque diabolique.

-« Parfait ! Vous commencerez dimanche. Ici les week-ends sont disposés à la manière musulmane. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas ? »

-« Aucunement. »

-« Merveilleux. Je vais vous laisser prendre un peu de repos dans vos appartements, ils ont été préparés pendant notre petite discussion. Vous y trouverez toutes vos affaires. Et si vous le permettez, je vous invite à me rejoindre au dîner pour faire connaissance avec les autres professeurs, d'ici… »

Il consulta une montre de gousset perdue dans les plis de sa grande robe safran. La montre avait une multitude d'aiguilles, mais Ibn Snaï réussit à y lire l'heure qu'il voulait connaître.

-« D'ici environ quarante cinq minutes. » Précisa-t-il.

-« J'y serai. Merci pour votre accueil. »

Mohen salua, sortit et suivant le premier couloir qu'elle trouva, s'enfonça dans l'université.

A suivre...

* * *

Un commentaire? un avis? une question? pensez à reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir! Même pour trois mots! 


	5. 4 Vol de nuit

Bonsoir!

Voici venir le chapitre quartre des aventures égyptiennes de votre dévouée Calista Mohen... version corrigée...

**Remerciements:** à Lliana Analissa Lyn pour sa relecture, à Ginevra Lyra pour sa patience parfois quand je la fais ch£$r en lui demandant son avis, exceptionnellement ce chapitre n' a pas été relu par mister Tangente...Je remercie aussi Bidibou pour ses coups de main parfois quand un mot m'échappe (si ça m'arrive!), mon Larouse sur pc, mes guides de voyages Gallimard et Delta Flammarion, et une certaine JKR d'avoir créé quelques perso qui m'ont inspirés pour ceux qui viennent dans ce chapitre!  
En dernier, mais pas des moindres, Ayako et Nelson... je vous coeur!  
Et der des ders, mes lecteurs, reviewers... sans vous cette fic ne vivrait pas!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**IV . Vol de nuit**

* * *

_"We sail through endless skies, Stars shine like eyes", "Planet Caravan" – Black Sabbath.

* * *

_

O

O o O

O

Dans l'obscurité naissante de la nuit dionysienne, ailes blanches déployées, un oiseau profitait de la fraîcheur de l'hiver nilotique. Volant à seulement quelques mètres du sol, ses yeux noirs comme des billes d'obsidienne scrutaient les ruines et le sable sombres à la recherche d'un repas nocturne digne de ce nom.

Après avoir assouvi son instinct sauvage, le chasseur reprit son envol en un battement majestueux de plumes blanches et dorées, ses grandes serres battant l'air avant qu'il trouve un vol stable au dessus de l'étendue marine du lac Qarun. Puis filant en suivant le vent d'ouest, le rapace nocturne dirigea sa tête vers le sud-est, il s'éloigna de la mer intérieure en remontant le bras du Nil qui alimentait le Fayoum.

Finalement, débouchant sur l'agglomération moldue de Medinet, il dirigea son vol vers la ville de la reine de Ptolémée Philadelphe. Il descendit en fixant le dromos d'un temple et battit de ses longues ailes d'albâtre pour poser ses pattes sur une vieille stèle, le regard d'obsidienne fixé sur l'astre de Khonsou, dont la pâleur ressortait sur le bleu profond du ciel nocturne égyptien.

Sautant au sol sans déployer ses ailes, le rapace avança entre les ruines d'un pas dandinant. Il cherchait. Mais ce ne fut pas une souris ou un rat qui attira finalement son regard sombre comme une nuit sans étoile. Ce fut un mur, une signature sur ce mur, un motif gravé dans ce mur.

Alors que la faible lumière lunaire était diminuée par la forêt de colonnes, l'ombre du rapace se mit à grandir, grandir, jusqu'à devenir celle d'une forme humaine. Le sorcier, qui venait ainsi d'apparaître, s'approcha encore et passa une longue main noueuse sur le bas-relief, cherchant quelque chose.

Au même moment, juste derrière lui un grand crack se fit entendre. L'animagus se retourna d'un bloc vers le bruit. Face à lui, vêtus de capes sombres, au moins cinq silhouettes lui faisaient face, baguettes en mains, l'attitude menaçante.

Pris au pied mur dans tout les sens du terme, baguette trop loin, il ne lui restait que ses yeux nyctalopes pour apprécier la complication qu'il n'avait pas su prévoir.

Le silence se brisa au bruit des crissements du sable sous les pas des intrus. Ils avançaient lentement vers l'animagus comme une meute de loups vers une proie esseulée.

Au même instant, un éclair rouge jaillit du noir et fractura le relief de grès devant lequel le visiteur solitaire était. Quelques plumes blanches volèrent, attestant de sa présence quelques millièmes de secondes avant.

Puis un juron se fit entendre, tout droit sorti de la silhouette auteur de l'attaque.

-« Bordel, ce con m'a échappé ! Vous autres, restez pas comme ça les bras ballants, cherchez le que diable ! » Au son de sa voix énervée, l'animagus devina que l'homme devait être le chef de la bande.

Ce dernier fit quelques pas, regarda ce qu'il restait du mur qui intéressait tant sa proie. Le mur était en miettes. Il jura de nouveau et se retourna vers ses complices.

-« Arsinoë… J'étais sûr que ce nom te convenait à merveille. Je savais qu'un jour je te trouverai, toi, le grand mage de l'Orient. Mais tu as mi le temps pour venir. Alors c'était donc bien ici le point de départ… hein ? Aaahhhahahah ! » Déclama la voix masculine, concluant sa phrase dans un grand éclat de rire moqueur.

Un second éclair de stupéfixion fendit l'air et rata encore le volatil adroit. Rageant et insultant le tas de plume, les cinq individus cherchèrent dans l'obscurité où avait pu passer la cible.

Alors le rapace se posa sans peur aucune sur l'épaule du chef. Celui-ci ne manqua pas de sursauter de surprise.  
-« Fidèle à ta réputation, engeance de cracmol. Plus silencieux que la nuit, aussi brillant qu'un éclat d'obsidienne… C'est du moins ce que disent les récits sur toi. Mais je suis désolé, ce que tu recherches… tu ne l'auras pas !» Le provoqua-t-il, sa voix montant de plus en plus haut. « C'est moi qui vais retrouver le trésor des Lavia… Et toi ? Et bien toi, tu vas juste m'aider ! »

L'oiseau ne montra ni colère ni surprise à l'annonce et resta comme de marbre sur l'épaule de son prédateur. L'homme tourna le visage pour dévisager l'animal.

-« Une chouette… j'aurais pensé qu'avec ton humilité si… inexistante, il faut l'avouer, tu aurais été un animal plus royal. Pourquoi pas un faucon ? Mais une chouette, c'est si … sage, non vraiment, ça ne te va pas ! »

L'oiseau resserra ses serres sur l'épaule, puis d'un battement d'ailes s'éloigna, non sans laisser un cadeau cuisant à l'impertinent, une serre bien maligne éraflant sa joue à travers le tissu sombre qui le recouvrait.

-« Sale bâtard ! Tu me le paieras un jour ! »

Baguettes levées, le groupe des cinq scrutait la nuit à la recherche de l'inconscient qui venait de blesser leur chef, dans son estime et dans sa chaire.  
L'autre main du leader, crispée comme une pince rouillée, battait l'air à la recherche de l'effraie.

Alors qu'ils se retournaient pour se retirer, une voix chaude comme le soleil d'Egypte descendit du haut d'une des colonnes de la salle hypostyle du temple.  
-« Payer ? C'est les sorciers qui ont une dette envers moi… n'oubliez pas… » Les mots se finirent dans un doux murmure mais clairement audibles.

Un bruit de froissement de plumes et de tissu plus tard, le rapace nocturne s'était définitivement envolé.

Rageant de l'insulte, de l'éraflure faite à son beau faciès et de la perte de ce qu'il pensait être le chemin vers la gloire, le chef baissa le voile qui cachait encore un pant de son visage noir à l'obscurité presque totale. Il essuya le filet de sang qui coulait déjà dans la barbe naissante, et lançant un point rageur vers le ciel s'exclama :  
-« Sale moineau du Nil ! Un jour j'aurai ta peau Nour ! Foi d'Azulay… je t'aurai cracmol d'Orient. Je vais te manger cru, toi, le faucon d'Egypte. » Puis il pouffa, oubliant sa défaite d'un soir, ses yeux sombres s'animèrent d'or. « Même si le faucon n'est plus qu'une effraie. »

Derrière lui, les quatre hommes, qui l'accompagnaient, rirent de son trait d'humour comme de la dernière blague à la mode.

O

O o O

O

-« Hey, t'as lu la _gazette du Marabout _? » Demanda un élève d'une voix sur-excitée.

-« Ba non, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » S'étonna son camarade interpellé.

-« Une attaque, une profanation la nuit dernière… »

Dimanche matin, dans le petit amphithéâtre où allait se dérouler le premier cours d'archéomagie médiévale depuis des mois, les élèves étaient en train de pépier comme des oiseaux dans une volière, s'agitant en tout sens, comme si l'apocalypse avait été annoncée le matin même.  
Ignorant le brouhaha, Calista Mohen avança dignement au milieu des cris et discussions, écoutant d'une oreille distraite le sujet du jour, une attaque de sorciers vandales sur un monument de la région, qui avait provoqué l'effervescence chez des élèves de doctorat.

Car oui, elle se retrouvait à enseigner l'archéomagie médiévale à une troupe de gamins à peine plus jeunes qu'elle de trois ou quatre ans, et certainement plus calés qu'elle en matière d'archéomagie. Le vieux Ibn Snaï était-il tombé sur le crâne, ou bien avait-il fait une indigestion de loukoum à la rose ?  
Enfin, oubliant son appréhension, elle revient à la classe présente, toujours aussi confuse, les élèves n'ayant visiblement pas remarqué sa présence, trop occupés à se passer un journal chiffonné par trop de lecteurs.

Se retenant d'oublier les bons préceptes qu'avait essayé de lui inculquer son grand-père, elle évita de jeter un sort de mutisme sur l'ensemble des bavards, comme sa colère éveillée le lui soufflait. Puis s'assis sur un coin de son bureau, nonchalamment, attendant que sa classe se décide à prendre place pour écouter son cours, posant ses yeux d'or en fusion sur un seul élève.  
L'élève ne mit pas longtemps à capter le regard exaspéré posé sur lui. Perdant soudainement contenance, il prit place en frissonnant, donna un coup de coude à ses camarades et attendit en silence. Le regard alors se reporta sur un autre élève et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que le dernier se soit assis en silence.  
Quand enfin, tout le monde eut regagné sa place, les coupures de journaux rangés, leurs notes sorties, la jeune femme daigna les saluer, tout en précisant qu'elle stupéfixerait le premier qui ouvrirait la bouche. Visiblement, elle obtint l'effet escompté, personne ne pipa mot jusqu'à la fin du cours.

-« Bien, maintenant que vous êtes calmés, j'aimerai faire les présentations. J'ai pour nom Calista Rébecca Mohen. » Elle nota d'une écriture large et nerveuse son nom sur le tableau noir. « Pour vous, je reste Miss Mohen. » Précisa-t-elle froidement. « Je ne suis pas professeur ou archéomage de formation, mais je vous demanderai tout de même de respecter mon travail, et ainsi respecter le choix de votre directeur d'université. »

Cette dernière phrase provoqua le retour du brouhaha dans l'amphi, même si personne n'osait trop élever la voix, un ensemble de chuchotements se fit entendre. S'éloignant du tableau et se saisissant de sa baguette de bois clair, la jeune femme jeta son regard d'ambre polaire sur la salle.

-« Un problème ? Vous aimez le mime Marceau à ce point ? » Ironisa-t-elle.

Mais immédiatement, sa voix cassante refroidit les ardeurs verbales de son public.

-« Parfait. Vous m'en verriez navrée de devoir tous vous bâillonner pendant mes cours. Vous serez donc adorables de ne plus continuer de me couper la parole pour vos bavardages futiles, qui attendront la fin de ce cours pour reprendre. Suis-je bien claire ? »

La classe entière hocha de la tête.

-« Merveilleux. Je continue donc, je suis auror de formation, j'ai combattu durant la dernière guerre qui vient de prendre fin… celle contre… vous-savez-qui. Je ne me considère tout ce qu'il y a de plus loin d'une héroïne et je ne supporte pas qu'on me lèche les bottes. Si par contre vous pensez que je ne possède en rien les qualité nécessaires, ni même la culture pour cet enseignement, encore une fois allez vous plaindre à votre directeur… Je pense qu'il sera heureux de discuter de cela avec vous, autour d'une tasse de thé trop sucré, accompagnée de quelques pâtisseries locales écœurantes. »

Un rire discret s'éleva des élèves, la description leur avait semblée si réelle, enfin pour ceux qui avaient eu le droit à un accueil chaleureux de la part du calife de séant.

-« Enfin, au cas ou certains ne l'auraient pas encore remarqué de part mon accent, je suis anglaise, d'ascendance anglo-hispanique. Sur ce, je vous invite à vous présenter vous même. Vous verrez, il n'y a rien de difficile à cela. »

Les élèves devirent verts de peur quand on leur demanda de prendre la parole, comme s'ils avaient peur que le dragon, ou le corbeau comme certains avaient déjà surnommé Mohen, ne les avale tout cru parce que la présentation ne lui plaisait pas. Mais chaque élève défila ainsi, se présentant à ses condisciples et son nouveau professeur. Quand au bout de quelques premiers sacrifiés ils remarquèrent que Mohen ne disait plus rien, les élèves suivant se déridèrent et parlèrent d'une voix beaucoup plus claire.  
Dans son coin, la jeune anglaise suivait d'un œil les présentations, silencieuse mais bien présente, et d'un autre, bien plus discret, observait la dernière rangé de la classe. Quand vint le tour des derniers élèves, un jeune homme blond se leva du dernier rang, ses yeux bleus brillants d'espièglerie. Il s'avança avec une allure conquérante vers l'estrade, d'un geste faussement embarrassé se passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux courts pour les décoiffer, et sans préambule fit une pirouette digne d'une coure royale pour saluer la classe et son professeur.

-« Miss Mohen… mesdemoiselles, messieurrs, Sigfrid Jäger ! Chefalier serrfant de ces dames, amateurr de jolies filles. » Il fit un clin d'œil à une élève assise au premier rang. « Je suis l'indigne hérritier d'une famille de sang purr allemande ! Oh honte, oh désespoirrr !… pourr mon pèrre ! » Plaisanta l'étudiant à l'accent germanique indécrottable, provoquant cette fois une franche hilarité parmi ses camarades, et même un vague sourire sur le visage froid de son professeur. « Plus sérrieusement, j'ai le prrojet de defenirr arrchéomage. J'ai étudié à Peaux Pâtons, en Frrance, puis depuis quelques années pourrsuis mes études en Aiguypten. Je députe actuellement une thèse surr « les trraductions de manucrrits orrientaux en langue gerrmanik aux trreizième et quatorrzième siècles, et leurrs incidences surr le monde magique de l'époque », en prrenant appuis surr diferrses fouilles… Palpitant en somme. » Finit-il, mimant un bâillement.

-« Merci monsieur… Jäger. » Lui répondit le professeur. « Personne suivante ? »

-« A fotrre serrfice prrofesseurr ! » Répondit le jeune allemand, saluant une dernière fois avant de s'éclipser vers le fond de la classe sous les regards émerveillés de certaines filles et hilares de certains garçons.

Puis le silence reprit ses droits, pendant que quelques étudiantes tournèrent la tête vers le fond de la classe et affichèrent leur plus beau sourire en voyant l'élève qui avançait nonchalamment vers le tableau. L'individu affichait une morne indifférence à ce qui se passait autour de lui, comme si les œillades énamourées de la gente féminine n'était pas pour lui. En résumé, il se comportait exactement à l'opposé de son camarade Jäger, qui lui jouait de sa popularité et de son charme sans se lasser. Calista suivit le jeune homme du regard, ne pipa mot des murmures produits par les élèves et n'afficha aucune émotion encore une fois quand l'élève, relevant la tête, fixa dans ses yeux d'or son regard d'argent.

Saluant plus modérément ses camarades et son professeur, un sourire condescendant sur le visage, un regard pouvant paraître hautain, le jeune homme à la courte chevelure blond pâle commença sa présentation.

-« Aimery Baldwin Onfroy de Mortemer, généralement appelé Aimery Mortemer… c'est déjà suffisamment pompeux ! » A ces mots, la classe éclata de rire, puis se souvenant de leur professeur, reprit son silence attentif. « Je suis français, avec malheureusement des origines anglaises que je me répugne à nommer ici pour vos chastes oreilles. » Ajouta-t-il, le ton dédaigneux. « Je mène actuellement une thèse sur les preuves en archéomagie médiévale de l'existence des démons et leurs incidences dans la pratique de la magie noire. Passionnant même si très peu documenté. » Précisa Aimery Mortemer.

A l'édiction rigoureuse du sujet de la thèse, Mohen releva la tête et dévisagea le jeune homme. Les démons ? Intéressant. Donc chez les Mortemer on reconnaissait l'existence de telles créatures, réfutées par la communauté sorcière depuis plus de deux cents ans. Tournant la tête vers sa classe, elle remarqua l'air médusé de certains élèves, ne connaissant probablement pas le terme.

-« Monsieur Mortemer, pouvez vous expliquez à vos camarade ce qu'est un démon, et son implication magique ? »

-« Certainement professeur. Les démons entrent dans les créatures magiques potentiellement les plus dangereuses. Il s'agit d'une personne, d'ascendance sorcière souvent, possédant la particularité d'avoir deux âmes dans un même corps. On dit alors qu'elle est possédée. Cette double spiritualité s'exprime par de grandes capacités magiques, des dons pour maîtriser les éléments, des connaissances d'origines inconnues. Tous ces critères ont été reconnus et répertoriés d'après le dernier sujet, observé durant le règne des Nasrides. Bien sûr les démons ont une connotation néfaste par leur lien à la magie occulte et à la nécromancie. Seulement, les démons ont été considérés comme un fantasme du monde moldu médiéval et sans aucune preuve d'existence depuis une décision de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers en 1777. »

-« Parfaitement bien expliqué monsieur Mortemer. Question personnelle, croyez-vous en ces démons ? »

-« Je n'ai jamais eu la preuve tangible de leur existence, j'avoue avoir toujours des doutes. »

-« Pourtant la plus part des égyptiens n'ont certainement jamais vu de djinns, mais croient en leur présence. »

-« Certes. Mais je ne suis pas un simple fellah, j'ai, pour ma part, besoin de preuves concrètes pour croire en quelque chose. » Rétorqua Mortemer. « Enfin pour finir, je projète de devenir conjurateur, dans un premier temps certainement pour Gringotts. Voilà, je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter. »

-« Merci monsieur Mortemer, allez rejoindre vos camarades en silence s'il vous plait. Suivant ? »

Une dernière personne se leva dans le fond de la classe, placée entre Jäger et Mortemer. Aussi blonds et pâles étaient ses deux amis, aussi brun et bronzé était ce dernier. De longs cheveux noirs et bouclés, des yeux aussi sombres que l'ébène, la taille plus petite que les deux précédents, l'allure purement latine et sûr de lui, il grimpa sur l'estrade. Le sourire sincère qu'il arborait semblait être le juste milieu entre celui trop aguichant de l'allemand et l'autre si coincé du français. Avec l'aisance naturelle de celui qui a, de part son sang, l'aptitude de s'adresser aux foules, il se présenta :

-« Lorenzo Scapolare, fils de Tiberias Scapolare… oui celui qui est ministre italien de la magie. Je suis présentement la déception familiale, ayant refusé de suivre des études de droit et législation magique à Ravenne, ainsi pour ceux qui espèrent quelque piston auprès de mon père… ne rêvez pas. Mais j'ajoute aussi que je ne suis pas italien, non, je suis sicilien, et la nuance est importante. Pour revenir à l'archéomagie, ma thèse porte sur l'utilisation des maléfices dans les systèmes de défense des nécropoles égyptiennes, de l'Antiquité tardive à l'avènement des Mamelouks. »

-« Qui est votre directeur de recherche ? »

-« Le professeur Goosemore, il dirige la chaire de défense contre les maléfices. J'avoue que son cours me passionne. Le votre n'est qu'une option, que j'espère m'être utile. »

Pour la première fois de la journée, Mohen émit un sourire sincère et naturel. Le jeune sicilien en fut presque estomaqué, et s'en retourna s'assoire rapidement pour retrouver contenance, tout en se demandant la raison d'une telle expression.

-« Cette femme est un monstre de manipulation, j'en suis certain ! » Déclara-t-il en murmurant aux oreilles d'Aimery et Sigfrid. « Elle peut être aussi charmante qu'une sirène quand elle sourit, et aussi détestable qu'une harpie quand elle se ferme à toutes expressions. Effrayante ! »

-« C'est tout simplement un monstrre. » Rétorqua l'allemand.

-« Je ne pense pas. » Répondit le français, ses yeux posés sur le dos de Mohen en train d'écrire quelques noms de sites au tableau. « Elle s'est construit une muraille, mais elle n'était pas aussi désagréable la semaine dernière. »

-« Pfff ! Elle t'a déjà ensorrcelé. »

-« Etonnant qu'elle ne t'ait pas encore fait tourner la tête, Sigfrid. » Répliqua Lorenzo pour défendre son ami français.

-« Ca viendra, Enzo, ça viendra… il ne sait pas résister au sexe faible… »

O

O o O

O

Remontant rageusement les couloirs de l'université égyptienne, Calista Mohen fouettait rageusement un long parchemin le long de sa hanche. Il n'y avait pas une semaine qu'elle était là, à Dionysias, mais déjà sa poisse légendaire l'avait rattrapée au pays d'Osiris.

Qu'avait elle fait pour le mériter ? Ou alors qu'avait bien pu faire un de ses ancêtres pour que la malédiction continue encore sur elle ? Bonne question !

Pestant contre le dédale de couloirs qu'était l'université du Fayoum, elle massacra, encore quelques secondes, le parchemin qu'elle tenait à la main. Puis poussa une porte, qu'elle pensait être celle de son bureau, mais se retrouva dans un lieu chargé de livres qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle venait tout bonnement de se tromper de couloir… encore une fois !

-« Oh, Calista ! Mais entrez donc ma chère ! »

La voix, qu'elle se disait connaître, sortait d'un petit homme râblé et au crâne aussi poli qu'un miroir du Nouvel Empire, à se demander s'il avait eu un jour des cheveux. Ses grands yeux pâles au regard innocent la fixaient comme si elle était une sainte apparition du grand Merlin.  
Un nom lui vint immédiatement à la bouche :

-« Professeur Goosemore ? » S'exclama-t-elle, quelque peu surprise.

Archimède Goosemore était un homme simple, celui qui avait longtemps appuyé son goût de l'histoire malgré les cours soporifiques du professeur Binns. Il se trouvait qu'il avait été une courte période professeur à Poudlard, mais surtout un ami de famille.

-« Ma chère petite, quel plaisir de vous revoir. Vous ici… et ce démoniaque Tancrède qui ne m'avait rien dit. »

Calista sourit à l'adjectif qui convenait si bien à l'image qu'elle avait eu du directeur en arrivant.

-« Je ne suis arrivée que depuis quelques jours, je suis le nouveau professeur de Médiéval. »

-« Ah oui. Le précédent a subitement disparu, on ne savait que faire… Mais je suis heureux que cela vous profite ma petite, vous le méritez. Mais… vous sembliez quelque peu tendue ? »

Tendue ? Il avait le goût de l'euphémisme le vieux Archi, pensa Mohen. Elle était plus que tendue, elle était énervée. Non, pas énervée, elle était hors d'elle…  
Vingt-huit ans d'absence, et voilà qu'il était impossible de faire valoir ses droits. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, elle se dépatouillait comme elle pouvait avec la paperasserie de l'administration cairote.

-« Oh, pas grand chose… juste les inconvénients de la bureaucratie égyptienne je pense. » Dit-elle, en minimisant l'acte, cachant le parchemin.

Sans demander d'autorisation, le professeur Goosemore attira le dit rouleau d'un accio et faisant preuve d'une indiscrétion qui horripila la jeune professeur, il déroula et lu.

-« Oh, l'acte de propriété de ... » Le regard de Calista le dissuada d'en dire plus. « Je vois, un problème de patronyme je suppose. L'administration égyptienne est parfois tatillonne et … lente, je vous l'avoue.»

Calista l'aimait bien, le vieux Archi. Même si retrouver une personne qui l'avait connue avant ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié, et surtout une personne sans gène comme lui. Donc il y avait une limite à sa curiosité, et cette limite s'appelait « politesse ». Depuis quand Goosemore avait-il des méthodes à la Albus Dumbledore ? Bon elle reconnaissait préférer avoir Goosemore dans les bottes que Dumbledore, affaire de conscience.

Un Mohen ne devait avoir conscience que de sa valeur et de ses connaissances, c'était toujours ce que disait son grand-père, guerre à son âme. Mais appelez ça comme vous voudrez, pour elle, entendre la voix de son frère lui faire des remarques était ce qu'elle appelait avoir une conscience. Et la plus mal placée qui soit !

Mais là, elle aurait bien aimé qu'Archimède ait une conscience qui l'empêche de poser des questions et de fouiner dans les affaires des autres. Tout comme remuer du fumier faisait toujours remonter les mauvaises odeurs, remuer le passé faisait resurgir les mauvais souvenirs. Et côtés mauvais souvenirs, Calista en possédait un Poudlard Express entier !

-« Oui, je remercie constamment mon grand-père pour sa brillante idée le jour de ma naissance. » Répondit-elle sur un ton mordant.

-« Se laisser aller à la haine n'apporte rien de bon mon enfant, croyez en le vieux Archi qui en a déjà pas mal au compteur… »

-« Il me traitait de monstre, de honte familiale, de déchet… Il disait que je salissais l'honneur de sa précieuse famille. »

-« Oui… je reconnais qu'il a eut des mots durs, mais dans le fond, il vous aimait, quoi qu'il en dise. »

-« Alors il le cachait bien ! » Répondit-elle, hargneuse.

-« Asseyez-vous Calista, vous avez besoin de vous détendre. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre paperasse, j'ai l'homme de la situation… à condition que vous ne disiez rien à Tancrède. » Proposa-t-il, un sourire embarrassé aux lèvres. « Voyez-vous, ils ne s'aiment pas beaucoup ces deux là… »

-« J'aurais une question à vous poser. »

-« Oui ? Je vous écoute… »

-« Aimery Mortemer, qu'avez-vous à me dire sur lui ? »

Archimède tourna le dos à la jeune femme, l'observa un peu par en dessous, comme pour trouver, inscrit en lettres d'or sur son visage, la raison d'une telle question. Puis ne trouvant pas, il répondit évasivement pour la tester.

-« Oh… Mortemer. Et bien, fils aîné de Baudouin Mortemer, un grand guérisseur français, mère anglaise… euhh je pense que vous aurez deviné de quelle grande famille elle vient d'ailleurs… »

-« Malefoy… je me demande surtout comment un lion a fait pour épouser une vipère… » Persifla la voix froide de la jeune anglaise.

-« Enfin, il a étudié en France à l'académie de Beaux-Bâtons, puis l'année même de son diplôme a continué ses études en Egypte, alors qu'il avait une place offerte à Ravenne, ainsi qu'une réservée à la section d'arts magiques de Cambridge. Pourquoi il a choisit de partir comme ça, je ne le sais pas. Il a toujours été un élève brillant, même ici, et depuis cette année il prépare sa thèse… C'est un battant. Pas comme monsieur Jäger, lui c'est quelqu'un de très capable, mais il aime en faire le moins possible. Sauf si on parle de livres, alors là il entre en transe. »

-« Et sa thèse ? »

-« La thèse de monsieur Jäger ? »

-« Je me fous du paon, je parle de Mortemer. » S'énerva Calista.

-« Oh oui… Aimery a commencé en septembre dernier sa thèse, sous la direction de votre prédécesseur, mais celui-ci étant porté disparu, c'est à vous que revient cet honneur. »

-« Chouette… » Répondit Calista, d'une voix tout sauf enjouée. « Il s'intéresse à la magie noire ? »

-« Aimery ? Ma foi, je ne pense pas, mais je sais qu'il déteste son cousin anglais… Peut-être un peu moins que vous. J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez témoigné contre lui. Culotté ! Mais stupide. Vous auriez pu y rester. Cet homme est dangereux. Vous auriez du continuer à l'ignorer, comme à Poudlard. »

-« Merci, votre sollicitude me touche, mais le seul danger qu'il a réellement présenté pour moi à été quand nous jouions au quidditch l'un contre l'autre. Depuis, il est devenu détestable, avant il était simplement méprisable. »

-« Je pense que vous vous ressemblez beaucoup… »

-« C'est la mode de me comparer aux ex-mangemorts ? » Demanda-t-elle froidement, un sourcil sarcastiquement relevé.

-« Non, pas vous et Malefoy, je parlais de Mortemer… Semblables et pourtant si différents. »

-« Vous divaguez Goosemore, vous devriez arrêter l'absinthe ! » Sur ces mots, la jeune femme sortie du bureau, oubliant son parchemin.

A Suivre...

* * *

Voila!  
Maintenant pensez à l'auteur, aux correcteurs... une review? 


	6. 5 La proie et le chasseur

Bonsoir!

Voici la version 2 du chapitre 5.

Remerciement: Nelsooonnn! Et oui, c'était son premier chapitre en tant que correcteur officiel, et Ayako derrière parce qu'elle en voit toujours '-- (suis-je si mauvais en ortho?). Merci à mes habituels guides de voyage Gallimard et Delta Flammarion, Merci à vous mes lecteurs-lectrices!**

* * *

**

V . La proie et le chasseur

* * *

_« Quand l'élève est prêt, le maître apparaît. » Audiard, « Mélodie en Sous-sol »

* * *

_

O

O o O

O

Dès le premier de ses cours auquel il assista, Sigfrid Jäger ressentit une forte antipathie pour le professeur Mohen. Il n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi, lui qui habituellement appréciait plus que quiconque les charmes de la gent féminine, mais un petit quelque chose chez cette anglaise lui faisait hérisser le poil. Peut-être aussi était-ce parce qu'Aimery, son meilleur ami avec Enzo, l'avait rencontré avant lui, et fait encore plus extraordinaire, en avait dit du bien.  
Pourtant il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas reconnaître que de voir Mortemer ainsi l'énervait autant que les airs supérieurs affichés par Mohen.

Et puis la raison principale, la vraie ne pouvait être que l'odeur de soufre et ce soupçon de mystère, trop sombre pour que le soleil d'Egypte le dissipe, qu'elle traînait toujours avec elle, et ses affreuses fripes noires qu'elle arborait en fouinant dans les coins reculés de la bibliothèque, ou parfois dans les couloirs. Vraiment, elle l'énervait, l'horripilait, lui sortait par la baguette… Mais en même temps l'intriguait. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qui pouvait le faire sortir de ses livres adorés, encore mieux qu'une jolie fille, c'était un mystère. Moins on lui en disait, plus Sigfrid avait envie d'en savoir. C'était simple, il avait dans le sang le goût du risque, des recherches, des enquêtes… Et aussi développés que le goût du cirque, comme le disait si bien Enzo Scapolare.

Entre ses deux inséparables amis, s'il devait se définir, il aurait dit qu'il était tout simplement un joyeux drille. A son grand damne, Sigfrid était généralement vu comme le clown de service, pourtant il aimait l'étude… Dès qu'elle sortait des sentiers battus par les profs, que le sujet était hors programme. Sigfrid, s'il venait du même monde qu'Aimery, avait abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée de se faire une place dans la bonne société. Il préférait l'aventure.

Sur ce point, Lorenzo différait encore, lui avait choisi l'étude de l'archéomagie uniquement pour échapper au destin obscur de bureaucrate que lui réservait sa famille. Mais des méthodes peu orthodoxes des siens, le sicilien avait gardé quelques caractéristiques qui avaient plus d'une fois, en 8 ans à Beaux-Bâtons, sauvé les fesses de l'allemand, voire aussi sa baguette. Ses rares colères pouvaient exploser aussi subitement qu'une éruption de l'Etna, son pas silencieux de kneazel s'avérait utile dans les cas de virée nocturne, et son sens de la diplomatie pouvait encore mieux vous sauvez de la punition quand vous vous faisiez prendre.

En gros, là où Aimery était flegmatique, Sigfrid était enjoué ; là où Sigfrid jouait le bouffon, Enzo jouait l'intrigant ; là où Enzo était futé, Aimery était calculateur. A vrai dire, qui aurait pu trouver d'esprits mieux assortis ? Sigfrid se demandait parfois comment ils avaient pu devenir aussi inséparables. Pourtant, à Beaux-Bâtons, les choses n'étaient pas si bien parties. C'était seulement en dernière année qu'Aimery c'était laissé approché. Avant ça, il avait toujours été un sauvage, et encore aujourd'hui se comportait comme un prince trop bien pour le reste des élèves. A ce demander si les filles, qui le poursuivaient de leurs ardeurs, n'étaient pas aussi stupides qu'il le disait.  
Leur camaraderie était née avec le projet de partir en Egypte, avec le fantasme d'aventures, de gloires à venir. Et depuis, même le sable d'Egypte n'avait pu gripper la machine bien huilée de leur amitié. Mais il manquait peut-être encore le piston pour faire avancer la dite machine, la grande aventure qu'ils attendaient.

Quoi qu'en pensa Sigfrid, il lui fallut tout de même reconnaître que la nouvelle venue s'était discrètement et doucement fait une place dans l'univers du vieux Tancrède. Si ses cours ne le passionnaient pas, elle se révélait tout de même un prof ferme mais respectable. Ses amis et les autres étudiants ne semblaient pas déçus par le programme et la trouvaient bien renseignée pour une ancienne auror.

Seulement, le problème de l'allemand était toujours la jeune anglaise à la silhouette de manche à balais, ou du moins son regard d'autour qui ne laissait rien passer, même pas la lecture de « _Quidditch Zeitung _». Vraiment, elle ne connaissait rien aux plaisirs de la vie celle-là ! Déjà qu'il ne pouvait plus draguer tranquillement, papoter avec son voisin (pas avec Aimery, celui-ci était toujours sérieux comme un planton de Buckingham), si en plus elle lui enlevait le doux plaisir de lire quelque chose d'instructif pendant que sa douce voix racontait des salades dont il n'avait rien à battre… Où allait le monde !

Heureusement, il lui restait la joie immense de torturer moralement les bleus de l'université. Et dans ce domaine, il était particulièrement doué. Bon, il n'était pas aussi beau parleur qu'Enzo, il n'avait pas eu sa famille pour exemple dans ce domaine, mais il se débrouillait très bien, il fallait le reconnaître. Et dans sa liste de victimes préférées, il y avait le médaillé d'or, le champion toute catégorie.

Un pauvre type, bête comme ses pieds (voire même plus bas), à peine capable de se vanter auprès des autres de choses ridicules et donner des solutions les plus abracadabrantes sur des sujets facilement explicables. Le gars en question était en deuxième année, ce qui déjà forçait Sigfrid à croire aux miracles, et suivait les cours de sortilèges en vue d'obtenir une licence (l'espoir faisait vivre…). L'allemand lui avait donné quelques cours particuliers, poussé malgré lui par le professeur de sortilèges, et ainsi, il avait pu constater de visu le profond crétinisme qui atteignait ce malheureux garçon. Un anglais en plus ! Entre lui et Mohen, ça ne poussait pas la Grande Bretagne dans le cadre de ces destinations prioritaires.

Mais, depuis l'arrivée du nouveau professeur d'archéomagie médiévale, il remerciait plus que jamais son petit Gillou le chelou d'exister. Et c'est en sortant du dernier cours de Mohen qu'il croisa son bouc émissaire adoré, passant dans le couloir.

O

O o O

O

Le bouc, à la laine ondulée et blonde, avait pour nom Lockhart, Gilderoy Lockhart. C'était un élève qui au premier abord pouvait passer pour timide, toujours le nez en l'air à rêvasser aux héros, aux grands sorciers qui avaient marqués l'Histoire de leurs noms. En cours il buvait les paroles de ses professeurs, rêvant un jour de devenir celui qui trouverait la tombe de Merlin ou encore sauverait tout un village d'une armée de trolls. Toute personne ne cherchant pas à le connaître aurait pu le prendre pour un éternel rêveur.

Mais Lockhart avait développé une poignée d'autres caractéristiques qu'on ne pouvait décemment nommer qualités : il aimait écouter aux portes les récits des autres, se glisser sous un banc pour épier les conversations personnelles et donner des conseils éventés sur tout et n'importe quoi dès qu'il le pouvait.

En gros, il était l'archétype de la grande-gueule et du vantard, se mêlant de ce qui ne le regardait en rien.

Par un bel après-midi de février, alors qu'il sortait tout juste de cours de sortilèges, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque de l'université. Il avait pour projet de dévorer le dernier volume d'un ethnomage sur les loups-garous et les vampires. En résumé, il allait savourer quelques heures de plaisir et de détente dans un coin sombre du rayon des créatures magiques.

Quand, alors qu'il était royalement installé, sa belle robe myosotis étalée autour de lui comme une corolle, un indésirable de germain fit halte devant lui. Celui-ci, il ne pouvait le croiser sans avoir envie après de se jeter du haut d'une pyramide.

Mais ce jour-là, à peine l'aigle allemand l'avait-il ouverte, pour lui asséner quelques coups de bec bien sentis, qu'une furie lui fonça dessus telle une buse sur un garenne à découvert. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, avec l'habitude de la situation, Lockhart se faufila telle d'une musaraigne et s'éclipsa entre les rayonnages.

O

O o O

O

Lors d'un après-midi où elle avait enfin trouvé le temps pour ses recherches à la bibliothèque, entre les cours et les copies, Calista Mohen trouva Jäger, le comparse de Mortemer, à terroriser un élève de deuxième année.  
Pendant qu'elle faisait la morale au tortionnaire sur ses manières de gosse attardé, le souffre douleur s'échappa. Elle n'avait en tout et pour tout vu que des yeux myosotis noyés de larmes sous une mèche de cheveux dorés.  
Calista hésita un instant sur ce qu'il fallait faire (ils n'étaient plus au collège, les punitions allaient bien pour des gosses de onze ans, pas pour un gamin attardé de vingt-trois), puis une idée brillante lui vint dans son esprit tortueux. Elle n'avait pas de temps à elle, et visiblement le bourreau n'avait que ça à faire.

Un sourire sadique aux lèvres, elle déclara au contrevenant qu'elle acceptait de passer l'éponge, en échange de son attention en cours, et de quelques services rendus.

Le soir même, Sigfrid passa des heures penchés sur les grimoires que Mohen n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'éplucher. Pestant contre leur jeune professeur, ses manières discutables et son nouveau sort d'esclave, le fautif se promit d'une revanche.

O

O o O

O

Quelques jours après son altercation avec Mohen, Sigfrid ne put s'empêcher, aux détours d'un couloir, de revenir vers sa proie qui lui avait si injustement échappé l'autre jour.

-« Alorrs Gillou, t'aurrais pas eins conseil surr « comment pien copier le defoirr de son foisin » ? Eins petite regarrd en piais peut-êtrre ? Ou pien la mèche implacaple qui perrmet de cacher le regarrd d'un trricheurr comme toi ? »

Gilderoy Lockhart ouvrit de grands yeux terrorisés en voyant sa bête noire apparaître dans un renfoncement du couloir, à la sortie de son cours.  
-« La-la-lâche moi sale pouilleux ! » S'exclama l'étudiant effrayé.  
-« Paufrre frroussarrd fa, même plus drrôle à asticoter, tu trremples dès qu… »

Mais Jäger ne put terminer sa phrase, un regard d'ambre venait lui aussi de le clouer sur place.  
C'était bien sa veine.  
Laissant Gilderoy lui échapper pour la seconde fois, il répondit sans honte aucune aux yeux dorés de son professeur d'archéomagie médiévale.

-« Monsieur Jäger, quelle surprise ! Il faut croire que vous aimez l'ombre, je vous trouve toujours loin de la lumière, bibliothèque, recoins des couloirs… Peut-être un fond de placard pour la prochaine fois ? » Le professeur Mohen le fusillait sur place de son regard enflammé et de sa voix où le sarcasme n'était plus le moins du monde voilé. A croire qu'elle avait pris des cours avec Mortemer se dit-il.

-« Le soleil et ma peau ne s'entendent pas à merrfeille Mademoiselle. Mais pourr le placarrd, c'est une infitation ? » s'entendit-il lui répondre du tac au tac.

Calista Mohen lui renvoya son sourire, version surgelé. Elle n'avait visiblement pas le même humour que lui.

-« Suivez moi Jäger, je crois que j'ai du travail à l'ombre pour vous. Que diriez vous d'éplucher quelques vieux grimoires en allemand ? »

-« Comme fous désirrrez, Mademoiselle. » Sigfrid mit toute sa morgue naturelle sur le mot " mademoiselle ".

O

O o O

O

Trois heures plus tard, les mains noires d'avoir tourné des pages vieilles de plus de 500 ans avec une poussière presque aussi âgée, Sigfrid releva les yeux. Il se trouvait dans le bureau de la jeune femme, mais était seul. Sa curiosité naturelle le poussa à investiguer les lieux à la place des livres, fouiller les tiroirs plutôt que des pages.

Il ne découvrit rien d'autre qu'une pile de gants en cuir fin (Cette femme devait avoir peur de se salir les mains pour en avoir autant.), quelques vieux manuels aux initiales mystérieuses sur la page de garde, et un livre dans une langue obscure n'utilisant ni l'alphabet occidental, ni le cyrillique, ni démotique, ni même arabe. Se grattant le crâne pour trouver ce que cela pouvait bien être, il n'entendit pas l'archéomage revenir.

-« Je ne vous dérange pas Jäger ? »

Le ton était ironique. Ah ! Ce qu'elle pouvait l'agacer à lui parler sur ce ton.

-« Arrr… Non, pas du tout Mademoiselle. Je me demandais de quelle langue il poufait pien s'achirrr. » Lui répondit l'effronté, levant le livre qu'il tenait en main.

-« A votre avis ? »  
-« Je n'en ai pas la moindrrre idée. Je ne connais pas toutes les langues de la Terrre fous safez. Et puis ça ne rressemple pas à ce qu'ici en Aiguypten on crroise. Ni hiérroklyphes, ni hérraldique, ni démotique. »

-« Du proto-hébraïque. Plus écrit ni utilisé depuis près de deux mille ans. »

-« Sauf parr fous ! » Ne put-il se retenir de remarquer.

-« Vous faites erreur. »

-« Ce lifrre a été imprrimé, pas écrrit à la main, il y a donc des gens qui depuis prrès de deux mille ans continuent d'utiliser cette écrriturre. Je me trompe ? De plus, c'est ici le seul lifrre que fous possédez. Pourquoi garrder un lifrre qu'on ne comprrend pas ? »

-« On ne vous a jamais dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut Jäger ? »

Et aller ! Encore une fois elle utilisait son nom sur ce ton. Sigfrid commençait à en avoir marre.

-« Fous safez prrofesseurr, entre gens du même âge ou prresque, on peut utiliser les prrénoms, ça se fait. »

-« Ne détournez pas la conversation, et rendez moi ce livre. »

-« A la seule condition que fous me disiez ce qu'il contient. »

-« Avez vous déjà entendu parler de la ville de Samarie, monsieur… Sigfrid Jäger ? »

Le jeune allemand grimaça sur l'emploi de son nom de famille, mais avoua que cette fois-ci elle avait prononcé son prénom avec. Il avançait.  
Samarie, Samarie ? Une ville de l'antiquité, c'est tout ce dont il pouvait se souvenir.

-« Je ne crrois pas en afoirr entendu parrler plus que ça en arrchéomagie. Pourrquoi ? »

Sortant sa baguette de bois blanc suivit d'un sort d'attraction, le livre vint se poser dans sa fine main gantée de noir.  
-« Car ce livre, monsieur, parle des mages de Samarie. N'avez vous jamais entendu le nom de… » Elle fit une pause, vissant ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme. « De Chiraz de Samarie ? »

Il fouilla sa mémoire, le nom faisait quelque peu écho à ce qu'il avait lu récemment, peut-être même à ce qu'il avait cherché pour elle.  
-« Le nom ne m'est pas inconnu. Eins mage noirr je crrois. »

-« Hum… Monsieur Jäger, apprenez à faire la différence entre un savant et un mouton, vous voudrez bien me faire ce plaisir s'il vous plait. » Lui répondit-elle, le toisant à ces mots.

Elle reprenait sa vieille habitude, et Sigfrid se sentit bouillir. La manière dont elle prononçait son nom était une insulte, pleine de sarcasmes, de froid tout britannique. Et puis que voulait-elle dire avec son savant et son mouton ? Mouton, dans le sens suivre les autres ? Si elle l'entendait ainsi, voulait-elle dire que ce Chiraz n'avait pas été un mage noir ? Comment le savoir ? Il décida avant tout de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

-« Merrci prrofesseurr pour cette inestimable leçon. Mais dites moi Mademoiselle,… » Il utilisa le même ton que la jeune femme avec lui. « …que fait un imminent prrofesseurr comme fous à lirre des lifrres en langues morrtes sur des mages noirrs rraides depuis enfirron huit cents ans ? »

Calista Mohen ouvrit les yeux un peu plus grand, montrant ainsi, faiblement, qu'il l'avait surprise. Prenant le silence de la jeune femme pour une hésitation, il décida de battre le fer pendant qu'il était chaud.

-« Monsieur le dirrecteur ne serrait cerrtainement pas trrès fierr d'apprrendrre que sa derrnièrre rrecrrue fait décrrypter des lifrres consignés à ses étudiants. N'est-ce pas Mademoiselle Mohen ? Qu'en pensez-fous ? » Lui aussi savait utiliser le chantage, et il allait le lui montrer.

-« Méfiez-vous Jäger, vous avez la langue trop bien pendue. Et je pense que monsieur Ibn Snaï n'aime pas les bavards. » Elle s'approcha de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que quelques centimètres entre leurs deux nez, dardant ses iris de bronze poli dans les yeux pers de son vis à vis. « Qu'en pensez-vous ? » Le singea–t-elle.

Sigfrid avala douloureusement sa salive, se demandant comment il allait se sortir de cette embrouille encore. Pour une fois, Enzo n'était pas là, Aimery non plus, et lui et son fichu caractère de chien hargneux ne pouvaient que faire s'envenimer les choses. Mohen avait raison, mais il savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas tort.

Bon, il n'allait pas cracher dans l'eau qui un jour l'avait abreuvé, il devait reconnaître que les recherches de Mohen n'étaient pas sans intérêt. D'ailleurs, si elles l'avaient été il n'aurait pas voulu en savoir plus sur elle, sur sa vie. Et puis il devait arrêter de se leurrer, elle était plutôt son genre de fille aussi. A bien la regarder elle n'avait que la peau sur les os, mais elle avait un tempérament de feu… De ce feu là qui avait toujours attiré les fauves.

-« Sigfrid, je… je suis désolée. Repartons sur une meilleure base, voulez-vous ? Vous êtes un excellent élève, vous êtes peut-être un peu trop curieux. Mais j'ai besoin de vos connaissances en allemand, en égyptien aussi, comme de celles de messieurs Scapolare et Mortemer. Ce que je peux vous promettre, c'est que mes intentions, envers ces recherches, ne sont pas mauvaises. Vous acceptez toujours ? »

Alors qu'il se décarcassait pour trouver une solution, elle s'excusait, prenant son silence pour de la colère.

-« Je m'excuse aussi. » Dit-il, insistant plus que d'habitude sur le 'x' et le 'u', renforçant son accent.

-« Dites moi, que diriez-vous, vous et vos deux amis de venir un soir discuter de nos recherches en commun ? »

-« Pourrquoi pas. Fous pourrriez peut-êtrre aussi nous instrruirre comme des safants et non comme des moutons. »

La jeune femme lui sourit. L'étudiant recula, rompant la distance toujours si proche entre lui et son professeur.

-« C'est une idée à développer. Dès que j'en ai fini de ces formalités administratives et autres parchemineries, nous ferons une petite réunion pour mettre en commun ce que nous avons trouver. »

-« Ce serra parrfait ! » S'exclama Jäger. « Maintenant, si ça ne fous dérrange pas, je fais rrejoindrre mes rrecherrches. Bonsoirr prrofesseurr. » Il inclina la tête en disant ces mots et sortit.

-« Bonsoir… Sigfrid. »

Calista le suivit lentement jusqu'à la porte, observa sa silhouette dans le couloir, et referma le lourd battant de bois clouté.

Ce gamin, avec ses manières de chenapan irrésistible, lui rappelait quelqu'un. Vraiment, il Lui ressemblait un peu trop. Aussi blond que l'autre était brun, mais aussi têtu, curieux et irrespectueux. Ce « Lui » était un ami cher qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis ...  
Un ami ?  
Une voix masculine, flegmatique et froide revint dans sa mémoire. «_ Ne fais confiance à personne, les amis c'est une faiblesse que nous autres ne pouvons nous permettre. Seuls les idiots ont des amis. N'oublie pas ! _».  
Alors pouvait-elle parler d'ami ?  
Non, il faisait parti de ceux qu'on préfère oublier plutôt que de se souvenir traîtreusement qu'ils ont un jour fait partie de la famille…

Revenant à la réalité, elle se massa les tempes et repensa à sa discussion avec Jäger. Il semblait que l'université abritait encore plus de ressources qu'elle n'aurait pu y penser au départ…

Et caressant un simple anneau d'argent qui ornait une de ses mains gantées de cuir noir, elle organisa la suite de ses recherches.

A suivre...

* * *

Un 5ème chapitre de terminé... ne reste plus qu'à reviewer! Chuuuuuuuuuuuu! 


	7. 6 Histoire de Parchemins

Bonsoir!

Voici donc la seconde version du chapitre 6!

**Remerciements**: à mon bêta lecteur Nelsoooonnn! Et à Ayako qui fait le 2nd round.A celles et ceux qui parfois, sans le savoir, m'ont donnée des idées! A mes lecteurs! Je vous coeur!

**Note**: en bas de page!

**

* * *

**

**VI . Histoire de Parchemins…

* * *

**

_"That kinda lovin', Turns a man to a slave, That kinda lovin', Sends a man right to his grave..." Crazy - Aerosmith

* * *

_

O

O o O

O

Le mois de mars arriva très vite et les quelques semaines nécessaires à Calista Mohen pour s'installer en Egypte n'avaient pas été de trop. Pour l'aider dans ses devoirs de professeur d'archéomagie médiévale, le directeur avait accepté de lui adjoindre un assistant, laissant bien entendu le choix de la personne à la jeune femme. Et à la surprise de nombre d'élèves, Aimery Mortemer se retrouva promu assistant en titre.

Il fut évident que, dans un premier temps, le choix ne plut guère au vieux Tancrède comme aux camarades du français. Et suivant les conseils de Goosemore, Aimery ne fit aucune vague, s'écrasa dans un coin du bureau de son professeur et passa ses après-midi à classer des rapports de fouilles poussiéreux, des cartes et des parchemins mités sans jamais rechigner.

Et le temps fit progressivement son œuvre. Ses camarades oublièrent qu'il était devenu à leurs yeux le préféré du nouveau professeur, le directeur oublia que Mohen le gardait ainsi sous son aile, mais Mortemer n'oublia pas que Mohen lui avait ainsi renvoyé la monnaie de sa pièce, quand il l'avait aidé à trouver Dionysias.

Au fils des jours passés sur sa table, Aimery Mortemer nota les habitudes de son professeur. Il remarqua d'abord l'absence de livre dans le bureau. Le fait lui sauta aux yeux, surtout quand on savait le nombre d'heures que Mohen passait en bibliothèque elle-même, ou bien faisait passer à son camarade, l'inimitable Jäger. Une seconde observation, plus méticuleuse, lui apprit que, en fait d'absence de livre, il y avait une forte présence magique dans la pièce, même lorsque la jeune femme était absente. Enfin, relevant les yeux aux bons moments lorsque l'archéomage partageait avec lui l'espace réduit du bureau, il comprit les deux premières remarques qu'il s'était fait. Calista Mohen ne faisait tout bonnement confiance à personne. Elle n'avait foi qu'en elle-même, sa magie et la dissimulation.

Ainsi, les livres, grimoires et autres documents devaient bel et bien fourmiller dans le bureau, mais métamorphosés en objets quotidiens et inoffensifs, tout le monde passait devant sans les voir. Une telle méthode de subterfuges aurait pu paraître stupide, idiote et tellement sans fondement s'il avait suffit d'un simple « finite incantatem » pour la rendre inoffensive. Mais Mohen avait réponse à tout.

Et un jour où la curiosité avait été plus forte que tout, comprenez un jour où il avait du trop écouter Sigfrid Jäger le mettre en garde contre la démoniaque Calista Mohen, il fit la surprenante découverte que ses sortilèges étaient personnalisés. Mortemer décida de ne plus jouer les Sigfrid, resta à sa réserve de rapports et oublia momentanément les grimoires mystérieux qui l'entouraient, invisibles à ses yeux mais visibles à sa magie.

Enfin, ce contact élève-professeur quasi quotidien les poussa à devenir de plus en plus proche. Aimery se surprit à parler, discuter avec la jeune femme aussi facilement qu'avec un ami.  
De même, lorsqu'elle rencontrait un problème dans ses recherches, qu'elle croisait un sujet manquant de logique, elle n'hésitait jamais à lui demander son avis.  
De fil en aiguille, de jour en jour, ils devinrent l'un à l'autre aussi nécessaires que la nuit à la lune et le soleil au jour.  
Un semblant d'amitié s'esquissa entre eux, une ébauche de complicité naquit, comme si des fils invisibles avaient été noués entre eux à leur insu, comme s'ils avaient été les deux morceaux d'une seule âme.

Ainsi, entrant dans une certaine confidence et idée soufflée par le vieux Goosemore, l'élève aida son professeur dans ses démarches administratives. Habitué aux subtilités de la vie égyptienne, moldue comme magique, il l'exhorta à la patience avec les différents services administratifs qu'elle sollicitait.  
Après quelques semaines, la jeune femme pu enfin retrouver les biens qui avaient été autrefois ceux de sa famille. Par la même, Mortemer découvrit donc que les Mohen, grande famille de sorciers anglais au sang pur, avaient eu des membres vivant au Caire. Chose qu'il avait tout bonnement ignoré pendant plus de vingt ans.  
Il apprit par la même occasion que la mère de Mohen, qu'il appelait désormais Calista quand ils étaient entre eux, avait aussi été archéomage en Egypte, puis d'un coup de tête était rentrée en Angleterre dans sa famille, sans explication, pour mourir quelque mois à peine après son retour.  
Visiblement, les Mohen, de mère en fille, aimaient être des mystères vivants, le passé prenait le présent à témoin.

O

O o O

O

A la demande d'une missive reçue un de ces matins de mars, Mohen se retrouva conviée chez le directeur de la succursale égyptienne de Gringotts pour son nouvel emploi de conjurateur de sortilèges.

Depuis l'université de Dionysias jusqu'au Caire, elle ne mit que quelques secondes. Utilisant un portoloin, elle arriva directement dans un lieu que maintenant elle connaissait assez : chez elle.

Faisant quelques pas dans ce qui était désormais son appartement au Caire, elle admira les lambris sombres restaurés ses dernières semaines. L'appartement, vaste, aéré, ne ressemblant en rien à ce que les habitants cairotes, vivant un peu plus à l'est**(1)** , partageaient souvent à plusieurs, était situé dans un vieil immeuble du quartier copte : Mar Girgis**(2)** .  
Cet immeuble où quelques décennies avant elle, sa mère avait aussi vécu. Mais de son passage en ses murs, Calista n'avait trouvé de traces que dans la bibliothèque, là où quelques vieux ouvrages indiquaient par leurs titres les recherches qu'avait pu entreprendre la femme qui lui avait donné le jour.  
Il y avait bien aussi un vieux gramophone et quelques disques de musiques locales, ainsi que des morceaux de jazz américain, preuves que sa mère avait visiblement aussi un goût pour la musique moldue, mais rien qui pouvait intéresser une jeune femme des années 1980 aimant le rock'n roll. Calista était donc décidée à s'offrir le luxe d'un électrophone lors de sa prochaine balade dans le Caire moldu.

Sans plus traîner, elle se changea dans une tenue plus locale pour traverser les rues du Caire. Et une fois vêtue d'une galabieh noire, discrètement rebrodée d'or et d'argent pour féminiser ce vêtement d'homme en soit si banal, une nouvelle femme s'avança sur la terrasse de l'appartement pour admirer les toits plats cairotes. Le linge étendu aux fenêtres dominait fortement dans le décor, ne laissant rien voir de ce que qu'on aurait pu imaginer de l'Egypte : une vue sur des pyramides et le sable du désert.

Délaissant la vue sur le Nil et les terrasses voisines, elle descendit les marches du vieil immeuble tel un cabris, se sentant une nouvelle âme tout à coup. Ignorant le regard désapprobateur de sa concierge, une vieille matrone rondouillarde vêtue de noir dont la seule touche de couleur était son crucifix d'or, elle déboucha dans la venelle arrière au fort parfum peu envoûtant d'ordures et d'eaux croupies.  
En passant dans les rues du quartier de Mar Girgis, elle admira la vie animée des vendeurs, des petites gens, la joie des enfants, le sourire d'une vieille femme à la porte de sa maison, les acclamations des mécanos devant un garage. Calista en oublia presque les années de peine et de peur qu'elle avait passées en Angleterre, oblitéra presque le pourquoi de son retour dans ce pays qui aurait du la voir naître.

S'éloignant de Mar Girgis, le quartier chrétien, elle remonta vers le nord. Après avoir longé discrètement les abords des cimetières mamelouk, ses pieds la conduisirent vers la Citadelle **(3)** comme si elle y était déjà venue. Sur la place Saladin, elle tourna à gauche, se faufila silencieusement dans un dédale de petites rues tortueuses la guidant toujours plus au nord et finalement remarqua la vieille façade qu'elle cherchait. La banque gobelin avait élu domicile dans un vieil immeuble dont l'extérieur n'attirait pas l'œil par sa richesse, croulant, lézardé et à la façade d'un goût européen orientaliste douteux, dénotant totalement au milieu d'un vieux quartier aux splendides mosquées et madrasa. La porte qui perçait harmonieusement la façade était ornée de deux lions, assis symétriquement.

Ici rien n'annonçait ce qui pouvait se tenir à l'intérieur. Peut-être les passants imaginaient-ils un vieux palais, d'un de ces princes turcs énamourés de la grande Europe au dix-neuvième siècle, un de ces immeubles construits pendant la domination anglaise et abandonnés depuis. Les quartiers historiques de la métropole africaine regorgeaient de vieux appartements laissés à l'abandon par leurs malheureux propriétaires. Celui-ci pouvait passer sans problème pour l'un d'entre eux.

Mais en fait, si un moldu s'était approché un peu plus, il aurait peut-être pu distinguer une plaque de laiton gravée tout en haut du perron néo-classique.  
Seulement, il était bien connu que les moldus ne voyaient jamais rien, et malgré les millions de cairotes qui passaient devant chaque année, chaque mois, chaque vendredi, seules une centaine de personnes au Monde tout au plus devaient savoir qu'il fallait d'abord caresser les cerbères pour pouvoir monter.

Mohen passa négligemment un bras sur le lion de gauche, pendant qu'elle flattait la gorge de celui de droite. Apaisés, les deux lions de pierre laissèrent échapper un ronronnement de plaisir comme l'archéomage continuait son chemin.

Sur le perron, un aigle de pierre, du haut du fronton, la dévisagea outrageusement pendant que, dans le fer forgé qui ornait la porte, un visage de gobelin s'animait.

-« Qui demandez vous ? » Demanda la voix froide de la créature d'acier.

-« Maître Ragnok m'envoie, j'ai rendez-vous avec le directeur. »

-« Ah oui, mademoiselle Calista Rébecca Moreno d'A… » Répondit le petit personnage à la barbe en pointe, tout en faisant pivoter le portail.

-« Oui, c'est moi, pas la peine de sortir tout le pedigree… » Le coupa Mohen en poussant la lourde porte.

O

O o O

O

Presque une heure plus tard, Calista Mohen sortit enfin du bureau du directeur de la succursale cairote de Gringotts. Le gobelin lui avait tenu la jambe si longtemps, l'assommant de son discours soporifique, que la jeune femme en avait des fourmis dans les pieds.

Se dirigeant vers la sortie dans un des nombreux longs couloirs qui serpentaient dans cette sombre bâtisse, perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas venir la future collision.  
Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle se retrouva projetée sur le mur du corridor qu'elle réalisa son étourderie.

S'excusant déjà de sa maladresse, une grande silhouette sombre de courba devant elle avant de se déplier de nouveau et de la dominer de toute sa taille.  
Face à la jeune anglaise, un spécimen sorcier assez rare se dévoila. Grand, au point de faire passer les gobelins qui animaient les lieux pour des puces, la peau sombre telle l'ébène et des dents blanches comme l'ivoire, le nouveau venu dévisagea Mohen sans retenue.  
Comme elle allait s'éloigner et passer son chemin, une poigne de fer écrasa son bras en la retenant.

-« Veuillez accepter mes plus plates excuses madame, je ne vous avais malheureusement pas aperçue dans la pénombre de ce couloir. Vous m'en voyez bien désolé, une si lumineuse beauté devrait se voir de loin ! »

La voix, flatteuse, douce, chantante presque, lui rappelait quelque chose. L'homme s'était exprimé en anglais, et à la grande surprise de l'archéomage, sans aucun accent.

-« Vos excuses sont acceptées, moi-même n'étais pas tout à fait à ce que je faisais. Ne m'en veuillez pas si je m'éclipse de suite, mais je suis attendue. »

-« Oh la ! Belle dame, pourquoi tant de hâte ! Laissez moi me présenter. Azulay Zabini, à votre service gente dame. »

En prononçant ces quelques mots, Zabini fixa ses pupilles tabac dans celles d'ambre de son interlocutrice. Le regard fauve de l'un rencontra alors le regard rapace de l'autre, comme deux prédateurs se faisant face, ne voulant rien laisser de territoire à l'opposant.

-« Zabini… » Murmura Calista.

Le nom lui disait quelque chose, remontant loin en arrière, loin vers la Manche, vers une île qu'elle avait presque réussie à oublier ces dernières heures. Refaisant surface comme un trésor qu'on met à jour après des siècles d'oubli, le nom de Zabini évoqua dans l'esprit de l'anglaise un vague visage au teint mat dans une marée d'étudiants en robes noires et chapeaux sorciers.

-« Oui, autrefois, par-delà certaines mers, je portais aussi le prénom de Samuel. »

-« Et l'insigne de préfet de la maison Serdaigle ! » Lui rappela Mohen en haussant un sourcil.

-« Ah ! Nous nous sommes donc connus à Poudlard ? » S'étonna-t-il.

-« Connus… je ne pense pas. Vaguement croisés dans les couloirs serait plus juste ! » Le cingla-t-elle d'une voix polaire.

Ignorant comment la jeune femme essayait de fuir tout point commun avec lui, de filer à l'anglaise sans plus de cérémonie, Zabini continua sur son ton doux et calme à prononcer ces compliments mielleux.

-« Comment ne pas vous remarquer au milieu de ces visages communs ! Je m'en serais souvenu. »

-« Oh ! Vous vous souvenez peut-être effectivement de m'avoir… comment dit-on ? Ah oui, connue. Calista Mohen, ancienne préfète de Serdaigle … aussi ! » Elle finit sa phrase sur un sourire narquois et forcé qui laissa Zabini sans voix.

-« ça alors… Mohen… le rat de bibliothèque ! »

Il était tout de même vexant qu'au milieu d'une maison, dont la réputation de ses étudiants était de passer plus d'heure à étudier par jour qu'un gryffondor en passait à réfléchir en une semaine, on l'ait surnommée « le rat de bibliothèque ». Elle n'y avait pas passé sa vie non plus. Bon, soit, elle avait dépensé plus de temps dans la réserve en une année que tout autre élève en 7 ans d'étude, mais ce n'était pas une raison.  
Oubliant l'affront, elle répondit sur un ton rogue :  
-« Elle-même ! Si maintenant monsieur a fini son numéro de charme, j'ai encore à faire personnellement ! »

-« Hey ! Attend… sans rire… je … enfin je suis désolé. Je me suis comporté comme un idiot. Mais d'habitude ça marche. »

-« Et bien maintenant tu sauras qu'il existe une exception : les rats de bibliothèque. Si tu permets, il doit y avoir encore un rayonnage qui m'a échappé. » Lui répondit sèchement Calista.

-« Au fait, tu ne connaîtrais pas un traducteur d'hébreux ? » Avança-t-il, essayant une dernière tentative.

-« Pardon ? » Elle s'arrêta dans sa course et se retourna d'un bloc, surprise par la question.

-« Oui, tu connais bien les livres, tu parles plusieurs langues, je me demandais si… Enfin, pour les travaux que j'effectue pour Gringotts, je cherche un traducteur compétent en hébreux et araméen. »

L'information ne fit qu'un tour dans le crâne de Calista, visualisant parfaitement ce dont il devait s'agir.

-« Pour un document d'époque ptolémaïque je suppose ? »

-« Non, c'est bien là le problème. On nous a fourni un traducteur d'hébreux, mais il ne comprend rien. Le parchemin en notre possession est daté du moyen âge, époque des croisades je crois. Mais le traducteur ne comprend rien à ce qui est écrit. Il s'agit bien de l'alphabet hébreux, mais les mots sont imprononçables pour lui. Alors je cherche un autre avis… »

-« Moyen âge, quel siècle ? » Le questionna Mohen, son regard suspicieux posé sur son condisciple.

-« Douzième ou treizième. Pourquoi ? »

-« Je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas connaître de traducteur spécialisé sur cette période. A-t-il pensé à chercher si l'alphabet avait servit à retranscrire une autre langue ? Je ne sais pas, peut-être pas de l'araméen, plutôt de l'arabe… ou même du latin ? »

-« On a tout essayé. Rien à faire. Visiblement la personne qui a écrit ça a oublié les voyelles. »

De nouveau, une lumière s'alluma dans le cerveau de la jeune femme. Elle savait bien que l'alphabet hébreux n'avait jamais comporté de voyelles. Elles étaient un apport moderne à l'écriture actuelle. Au douzième siècle, il était normal que l'auteur n'ait pas connu les annotations modernes. Quel idiot lui avait bien pu engager Zabini pour qu'il lui réponde une telle évidence ?  
Sa curiosité animée, réveillée, Mohen oublia qu'elle devait rentrer de bonne heure à Dionysias. Et occultant le fait qu'elle n'avait jamais trop aimé l'attitude sûr de lui de Zabini, comme celle supérieure de son serpentard de frère à Poudlard, elle demanda l'impensable.

-« Puis-je voir cette énigme ? »

Tout sourire que son joli petit rat ait mordu au fromage, Azulay Zabini conduisit sa nouvelle proie vers ce qui avait su éveiller sa curiosité et endormir sa méfiance.

O

O o O

O

Alors que Calista Mohen sortait du siège égyptien de la banque Gringotts, Zabini était trop occupé à observer partir la charmante sorcière, qu'il avait réussit à appâter avec un vieux bout de parchemin, pour remarquer un mouvement vif qui se produisit dans son dos.  
Un homme sorti de l'ombre et avança vers le grand sorcier à la peau noire. Lui posant une main à la peau claire sur l'épaule, le nouveau venu fit quelques peu sursauter Azulay Zabini.

-« Et bien Zabini, qu'est-ce qui te captive à ce point ? Ce chat famélique ? » Plaisanta une voix glaciale avec une pointe de folie dans le ton.

Se retournant, Zabini fit face à son compagnon de recherche, un jeune homme brun, le teint maladif, grand et élancé qui en fait ne lui inspirait que moyennement confiance.

-« Ah… c'est toi ! » Soupira Zabini.

-« Hey hey ! Attention, elle te fait tourner la tête ! » Ricana l'homme.

-« Non Avery, ce n'est pas un chat famélique, … mais oui, elle me fait… elle me fascine. Mais l'avantage, c'est qu'elle est fascinée par notre parchemin. » A ses mots il pointa un doigt vers le sujet de leurs recherches. « Elle reviendra, elle est trop curieuse pour abandonner maintenant. »

-« Curieuse comme une chatte on dit ! » Ironisa la voix froide.

Le dit Avery tourna la tête vers la table au centre du bureau qui leur servait de lieu de réunion et avisa le parchemin encore étalé sur la table.

-« Tu ne devrais pas le laisser traîner. C'est pas parce qu'on y comprend rien que… »

-« Tu l'aurais vu ! Je suis sûr qu'elle m'a caché quelque chose. A peine ces yeux ses sont posés sur cette vieille croûte qu'elle a commencé à sauter comme une gosse au pied du sapin de Noël. C'est bien la première fois que je me trouve en présence d'une femme qui est excitée par autre chose que moi ! » Se moqua le grand noir.

-« Excitée ? Notre petit chat aura trouvé la souris à son goût alors ! »

A ces mots, Avery fixa à nouveau son regard sur la silhouette qui s'éloignait dans la rue. Un regard qui, s'il avait été magique, aurait pu faire des trous dans la galabieh noire de la jeune femme.

-« Ce n'est pas un chat Dirk, c'est un rat, un rat de bibliothèque, elle ne voit pas plus loin que la poussière sur la couverture de ses vieux grimoires adorés. Elle va bien gentiment nous faire la traduction qu'on désire. J'en suis certain maintenant… »

-« Méfie toi Azul, les rats véhiculent la peste. Moi à ta place je ne lui ferais pas totalement confiance. Ne te prend pas pour le plus grand séducteur du Caire. Elle n'est pas venue pour toi, et ne reviendra pas pour tes beaux yeux. Ce qui l'attire c'est notre trésor incompréhensible. »

-« Oui, et pour le voir, il faut qu'elle revienne vers nous… pas le choix ! »

-« Tu es sûr tout de même qu'elle n'a rien copié, noté… » Demanda la voix suspicieuse et lente de son collègue, comme s'il pesait chaque mot pour que Zabini en comprenne bien le sens.

-« Rien, elle n'a fait que l'observer pendant plus d'une demi-heure, j'ai cru qu'elle avait pris racine ! »

-« Hum… elle ne m'inspire pas confiance tout de même. Quelque chose de… je ne sais pas quoi ! »

L'homme brun au teint pâle ferma les yeux pour essayer de placer un mot sur ce qu'il avait ressenti à la présence de la jeune anglaise. Mais Zabini ne le croirait pas s'il lui disait qu'il avait le sentiment d'avoir déjà croisé cette sorcière, cette présence, cette aura mystérieuse et sombre. Il ne savait pas où exactement, mais cela lui reviendrait. Il trouverait. Il mettrait un nom et un lieu sur cette impression.

-« Tu es fou Dirk, comme Il nous l'a dit ,on passe par elle. On applique son plan, après on avisera. Mais je te jure qu'à Poudlard cette fille n'a jamais eu d'amis, depuis on ne lui connaît personne, même pas un membre de famille. Elle est à nous, personne ne la cherchera après. »

-« Bien, suis Ses indications, mais évite de tomber sous son charme. Bien que personnellement je me demande ce que tu lui trouves à ton rat famélique. Chez moi quand on trouve un pigeon, on a au moins le bon goût qu'il soit appétissant. Sur le tien, y a tout juste que les os à sucer. »

-« T'es immonde Avery. Ferme là ! Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi. »

A suivre...

**

* * *

Notes:**

**(1)** A l'est de Mar-Girgis, on trouve les vieux cimetières Mamelouk du Caire, aussi appelé Cité des morts.  
**(2)** Mar Girgis est un vieux quartier du Caire, un des plus anciens. Il se situe au sud du centre-ville, sur les bords du Nil, face à l'île de Rhode (c'est son nom). C'est l'autre nom du quartier copte, autrement dit chrétien.  
**(3)** La Citadelle est le vieux quartier musulman, construit autour du fort de Salaadin, il date principalement du Moyen Age, époque des Croisades. Tout autour on trouve un grand nombre de mosquées, madrasa (écoles coraniques) et de vieilles maisons et palais turco-arabes. Quartier à l'est de la ville.

* * *

Un autre chapitre de clos... à vous maintenant!  
Chuuuu!


	8. 7 Les Justes de Samarie

Bonjour! 

Voici venu le temps... des chapitres édités! Donc après le 6, le 7ème n'échappe pas à la règle! 

**Remerciement**: Et bien comme d'habitude, Nelson et Ayako, mes deux correcteurs sans qui ma fic serait truffée de fautes impardonnables! Mes guides de voyage sur l'Egypte qui aident ma mémoire très lointaine de ce pays que j'adore... Et mes lecteurs! Je vous adore! 

Bonne lecture! Comme toujours, les notes sont en bas de page! 

**

* * *

**

**VII . Les Justes de Samarie**

**

* * *

**

_"The truth is inside of every man for all to see", "Season of Change" – Stratovarius.

* * *

_

O

O o O

O

S'éloignant dans les ruelles zigzagant autour de la Citadelle**(1)** du Caire, Mohen repensa à ce qu'elle venait de rencontrer. Le parchemin était intrigant, elle le reconnaissait, mais plus encore était l'atmosphère désagréablement lourde du bureau de Zabini. Et pourtant, elle savait déjà que ce n'était pas du à son ancien condisciple.

Non, mais elle devinait que dans le bureau, directement ou indirectement, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle et le sorcier noir, quelqu'un dont elle avait sans mal senti le regard sur son dos. Et ce regard, cette présence lui était aussi désagréable que certains vieux souvenirs d'Angleterre. Finalement, Gringotts n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Dumbledore avait du se tromper.

Mais il y avait le parchemin. Intrigante petite chose, mystérieuse, qui ne voulait pas facilement livrer son secret.

Avant toute chose, Calista Mohen repensa à ses étudiants, à trois de ses étudiants en particuliers, dont deux cherchaient depuis maintenant quelques temps déjà dans les ressources de la bibliothèque. Il fallait qu'elle fasse une petite réunion au sommet. Après elle verrait, déjà débarrassée de ces pensées là, elle pourrait s'occuper du cas du parchemin de Zabini.

Trouvant un coin désert, elle sortit un portoloin de sa poche. Juste avant de sentir l'attraction désagréable du transport magique qui la ramenait à son bureau, Mohen repensa à Gringotts, au parchemin… et à une satanée question qu'elle avait oubliée de poser à Zabini. D'où venait ce maudit papier ?

O

O o O

O

De retour à l'université, Calista se sentit tout de même trop excitée pour faire quoi que ce soit tant elle avait l'esprit en ébullition. Maintenant, qu'elle était éloignée de l'ambiance oppressante du bureau de Zabini, des tonnes de questions venaient lui traverser le crâne. Des hypothèses, toutes abracadabrantesques, soufflaient des solutions tordues à son encéphale perturbé.

Et alors que, pour la dixième fois en cinq minutes, elle regardait les mains de son assistant écrire les références d'une fouille quelconque, Mortemer releva la tête et lui demanda ce qui la perturbait.

Oubliant la question de son étudiant, elle lui demanda directement où se trouvait Sigfrid Jäger.

-« A la bibliothèque… comme chaque fois qu'il a du temps de libre depuis… deux mois ! » Remarqua Aimery Mortemer, froidement, vexé qu'on ne se soit pas donné la peine de lui répondre. « Pourquoi ? »

-« J'aimerai que tu lui dises de venir ici dès qu'il le peut, Scapolare avec lui. Et toi aussi. Réunion ! J'ai besoin de savoir où ils en sont de leurs recherches. »

-« Enzo ? »

-« Ne fais pas l'idiot, Jäger aime peut-être beaucoup l'ombre, mais il ne parle pas un traître mot d'italien… alors je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait demander accès à certains volumes de la réserve, qui se trouvent être en italien… Je ne suis pas si bête que certains peuvent le penser. »

-« Loin de moi cette idée… professeur. » Répondit tout aussi froidement Mortemer.

-« Ne fais pas la tête. Va vite le chercher, j'aurai peut-être aussi besoin de ce que tu as classé depuis plus d'un mois.»

Un sourire sur ses lèvres minces, ses yeux d'acier pétillants au point de presque paraître bleus, Aimery s'éclipsa à la recherche de ses deux amis.

Lorsque les trois comparses se retrouvèrent dans le bureau, quelques trente minutes plus tard, et la porte fermée à coup de sortilèges d'intimité, Mohen, sans un mot, posa devant eux un vieux chandelier à sept branches. **(2)**

-« Je n'ai pas trop confiance en ces murs… Vous imaginerez probablement pourquoi monsieur Mortemer, donc nous allons nous retrouver dans un lieu plus approprié pour la discussion que nous devons avoir. Aucune objection messieurs ? »

-« Euh… mais prrofesseurr, pourrquoi cherrcher tant à cacher ? Nous n'afons rrien trroufé surr une arrme dangerreuse, fous safez… »

-« Sigfrid… le professeur a ses raisons. Et puis si ça ne te dérange pas, je préfère être assis dans un fauteuil que dans les chaises inconfortables de l'université ! » S'exclama Enzo Scapolare, coupant la parole à son ami allemand.

Jäger fit la moue à la remarque de son camarade sicilien mais ne dit rien de plus. Il reconnaissait qu'Enzo, qui ne parlait pas souvent, avait raison. Mais une chose le dérangeait. Mohen agissait comme si elle cachait une information très importante et dangereuse, voire même interdite, au directeur de l'université. Ou bien était-ce simplement qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en leur directeur ?

Oubliant ses questions, Sigfrid suivit ses amis. Prenant chacun une des branches du chandelier, qui n'en manquait pas, et Calista le pied, ils se retrouvèrent au milieu d'un salon décoré de tons chauds et doux.

Mohen posa son portoloin sur une table basse, puis d'un coup de baguette fit s'illuminer la pièce, large et haute de plafond.

-« Installez-vous, je reviens. »

A ces mots, Enzo se laissa choir avec dignité sur le tas de coussins qui servait de banquette au niveau du sol. Aimery, avec le plus de style possible, s'agenouilla et vint rejoindre le sicilien. Sigfrid, encore sous le choc, celui d'entrer dans l'intimité de son professeur peut-être, resta debout, planté comme un piquet, observant le cadre autour de lui.

Le salon avait un quelque chose d'oriental, mais pas tant égyptien. Le décor était bien moins chargé que dans le bureau du directeur de Dionysias, tout en ayant les même dominantes. Ce qui frappa le plus l'allemand fut la prédominance du bois.  
Les murs et le plafond étaient recouvert de boiseries marquetées aux couleurs allant du blond lunaire à l'ocre roux des rochers bordant le Nil. De part leurs présences s'élevaient dans la pièce des parfums subtils des bois de citronnier, d'olivier, et d'autres essences inconnues du jeune allemand.  
Le sol était couvert de divers tapis fins, qui ne ressemblaient en rien à ce que les touristes pouvaient trouver à Khan el Khalili **(3)** . Les Mohen devaient être des sorciers fortunés pour s'offrir le luxe de décorer leur maison du Caire avec des Kilim **(4)** .  
L'ensemble donnait à la pièce une atmosphère de vieux palais mamelouk **(5)** . La pièce aurait pu être sombre, mais sa taille et son orientation plein sud n'en faisait rien.  
Ici et là, quelques tables basses au plateau de laiton accueillaient des plats de faïence, des brûles encens et des bougies. Mais aucune bougie n'était allumée. Etait-ce un signe ? Le signe que la lumière avait depuis longtemps abandonnée l'anglaise. « Possible » pensa Jäger, mais Aimery, tirant sur sa manche, lui fit perdre le cours de ses pensées psychodouteuses.

Il se décida à les rejoindre sur les coussins lorsque leur professeur revint, une étrange créature sur les talons. Surprit, Jäger dévisagea la chose. En fait, il n'en voyait rien ou presque, si ce n'était le large plateau qu'elle portait, l'horrible bure marron qui lui servait de vêtement et deux orbes vertes lumineuses comme des feux follets qui lui servaient d'yeux.

Remarquant comment son ami dévisageait le serviteur de Mohen, Aimery Mortemer lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et lui murmura.

-« Un djinn. T'inquiètes, il va pas te mordre ! »

L'esprit du désert aux yeux aussi verts que les prairies anglaises, posa le plateau devant l'allemand médusé.

Non, il n'avait encore jamais croisé ces créatures là. Il connaissait comme tout le monde les légendes que racontaient les gens du désert, les djinns étaient pour eux des esprits farceurs, parfois gentils, parfois mesquins. Mais toujours fiers et potentiellement dangereux. Alors qu'en plus Calista Mohen, la terrible, possède à ses services un de ces esprits… il en tremblait presque d'effroi. Existait-il quelque chose dont elle ait peur ?

-« Bon, messieurs, il est temps de parler de nos recherches respectives. Alors dites moi, Jäger, Scapolare, qu'avez-vous trouvé à la bibliothèque qui nécessite une autorisation expresse de ma main ? »

Fixant Sigfrid pour qu'il réponde, Enzo remarqua que son ami était encore trop sous le choc pour expliquer quoi que ce soit. Le sicilien prit la parole.

-« Et bien, tout d'abord nous avons cherché dans les livres généraux ce que nous trouverions sur Eux. Mais tous les livres se répétaient. Tous, sauf un. Ce dernier nous a fournit une bibliographie qui recoupait la vôtre, à la différence qu'il donnait aussi un titre en italien. Pendant que Sigfrid épluchait les autres, je me suis occupé du volume en question. Et là les informations ont été saisissantes. J'ai trouvé une liste de noms. Tout n'est pas très compréhensible si on se tient uniquement à ce grimoire, qui entre nous remonte seulement au siècle dernier. Il doit s'agir d'une compilation. Mais avec ce que Sigfrid a trouvé de son côté, nous avons pu recouper certains noms, et en ajouter d'autres. »

-« Vous avez cette liste ? » Demanda la jeune femme, ses yeux semblant briller plus fort soudainement.

-« Oui, elle est là. » Enzo sortit un parchemin plié de sa ceinture.

Jäger, reprenant ses esprits en croisant les yeux d'or, prit la parole.  
-« J'ai trroufé aussi un fieux grrimoirre allemand. Il n'est que parrtiel, c'est dommage, mais il afait des noms en carractères héprraïques dedans. Je pense que ça fa fous intérresser.

-« Effectivement, si nous pouvions avoir les noms originaux, ça serait mieux. »  
Prenant le papier tendu par le jeune homme brun, elle observa la liste. Sept noms apparaissaient. Sept parmi une liste qui en des temps glorieux avait du compter plus de trente personnes.

-« Seulement sept… » Remarqua Calista, une once de déception perçant dans sa voix.

-« Nous pensons qu'ils n'étaient plus que sept à la dernière génération. Ce serait la preuve que leur communauté allait en périclitant. La raison pour laquelle ils ont aussi décidé de se séparer, ou bien la raison pour laquelle ils ont disparu… ils n'étaient que trop peu. »

-« Non, ils n'ont pas disparu. Ca j'en suis certaine. Leurs descendants sont leurs héritiers et ils existent toujours à travers eux. »

-« Alorrs si les Justes existent toujourrs, pourrquoi n'ont-ils pas arrrêté Foldemorrt ? »

-« Leurs héritiers existent, mais je pense qu'ils sont dispersés, et qu'ils ignorent leur ascendance. »

-« Quelle perrte. Aux fils de nos recherrches, j'ai comprris que ces gens n'étaient pas de maufaises gens, ils chassaient les mages noirrs n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Entre autre. Ils possédaient aussi certains savoirs qu'il ne vaut mieux pas laisser entre toutes les mains. A quelle époque vivait cette dernière génération, selon vos estimations ? »

Le sicilien répondit.  
-« Selon le volume que j'ai étudié, fin du XIIéme siècle. »

Dans l'esprit de Calista, l'information fit une étincelle.  
-« Fin du XIIéme siècle ? Vous avez quoi comme preuve ? »

-« Le grimoire s'appuyait sur des écrits qui ne se trouvent pas ici, mais il précise qu'en 1183 la communauté des Justes de Samarie avait définitivement cessé de donner signe de vie. Selon une remarque d'un sorcier de Ravenne, en 1184 une expédition franque vint à passer par l'antique Samarie. Ils n'auraient croisé que ruines et désolation. Je me permet donc de penser qu'ils ont définitivement disparu entre 1182 et 1184. C'est une échelle assez courte, si l'on se réfère qu'ils vécurent il y a quelques huit siècles. »

-« Non, je pense qu'il est possible qu'ils aient encore existé après 1184. A Samarie, ou peut-être ailleurs. » Répondit Calista.

Elle reposa ses yeux sur le parchemin et relu la fine écriture de l'italien : Coraggio, Estelle, Eterno, Sorgente, Alloro, Bianca et Potere. Tous ces noms avaient été latinisés, si on pouvait dire. Lus ainsi, ils ne signifiaient rien, strictement rien. Ils ne donnaient aucune information, simplement une vague idée du caractère de chacun peut-être.

Certains noms pouvaient peut-être facilement se retraduire en hébreu et donner plus d'indication sur le nom originel, mais d'autres devaient avoir plus d'une dizaine de dérivés.

-« Vous avez dit avoir trouvé certains noms en hébreu monsieur Jäger. Les avez-vous ici ? »

Sigfrid offrit son plus grand sourire à son professeur.  
-« Fous fous doutez, mademoiselle, comme je ne lis pas le prroto-héprraïk, je n'écrris pas non plus l'héprreu. Mais il se trroufe ici, en ces murrs, une bien étrrange perrsonne, en plus de fous, qui possède ce don… » Et à ces mots, Sigfrid tendit la main vers son voisin.

Pour toute réponse, Aimery Mortemer brandit sa baguette sur la liste que Mohen avait déjà en main.  
-« Là, j'ai dissimulé les noms que Sigfrid a trouvé. Il y en avait visiblement plus sur sa liste, mais certains ont été enlevé. »

-« Enlevés ? Comment ça ? » Demanda la jeune femme, plus étonnée des dires du jeune homme que du fait qu'il était capable de lire l'hébreu.

-« Il y a des trrace de prrûlurres sur le lifrre. Je pense qu'une perrsonne mal intentionnée aurra donné un petit coup de paguette pourr les effacer. Pas plus difficile. »

-« C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai dissimulé les autres. Si on nous met déjà des bâtons dans les roues… » Expliqua Aimery.

-« Non, ce n'est pas des bâtons dans les roues. La preuve, la personne n'a pas touché à la liste du livre de la réserve. »

-« Oui, mais le livre italien ne possède que des noms que l'autre liste donne aussi. Mais l'auteur du méfait a du le faire vite. Un des noms n'est pas totalement bien effacé. »

-« Lequel ? » Demanda la jeune femme.

-« Un petit sort de bricolage a suffi pour le retrouver, en partie au moins. Ici ! » Répondit Aimery, montrant sur le parchemin un nom calligraphié d'une écriture majestueuse qui ne pouvait qu'être celle du français.

-« T'aurrais du prrendrre encorre plus de place ! » Se moqua Sigfrid.

-« Nour… » Lu Calista à haute voix. « Ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu. Et à vrai dire, je m'attendais à le trouver dans votre liste monsieur Scapolare. »

-« Nourrr… qu'est-ce que ça peut pien êtrre ? »

-« Un mot arabe. La lumière. » expliqua doctement le français.

-« Ouais, mais à parrt ça… » Demanda Sigfrid.

-« Un mage égyptien. Son nom est rapporté dans mon livre, vous vous souvenez monsieur Jäger… »  
Le regard d'or en fusion se posa dans celui aussi bleu que le ciel d'Egypte qui lui faisait face. Jäger renvoya son regard à la jeune femme, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. Il n'allait pas se laisser démonter maintenant.

Reprenant son explication, Calista se tourna vers les deux autres étudiants.  
-« Dans ce livre donc, il est précisé comme le dernier membre à avoir rejoint le cercle des Justes. Selon l'auteur, il serait celui qui a grugé ses collègues aussi. Reste à prouver, mais nous savons qu'il a bien existé, que son importance est telle que son nom a été effacé. »

-« Votre livre ne dit pas son nom complet ? » Demanda Aimery.

-« Si. Son nom complet pour les hébreux était Nouriah, soit littéralement « le feu de Dieu ». Mais il semble qu'il affectionnait le surnom de Nour, soit la lumière en arabe, certainement son nom d'origine d'ailleurs. »

Calista observa encore le parchemin, avec ses noms italiens et hébreux. La version d'origine confirmait ses paroles, l'auteur latin avait tout simplement traduit bêtement les noms. Mais encore une fois, ces noms, seuls, sans explication, n'aidaient pas beaucoup. Bien que…  
Dans sa tête, un énième éclair de conscience s'alluma.

-« Combien d'autres noms étaient brûlés sur le grimoire allemand ? » Demanda-t-elle.

-« Deux autres. Illisibles, quoi que nous fîmes. » Précisa Aimery.

-« Un de ces noms devait être Chiraz. »

-« Chirrraz ? Comme dans… "Chirrraz de Samarrie" ? » Se moqua Sigfrid.

-« Oui, Jäger… comme dans "frauenjäger". » Répliqua avec autant d'esprit Mohen.

-« Fous êtes en trrain de nous dirre que ce mage noirr a été un Juste ? »

-« Oui, monsieur Jäger… tout à fait. A cette différence, que Chiraz n'a probablement pas été un mage noir comme vous le dites. »

-« Pourrquoi ? Comment ? » Demanda l'allemand.

-« Parce que c'était une femme peut-être… » Remarqua le français.

-« Le fait d'être une femme n'exclu pas la possibilité d'être un mage noir. » Releva le sicilien.

-« Un mage si, une magicienne non… » Précisa Mortemer.

-« Si tu joues surr les mots… » Grogna Sigfrid, pendant qu'Enzo souriait du trait d'humour de son compagnon français.

-« Parce qu'elle a tout simplement été utilisée. Que son nom a été utilisé par une tierce personne, mais qu'elle n'a jamais posé un orteil en dehors de la ligne de conduite des Justes. »

-« C'est fotrre lifrre qui dit ça ? »

-« Non, c'est moi, les faits, un rapport d'un sorcier issu du cercle, et accessoirement c'est aussi l'avis de l'auteur. Mais l'histoire du livre a été romancée. Certains points restant obscurs, l'auteur a parfois enjolivé. Mais au fait, monsieur Mortemer, vous ne m'aviez jamais dit que vous lisiez l'hébreu. »

-« Certainement un oubli de ma part... » Précisa le jeune homme, comme mal à l'aise.

-« Un oubli ? » Releva Calista, alors qu'Aimery aurait justement préféré se faire oublier.

-« Je ne l'utilise pas souvent. Jusqu'à ce jour… je n'en avais jamais eu l'utilité en Egypte. »

-« C'est sûrr qu'en courrs de Potion et de Sorrtilèges… » Persifla Sigfrid, un regard moqueur posé sur le français.

Avant d'avoir fini sa phrase, l'acier d'un regard assassin foudroya l'allemand sur place, ses derniers mots moururent dans sa bouche.

-« Une maîtrise de potion est toujours utile. Les langues… c'est du superflu, il existe toujours des grimoires pour les traduire. »

Calista Mohen fronça les sourcils et observa le visage de Mortemer face à elle. Elle était quasi certaine que ce que lui disait le jeune homme était un mensonge.  
Elle fixa ses yeux, si lumineux maintenant qu'ils ressemblaient à des flambeaux, dans ceux couleur d'orage de son vis à vis. Les émotions vives, que cachait si souvent le français, irradièrent l'anglaise. Aimery avait bien menti, elle le percevait comme s'il n'était qu'une extension de son corps. Rien que par le regard, leurs âmes communiquaient dans la même langue.

Puis soudainement, leur faisant rompre le contact, Sigfrid passa un bras devant Aimery pour prendre quelque chose sur la table basse.

De son côté, l'allemand n'avait cessé d'épier les échanges de regards entre Mohen et Mortemer comme s'il cherchait la preuve de leur complicité. Et comme mue par une sourde jalousie qui vrillait son esprit, il leur rappela sa présence.

-« Au fait, en plus des noms… dans mon grrimoirre, ils parrlaient aussi de leurrs… écussons je crrois. Fous n'afiez pas parrlé de ça, alorrs je me demandais si… » Tout en prononçant ces mots, l'allemand, le regard enflammé de fureur, fusilla la jeune professeur tout en grignotant une olive qu'il venait de piocher dans un des raviers sur la table basse.

-« Des écussons ? Oui, ça m'intéresse. Les noms changent à chaque génération, par contre les familles doivent avoir gardé certains symboles même après tant de temps. »

-« D'ailleurrs, je crrois que celui qui a entamé le grrimoirre a ouplié ce passage dans le lifrre, ou bien l'a ignorré. »

-« C'est encore mieux. Vous en souvenez vous ? »

-« Faguement. Pour le prremier, c'est un félin. Peut-être un lion… Pour le second, comme le nom, il n'y figurrait pas. Pour le trroisième, au nom effacé, l'animal était une sorrte de rrenarrd, puis pour Nourrr un rrapace, peut-être un aikle. »

-« Un Faucon. Le symbole du soleil pour les égyptiens était un faucon. Hierakonpolis, la ville du faucon mais aussi du soleil. »

-« Possiple. Le suifant était un corrpeau je crrois. »

-« Kokhava dite Estelle … un corbeau noir comme la nuit. »

-« Fous n'êtes pas sa descendante ? Fous afez les yeux brrillants comme des étoiles, fous êtes aussi mystérrieuse que l'opscurrité et en plus on fous appelle le corrpeau à l'uniferrsité ! » Remarqua Sigfrid.

-« Hum, je n'y avais pas pensé. Allez savoir, Sigfrid… allez savoir. »

-« Calme toi Sig. Quiconque extérieur à nous quatre pourrait croire que tu essaye de séduire le professeur Mohen. » Lui murmura Aimery à l'oreille.

Sigfrid avala difficilement sa salive avant de continuer, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la remarque sarcastique de son ami.

-« En suite, un phénix pour Netsah si je me soufiens pien. »

-« Oui, et en toute logique son dernier membre se nomme éternité. »

-« Enfin un drragon, un serrpent, un chien et une licorrne. »

-« La licorne pour la pureté, c'est la nommée Bianca ; le chien… ne serait-ce pas plutôt une louve, un symbole plus italien qu'hébreu, la mère pour la terre nourricière. Le serpent, je pense que c'est pour l'eau, c'est plus royal que la grenouille ou le poisson. Le dragon n'est pas hébreu encore une fois, un membre importé, la puissance je suppose. »

-« Si je ne m'apuse, en Eurrope du norrd, le drragon est un garrdien… Et allez safoirr, fous afez peut-être defant fous celui qui descend de ce… »

-« Séguèv. Le nom veut dire puissance. Donc le symbole du dragon est la puissance. Et je ne pense pas que vous soyez l'héritier de Séguèv. Siegfried a tué le dragon, il n'a pas été un dragon lui même. »

-« Désolé, ma mèrre n'a pas foulu m'appeler « Drrago », elle trroufait que ça faisait trrop… famille de sang purr dégénérrée peut-êtrre. » Ironisa l'allemand, tournant son regard jaloux sur Mortemer.

-« Et elle avait raison ! » Répondit Aimery du tac au tac.

La soirée continua doucement, de discussion en discussion, les trois jeunes hommes prenant plaisir à écouter les récits de Mohen. La jeune anglaise, avec son accent faussement guindé et ses expressions peu châtiées, était une excellente conteuse. Son humour grinçant, cynique et persifleur fit rire aux éclats l'allemand et le sicilien, pendant qu'il brisait le masque imperturbable que le français portait si souvent à l'université.

Mais Sigfrid n'en oubliait pas pour autant de surveiller Calista et Aimery du regard. Ils trouvaient leurs échanges douteux et pleins de sous-entendus. Lorsque Mohen s'éclipsa vers sa bibliothèque à la recherche d'un quelconque ouvrage dont elle discutait avec Enzo, Jäger la suivit silencieusement.

A peine avait-elle posée une de ses mains sur le volume de sa quête, que celles de l'élève le plus fripon de l'université de Dionysias se trouvaient sur sa taille. Sursautant et se retournant vivement, elle darda ses yeux d'or liquide dans le regard pers qui la dominait.

-« Puis-je savoir ce que vous tentez ici ? »

-« N'essayez pas de fous montrrer faussement choquée. Fous fous amusez pien afec fotrre petit Aimerry ? Il fous plait ? Il fous excite ? » L'apostropha méchamment Sigfrid.

-« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui vous fait dire ça. Jäger, calmez vous et retournons nous asseoir. » Lui répondit froidement Mohen.

-« Jäger, Jäger… mais fous ne safez que dirre mon nom de famille. J'ai un prrénom, fous safez ? Sigfrid. Je crroyais que nous en afions confenu de ne plus utiliser de mademoiselle Mohen et de monsieur Jäger… Ai-je rrêfé ? Et ne faites pas semplant, cherr prrofesseurr, d'ignorrer ma passion pour fous… D'ailleurrs je sais aussi que je fous attirre. Fous prrûlez pourr moi… je le sent ! »

-« Faites réviser votre flair ! Et puis ne parlez pas de passion, la seule chose que vous ressentez pour moi est de la curiosité, une curiosité maladive qui devient de l'obsession. Lâchez moi, Sigfrid. »

-« Oh, foyez-fous, on rrefient au prrénom. Mais fous ne m'aurrez pas afec fos pelles parroles, sorrcièrre ! Je vous attirre, vous tourrnez autourr de moi, fous m'afez demandé la prremièrre de l'aide… »

-« Ne vous méprenez pas, Sigfrid, Jäger, ou ce que vous voudrez… Ce qui m'attire en vous est le miroir. Et ne me regardez pas ainsi. Pour moi, vous êtes comme une fenêtre ouverte sur le passé, un miroir magique où je me revois, moi-même, il y a à peine dix ans de cela. Quand j'avais encore toutes mes illusions, que tout ce en quoi je croyais et avait foi n'avait pas été piétiné, détruit, réduit en cendre par une poignée de psychopathes. Pour vous, la magie c'est noir ou c'est blanc. Vous avez encore vos rêves d'enfant, personne n'a remis ça en doute devant vous. Vous avez peut-être passé des moments difficiles dans votre vie, mais rien n'a détruit votre existence du jour au lendemain. Et, voyez-vous, c'est ce qui m'émerveille chez vous. Mortemer a déjà été broyé par le temps et le destin. Mais vous, vous êtes encore pur et innocent. Et c'est l'attrait de ce qui vous est opposé qui vous captive en moi. J'ai perdu tout cela il y a déjà des années. Je ne suis plus une innocente créature, pure, vierge de tous péchés qui ignore ce qu'est la souffrance morale, physique et amoureuse, qui ignore que la magie comme la vie est une myriade de dégradés allant du gris clair au gris foncé le plus souvent. Le noir et le blanc n'existant que dans les yeux des enfants. »

A l'écoute de cette tirade, Jäger resta sans voix. Calista ne s'était pas emportée contre lui, elle n'avait jamais élevé la voix mais pourtant le ton lui avait semblé passionné et même emprunt d'une certaine nostalgie. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait Calista Mohen, Sigfrid devinait les souffrances qui avaient du déchirer son âme et son cœur par le passé.

-« Vous avez perdu votre langue si bien pendue Sigfrid ? » Demanda la jeune femme, un air goguenard dans ses yeux posés sur lui.

Ce regard eut l'effet de rallumer le cerveau du jeune allemand, laissé en stand-by. Mais avant que Sigfrid n'ait eu le temps de faire ou dire ce qui lui traversait l'esprit, au même instant Aimery passa sa tête par la porte.  
-« Y a un problème ? »

-« Non, absolument aucun Aimery, ton ami et moi discutions… en privé ! » Lui répondit Calista, le foudroyant de son regard de feu.

-« Désolé… Je vous laisse entre grandes personnes. Soyez sages ! » Ironisa le français en s'éclipsant.

Sigfrid se sentit encore plus énervé par les dernières paroles de son ami que toute autre chose survenue dans la soirée.

-« Depuis quand fous tutoyez fous tous les deux ? C'est noufeau que les étudiants tutoient leurr prrofesseurr ? »

-« Calmez-vous Sigfrid, vous devenez ridicule. Allez vous rasseoir dans le salon, soyez gentil, j'ai une dernière chose à faire pour conclure notre réunion de ce soir. Je reviens dans une minute. »

La jeune femme s'éloigna et abandonna l'allemand dans la bibliothèque. Il tourna sur lui-même, admira les rayonnages de bois exotique et les reliures de cuir des volumes. Une chose était sûre, Calista n'avait pas pu ramener tout ça d'Angleterre, donc ils devaient tous être là d'avant. Les Mohen étaient-ils de père en fille des mordus de la bibliophilie. Pivotant encore, il remarqua un détail étrange dans le décor de la pièce.

Au dessus d'une des portes, on avait rangé deux balais de course. Non, pas rangé. Comme ils étaient exposés ils devaient avoir été posés ici comme des objets de collection. S'approchant, en fondu de quidditch, Jäger remarqua que l'un était un balais de course assez âgé, bien une dizaine d'année que la série n'existait plus. Mais e second n'était autre que le tout dernier Nimbus **(6)** sorti depuis à peine un an. Pourquoi exposer ses balais comme des trésors ? Etait-ce là un souvenir du passé de Mohen dont elle-même venait de lui parler ? Un souvenir pour lui rappeler ses illusions d'avant ? Mais d'avant quoi ?

Enfin, Enzo vint le tirer par la manche pour le sortir des ses pensées et le ramener dans le salon.

-« Fous jouiez au quidditch ? » Demanda-t-il à la jeune femme en s'asseyant entre Aimery et Enzo sur les coussins.

-« Oui. Je vois que vous avez observé la bibliothèque sous toutes ses coutures. Une autre question avant que nous passions à la dernière chose importante pour ce soir ? »

-« A quel poste ? attrrapeuse ? »

-« Non, gardienne. Et je peux vous assurez que les autres équipes en ont bavé quand je tenais cette place. Mais j'ai commencé comme poursuiveuse. Malheureusement je faisais pas le poids contre les armoires à glace des serpentards… J'ai préféré les buts. »

-« Pourrtant, l'un des palais est un palais de compétition, le plus rrapide qu'on est fait … J'en ai eu un semplaple, un modèle antérrieurr. Celui là est trrès rrécent. »

-« Oui… mais il n'a pas beaucoup servi si vous voulez tout savoir. Il a appartenu à une personne chère qui aujourd'hui n'est plus de ce monde. » Sa voix s'éteignit comme si toute joie venait de la quitter. Puis se reprenant, elle redressa le dos machinalement, comme si le fil invisible d'un marionnettiste la dirigeait. « Bon, votre curiosité a été satisfaite, nous pouvons continuer ? »

-« Oui. » Murmura Sigfrid, comme navré de lui avoir rappelé un moment pénible de son passé.

-« Bien ! » Calista posa une large boîte en bois sur la table. « Maintenant, je vous prierai de ne poser plus aucune question avant la fin. Faites exactement ce que je vous dis, et plus vite cela sera fait, plus vite vous pourrez me questionner, enfin. Maintenant, silence ! »

Et à peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots, fixant les trois jeunes gens de ses yeux d'ambre, presque trop lumineux pour être humain, elle souleva le couvercle de la boite.

Sous le couvercle, un lit de cendre se révéla aux trois paires d'yeux médusés qui faisaient face à la boite. Sigfrid ouvrit la bouche pour demander à quoi cette… chose pouvait servir, mais se reprit au dernier instant.  
Puis, comme répondant silencieusement à sa question, la jeune femme enleva son gant droit et posa sa main à la peau décolorée et marquée dans la cendre, laissant une empreinte anormalement lisse. A son invitation, chacun leur tour les trois garçons firent de même, posant leur main droite par dessus l'empreinte de la sienne qui, malgré les trois mains masculines plus grandes, restait toujours bien visible. Enfin, fermant le cercle, elle reposa sa main gauche dégantée par dessus l'emprunte de la paume d'Aimery.

Pendant qu'elle récitait quelques paroles dans une langue chantante et roulante inconnue de l'allemand, Sigfrid nota l'état des mains de son professeur avant qu'elle n'ait renfilé ses gants et annoncé que la cérémonie était close. La peau semblait parcheminée comme celle d'une petite vieille, mais en plus la main droite portait une cicatrice que la magie n'avait pu effacer. Reposant les yeux sur les cendres, il se dit qu'il trouverait lui même la réponse à ses questions qui le taraudaient et décida de se renseigner seulement sur la cérémonie.

-« Et à quoi cela serrt-il ? » Demanda immédiatement Jäger.

-« Si tu n'avais pas rêvassé à tes balais dans la bibliothèque, tu aurais entendu l'explication du professeur Mohen. » Lui répondit Enzo.

-« Ce n'est rien, je peux aussi le ré expliquer pour monsieur Jäger… » Ironisa Calista.

-« Moquez-fous… » Rétorqua le jeune allemand avec une moue boudeuse.

-« Je viens de sceller notre discussion Sigfrid. Nos paroles, nos informations échangées, resterons à jamais entre nous, à moins de briser le secret, tenu dans ces cendres. Ainsi, même si mon ami djinn avait l'idée de rapporter ce qu'il a entendu ou vu, il ne le pourrait. »

-« Fous foulez dirre qu'il y a un garrdien du secrret ? »

-« Le fidelitas ne fonctionne que pour les lieux à protéger. Mais en gros, nous venons de faire son équivalent au niveau verbal. »

-« Qui peut prriser ce secrret, et comment ? »

-« Moi, car j'en suis l'instigatrice, donc la seule à pouvoir briser ce secret si je le décide. Quand à savoir comment…

O

O o O

O

A suivre...

* * *

**(1)** La Citadelle: actuellement le vieux quartier musulman du Caire, commencée par Saladin au XIIème siècle et continuée par les mamelouks et les turcs, c'est tout simplement la ville médiévale, aujourd'hui quartier des mosquées et madrasa (écoles coraniques).  
**(2)**Chandelier à 7 branches : _menora_, le chandelier liturgique juif. Menora en hébreu veut tout simplement dire chandelier.  
**(3)** Khan el Khalili : un des grands bazars du Caire, dans le centre historique musulman de la Citadelle. Bordé de madrasa, de mosquées, le lieu est toujours aujourd'hui très célèbre pour ses boutiques « typiques » à touristes…  
**(4)** Kilim : tapis tissé d'origine turc qui servait au départ à couvrir le sol des mosquées… les plus beaux restent ceux de la région géographique d'origine.  
**(5)** les Mamelouk : Ici il ne s'agit pas de esclaves soldats ni des cavaliers d'une partie de l'armée de Bonaparte, mais tout simplement de la longue dynastie de sultans d'Egypte qui régnèrent sur le Caire pendant plus de 300 ans.  
**(6) **Nimbus existe depuis 1967… la même année Calista entre dans sa 2ème année à Poudlard !

* * *

Voila! Un long chapitre, riche en informations... je suis sûre que vous avez des questions!  
Alors n'hésitez pas, cliquez sur le petit bouton bleu à gauche!

Chuuuu!


	9. 8 L'allée d'Ouréthékaou

Bonjour!

Voici donc la version corrigée du chapitre 8.

Remerciements à mes deux béta-lecteurs qui abattent un sacré boulot à la chasse aux fautes! Aussi à mes guides de voyages, à quelques sites internet qui me fournissent tant de précieux détails et à mes lecteurs tout simplement! Je vous coeur!

Bonne lecture! Encore et comme toujours, notes en bas de page!

**

* * *

**

**VIII . L'allée d'Ouréthékaou**

**

* * *

**

_"What is this that stands before me? Figure in black which points at me, Turn around quick, and start to run, Find out I'm the chosen one, Oh nooo! __  
__Big black shape with eyes of fire, Telling people their desire, Satan's sitting there, he's smiling."__  
__"Black Sabbath", de Black Sabbath, album Black Sabbath, 1969.

* * *

_

O

O o O

O

_Une silhouette titubante remontait lentement la rue El-Corniche **(1)** dans la nuit Cairote. Sur son passage, les derniers égyptiens encore dehors à cette heure tardive s'éloignaient pour laisser passer l'homme à la mine patibulaire qui les toisait de son regard éméché. A bien y réfléchir, il n'aurait pas dit non à une petite bagarre, un peu d'action pour le sortir du coma éthylique dans lequel un excès de zibib **(2)** et de bières locales l'avait plongé. __  
__Mais ignorant royalement les hommes qu'il croisait, il retrouva l'immeuble du quartier chic de Garden City** (3)** où il partageait un appartement avec l'incapable choisi par son employeur. _

_Arrivant devant sa porte, d'un sortilège il ouvrit l'huis et pénétra dans le hall. Titubant quelque peu, il avança tant bien que mal dans l'entrée sombre, percutant la paire de chaussures que son enfoiré de partenaire avait laissé traîner dans le passage, et réussit à se souvenir qu'un Lumos l'aiderait à y voir mieux. _

_S'adossant au mur blanc du vestibule, il referma la porte, le plus doucement qu'il put avec la dose d'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang. Mais contre toute attente, elle claqua fermement en résonnant dans son crâne d'ivrogne avec des accords d'orchestre rouillé. _

_Puis abandonnant les chaussures en pagaille, il fit quelques pas le long du couloir. Il fut quelque peu étonné de trouver la porte du bureau grande ouverte, mais ne releva pas plus le fait exceptionnel. Normalement son associé fermait toujours le bureau, mais peut-être était-il encore éveillé._

_Un courant d'air le sortit de sa réflexion difficile. Se concentrant vers la source du vent frais qui parcourait l'appartement et le faisait frissonner, il suivit le corridor jusqu'à la porte du fond. Arrivé à mi-chemin, il lui sembla entendre un bruit venant de la chambre de son associé. _

_Là encore, la porte était grande ouverte, laissant passer l'air de la nuit et la faible lumière d'un rayon de lune. L'incapable avait du s'endormir la fenêtre ouverte. _

_En entrant, il remarqua le désordre digne d'un souk qui régnait dans la pièce. Il n'était pourtant pas dans les habitudes de son collègue de s'endormir sans ranger ses affaires. Il l'aurait même qualifié de maniaque et tatillon lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses affaires. Il tourna très lentement sa tête, les gestes ralentis par l'alcool, pour voir son partenaire endormi dans son lit, sa peau noire contrastant avec les draps blancs du lit. _

_Alors, un bruit sec le fit sursauter. Dans son dos, il sentit une présence. Pivotant aussi vite que son cerveau pouvait l'ordonner à son corps, il aperçut une silhouette noire comme le néant placée entre lui et la porte de la chambre. _

_Frissonnant, la main tremblante, il brandit devant lui sa baguette tout en reculant lentement. Pendant des années il avait été celui qui faisait peur, qui terrorisait moldus, cracmols et sorciers. Mais voilà, en un soir l'action se retrouvait inversée. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Cette personne n'était peut-être pas dangereuse… _

_Mais au même instant, une main noire repoussa la capuche qui masquait les traits de son assaillant. Reculant plus vite, l'ivrogne percuta le mur du fond, coincé entre deux armoires il n'avait plus d'échappatoire, sa main tremblait de plus en plus, même maintenir sa baguette droite face à lui était devenu un geste trop difficile. _

_L'inconnu s'avança et son visage entra dans le halo de lumière faiblarde diffusé par la baguette de sa proie. Alors, l'homme pris au piège s'arrêta de respirer. Ses yeux se figèrent sur les traits vides, sur la chair absente, sur les orbites creuses des yeux qui le fixaient comme un trou noir encré dans son âme._

_Alors au même instant dans son crâne les souvenirs remontèrent, des cris d'horreurs avec, des suppliques, des rires, des images d'un corps se tordant dans les flammes._

_Puis le corps mutilé et gémissant de ses souvenirs devint son corps. Le brasier de sa mémoire devint réel, il vit les flammes grandir tout autour de lui, comme dans un cauchemar éveillé, et se rassembler, s'organiser comme un bataillon de soldats exterminateurs qui en aurait eu après sa vie, après son existence._

_Hurlant, se tordant de douleur, il lâcha sa baguette. Le sort de lumière s'éteignit brusquement. Mais l'homme continua de se tortiller sur le plancher de la chambre, assailli par ses souvenirs, se retrouvant à la place de ses anciennes victimes, les unes après les autres. _

O

O o O

O

Un cri inhumain sortit Azulay Zabini de son sommeil. Se réveillant et se levant en l'espace de quelques secondes, il fut quelque peu désorienté dans un premier temps. Puis ses yeux tabac s'habituant à l'obscurité de sa chambre, il avança en shootant dans la pagaille d'objets épars sur le sol.

Maudissant le responsable de ce souk, il saisit sa baguette et alluma immédiatement un chandelier près de son lit. Il admira alors l'étendue des dégâts, ses vêtements coûteux mélangés pêle-mêle sur le plancher de la chambre, ses armoires et commodes éventrées par un sauvage. Et enfin le sauvage en question, son non-indispensable partenaire, ce fou furieux de Dirk Avery, étendu par terre, ivre-mort, ronflant comme un sonneur de cloche.

-« Mais qui m'a foutu un idiot pareil ! C'est pas possible ! »

Donnant un coup de pied bien senti dans une des jambes de son détestable compagnon de recherche, Azulay réveilla sans ménagement l'ex-mangemort innocenté. Immédiatement, rouvrant les yeux et la bouche, Avery poussa un cri semblable au keening **(4)** d'une banshee **(5)** au point d'en casser les oreilles du sorcier noir.

-« Putain… mais quel … » Zabini ne termina pas sa phrase, préférant s'occuper de jeter un sort de mutisme à son acolyte pour le faire taire.

-« Ah tout de même. T'es vraiment qu'un imbécile fini à la potion d'enflure. Regarde dans quel état est ma chambre ? ça t'arrive de passer une nuit en restant sobre ? J'te jure ! » Râlant après la carpe encore étendue sur son parquet, il rangea la désordre en quelques coups de baguette.

-« Je vais demander au patron qu'il m'envoie un autre incapable plus sortable que toi. Je n'en peux plus moi. J'ai accepté ce marché parce que j'ai besoin d'argent, pas pour servir de nurse à un raté de ton genre Dirk ! »

Enfin, soulevant d'un sortilège le corps amorphe de son associé, il le transporta dans sa chambre avant de le libérer de son sort de silence.  
A peine ses lèvres et ses cordes vocales furent-elles réveillées, qu'il se remit à brailler, hurler, crier.  
A grands coups de menaces, Azulay Zabini réussit à calmer le fou furieux. Lové dans les bras du grand noir comme un enfant dans le giron de sa mère, l'ancienne terreur des moldus anglais raconta sa vision, son cauchemar.

-« Je te dis que je l'ai vue, elle était là… Elle est revenue d'entre les morts pour se venger. Elle attend son heure et nous dévorera tous ! »

-« Bien sûr… » Murmura Zabini, sceptique quant aux paroles d'Avery.

-« Faut tous les prévenir, elle vient tous nous chercher ! »

-« Heureusement, moi elle ne me fauchera pas… » Murmura Zabini encore une fois, d'un ton moqueur.

-« C'est elle, je le sais, elle n'avait plus de visage, mais j'ai reconnu son regard, je sais ! » La voix affolée de l'homme montait de plus en plus haut.

-« Ah oui, je vois, elle n'avait pas de visage, mais elle avait des yeux ! » Ricana Zabini.

-« Moque toi, moque toi ! Je sais que c'est elle, nous avons fait une erreur ce jour là en la… en la… »

Affligé de la conduite d'un de ses pairs, Zabini fixa d'un air dégoûté l'homme éploré et tremblant de peur à la suite d'un simple rêve. Il ne fit que dodeliner de la tête, faisant semblant de suivre la conversation décousue du fou.

-« Et… elle avait un nom cette chère beauté sans tête ? »

-« Chuuttt ! On ne le prononce pas ! C'est la mort elle-même ! »

-« Ah, oui, bien sûr, si c'est la mort… »

-« Chuuutt ! A force d'appeler les choses…

-« Oui, oui, je sais… elles finissent par venir ! Et bien, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, j'aimerai qu'elle vienne très vite me libérer d'un imbécile actuellement ! »

Chassant d'un sort l'insoutenable cocktail d'odeurs d'alcool et de peur émanant de son associé, il se décida à passer une longue matinée à rassurer ce crétin que son patron lui avait collé dans les pattes.

O

O o O

O

-« Calista ? » Appela une voix masculine, à la suite de quelques coups frappés sur le bois d'une porte.

Mais aucune réponse ne vint. Aimery Mortemer s'autorisa donc l'ouverture de la porte.  
Poussant l'huis, il découvrit un lit défait et vide dans une chambre colorée d'azur et de vert d'eau au décor épuré. Avançant d'un pas félin, il nota un rideau s'envolant doucement sous le souffle du vent passant par la fenêtre ouverte. Il rejoignit le balcon et observa la jeune femme échevelée, une djellaba bleue ondulant dans l'air humide du Nil, qui admirait le paysage matinal d'un Caire déjà bien éveillé.

-« Bonjour… je venais te réveiller pour ton rendez-vous, mais visiblement… » Il s'arrêta en pleine phrase.

Calista Mohen venait de tourner le visage vers lui, un regard noyé de douleur, un vague sourire crispé sur les lèvres pour le saluer. Il était clair que ce n'était pas le chant du muezzin qui l'avait réveillée.

-« Visiblement la nuit n'a pas été très bonne… » Reprit Aimery.

-« Juste un cauchemar pour la terminer en beauté. Je commence à prendre l'habitude, depuis quelques semaines ils reviennent ! Ils m'ont laissée tranquille pendant quelques mois et… Ce bon vieux Alastor appelait ça « traîner des casseroles » ! Et dans le genre, j'en traîne plus d'une. Des vieux démons que je n'ai toujours pas exorcisés. » Expliqua l'anglaise, le ton cinglant, amère de se laisser ainsi aller.

-« Je sais ce que c'est… J'ai aussi quelques vieux démons… un en particulier. » Répondit-il.

Il posa un regard compatissant sur le corps fin et souple que l'ample vêtement ne cachait pas tant que ça. Il remarqua alors les mains osseuses, maigres, sèches, la peau décolorée et lisse, les cicatrices couvrant un bras, une jambe grêle. Etrangement, il n'avait jamais noté que son professeur et amie pouvait être à ce point … Etait-elle malade ? Inquiet et perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta à la question qui vint.

-« Ton cousin ? »

-« Oui… » Soupira le français, reprenant rapidement le fil de la conversation.

-« Et bien, il a de quoi faire … rien qu'avec nous deux ! » Releva-t-elle ironiquement, sa voix plus froide que le pôle nord.

-« Pardon ? Alors comme ça tu le connais… » S'étonna faussement Aimery, il y avait déjà longtemps qu'il était sûr et certain que Mohen et Malefoy avaient du se croiser, et plutôt deux fois qu'une.

-« Qui ne connaît pas Malefoy ? » Susurra cyniquement Calista.

-« Que t'a-t-il fait pour que… ? »

-« Une affaire entre lui et moi ! » Répondit-elle d'un ton qui ne supportait aucune autre question. « Je ne l'ai jamais apprécié, mais fut un temps j'avais du respect pour lui. Maintenant je n'ai que dégoût et j'attends l'heure de ma revanche… La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, n'est-ce pas ce que disent les français ? »

-« Humm… oui. Personnellement, je ne pense pas à la vengeance, elle ne servirait à rien, et d'autres le feront pour moi. Je préfère l'ignorer, je sais que je le blesse encore plus à ne pas répondre à ses désirs et à ceux de ma mère… A traîner l'honneur des Malefoy dans la boue, comme il dit si bien. D'une certaine manière, ma revanche a été de partir en Egypte. Et depuis j'ai relativement la paix ! »

-« Oh moi aussi ! Car il ignore que je le poursuivrais jusqu'aux Enfers. » Susurra la jeune femme d'une voix dangereusement basse. « Il le saura uniquement quand on y sera ! Dieu n'aurait pas créé une chose aussi divine que la vengeance pour qu'elle soit bâclée ! » Répondit Calista, un sourire machiavélique illumina soudainement son visage.

-« Je ne voudrais pas t'avoir comme ennemi. » Remarqua Aimery.

-« Oh, ce n'est pas difficile. Ne te range jamais du côté de ceux qui me barrent la route, ne me trahis jamais… Et tu n'auras rien à craindre. » Releva-t-elle avec un rictus luciférien.

-« Tu fais peur, à parler ainsi. » Dit-il, son épiderme frissonnant le long de sa colonne vertébrale aux paroles de la jeune femme.

-« La peur tue l'esprit, oublie la peur ! Craindre mais ne pas avoir peur ! La peur t'empêche d'agir au moment opportun. » Expliqua Calista d'un ton docte.

-« Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu n'as donc peur de rien ? » S'étonna le jeune français.

-« Peur ? Non, je crains, je n'ai pas peur. » Déclara l'anglaise, sa voix froide reprenant naturellement le dessus.

-« Et que crains-tu ? » Demanda-t-il, nonchalamment appuyé d'une épaule contre le mur, un vague sourire amusé sur les lèvres devant l'assurance de Calista.

-« Je crains le feu et les serpents… le reste est de moindre importance ! » L'assura-t-elle.

-« Et la Mort ? »

-« La Mort ? Elle marche à mes côtés depuis ma naissance, elle est devenue une compagne assez agréable avec le temps. Non, je ne la crains pas, la Mort est inévitable, elle est la conclusion de toute vie. On ne peut aller contre la Mort. »

-« Quelle sagesse… Mais surprenant, surtout de quelqu'un comme toi… Je t'aurai imaginée craignant la Mort personnellement. »

-« En quoi est-ce surprenant ? J'ai vu mourir sous mes yeux ceux qui m'étaient les plus chers et même d'autres… Sans jamais pouvoir agir, sans jamais pouvoir faire quelque chose. Quand tu as vécu une période de ta vie où chaque matin tu remerciais Dieu de t'avoir offert un jour supplémentaire, tu finis par vivre avec l'idée que la vie peut se terminer brusquement, d'un simple éclair vert, ou même entre les draps blancs de Sainte Mangouste. Et quand tu te retrouves toi-même ange de la mort… tu n'y penses plus. Tu remercies simplement de ne pas être de ceux qui partent. »

-« Tu as des vies sur la conscience si je comprend bien. »

-« Je ne suis pas une machine à tuer, bien sûr que je les porte sur ma conscience, mais en même temps je me dis que si certains d'eux étaient encore là, cela signifierait que moi je n'y serai plus. Quand tu tues pour survivre, tu oublies l'horreur de ce qu'est cet acte, tu ne penses plus que pour toi. C'est égoïste, mais l'homme est par nature égoïste. L'altruisme est une sentimentalité que cultivent les idiots et dont se parent les hommes politiques. »

-« Tu es aigrie ce matin »

-« Tu le serais aussi… si tu avais passé la nuit à revivre la mort des tiens. »

-« Désolé… »

-« Ne t'excuses pas, j'ai toujours eu ce côté en moi. Mes cousins, mon oncle, mon parrain étaient les seuls qui arrivaient à m'attendrir depuis petite. Aujourd'hui… il ne me reste personne dans le monde des vivants. Vois-tu, pendant un temps j'ai cru que l'altruisme serait ma bouée de sauvetage, j'ai vécu pour eux, pour les protéger. J'ai mis de côté mes études d'archéomagie, j'ai continué mes recherches sagement de mon côté et je me suis engagée comme auror pour les sauver tous. Résultat ? Plus personne… Finalement, le plus ironique dans l'histoire, c'est que ce con de Lucius a mieux réussi en se rangeant du mauvais côté. »

-« Ce n'est pas une raison. Un jour il finira par payer ses mauvais choix… Il faut juste garder la foi. »

-« Garder la foi… Oui, pourquoi pas. Ce dire qu'un jour, je pourrai remettre un pied en Angleterre sans qu'il m'attente un procès. Le bonheur serait de revenir pour SON procès. Là, je crois que je monterai directement au Paradis. »

-« Oui, tu peux toujours rêver ! » Pouffa Aimery.

-« Rêver, oui, je crois que ce n'est que ça… Optimisme et utopie ! » Ironisa-t-elle.

-« Au fait, tu as du courrier. Il vient d'arriver. Et si tu veux être à l'heure, il y a du café de prêt. Ton djinn est efficace, comment as-tu pu avoir ses services ? » Demanda-t-il, changeant de sujet, en continuant sur le balcon pour rentrer par le salon.

-« Il est venu de lui-même… Au fait, il s'appelle Nour. » Expliqua Calista en le suivant.

-« Nour ? Ce n'est pas… ? » Demanda-t-il, les yeux écarquillés et la voix étonnée.

-« C'est moi qui l'ait baptisé ainsi, son nom d'origine était imprononçable. »

-« T'as le sens de l'humour au moins… » Souligna Aimery avec flegme.

-« Tu n'as pas cours aujourd'hui ? » Le questionna la jeune femme, un sourire sadique au visage indiquant qu'elle ne cherchait qu'à arrêter ses remarques désobligeantes.

-« Non, je suis venu faire quelques recherches dans ta bibliothèque… » Expliqua-t-il « Comme tu me l'avais proposé… » Hasarda le français.

-« Je pense que tu trouveras ce qu'il faut pour ton mémoire. Ma mère avait un volume de « L'Etude de Démonologie, ou le chemin de l'Immortalité », mais je ne l'ai pas retrouvé. Il est peut-être mal rangé. »

-« Je verrai bien. Merci encore. »

-« De rien. Mais en échange j'aurai besoin de tes services. » Lui dit la jeune femme, l'air de rien en sirotant un café noir fraîchement servi par Nour le djinn.

-« Et que puis-je ? » Demanda Aimery.

-« Tu m'as bien dit avoir fait une maîtrise de potion ? »

Aimery acquiesça silencieusement, attendant l'explication qui allait suivre, ses yeux d'acier rivés dans les iris flamboyants de son professeur.

-« Peux-tu préparer ceci sous quinzaine ? » Demanda Calista en faisant glisser ses longs doigts décharnés sur le bois de la table et laissant derrière, en encre de flamme, apparaître un graffiti.

Mortemer observa l'inscription sur la table, un sourcil relevé dans une expression typiquement malefoyenne, rappelant soudainement à son professeur de qui il était le cousin. Puis passant sa main dessus, elle s'effaça immédiatement sans résistance. Regardant sa paume, il y vit les caractères consignés.

-« Pas la peine de le dire je pense, mais ceci restera entre toi et moi… »

O

O o O

O

Après un petit déjeuner frugal, vêtue de noir jusqu'au bout des doigts comme à son habitude, l'humeur sombre à vouloir décrypter les derniers mystères du monde pour effacer de sa mémoire certains souvenirs, Calista Mohen remonta les rues du Caire vers la succursale de Gringotts.

En arrivant au siège de la banque des gobelins, elle trouva le bureau de Zabini vide. Ou du moins vide de la présence de son immense occupant à la peau d'ébène. Mais le secrétaire particulier de monsieur lui présenta le précieux document. Ignorant le regard hautain de l'importun, elle s'installa près d'une fenêtre et commença son travail consciencieusement.

Alors qu'elle avait déjà rayé la possibilité que le texte soit de l'hébreu, de l'arabe ou du grec ancien, la jeune femme décida d'utiliser dans son intérêt l'absence de Zabini pour demander quelques informations au scribouillard.

-« Dites moi, que savez-vous du précédent traducteur ? » Se hasarda-t-elle, dans le style généraliste, pour mettre en confiance le gibier.

L'homme, entre deux âges, le regard aussi lumineux que le fond d'un chaudron culotté, la fixa sans vraiment la voir, de son expression absente.

-« Et bien, assez peu de choses, seulement qu'il a très vite baissé les bras quand messieurs Zabini et Avery lui ont présenté le document. » Dit-il de sa voix aussi vivante que celle d'un mort.

-« Avery ? L'associé de monsieur Zabini ? »

Le nom alluma une zone sombre du cerveau de Calista. Avery, un des nombreux interpellés lors des procès de mangemorts. Mais encore un, avec son ami Malefoy, qui avait réussi à passer au travers des mailles du filet tendu par Croupton et sa clique. Si Calista n'aimait pas Lucius Malefoy, elle exécrait Avery et son sourire malsain. Il y avait une différence entre être un fou prêt à tout pour dominer et être un malade avide de sang et de massacres. Cette différence chez Calista s'appelait " _respect_ ", mais elle se souvint aussi que Malefoy avait depuis quelques années perdu son respect.  
Revenant vers son interlocuteur, elle écouta son explication. Une chose était sûre pour elle, Avery n'était certainement pas en Egypte pour peaufiner son bronzage ou faire briller son cerveau de doxy dans les bureaux de Gringotts.

-« Oui, si on veut. » Répondit-il évasivement. « Mais le traducteur n'a pas fait grand chose, il a juste annoncé que le texte était un faux. Monsieur Avery n'a pas aimé ses explications, alors il l'a mis à la porte. »

-« Et par hasard, savez-vous d'où vient ce charmant parchemin ? » Demanda Calista, la voix mielleuse pour amadouer le dragon.

-« Je ne connais pas le détail.» Grogna le scribe aux allures de croque-mort, retournant à ses occupations.

Calista le remercia d'un grand sourire, ses yeux d'or plantés dans ceux délavés et pâles du pauvre homme. Celui-ci, comme sous le charme, lui répondit d'un semblant de rictus coincé, la seule chose dont il devait être capable.

Au bout de trois heures, après avoir tourné et retourné le texte, le parchemin et les lettres dans tous les sens, Calista se sentait de plus en plus énervée. Pour se changer les idées, elle quitta le bureau à l'ambiance mortelle pour aller explorer les couloirs de la banque.

Comme elle sortait de la bibliothèque réservée aux membres du cercle restreint des conjurateurs, dont elle faisait dorénavant partie, elle sentit dans son dos un regard perçant. Se retournant, elle croisa les yeux bleu-mordoré d'un jeune homme brun qui lisait dans un coin un vieux grimoire. L'homme détourna la tête et continua sa lecture comme si de rien était. La minute suivante, Calista l'avait complètement oublié alors que devant elle, l'allure royale d'une panthère en chasse, arrivait Azulay Zabini.

-« Bonjour ma belle ! » Miaula l'homme félin tout en effleurant sa main gantée d'un baiser.

Enervée par les manières collantes de son ancien camarade de maison, Calista ne remarqua pas que dans son dos le jeune chercheur la fixait avec encore plus d'insistance.

-« Bonjour Sam ! » Répondit sur un ton glacial la jeune femme, tout en s'éloignant pour rejoindre le bureau.

De ses grandes jambes habillées de blanc à la mode coloniale, Zabini suivit les pas précipités et nerveux de sa future prise. L'observant, il lui trouva tout à coup des allures de petit rat tournant dans sa cage.

-« Ecoute, je m'excuse… »

-« Oh vraiment, tu t'excuses… pourquoi ? » Lui demanda Calista d'une voix dangereusement calme. « Pour ne pas avoir respecté ton horaire de rendez-vous ? Mais je t'en prie, ta conquête de cette nuit a du te retenir je suppose ! » Le tança-t-elle avec tout son mépris, dès qu'ils furent derrière la porte du bureau.

-« Euh… non, je te promet, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est Dirk, il est rentré ivre ce matin et il a fait une crise d'angoisse. Il m'a transformé l'appartement en capharnaüm. Un vrai boulet. » Soupira-t-il. « Alors, je m'excuse, et puis… »

Mais Calista ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser de question ou de s'expliquer en largeur, battant le fer pendant qu'il était brûlant.

-« Dans ce cas, tu m'invites à déjeuner ! J'ai passé une matinée à me torturer les yeux et les méninges, je peux au moins avoir une récompense pour efforts fournis à ta cause… non ? »

-« Oh, oui, bien sûr, où ai-je la tête ! » Sur ces mots, il rouvrit la porte du bureau, laissa galamment passer la jeune femme et lui emboîta le pas vers la sortie. « Je connais justement un excellent restaurant sur l'allée d'Ouréthékaou (6). »

O

O o O

O

Suivant son guide dans les ruelles de la Citadelle, Calista découvrit enfin l'allée d'Ouréthékaou, l'équivalent égyptien du chemin de traverse. Ils redescendirent à la place Saladin, au sud de la banque, puis prirent à l'Ouest. Dans la rue Chaykhou, elle admira les magnifiques façades de palais, madrasa et mosquées, observant ici la simplicité de l'architecture d'une khanqa **(7)** et là le travail compliqué d'une calligraphie sculptée dans la pierre.  
Mais rien n'annonçait un vieux café, il n'y avait pas de vieille enseigne rouillée uniquement visible aux yeux des sorciers, pas plus qu'il n'y avait de Tom derrière son comptoir dans son pub enfumé. Non, il n'y avait qu'une vieille porte cloutée, sous une arcade polylobée, percée dans la façade sombre et poussiéreuse d'un vieux palais, au milieu d'une ruelle encombrée de marchands ambulants, de charrettes, d'ânes, de motos, de vieilles voitures et de passants.

Zabini s'approcha de la porte et frappa un coup avec sa main gauche, pendant que de la droite il la frappait de sa baguette dissimulée dans sa manche. Immédiatement, le battant s'ouvrit sur une large cour verdoyante et un portier souriant.

-« Sabah el-kheir ! » S'exclama l'homme, habillé de blanc de la tête aux pieds et le crâne ceint d'un keffieh rouge sang.

-« Sabah… vous même. » Marmonna Azulay en passant devant le portier sans le voir. « Ces chiens m'exaspèrent, toujours à faire des courbettes, des sourires… »

Calista ignora la saute d'humeur de son compagnon, n'en pensant pas moins que pour un sorcier d'origine africaine il se montrait hautain et goujat avec les égyptiens de condition inférieure à la sienne.

-« C'est par ici… » Lui indiqua Zabini.

Ils traversèrent le charmant jardin intérieur avant d'arriver face à une grande fontaine.

Le monument antique s'élevait sur deux étages en demi-cercle, le décor simple était composé de sept arcades surmontées de frontons moulurés. L'ensemble majestueux était taillé dans une pierre aux chaudes couleurs de sable. Le fond du bassin s'ornait d'une grande mosaïque colorée présentant une étoile à huit branches frappée au cœur d'une lionne abritée sous les ailes d'un griffon majestueux. Sous les pattes des félidés était calligraphiée une phrase qui sonnait comme familière aux souvenirs de Calista : « La source de la Vie s'écoule du Désert ».

Zabini s'arrêta devant la fontaine, d'où s'élevait un bruissement séraphique, sortit sa baguette et parla d'une voix forte et claire :

-« Ô toi source de toute vie, Oum el-dounya **(8)** ouvre nous les portes d'El-Fostat **(9)**! »

Le nymphée **(10)** répondit à l'invocation du géant noir en se divisant en deux autour de son bassin. L'arcade du centre pivota comme une porte s'ouvrant sur un autre monde. Et sous une voûte d'eau, Calista et son guide pénétrèrent sur l'allée d'Ouréthékaou, le cœur même de l'antique Fostat.

O

O o O

O

Attablés dans un petit restaurant d'une allée parallèle à celle d'Ouréthékaou, Calista et Azulay dégustaient un repas fait de mézées, suivit de viandes grillées servies avec le kouchari **(11)** et des taamiya **(12)** . Ce dernier met était sans conteste le préféré de la jeune femme, qui picorait chaque plat comme un moineau anorexique.

Le grand inconvénient, dans des pays comme l'Egypte où pour manger on utilise ses doigts et un morceau de pain plat, était l'obligation pour Calista d'enlever ses précieux gants. Face à ses amis égyptiens elle n'avait aucun complexe, mais face à un Zabini, aussi mauvais observateur soit-il, elle dut se prémunir d'un petit tour de passe-passe pour qu'il ne remarque rien.  
Ainsi, Azulay Zabini passa son repas à fixer les yeux incroyablement lumineux de son invitée ou le fond des plats, sans jamais noter que la main droite de la jeune femme ne portait plus de gant.

De fil en aiguille, elle arriva à le faire parler. Elle tâtait ainsi le terrain, pour savoir enfin où elle s'était glissée. On avait beau dire, elle avait peut-être hérité du don familial pour les ennuis, mais elle n'était pas aussi fonceuse et aveugle qu'un gryffondor énervé.

-« Alors, où étais-tu pendant toutes ces années ? » Demanda-t-elle à son ancien con-disciple.

-« Et bien, juste après avoir reçu mes diplômes, il y a déjà de ça neuf ans, j'ai signé chez Gringotts et j'ai travaillé un peu partout, surtout au Maroc au début. Passionnant ! Puis j'ai eu une offre pour la Mauritanie, où j'ai redécouvert mes origines. J'ai passé une éternité dans le désert et j'ai pénétré dans une autre vie ! C'est un peu ce qui m'a poussé à venir en Egypte lorsque ma mission s'est terminée. La région était devenue un peu houleuse, nous avons du partir. » Expliqua-t-il d'une voix passionnée.

-« Mais tu travailles vraiment pour Gringotts actuellement ? » Le questionna Calista, en encrant ses yeux d'or iridescent dans les prunelles tabac de sa proie.

Ensorcelé par ce regard hors norme, Azulay ne réfléchit même pas à la question et répondit immédiatement, amusé :

-« Non, tu penses bien, c'est qu'une couverture ! Mais je suis encore en contrat avec eux bien entendu. »

Il s'arrêta soudain, regarda intensément le plat de tahina **(13)** devant lui cherchant à réunir ses pensées quelque peu décousues. Puis releva la tête, un air étonné peint sur ses traits sombres, et dévisagea la jeune anglaise en face de lui.

-« Je… je n'aurai pas du te dire ça. Ne pose pas ce genre de question s'il te plait. » Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, le ton était désolé.

-« Voyons, ne fais pas l'enfant, dis moi pour qui tu travailles, il n'y a pas de secret entre nous… » Susurra Calista, poussant un peu plus loin sur le terrain devenu glissant.

-« Désolé, je ne peux pas te dire ça. C'est un secret… bien trop secret ! Je ne peux pas le trahir. Il… il m'a assez fait confiance pour me confier cette importante mission. Tu sais de quoi il retourne ? Je pense que tu l'as déjà deviné, non ? »

-« Je devine … que vous cherchez quelque chose en rapport avec les _Lavia_ ? Je me trompe ? »

-« Non… tu as vu juste, je ne sais pas comment tu fais d'ailleurs. » Murmura-t-il, impressionné. Puis il continua, sa voix prenant une toute autre inflexion. « Ils auraient laissé un grand trésor, un trésor dont la valeur dépasse celle de l'argent, de l'or ou de n'importe quelle formule magique apportant la richesse. C'est au delà de l'imaginable. La plus grande découverte offerte à l'humanité, imagine ça ! » Sa voix était soudainement redevenue passionnée.

-« Le trésor d'_Eyal Lavia_. Oui, je connais. Qui, ayant étudié consciencieusement l'histoire de la magie médiévale, ne connaît pas l'histoire de la famille _Lavia_ ? Grande famille de sorciers, venue de l'antique royaume d'Israël **(14)** , qui en suivant les troupes de Salaa-el-din **(15)** en Egypte, se serait installée à El-Qahira pour fonder l'école de magie la plus importante de tout l'Orient. Cette école n'est qu'une légende. Tout comme l'histoire selon laquelle _Eyal Lavia_, fils aîné de la famille, aurait découvert le secret de l'immortalité, mais ayant des scrupules face à Dieu, car il était croyant, aurait enterré le secret dans le désert pour que seuls les hommes dignes de cette découverte ne le retrouvent. »

-« Ce n'est pas une légende ! » S'exclama Azulay, tout joyeux de parler de ce qui le captivait, oubliant même que cela faisait parti du secret. « Nous avons trouvé des preuves. Même exactement, les plus grosses preuves ont été mises à jour, il y a de cela une trentaine d'années, à Dimeh **(16)** . Trois archéomages, trois anglais je crois même, ont fouillé le site, après les moldus. Ils n'ont pas été les premiers, mais ce qu'ils ont trouvé, seuls des sorciers pouvaient le déterrer ! Le manuscrit, que tu dois traduire, devrait nous indiquer le dernier indice sur le chemin vers le trésor. Nous savons déjà qu'il se trouve au Fayoum. »

Calista releva la tête et fixa intensément le jeune noir quand il parla de trois archéomages anglais. L'observant, elle nota précieusement dans son crâne chaque indice que ce fou lui laissait comme on distribue des miettes aux moineaux. Puis, osant le tout pour le tout, elle se concentra pour influencer encore une dernière fois le coup du sort.

-« Trois archéomages anglais ? Ils travaillaient pour Gringotts ? » Demanda-t-elle, sa voix devenue soudainement veloutée, ses yeux de nouveau rivés à ceux d'Azulay.

-« Oh, non, tu penses bien. Et d'ailleurs pour avoir ce parchemin, cela a été la croix et la bannière. Je ne connais pas tous les détails, mais… il semblerait qu'ils aient fouillé sous la direction de l'Université des Arts Magiques d'Orient, Dionysias quoi. » Expliqua-t-il, sa méfiance envolée et ses expressions de plus en plus volubiles.

-« Oui, je connais, merci de l'explication. Et comment ton… commanditaire… a-t-il pu mettre la main sur un parchemin qui aurait du rester dans une réserve poussiéreuse de la dite université ? » Le pressa-t-elle, la voix dangereusement basse, sa mâchoire se contractant comme sous un effet de colère refoulée, telle un félin prêt à bondir sur un gibier qui le narguait depuis trop longtemps.

-« Je ne connais pas le détail, mais en tout cas le parchemin a été récupéré il y a peu de temps. Quelques mois en fait. Monsieur …, eeuh je ne dirai pas son nom, m'a sorti d'un embarras conséquent et m'a immédiatement proposé de partir pour l'Egypte, de trouver un traducteur efficace, et de commencer les recherches. Je sais seulement que le directeur de cette maudite université a fait quelques difficultés à nous trouver un traducteur. Et en fait de traducteur, il nous a conseillé un incapable. Enfin, je t'ai croisé par hasard et maintenant j'espère que tu trouveras la clé de ce parchemin… pour que nous trouvions la clé du trésor ! Nous allons devenir célèbres Calista ! » Dit-il, soudainement excité, en prenant la main gauche de la jeune femme. L'anneau qu'elle y portait brilla intensément le temps d'une seconde, comme pour se moquer de la si grande confiance du sorcier.

-« Oui… à notre célébrité ! » Murmura Calista tout en prenant son verre, les yeux dans les yeux avec le bavard, un sourire mystérieux au coin des lèvres et surtout une immense gratitude pour l'incontinence verbale de son compagnon.

Leurs verres de vin s'entrechoquèrent dans un délicat tintement de cristal, alors qu'ils trinquaient à l'avenir. Avenir que l'un voyait brillant, lumineux comme un rêve, pendant que l'autre l'imaginait sombre et dangereux si ce dit trésor existait bien et tombait entre de mauvaises mains, des mains comme celles de l'associé d'Azulay par exemple.

O

O o O

O

* * *

_**(1)** Rue el-Corniche : rue du Caire qui serpente le long des quais du Nil, rive Est. Très animée le soir pour ses cafés et boites de nuit à touristes aujourd'hui, mais très souvent les cafés sont exclusivement réservés aux hommes.__  
__**(2) **Zibib : alcool anisé, cousin de l'ouzo. __  
__**(3)** Garden City : quartier moderne du Caire, sur le bord du Nil, juste au nord de Mar Girgis et au sud du célèbre musée d'art égyptien.__  
__**(4)** Keening : mot irlandais, le cris perçant et déchirant d'une Banshee, annonçant la Mort. __  
__(5) Banshee : créature de la mythologie celtique, principalement irlandaise, femme au corps décharné, échevelée, poussant un cris terrifiant lorsqu'elle sent la Mort venir faucher quelqu'un. __  
__**(6)** Ouréthékaou : dans l'Egypte ancienne, nom donnée à la personnification de la magie des Dieux. Le lieu est inventé, il sera l'équivalent du chemin de traverse.__  
__**(7) **Khanqa est un mot d'origine persane, désignant un établissement réservé à de mystiques musulmans, dépendant souvent d'un ordre ou d'une confrérie soufi qui a décidé de vivre retirée du monde. _

_**(8)** Oum el-dounya : mère du monde, en arabe. __  
__**(9)** El-Fostat : premier nom d'El-Qahira (le Caire), première capitale musulmane fondée en 639, signifiant : campement. Les chroniqueurs de l'époque l'appelaient aussi « Oum el-dounya ». __  
__**(10)** Nymphée : fontaine antique qui desservait en eau tout un quartier ou toute une ville, souvent placée sur un axe principal d'une ville romaine. Ici, le nymphée de la description est inspiré de celui du site jordanien de Gerasa.__  
__**(11)** Kouchari : plat égyptien populaire fait de riz, lentilles, macaronis, tomates et oignons.__  
__(12) Taamiya : nom égyptien pour les falafel, sorte de beignet de pâte, de pois chiches ou fèves écrasés, mélangé à des épices et herbes. Un délice !__  
__**(13)** Tahina : crème de graines de sésame.__  
__**(14) **Royaume d'Israël : ne pas confondre avec l'état célèbre d'aujourd'hui et Jérusalem (ancienne capitale du Royaume de Judée), aujourd'hui il s'agirait plus de la zone géographique de la Palestine, une de ces villes principales **était Samarie !**_**_  
_**_**(15)** Salaa-el-din : ou Saladin, grand sultan d'Egypte, de Syrie, Mésopotamie…Il renversa le royaume franc de Jérusalem en 1187 avec la prise de Jérusalem qui provoqua la 3ème croisade… entre autres choses ! Mais l'histoire l'a gardé en mémoire comme un champion de la guerre sainte musulmane, homme d'honneur et juste. __  
__**(16) **Dimeh : ville fantôme perdue dans le désert dont il reste principalement aujourd'hui de grands pans de murs, les fondations d'un temple, le tout gagné de plus en plus par le sable. Situé au nord du lac Qarun dans le Fayoum. Comme Dionysias elle était un point de départ des caravanes et un point de défense contre les incartades des peuples du désert_.

* * *

Voila! Fini! C'est riche, c'est long... alors si vous avez des questions... des commentaires... appuyez sur le petit bouton bleu à gauche!

Chuuuu!


	10. 9 Chimrone

Bonsoir!

Le Chapitre 9 nouveau est arrivé!

Merci encore et toujours aux même, Nelson et Ayako, mes guides d'Egypte et mes lecteurs!

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

**IX . Chimrone : Un espion aux pattes de velours**

**

* * *

**

_"Nine Lives - Feelin' lucky, Nine Lives - Live again, Nine Lives - It ain't over, Nine Lives - Live for ten,__  
__I got good luck, In certain situations, I'm feelin' like I hung the moon, And then at times, I'm so weak from lovin', I couldn't even carry a tune."_Aerosmith, "Nine Lives", album "Nive Lives", 1997.

* * *

O

O o O

O

Avançant d'un pas lent et chaloupé, les yeux tournés vers le bleu sombre du fleuve, une petite silhouette savourait les caresses tièdes de Ré dans la fraîcheur matinale. Le long des bords du Nil, il n'y avait pas foule de si bonne heure. Et comme le soleil d'Egypte commençait tout juste à montrer son disque rouge au dessus des immeubles, la douceur de la nuit disparaissait progressivement pour laisser place à une chaleur de plus en plus étouffante et Chimrone se dit qu'il était temps de rentrer.

Bondissant au bas du parapet de granite de la rue El-Corniche, il traversa la rue de son pas altier, son regard hautain ignorant royalement les autres passants, les vélos et les divers attelages hétéroclites qui croisaient son chemin. D'un saut, il rejoignit sans problème le premier étage d'une maison, puis le toit plat où pendait du linge. Et de terrasse en terrasse, de fil à linge en fil à linge, de balcon en balcon, il rejoignit sa demeure.

Quand finalement il eut retrouvé son poste d'observation habituel, son point de mire le plus favorable à son activité quotidienne, il bailla, s'étira, et s'installa le plus confortablement possible pour une petite sieste.

Sous ses yeux, à quelques trois mètres en dessous de son nid, des piétons de toutes sortes, de toutes origines commençaient à affluer sur l'allée d'Ouréthékaou. Autour de lui, la foule s'exclamait, s'activait, comme des fourmis avant l'hiver. Et dans la boutique, où Chimrone avait élu domicile pour son travail quotidien d'espion, on commençait à sortir cages, paniers, et locataires plus ou moins bruyants pour attirer le chaland.

Car oui, Chimrone vivait dans une animalerie. Mais attention, pas n'importe quelle animalerie, non, loin de là ! Il était l'éminent locataire de la plus grande, la plus célèbre animalerie de l'allée d'Ouréthékaou, La Ménagerie d'Horus.

Il aimait trôner devant tout le monde, au dessus de tout le monde et observer les passants la journée durant.  
Quelques fois il descendait de son perchoir, constitué de cages empilées, pour aller se promener quelques minutes, faire un tour du côté du passage de Selkis, tout particulièrement aller mettre son nez dans les ingrédients étranges que manipulaient les apothicaires de la maison de Sekhmet. Ou encore oser pousser les moustaches du côté du sentier d'Apopis, l'antre du mal, le quartier de la magie noire, le seul lieu au Caire où il pouvait admirer une sélection d'objets dangereux sans avoir à fouiller bien loin. Mais il n'y glissait pas bien souvent le museau. Non, les lieux étaient mal famés, glauques autant qu'un quartier du Caire pouvait l'être, et les odeurs souvent trop nauséabondes pour son sensible odorat.

Quoi qu'en pensent les passants, qui de toute manière ne le voyaient pas, Chimrone était une créature douée de raison. Et même plus intelligent que ces choses à deux pattes qui avançaient sans savoir où elles allaient et qu'on appelait sorciers ! Chimrone pensait même être, sans conteste, la créature la plus intelligente, la plus futée, la plus réfléchie de toute la création. Bon, il n'avait pas non plus croisé que des lumières pour dire ça, alors il admettait que son jugement soit quelque peu faussé.

Mais il savait être au dessus de la norme, bien au delà des bipèdes décérébrés qui déambulaient dans l'allée actuellement.

Chimrone n'était pas non plus du genre négligeant. Non, n'allez pas croire ça ! Il aimait être peigné comme un prince, collier rutilant et les griffes manucurées maison. Tout cela allait de soit, seulement il ne fallait pas tomber dans l'extrême, comme certains qui passaient sous ses yeux la journée de magasins de robes en magasins de chaussures. Pppfff ! Les vêtements, une invention barbare des humains, comme si lui portait une robe.

Mais il était certain que le plus important, car personne d'autre que vous ne peut le voir, était un encéphale bien développé et surtout très rapide. Cela était votre As caché dans la manche, votre joker, dans les missions délicates, en d'autres mots : un atout sur lequel tout miser.

Après venait une forme physique irréprochable, car il fallait aussi que les muscles répondent le plus vite possible en cas de coup dur.

Et croyez le ou pas, Chimrone savait ce qu'étaient les coups durs.  
Un exemple ? Et bien imaginez, vous chassez un superbe rat, grassouillet à souhait, vous le suivez d'allées en sentiers, et d'un coup au coin d'un passage vous vous retrouvez nez à nez avec un chien aussi sympathique qu'un chacal affamé depuis des mois.

Voilà ce qui nécessitait, selon Chimrone, un bon cerveau et aussi un ensemble de réflexes de survie, si vous ne vouliez pas aller saluer ce cher Anubis de trop près. Vraiment, la vie au Caire n'était pas de tout repos !

Alors il préférait regarder, observer, critiquer, bailler, s'étirer et admirer la vue. Comme en ce moment. Il admirait la sublime démarche presque féline d'un grand noir sortant de l'auberge du « Tabouret Enchanté ». Aux côtés de l'homme, une jeune femme, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal dans son apparence, avançait avec l'allure d'une reine détrônée.  
Mais à peine son regard d'or croisa les iris d'ambre roux de Chimrone, qu'il sut qu'il avait là, devant lui, la créature dont le génie dépassait sans commune mesure le sien. Mais il n'en sentit aucune jalousie. Non, il venait enfin de croiser un maître à sa hauteur, une sorcière qui mériterait les services d'un Chimrone inégalé, d'un fléreur à la sagacité aussi aiguisée que le regard d'un faucon, aux connaissances aussi pointues qu'un marabout, et à l'agilité jamais égalée.

Mais la venue d'une personne qu'il connaissait bien interrompit là ses pensées. Il reconnut le pas souple du jeune homme qui s'approchait de son tas de cages servant de perchoir. Brun, les cheveux vaguement coupés au carré, ondulant autour de sa tête, il portait le bouc avec un effet mal rasé accentuant le côté sauvage de ses yeux bleu glacier, dans lesquels on distinguait un anneau doré autour d'une pupille noire comme la suie. Il était toujours habillé de jean à la mode moldue, un tee-shirt large en guise de robe sorcière, un sac U.S. troué et de vieilles bottes usées et crottées. Si sa mère le voyait entrer comme ça…

L'homme jeta un regard amusé au félin.

-« Alors Chim ! Il fait bon à rien faire ? » demanda-t-il, son regard amusé se fixant dans celui du fléreur alangui.

Sans répondre, Chimrone le dévisagea avec son habituel air hautain, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'au lieu de l'insulter - car non il ne faisait pas rien, il espionnait - il ferait mieux de faire attention à sa tenue.

-« Ouais, j' chais, j' chuis pas présentable, mais… » Il regarda dans son dos. « Mais j' chuis pressé mec ! M'man est là ? » Et sans attendre la réponse à sa question, il entra dans l'animalerie. « M'man ? »

-« Nikita ? » S'étonna une voix de femme du fond du magasin. « C'est bien toi mon trésor ? »

-« Oui, c'est moi. Qui veux-tu qu'ce soit ? Il existe tant de personnes que ça qui t'appellent m'man ? »

-« Nikita Etane Rigborg ! On ne parle pas ainsi à l'auteur de ses jours ! Et puis tu ne devais pas aller voir ton grand-père ? Tu es déjà rentré ? »

-« Non, je suis encore au travail, mais je t'ai envoyé mon enveloppe corporelle pour te prévenir, j'ai gardé l'intelligence là-bas… Tu sais, d'nos jours c'est tellement rare, on garde ça sous clé. »

-« Nika ! »

-« J' plaisante m'man ! Oui, j' chuis allé voir grand-père ce matin, et il m'a demandé de m'occuper d'une affaire personnelle. Désolé, aussi curieuse que tu puisses être, j' ne te dirai pas de quoi il s'agit. Au fait, on mange quoi ce midi ? » Il pénétra dans l'arrière boutique sans attendre de réponse, suivant déjà l'agréable odeur de nourriture qu'il avait flairé.

-« Rah celui-là ! Personne ne me le changera. » Soupira la vieille femme. « Chimrone, tu surveilles, je reviens ! »

-« Miiiaahh ! » Fut la seule réponse du félin, toujours trônant et observant du haut de son estrade.

O

O o O

O

Sortant du restaurant, Calista Mohen et Azulay Zabini continuèrent leur discussion tout en déambulant calmement le long de l'allée. La jeune femme s'arrangeait pour faire surtout parler le grand noir qui, son charme aidant, parlait de tout et de rien. Un vrai bavard en somme. Mais un sujet restait tabou : l'avancée des recherches de son équipe ainsi que le nom du commanditaire. Qu'importe, elle trouverait comment avoir ce qu'elle voulait, elle avait plus d'un tour dans son grimoire. Une Mohen ne baissait pas si facilement les bras.

-« J'aurai besoin de passer à la ménagerie. Mon hibou s'est fait attaqué, ça doit bien être le deuxième qui y passe depuis que je suis en Egypte. » Expliqua Azulay.

-« Vraiment ? Il faut savoir qu'ici il y a beaucoup de prédateurs. »

-« Oui, des prédateurs avec des baguettes… » Maugréa le sorcier.

-« Non, je parle des aigles, des faucons, des rapaces qui reviennent nidifier en masse sur les bords du Nil. C'est certainement eux qui ont attaqué ton hibou. Tiens, tu as une ménagerie là-bas, on va voir s'ils n'ont pas un bon faucon. » Calista fit son exposé avec le ton patient d'un professeur faisant la leçon à un élève demeuré.

-« Un faucon pour transporter le courrier ? » S'étonna Azulay.

-« Pourquoi pas ? Il te faut un animal qui sache se défendre, pas un pigeon voyageur ! » Se moqua-t-elle tout en accélérant le pas pour rejoindre l'animalerie.

La suivant en courant presque, il repensa à ce qu'il voulait. Il n'était pas venu pour un faucon, il en était sûr et certain. Mais par la même occasion, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du dos de sa jeune traductrice ou bien même penser à ce qu'il désirait avant… avant quoi ?  
-« Je me disais qu'un grand-duc aurait suffit… »

-« Trop visible, trop remarquable. Si ce qui chasse tes hiboux est vraiment armé d'une baguette, il te faut quelque chose de plus passe-partout… Les faucons aux yeux noirs par exemple, ils volent haut, voient loin, ton courrier sera en sécurité. »

-« Tu t'y connais en oiseaux dis donc ! » S'amusa le jeune homme noir.

-« Oui, ma grand mère avait un élevage. Ce sont des animaux merveilleux. »

Approchant de l'animalerie, Azulay entra directement sans remarquer le félin qui fronçait le nez et les yeux à son approche. Par contre, Calista releva la tête et observa la majesté sur son séant. Elle sourit et envoya un clin d'œil à la petite tête triangulaire qui la dévorait des yeux, puis entra à la suite de son compagnon.

Sur sa pile de cages, Chimrone se leva, s'étira, fit faire quelques exercices de réveil à ses griffes, et enfin suivit les deux clients à l'intérieur de la boutique.

Dans des cages de bambou, de jonc tressés et d'autres aux barreaux d'acier, de sublimes oiseaux de toutes sortes sommeillaient, hululaient, chantaient, piaillaient. Calista admirait leurs plumages colorés et doux tout en cherchant les yeux sombres d'un rapace, quand son regard se posa sur un panaché de plumes grises, rousses et blanches.

Après avoir caressé distraitement une petite effraie qui ne demandait rien d'autre que son attention, elle trouva l'objet de sa recherche. Tout en haut, sur son perchoir et libre de tous barreaux, son noble regard méprisant les bipèdes qui le fixait, un magnifique faucon lanier surveillait le magasin.

-« Bonjour noble ami des cieux. Dis moi, ton maître n'est pas là ? » Demanda Calista au rapace, la voix apaisante.

-« Euh… tu sais, c'est un oiseau, il ne va pas te… » Se moqua Azulay.

-« Chuuutt ! » Le coupa la jeune femme. « Tu vas l'offenser. » Et sur ce, l'oiseau s'envola pour venir se poser sur la main gantée de la jeune-femme. « Tu es splendide. Tu peux aller chercher ton maître ? » Lui dit-elle, sa voix prenant un ton doux et chaleureux, presque roulant comme l'accent des égyptiens.

L'oiseau poussa quelques cris, battant des ailes sans s'envoler.

-« Oh, c'est une maîtresse. Je vois, mais peux-tu aller la chercher, s'il te plait ? » Redemanda-t-elle, toujours sur le même ton posé.

L'oiseau répondit de la même manière, mais cette fois s'envola et disparut dans l'arrière boutique sous le regard médusé de Zabini.

-« Alors là… Tu parles aux oiseaux ? » Dit-il, attendant qu'elle lui réponde que ce n'était qu'une blague.

-« C'est un de mes dons. » Avoua Calista. « Mais entre nous, évite de le répandre. »

-« Oui, bien sûr… wouh ! Si j'avais su… Vraiment, je suis impressionné. »

-« Il ne faut pas, c'est un don comme un autre, je ne t'ai pas dit que je pouvais lever une tempête d'un simple claquement de doigts. » Ironisa-t-elle.

Au même instant, le petit gardien du magasin vint se frotter contre les bottes de la jeune femme, cherchant à attirer son attention. Son corps fin aux tons tièdes de chocolat tacheté se pressa silencieusement sur la jambe grêle dissimulée sous la robe, caressant de sa tête l'ancienne blessure comme s'il pouvait à son simple contact la faire disparaître.

-« Oh, mais c'est la maison des trésors ici ! » S'exclama Zabini en voyant le chat. « Un fléreur d'Egypte, l'animal vénéré de l'Egypte antique. »

-« Oui. » Répondit Calista, prenant le félidé dans ses bras. « Et j'ai comme l'impression, que celui-ci est un bon gardien de trésor ! » Dit-elle, caressant la tête du fléreur.

-« Alors je vais en avoir besoin. Juste pour dissuader mon enquiquineur de colocataire de venir faire la foire dans mes affaires. »

-« C'est une idée, mais je pense que le faucon sera plus efficace pour ça. »

Comme ils discutaient arriva la boutiquière, la cinquantaine, des formes généreuses et un visage souriant.

-« Oh, excusez moi, j'étais un peu occupée… » se rependit-elle immédiatement en explications.

-« Ce n'est rien madame. » Lui répondit Calista, offrant son plus beau sourire à la tenancière.

Cheveux bruns de méditerranéenne aux reflets auburn de henné, un nez courbe comme la plupart de ses oiseaux et des yeux noirs et brillants comme des éclats d'obsidienne, la tenancière de la Ménagerie d'Horus aurait pu avoir l'air d'une mégère si elle n'avait pas eu avec cela un sourire adorable de bonne mère, un sourire qui se reflétait jusque dans ses yeux.  
Elle observa, un peu surprise, la jeune femme, oubliant que ses clients étaient peut-être pressés. Azulay fronça les sourcils en la voyant dévisager autant sa compagne, mais Calista ne frémit pas d'un cil.

-« Je vous connais ? » Demanda la femme. « Je suis sûre que je vous connais. Vous ressemblez tant à… »

-« Ma mère ? » Releva Calista, ne pouvant échapper à son ironie naturelle.

Mais comme si la lumière venait d'apparaître dans le cerveau de la vendeuse, elle se jeta sur la jeune et frêle anglaise en hurlant de joie, faisant feuler de colère le fléreur qui s'enfuit se cacher derrière un paquet de miamhibou.

-« Rébeccaaaa ! Seigneur ! Rébecca c'est toi, tu es revenue… » S'exclama-t-elle, sautant au cou de sa cliente.

-« Je suis désolée de vous décevoir madame, mais… je ne m'appelle pas Rébecca. Mon nom est Calista. Ma mère, par contre, se nommait Rébecca. » Expliqua la jeune femme, faisant un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner de la furie égyptienne.

-« La fille de Rébecca ? Seigneur ! Ma Rébecca s'est mariée et elle ne me l'a jamais dit ? » S'étonna la tenancière.

-« Ma mère est décédée il y a bientôt vingt-huit ans. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de se marier, la fièvre l'a emportée à son retour d'Egypte. Elle n'a eu que le temps de me mettre au monde avant de s'en aller pour son éternelle demeure. »

-« Oh Seigneur ! » Soupira la femme, reculant un peu et s'assoyant sur un tabouret dans le fond de la boutique. « Je m'excuse ma petite… tu dis t'appeler Calista ? »

Comprenant que sa présence était indiscrète, Zabini s'éloigna dans le magasin, faisant un tour pour admirer les occupants de chaque cage, de chaque volière.

-« Oui, et vous êtes ?… » Demanda poliment Calista, ne pouvant malgré tout se défaire d'un sourcil sarcastiquement levé.

-« Oh, excuse moi. Isaura Rigborg, j'étais l'amie de ta mère lorsqu'elle vivait parmi nous, ici, au Caire. Et aussi l'amie d'Al et de Baghard. J'ai d'ailleurs épousé le dernier qui soit resté ici. Avant qu'il ne meurt, pris au piège lors d'une de ses immanquables expéditions. A la suite de quoi, je me suis acheté ce magasin. C'était une idée de ta mère d'ailleurs. Elle adorait les animaux, surtout les oiseaux. Elle leur parlait. » Expliqua la vieille femme, un sourire de tendresse animant sa tristesse. « Seigneur, dans tout ça, ça fait que je suis vraiment la dernière. Nous étions tous étudiants, sauf Baghard, lui était professeur, un éminent professeur qui avait tout de même trouvé à se faire mettre à la porte de Cambridge ! » Pouffa-t-elle, entre deux larmes. « Ah, allons, la vie continue ! Ne pas s'apitoyer. Mais, dis-moi, que fais-tu au Caire ? »

Toute heureuse d'avoir retrouvé quelqu'un que sa mère avait connu, elle en oubliait presque la présence d'Azulay non loin. Mais se ressaisissant rapidement, elle s'assena une claque mentale pour éviter d'en dévoiler trop devant le partenaire d'un Avery.  
-« Je travaille pour Gringotts, et tout particulièrement pour monsieur Zabini, qui est ici avec moi, et son associé. Je suis traductrice surtout. »

-« C'est merveilleux. Et qu'est-ce qui vous a amené à pénétrer dans mon humble boutique ? »

Entendant son nom, Azulay revint immédiatement se placer derrière sa traductrice et salua la patronne.

-« Je cherche un oiseau pour la communication postale. Seulement voilà, j'ai déjà eu deux hiboux attaqués, Calista me conseillait un faucon. »

-« Et quand j'ai justement vu cette magnifique bête. » Finit d'expliquer la jeune femme à l'amie de sa mère, tout en caressant la tête fine du rapace.

-« Oui, un faucon ne devrait pas facilement se faire attaquer. C'est un oiseau bien plus rapide qu'une chouette ou un hibou. Et celui-ci est jeune, il vous suivra encore quelques années. Il est très vif aussi. »

Chimrone, voyant que sa maîtresse s'était enfin calmée, sortit de sa planque pour revenir quémander des caresses à la jeune anglaise.

-« Vous avez aussi un très beau spécimen de fléreur. » S'exclama Azulay, se baissant pour venir caresser l'animal.

Mais contre toute attente, le félidé retourna se planquer dans la robe de Calista, faisant le dos rond devant la main tendue du sorcier noir. Comme Azulay ne comprenait pas les félins plus que cela, il ne s'éloigna pas et continua d'insister auprès du matou. Chimrone se mit à feuler et cracher pour finalement assener un coup de patte et planter ses griffes dans la main tendue de Zabini.

-« Outch ! Le petit sauvage. » S'exclama le sorcier en se relevant, tenant sa main blessée.

Isaura ne dit rien en voyant cela, mais comprenant bien le comportement de son animal, elle dévisagea la fille de sa meilleure amie. Calista lui renvoya son regard. Les deux femmes n'eurent pas besoin de mot pour se comprendre. Comme si elles s'étaient toujours connues, une confiance féminine régnait déjà. L'anglaise décida de rassurer son compagnon à sa manière.

-« Que veux-tu, c'est un mâle, il préfère les femmes. C'est naturel ! » Se moqua-t-elle. « Tu t'approches trop, alors il me défend ! » Elle prit le félin dans ses bras et le caressa. Immédiatement il se mit à ronronner. « Dites moi Isaura, vous pourriez me réserver un de ses compagnons ? »

-« Si tu veux un fléreur, je te mets en garde, ce ne sont pas des chats, ils sont encore plus indépendants, et très intelligents. »

-« Je sais comment sont les fléreurs, mais j'avoue qu'un compagnon à poil et intelligent me serait bien utile. »

-« Effectivement, ce n'est pas avec ce que tu as actuellement sous la main que tu trouveras de l'intelligence je crois… » Murmura la veille femme, sa moquerie délicatement dédicacée à une personne dans le magasin qui n'avait rien entendu. « Dans ce cas je te l'offre, cadeau de bienvenue en Egypte. »

-« Mais je suis ici depuis fin janvier. » Protesta Calista.

-« Et tu ne viens que maintenant me voir ! » S'écria Isaura. « Et bien dis toi que c'est pour toutes ces années où je n'ai pas pu te voir. Voilà ! » A ces mots, elle se retourna vers l'arrière boutique. « Nikkaaaa ! Il me faut un panier pour Chimrone ! »

-« Oh, je ne pense pas le prendre tout de suite, il fait chaud, il sera mieux ici que dans un panier. De plus je dois repasser au bureau. Peut-être pourriez-vous le faire livrer chez moi… enfin, je pense que vous connaissez. »

-« Tu habites l'appartement de ta mère ? » Demanda Isaura.

-« Oui. Tenez, montrez ça à la personne qui sera là. Il ne fera aucune difficulté. » Elle glissa un objet dans la main d'Isaura.

-« Et pour le faucon ? » Demanda Zabini.

-« Vous pouvez l'emporter de suite, ou je peux le faire livrer aussi. Mon fils se chargera de ça, ne vous en faites pas. »

Dans l'arrière boutique on entendit à ce moment là une voix d'homme maugréer, puis soupirer. Visiblement le fils d'Isaura n'était pas du même avis que sa mère.

-« Dans ce cas, c'est aussi bien de le faire livrer, je dois encore passer par le bureau avant de rentrer, ça m'évitera des complications. »

-« Comme il vous plaira. Quelle est votre adresse ? »

-« Garden City, Rue El-Corniche, résidence Amarna. Au troisième étage, demandez monsieur Zabini, ou bien monsieur Avery, oui A, V, E… parfait! » Dit-il en regardant Isaura prendre note.

-« Très bien, vous aurez votre nouvel ami ce soir. Vous avez ce qu'il faut pour lui ? »

Et après une longue explication sur le soin à apporter à son nouveau postier, une sélection de quelques accessoires et s'être fait délesté d'une petite fortune, sa bourse devenue soudainement légère, Azulay suivit Calista dans l'allée d'Ouréthékaou.

En sortant de la boutique, ni le sorcier noir ni la jeune femme ne virent qu'un regard clair se fixait sur eux avec attention et les suivait alors qu'ils s'éloignaient pour rentrer à Gringotts.

O

O o O

O

-« Je ne sais pas toi, mais je ne comprrend même pas la moitié des titrres de cette pipliothèque ! » S'exclama Sigfrid, monté sur une chaise pour observer de plus près une collection à la reliure verte et aux titres argent. _" L'arrt assyrrien du meurrtrre sans trrace "_ Lut-il sur une des tranches. « Il y a ici quelques titrres charrmants ! Tiens, peut-êtrre que je trrouferai quelque chose du genrre "_Milles et une manièrres de se déparrrasser d'un gêneurr_" ou encorre "_Comment empoisonner fotrre dirrecteurr d'uniferrsité, plus de trrois cents rrecettes de poisons indétectaples _". Qu'en penses-tu ? » Demanda-t-il à son ami.

-« Laisse tomber les poisons, c'est suranné ! » Expliqua Aimery Mortemer, assis par terre dans un coin de la bibliothèque de son professeur d'archéomagie médiévale, épluchant un énième grimoire. « Les maléfices c'est un peu mieux je trouve. Surtout que pour savoir qui l'a jeté, il faut souvent se lever de bonne heure. »

-« Ah mais on dirrait que j'ai trroufé mon grrimoire ! » Sigfrid sautilla de joie sur sa chaise en regardant le français.

-« Quel grimoire ? » Demanda son vis à vis, un sourcil levé en une expression froide.

-« Toi ! Tu sais quoi fairre si pesoin est pourr te déparrrasser de Ipn Snaï ! Ce type m'horrripile ! Alorrs que moi… »

-« N'importe quoi t'horripile Sig. Et puis calme toi, on dirait un gosse. Tu vas finir par casser ta chaise. »

-« Rrapat-joie ! Ce n'est pas parrce que toi tu tutoies Mohen qu'il faut te crroirre au dessus de nous. »

-« Je ne me crois au dessus de personne, sauf des imbéciles. Et arrête un peu ton numéro d'amoureux transi jaloux de tout ce qui l'approche. Si tu veux Calista, je te souhaite bien du courage, mais tu ne m'auras pas sur ton chemin, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je n'ai pas envie de ramasser les miettes de mon cousin. De plus je l'estime trop pour me laisser aller à de bas instincts de bête. » S'exclama-t-il. « Mais si toi, tu veux l'avoir… Persévère dans cette voie et tu te prendras encore un vent comme hier soir. Voir carrément la porte de sortie. Tu fais comme tu veux, mais moi je te conseillerai gentillesse, politesse, et surtout range ta jalousie maladive et ta curiosité mal placée ! Essaye de penser avant d'agir. Elle n'est certainement pas comme toutes les garces de l'université que tu t'es levé depuis qu'on est là. Fais resurgir un peu ta bonne éducation, essaye de faire honneur au nom des Jäger, pour une fois. »

-« Alorrs pourrquoi fous êtes toujourrs foutus ensemple ? »

-« On n'est pas toujours ensemble, mais on apprécie la compagnie l'un de l'autre, tout comme, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'apprécie ta compagnie et que tu apprécies celle d'Enzo. Il faudrait que tu te mettes bien dans le crâne qu'elle et moi, c'est uniquement de l'amitié. »

-« D'accorrd, d'accorrd. Mais dans ce cas, tu ne sais pas si elle a un petit ami ? » Demanda l'allemand, un sourire de victoire sur les lèvres.

-« Non, je ne sais pas. Les rares choses que je sais d'elle, c'est qu'elle est partie en coup de vent d'Angleterre, qu'elle déteste mon cousin comme un imam déteste les chats noirs, et qu'elle n'a plus de famille. Pour le reste… Ce n'est pas le genre de question que je pose à une nouvelle amie. » Il passa sous silence qu'il savait aussi qu'elle pratiquait la magie noire depuis pas mal d'années au vu de son corps déformé et de la potion qu'elle lui avait demandé.

-« Aaahhh ! Trroufé ! "_L'arrt indien de la torrturre, où comment fous amusez entrre amis et ennemis_", ça s'annonce pien, non? Ou encorre "_Arrsenik, strryknine, ciguë et compagnie, l'arrt ancestrral des poisons_". A ton afis, quelle genrre de jeune femme anglaise aurrait ce type de lifrres dans sa pipliothèque ? Perrsonnellement, toutes les filles que j'ai crroisé jusqu'alorrs afaient au moins une centaine de rrecettes de filtrres d'amourr, mais pas des lifrres surr les poisons, sur la torrture. Ah ! Les meilleurrs : "_Surrfifrre à sa morrt_", suifit de "_Comment se fenger des trraîtrres avec élégance_". C'est une charrmante collection ! »

-« Calista n'est pas une femme comme les harpies que tu te fais à l'université. Elle n'a quasiment connu de sa vie que la guerre. Et puis je suis presque certain que sa famille était de sang pur, et ce genre de littérature est tout à fait dans le style de certaines familles de sang pur anglaises, comme les Malefoy. Ma mère doit avoir certains de ces titres dans sa collection personnelle, dans son boudoir. A ton avis, pourquoi mon père m'a appris depuis tout jeune à savoir reconnaître les poisons ? Avec ma famille maternelle ce n'est jamais inutile. »

-« "_Maléfices et pyrramides, l'arrt de la défense funérrairre dans l'Aigypten antik_", c'est pour toi ça ! » S'exclama l'allemand en lançant le volume à son ami.

-« Merci. » Répondit laconiquement le français en chopant le livre au vol avant qu'il ne s'écrase. « Evite de jeter les livres, certains sont très anciens et je pense que Calista y tient un minimum. Vraiment pour un bibliophile, tu as des manières… » Mais le cri de victoire du germain interrompit Aimery.

-« "_Trraité d'immorrtalité, ou les démons à trraferrs l'Histoire de la Magie_", hey ! C'est pas le pouquin que tu cherrches ? » S'excita Sigfrid encore sur sa chaise.

Se calmant, il sortit le livre de son rayonnage et l'ouvrit. Le livre émit immédiatement un nuage de poussière qui fit éternuer le jeune allemand. L'éternuement mit en branle la chaise, celle-ci vacilla et son occupant se retrouva au sol, les quatre fers en l'air avec un air parfaitement idiot peint sur le visage.

-« Je t'avais prévenu. » Lui lança simplement Aimery avec un regard las.

Sigfrid se redressa, restant assis sur le sol, finalement il ne pouvait tomber plus bas, pourquoi ne pas y rester. Puis saisissant le livre tombé par terre à côté de lui, il l'approcha et lu la page de garde. Chassant la poussière d'une main, il nota trois initiales dans le haut de la page de droite. Trois petites initiales qu'il était sûr d'avoir déjà vu ailleurs : R. A. B. .

O

O o O

O

Installés dans leur bureau de Gringotts, Mohen et Zabini travaillaient en silence, chacun à un bout de la grande table de travail qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Le sorcier noir était en train de se tirer les cheveux tout en lisant un petit tas de lettres. La jeune femme était retournée à son manuscrit.

Plus elle observait le texte, plus elle était certaine qu'il s'agissait d'un code. Le seul problème était que ce message avait certainement été écrit autrefois selon une grille de code, faisant que l'auteur et le destinataire se comprenaient, mais aujourd'hui plus personne ne pouvait en comprendre le sens. A moins que…

Le parchemin était disposé devant elle de travers, le haut de la page légèrement incliné vers la droite. Alors elle remarqua un fait. Lignes après lignes, les lettres se suivaient avec minutie selon un décalage précis, de la première ligne à la dernière, de la gauche vers la droite avec régularité. Lisant ainsi le parchemin de haut en bas, elle vit sous ses yeux se former des mots, des phrases et finalement tout un texte. Se retenant de bondir de joie et de le crier à son compagnon d'étude, elle préféra se concentrer sur le sens du contenu.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans sa lecture, elle frissonnait des pieds à la tête. Si la teneur de ce papier était exacte, il ne valait mieux pas laisser Zabini, encore moins Avery et ses petits copains mangemorts, approcher du site. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à savoir où en étaient les deux hommes dans l'approche du site renfermant le trésor.

Mais une chose l'étonnait, il s'agissait de la langue employée. La langue des Justes était normalement le samaritain, une variante régionale de l'hébreu, la langue et l'écriture maternelle d'Eyal. Or, le texte était en hébreu tout simplement.

Puis il y avait l'épitaphe au bas de la page. La phrase ne signifiait rien, mais ayant compris la manière de penser de l'auteur, elle chercha la valeur numérique de chaque mot en additionnant chaque lettre. Les quatre mots lui donnèrent cinq, dix-neuf, neuf et onze. Retransposant dans l'alphabet hébraïque, elle n'obtint rien de concluant, mais en écrivant pensivement les lettres latines correspondant aux chiffres, un nom surgit de l'obscurité dépressive de son cerveau. Erik. Erik, l'un des Justes.  
Seulement un problème subsistait, et de taille. Pourquoi, en plus d'utiliser l'hébreu et non le samaritain, un Juste aurait-il signé ainsi le document de son nom d'origine et non pas de son nom samaritain ?

Calista repensa à ce que lui avait dit Zabini le midi même sur le précédent traducteur. Se tournant vers le géant noir, elle décida de lui tirer encore un peu les vers du nez.

-« Je me demandais, tu as parlé d'indices trouvés, en dehors du texte, dans le Fayoum. Quels sont-ils ? » L'or des iris de la jeune femme se rivèrent de nouveau dans l'âme de sa proie.

-« Et bien, il y a quelques sites, autour et au Fayoum, mais… » La chute d'une pile de documents sur le bureau de son secrétaire détourna l'attention d'Azulay le temps de quelques secondes. « Ah tu sais ce que c'est, l'égyptomagie n'est pas mon domaine, alors je ne me souviens jamais des noms ! » Répondit-il, éludant la question et fuyant le regard lumineux de sa traductrice. « Et puis il y a eu le dernier, nous avons failli l'avoir, mais la preuve a été détruite. » Soupira-t-il.

-« Ah ? Comment ça ? » Calista plissa les yeux à ses mots, lui donnant l'air d'un félin jouant avec sa souris.

-« Tu as entendu parler de la destruction d'un pylône sur le site de Crocodilopolis ? » La questionna Azulay.

-« Vaguement. Et c'est là qu'était la preuve ? » S'étonna la jeune femme.

-« Il semble que Lavia avait un goût prononcé pour l'art antique, surtout pour les temples ptolémaïques. Alors il aurait laissé des indices dans certains lieux. Notre chercheur nous a laissé l'indice de Crocodilopolis. Mais voilà, quelqu'un nous a devancé et a tout détruit. Travail de cochon si tu veux mon avis, tous ces moldus maintenant se demandent ce qui est arrivé à leur temple. »

-« Effectivement, je n'avais pas pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une attaque due à la magie. Je ne lis pas les journaux. » Expliqua-t-elle avec un large geste de la main, comme pour marquer qu'elle s'en foutait comme de sa première couche.

-« Ma chérie, tu devrais ! Et le plus important : apprendre à lire entre les lignes, même dans les journaux moldus. Tiens, tu veux une démonstration ? »

-« Pourquoi pas ! » Répondit Calista, un sourire amusé à l'idée de prendre une leçon de lecture, elle qui avait eu une formation d'auror en bonne et due forme. Il la prenait vraiment pour une bleue ?

Azulay sortit une édition du jour d'un quotidien en caractères latins, l'étala sur la table en poussant son courrier, et Calista put lire le titre : _Le Monde_.

-« Tiens, regarde par exemple, la nuit dernière, un vol a eu lieu au Louvre, dans le département des antiquités égyptiennes. Aucune trace d'effraction, aucune empreinte, aucun indice. La seule chose qu'on a : trois objets ont été volés, et ils étaient d'époque ptolémaïque. »

-« Quoi ? c'est toi le voleur ? » demanda Calista, couvrant sa bouche d'une main gantée comme une lady qui viendrait d'apprendre les dernières frasques de son fils.

-« Non, mais… » Il sortit une coupure d'un autre journal avec en lettres gothiques un nom allemand. « Il y a à peine six mois, un vol similaire avait lieu à Berlin. Objets volés : département égyptien, époque ptolémaïque, une statuette et un bijou. » Tournant la coupure allemande, une nouvelle, rédigée en anglais cette fois, apparue. « Londres, il y a une semaine, le British Museum découvre au petit matin que sa collection de momies ptolémaïques a été visitée. Mystérieusement, rien n'a été volé, deux momies ont juste été renversées. Mais aucune trace d'entrée ou sortie. » Il dévoila un troisième article de journal, cette fois d'un quotidien moldu américain. « Et enfin New-York, il y a un mois. Idem, le MOMA se fait visiter par notre mystérieux voleur, cette fois-ci en pleine journée, au nez et à la barbe des gardiens et des visiteurs. Impressionnant non ? »

-« Euh, oui… Mais quel est le rapport ? » Demanda-t-elle, cette fois totalement étonnée de ce dont il lui parlait.

-« J'y vois un possible hasard. Mais en même temps… C'est étrange, il est clair que le voleur est un sorcier. Peut-être même une sorcière. Tous les objets volés étaient de la même époque, plus ou moins du même siècle paraît-il. Alors je me demandais si Lavia… Tu vois, il a trouvé le secret de l'immortalité, pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser lui même. » Expliqua le sorcier noir.

-« Fumant… Si tu n'as rien de plus intelligent, j'ai une traduction à finir moi ! » S'exclama la jeune femme, tournant la tête vers son manuscrit.

-« Bon, j'en conviens, c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux. »

Calista le regarda comme on regarde un idiot congénital alors qu'il vient de vous sortir la pire ânerie qui soit : de la pitié. Croisant son regard navré et ne voulant pas baisser les bras, Azulay reprit :  
-« Alors, autre information. »

Zabini replia ses coupures de journaux pour sortir une édition en anglais de la _Gazette du Marabout _et l'ouvrit à la page des faits divers.

-« Là, édition datée de décembre dernier, lis bien ! »

-« _"La nuit dernière, sur les bords du Nil aux abords du site archéologique moldu de Saqqarah, a été découvert un corps humain desséché. Le corps semblait avoir subit une dessiccation accélérée, comme momifié naturellement. Les causes de la mort restent toujours inexpliquées. Le sujet était de sexe masculin. Le fait qu'il ait été sorcier fut confirmé par la présence sur son corps de résidus de magie et d'un mangeur de magie apposé sur sa nuque…"_ blablabla… Effectivement, c'est sympathique tout ça. Qui était cet homme ?»

-« Non identifiable. Personne n'a su, mais tiens, lis l'édition d'hier. » Lui dit son compagnon, lui tendant un nouveau journal.

Calista ouvrit le journal, passa sommairement sur le vol au Louvre qui faisait visiblement grand bruit. Puis, en page des faits divers, elle aperçu un article similaire au précédent quelques mois plus tôt.

-« _"Repêché ce matin dans le Nil, à la pointe sud de l'île du Gezira, un corps desséché comme celui de Saqqarah en décembre dernier a été découvert. Le sujet était, une fois de plus, de sexe masculin, sorcier, et cette fois son identité a put être prouvée grâce à un tatouage sur son corps. L'homme était anglais, travaillant pour le compte de l'empire bancaire Gringotts…." _Et alors ? ça change quoi ? »

-« ça change… que cet homme était un de mes… amis. » Expliqua le grand noir, hésitant un peu sur le mot « ami ».

-« Et bien, toutes mes condoléances, mais tes amis n'ont pas de chance. » Le sermonna Calista.

Elle tourna la page dans la vieille édition de décembre 1981, et lu une petite annonce : « _l'Université des Arts Magiques d'Egypte, installée à Dionysias du Fayoum, recherche un professeur pour sa chaire d'archéomagie médiévale, laissée vacante suite au départ précipité de son professeur. Si vous souhaitez postuler, prière d'envoyer…_ » Et blabla, pensa-t-elle. Il lui semblait pourtant que le vieil Archi lui avait parlé d'un professeur disparu.

-« Bon, plus exactement il était mon homme pour fouiller le site. Avec sa mort, je perds toute son équipe. » Expliqua son compagnon, ramenant la sorcière vers la réalité.

-« Ah oui, je vois… dommage pour toi. » Murmura la jeune femme, un vague rictus se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

-« Il me faut de nouveau constituer une équipe et en vitesse.» Soupira le géant noir, le regard désespéré se noyant dans son café.

-« Pourquoi ne pas en parler avec les gobelins ? Je pense qu'ils seront enchantés de te venir en aide. Non ? Des hommes, ils n'en manquent pas je crois. » Son idée tenait plus de l'ironie, mais elle vit avec délectation Zabini mordre à l'appât.

-« Oui, tu as raison. Je vais voir. Et puis il y a les cercles au Caire, je serais bien le plus infortuné des hommes si je ne trouvais pas ! » Soupira-t-il.

-« Exactement ! » Calista se repencha sur le quotidien du jour. « Oh, tu as vu, ça… ils parlent de la fête de _Cham el-Nessim_, j'aimerai bien y aller, c'est lundi prochain je crois. » Dit-elle, lui tendant une perche et surtout le journal.

Et profitant de l'intérêt soudain d'Azulay pour l'article en question, sur la fête traditionnelle de l'Egypte antique qui avait perdurée jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle sortit quelques feuilles de parchemin. Et d'un coup de baguette, elle dupliqua chaque coupure, s'autorisant une lecture plus tard à tête reposée.

Comme finalement Zabini n'avait pas fini sa lecture, le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle se hasarda à l'interdit. Baguette en main, elle pratiqua un sort similaire sur le manuscrit d'Erik. Glissant rapidement la copie sous la pile de feuilles contenant ses notes, elle attendit sagement que son compagnon refasse surface.

O

O o O

O

Quand Lorenzo Scapolare ouvrit la porte de l'appartement de Calista Mohen, les bras chargés de paquets en tout genre, il fut étonné de trouver encore plus de poussière dans la bibliothèque ainsi que ses deux amis étalés par terre en train de déchiffrer un ouvrage.

-« Vous avez joué avec de la farine ? » Demanda-t-il, s'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte, ne voulant pas salir sa robe beige claire et son pantalon blanc. « Ou bien Sigfrid a innové dans les acrobaties ? »

-« Hey ! Pourrquoi c'est toujourrs moi ? » Protesta l'allemand.

-« Parce qu'on te connaît. On sait que tu aurais du faire l'école du cirque. » Se moqua le sicilien. « Aimery, j'ai tes ingrédients de potion. »

-« Merci » Répondit simplement le français.

-« Et tu comptes fairre quoi avec tout ça ? » Le questionna Sigfrid, toujours trop curieux.

Devant le regard exaspéré de Mortemer, connaissant aussi à quel point l'allemand pouvait être persévérant pour apprendre une donne qu'on voulait lui cacher, Scapolare prit les devants.

-« De _l'Elixir Cérébral de Baruffio_, pour améliorer tes capacités cognitives. On s'est dit que ça serait te rendre service. » Répondit Enzo, sa voix ne trahissant aucun mensonge.

O

O o O

O

Dans les rues du Caire, un homme, vêtu d'un vieux jean, d'un tee-shirt rouge exhibant son goût pour le rock'n'roll anglais célèbre, avançait un panier posé sur sa tête, comme ces villageoises des bords du Nil ramenant l'eau au foyer.

Dans la cohue de début de soirée, alors que les hommes sortant du travail se retrouvaient entre eux dans un café enfumé ou que les femmes, voilées ou pas, discutaient entre voisines sur les pas de porte du menu du soir, personne ne remarquait le curieux équipage. Dans une ville comme le Caire, transporter sa télévision, son mouton ou même un chat dans un panier n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, cela faisait partie de la vie quotidienne, du transport en tout genre qu'on croisait ici.

C'est ainsi que Nikita arriva devant la façade quelque peu lézardée de l'immeuble de la fille de l'amie de sa mère, dont il ignorait le nom, vu que sa mère n'avait pas pensé à le lui demander. Maligne sa mère. Ah que voulez-vous, il l'aimait, mais elle était étouffante, toujours sur son dos à s'occuper de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Enfin, en fils unique, il ne savait rien lui refuser.

C'est pourquoi, il se retrouvait devant cet immeuble, à presque dix-huit heures du soir, dans l'obscurité naissante du crépuscule. Passant le pas de la porte, il observa le papier sur lequel sa mère avait noté l'adresse et l'étage.

Arrivé au premier étage, il ne vit pas l'ombre d'un oiseau aux longues ailes s'engouffrer dans le hall du rez-de-chaussée.

Continuant son ascension, il ne prit pas garde à Chimrone qui s'agitait dans son couffin. Et quand enfin ses pieds se posèrent sur le dernier palier, il s'empressa de frapper à la porte où ne figurait aucun nom, comme un lieu anonyme.

O

O o O

O

Ce qui sauva le plus Mortemer et Scapolare de la curiosité maladive de leur ami furent les trois coups secs frappés à l'entrée qui mirent fin à l'interrogatoire de Jäger. Comme sauvé par le gong, Aimery se leva d'un bond, s'épousseta et se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'appartement. Calista n'aurait pas frappé, il devait donc s'agir d'un visiteur.

Enzo, l'ayant devancé, ouvrit l'huis et toisa, avec la prestance d'un ambassadeur, l'homme qui lui faisait fasse. Le visiteur, à moitié caché de la vue d'Aimery par la pénombre de l'escalier et la silhouette de son ami, ne sembla pas démonté pour autant. Affichant un sourire narquois, il tendit un objet aux deux étudiants.

-« J'ai une livraison à cette adresse. On m'a dit de présenter ceci et qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème. » Expliqua-t-il d'une voix chaude et profonde, totalement décontracté.

Aimery récupéra l'objet, l'observa à la lumière et reconnut un des objets que Calista conservait souvent dans son bureau. Un de ses grimoires métamorphosés. Acquiesçant il laissa l'individu entrer dans l'appartement avec un grand panier.

Une fois le couffin déposé, le livreur l'ouvrit, laissant sortir un félin haut sur pattes, à la carrure fine, musclée et racée. L'animal tourna sa tête vers son camarade de voyage et miaula.

-« Et ouais mon vieux, c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent. J'espère que tu aimeras ta nouvelle maison surtout. Salut mec ! » Dit-il, la voix plus chargée d'émotions qu'il n'aurait voulu l'avouer.

Il caressa une dernière fois la tête fine et triangulaire du fléreur et se tourna vers les deux portiers.

-« Bon, je suppose que sa nouvelle maîtresse n'est pas encore rentrée. J'vous préviens, le premier qu'fait du mal à c't adorable félin, j'le trucide à la p'tite cuillère. » Lança-t-il aux deux étudiants.

-« Nous ne comptons pas lui faire de mal. Il a un nom je suppose. » Expliqua Lorenzo avec la voix conciliante d'un médiateur.

-« Ouais, s'appelle Chimrone. Mais moi j'fais pas confiance à ceux qui traînent avec les amis des mangemorts. Dites au passage à votre patronne qu'elle f'rait bien de mieux choisir ses relations. Autrement elle risquerait de prendre un bain funèbre dans le Nil, un de ces matins. »

-« Si vous êtes ici pour menacer Calista, je vous le dis poliment : Sortez d'ici ou je vais tout à coup emprunter les manières de mon cousin de mangemort. » Grogna dangereusement Mortemer, ses yeux d'argent ayant soudainement tournés au bleu polaire.

O

O o O

O

Alors qu'il repartait, s'amusant de la menace que lui avait fait l'homme blond, mais aussi le cœur douloureux d'avoir laissé ainsi Chimrone à une personne aussi mal entourée que cette femme, il entendit un bruissement d'ailes. C'était un son qu'il connaissait bien, l'entendant tous les jours dans l'animalerie de sa mère.

Il s'arrêta à l'étage d'en dessous, se retourna, écouta le silence mais ne vit ni n'entendit rien. S'apprêtant à descendre un nouvel étage pour sortir, il perçut tout d'abord comme un souffle bouillant qui le fit frissonner. Ce genre de souffle de vent qui dans le désert annonce la venue du khamsin.  
Se disant qu'il avait du rêver, l'air chaud devait tout simplement venir de la cuisine d'un des appartements autour de lui, il allait continuer sa descente. C'est alors qu'une main glacée le saisit brutalement à la gorge et le plaqua sans aucun mal au mur, ses pieds battant le vide de quelques centimètres entre ses baskets et le plancher. Cette fois-ci il comprit que la menace était sérieuse, qu'on avait dépassé le stade des mises en garde comme celles qui venaient d'être proférées dans l'appartement quelques mètres au-dessus.

L'air se raréfiant dans ses poumons, les doigts de son assaillant, tels des serres, enfoncés douloureusement dans sa chair, il réussit à murmurer d'une voix rendue rauque :  
-« Quu…arrk… quii êtes vous ? »

Relâchant quelque peu sa prise, son agresseur le laissa reprendre sa respiration. Nikita en profita pour détailler la silhouette qu'il avait devant ses yeux nyctalopes.

-« Ton pire cauchemar ici en Egypte si tu n'arrêtes pas ton petit manège. » Lui répondit une voix basse, lointaine, comme venue d'outre tombe.

**_A suivre…_**

_**

* * *

**_

et encore un chapitre de teminé! Vous avez des questions? des commentaires? bons ou mauvais, je prend! 

chuuuu!


	11. 10 Descriptions de l'Enfer

Bonsoir!

Voici la dernière version du chapitre 10.

Pour les remerciements, on reprend toujours les même et on recommence! Je vous coeur tous!

Petite précision: un "**_connoisseur_**" (et non un connaisseur, Nel!) est en anglais un terme qui désigne un érudit dans l'art et l'archéologie, collectionneur souvent, mécène et lui même chercheur à titre parfois de plaisir et donc personnel. C'est ce qui colle le mieux au personnage dont parle Calista à un moment, j'ai donc choisi le terme anglais... qui vient du vieux français (donc retour à l'envoyeur!)

* * *

**X . Descriptions de l'Enfer**

* * *

"_The closer you get to the meaning, the sooner you'll know that you're dreaming". "Heaven and Hell" - Black Sabbath.

* * *

_

O

O o O

O

Alors que le livreur repartait, s'amusant de la menace que lui avait faite Mortemer, mais aussi le cœur douloureux d'avoir laissé ainsi Chimrone à une personne aussi mal entourée que cette femme, il entendit un bruissement d'ailes. Un chuchotis étouffé, feutré. Mais c'était un son qu'il connaissait bien, l'entendant tous les jours dans l'animalerie de sa mère.

Il s'arrêta au palier inférieur, se retourna et écouta le silence, mais ne vit ni n'entendit rien. S'apprêtant à descendre un nouvel étage pour sortir, il perçut tout d'abord comme une bise bouillante qui le fit frissonner. Le genre de souffle de vent qui dans le désert annonce la venue du khamsin.  
Se disant qu'il avait du rêver, l'air chaud devait tout simplement venir de la cuisine d'un des appartements autour de lui, il allait continuer sa descente. C'est alors qu'une main glacée le saisit brutalement à la gorge et le plaqua sans aucun mal contre le mur, ses pieds battant le vide de quelques centimètres entre ses baskets et le plancher.

Cette fois-ci il comprit que la menace était sérieuse, qu'on avait dépassé le stade des mises en garde comme celles qui venaient d'être proférées dans l'appartement quelques mètres au-dessus.

L'air se raréfiant dans ses poumons, les doigts de son assaillant, tels des serres, enfoncés douloureusement dans sa chair, il réussit à murmurer d'une voix rendue rauque :  
-« Quu…arrk… quii êtes vous ? »

Relâchant quelque peu sa prise, son agresseur le laissa reprendre sa respiration. Nikita en profita pour détailler la silhouette qu'il avait devant ses yeux nyctalopes. Devant lui, au bout du bras sec tendu vers sa gorge, il fut surprit de reconnaître le visage de son assaillant. Mais ce visage, habituellement de marbre voire souriant, était actuellement tordu dans une expression de rage, de colère.

-« Ton pire cauchemar ici en Egypte si tu n'arrêtes pas ton petit manège. » Lui répondit une voix basse, lointaine et à l'accent oriental qui en d'autres circonstances aurait pu être chaleureuse.

-« Mais… voyons… je… je ne vous ai fait aucun mal… » Réussit à balbutier le jeune homme, frissonnant sous le regard de son ennemi.

-« Je n'aime pas ta façon de suivre et d'espionner tout. Pour qui travailles-tu ? » Demanda son adversaire, sa voix semblant s'éveiller d'un long sommeil à chaque mot, devenant progressivement plus humaine.

Alors que Nikita cherchait ses mots, il fixa ses iris bleu glacier dans ceux, aussi noir que les plus sombres ténèbres, de l'animagus. Plissant les yeux et défiant son opposant du regard, il ne laissait aucune place à la peur. C'est alors qu'il sentit la pince, qui servait de main à cet individu, se relâcher autour de son cou et le libérer enfin. Mais ses jambes ne le portant plus sous la surprise, il tomba sur le plancher comme une marionnette coupée de ses fils.

-« Et vous alors, vous avez bien caché que vous étiez un animagus ! » Lança la victime, à genoux sur le sol mais son regard clair narguant son ennemi.

-« Il est des détails qu'un espion de pacotille, comme vous, ne peut comprendre. » La voix évoluait toujours, le ton redevenait celui qu'il entendait si souvent dans cette bouche : cinglant.

-« Effectivement, je ne vois rien de noble dans la fuite ! A moins que ça ne soit un art majeur des agents officieux du ministère anglais… » Se moqua-t-il.

-« Fuir ? Il arrive que cette action, si peu noble comme vous le faîtes remarquer, devienne nécessaire à la survie, à la préservation personnelle voire celle du secret de votre engagement. Un jour reviendra l'opportunité, pour le moment je me fais oublier. »

-« Et bien, dans le genre vous faire oublier… vous n'êtes pas au point! » Se moqua Nikita, le ton cynique.

-« Le plus voyant des déguisements peut parfois vous garantir plus de sécurité qu'un trou de souris. Et puis je n'y suis pour rien si une bande de tarés m'est tombée sur la couenne ! »

-« Vous n'étiez pas obligé de vous joindre à Eux ! » Lui fit remarquer Nikita.

-« J'aime l'ombre, mais jusqu'à un certain point ! Je suis peut-être un animal nocturne, mais je n'aime pas espionner depuis le jardin … ou la bibliothèque… voyez-vous. Juste une histoire de goûts divergents. »

-« Je crois que nos buts aussi divergent. » Persifla-t-il.

-« Cela nous ramène à la question… » Susurra la voix, soudainement devenue presque chaleureuse.

-« Quelle question ? »

-« Oh… Rigborg, ne me prenez pas pour une imbécile, je vous le conseille sincèrement, avec toute l'inimitié que vous m'inspirez. » Cette fois-ci, le ton rogue employé était soudainement retombé dans les abysses les plus glacés.

-« Mais loin de moi cette idée… officier… Moreno c'est ça ? » Puis comprenant qu'il venait de faire une bévue, il détourna le regard des yeux sombres de son adversaire, cherchant une échappatoire.

-« Tiens… et comment donc avez-vous eu ce nom ? »

-« Oh, votre portier ou ami, je ne sais pas comment l'appeler, vous a … nommée ainsi ! » Mentit-il pour fuir la tempête qui s'annonçait, un vent tiède se soulevant à nouveau. « Vous n'aimez pas votre nom ? » Ironisa-t-il, essayant de trouver un abris dans l'humour.

-« Non, mon assistant n'a pas prononcé un seul nom. Donc, où l'avez-vous appris ? En me suivant à Gringotts ? En espionnant ce pauvre Zabini ? En torturant son associé peut-être ? »

Au lieu de répondre, Nikita lui lança un sourire énigmatique, qui très vite tourna au sadique. Face à lui, Mohen soupira de lassitude pendant que ses yeux reprenaient leur couleur ambrée naturelle.

-« Je vais être gentille pour une fois, et répéter ma première question… par pitié pour votre neurone neurasthénique. Donc, pour qui m'espionnez vous? » Redemanda la jeune femme, bras croisés, son pied battant le bois du plancher en attendant la réponse.

Le jeune livreur plissa les yeux, la toisa et, sa main se portant à la gorge de Mohen, de toutes ses forces la souleva et la plaqua contre la cloison opposée, comme elle le lui avait fait peu de temps auparavant. Quand ses paupières s'ouvrirent pour fixer la jeune femme plus intensément, le cercle d'or autour de la pupille avait gagné sur le bleu glacier dans chacun de ses yeux.

-« Ecoutez, vous êtes gentille, mais je n'ai pas tout mon temps pour discuter avec vous. Alors je vous conseille une chose, laissez tomber les traductions, les trésors interdits et occupez vous de vos élèves… Et surtout ne revoyez plus cette bande de hyènes. »

Calista ne leva que la main et sans toucher son adversaire, l'envoya voltiger dans l'escalier comme un fétu de paille. Nikita roula jusqu'au palier inférieur où il resta quelques secondes avant de bouger, perclus de douleur suite à sa descente précipité. Puis l'anglaise descendit chaque marche, avec la lenteur du fauve avançant vers la proie à sa merci, pour le rejoindre, le fixant de ses yeux de feu sombre.

-« Merci du conseil, mais je ne le suivrai pas. Retourne donc auprès de celui ou celle qui t'envoie, lui dire qu'un Mohen ne renonce jamais. Et pour ce qui est du parchemin… pourquoi veux-tu que j'arrête ma traduction ? Quel intérêt aurais-tu à ce que je laisse tomber un tel challenge ? »

-« Je vous ai mise en garde. Ne venez pas vous plaindre après… ceux qui s'attaquent au trésor des Lavia en payent toujours le prix… Mon père y a laissé sa vie, vous y laisserez la vôtre aussi. »

Sur ces derniers mots, Nikita se releva et dévala les dernières marches jusqu'à la porte donnant sur la rue.

-« On dirait qu'il vient de découvrir l'intérêt de la fuite… » Se moqua-t-elle.

Regardant fixement l'endroit où quelques secondes avant se tenait le jeune homme, Calista repensa à ce qu'il venait de dire. Puis secouant la tête pour en chasser les pensées inutiles, elle disparue dans un chuchotis de tissus et de plumes. Quelques secondes plus tard, une majestueuse effraie sortait par l'arrière cour de l'immeuble et s'élançait dans le ciel du Caire. La lumière rougeoyante d'un soleil couchant se noyant dans un Nil de sang teinta d'écarlate le ventre blanc de l'animal. Dans son dos aux plumes dorées, deux taches plus sombres luisaient comme une blessure jamais cicatrisée.

O

O o O

O

Pendant que Sigfrid Jäger était en train de s'amuser, comme un enfant ayant trouvé un nouveau jouet, avec le fléreur, Lorenzo Scapolare tira Aimery Mortemer à part.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si urgent ? » Demanda le français, légèrement inquiet que son ami sicilien ne lui dise rien.

-« Je voulais éviter que Sig ne nous voit nous éclipser, il est tellement curieux qu'il nous aurait suivi. Bon, maintenant, dis moi ce que tu comptes faire avec de tels ingrédients ! Certains sont interdits, j'ai du aller les chercher sur le sentier… »

-« Je sais et je t'en remercie. Mais ne pose pas plus de question, je ne pourrait y répondre. » Expliqua succinctement Mortemer, les yeux baissés sur ses mains pour ne pas croiser le regard inquisiteur d'Enzo.

-« C'est pour Mohen, c'est ça ? »

A la question directe de Scapolare, le français releva immédiatement la tête, fusillant son ami du regard. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la conversation, mais vraiment pas. L'allemand était buté, têtu, chiant, mais Enzo avait en plus l'art familial de soustraire les informations aux autres. Un art qu'Aimery appréciait chez lui quand il n'était dirigé sur lui.

-« Tu deviens comme Sigfrid. Tu savais qu'il déteignait à ce point sur toi ? » Se moqua Aimery, vaine tentative pour trouver un autre sujet.

-« Ne détourne pas la conversation. » Rétorqua fermement le latin.

-« J'ai dit que je ne pouvais rien te divulguer. Je te fais assez confiance pour que tu ne répètes rien à Sigfrid ni à personne d'autre… Maintenant insiste encore, tu vas me faire regretter ma confiance, et moi je vais te faire regretter ta curiosité. Tu veux qu'on en vienne aux mains ? » Siffla le français entre ses dents, la voix dangereusement basse.

-« Non, mais ces ingrédients… l'un d'entre eux est utilisé pour les poisons les plus violents qui soient. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle te pousse à faire quelque chose que tu regretteras après. »

-« Elle ne me pousse à rien. Elle a besoin d'une potion qui nécessite une préparation sans faille, mais je te promet que cette potion n'a rien à voir avec un poison. »

-« Mouais… J'essaye de te croire, mais je doute que ça soit un soin de beauté. Tu tiens tellement à elle, que la connaissant à peine, tu lui fais déjà totalement confiance ? » Lui demanda Enzo, mettant immédiatement les pieds dans le plat.

-«Je comprend maintenant pourquoi tu n'as pas fait diplomate, tu n'as vraiment aucun talent pour. » Ironisa le français. « Confiance… non, je peux pas dire que Je lui fasse confiance, mais quelque chose en moi me pousse vers elle et me force à la suivre, l'aider. J'ai encore plus l'air con en te le disant qu'en le faisant tiens ! »

-« Non, pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Tu as remarqué que malgré les beaux jours, la chaleur, le soleil, Mohen est la seule personne qui continue de porter des gants, des bottes, s'habiller de noir de la tête au pied ? »

-« Non, toutes les veuves du quartier ici s'habillent en noir… De même que nombres de femmes mariées musulmanes, elles sont même voilées… Pas Mohen à ma connaissance. »

-« Très drôle. Elles suivent l'éducation égyptiennes, pas Mohen. Mohen porte toujours des cols montants par exemple. Elle garde toujours ses cheveux lâchés, ne les coiffe jamais en chignon, en tresse… Elle n'enlève jamais ses gants devant des étrangers, sauf devant nous l'autre jour. Et tu as vu cette main ? »

-« Si tu ne veux rien découvrir de dérangeant, ne cherche pas. C'est ce que m'a toujours rappelé ma mère, depuis petit. J'ai fait une fois l'erreur de ne pas suivre ce précepte, depuis je ne fouille pas plus loin tant qu'on ne me dit rien. J'ai trop perdu la dernière fois… »

-« Au contraire, baisser les bras, ne pas chercher la raison de tous ces mystères serait faire peu d'honneurs à la mort de ta sœur Aimery. Tu n'es pas responsable pour sa mort, mais cette fois tu peux voir par toi même qu'il y a quelque chose de louche. Tiens, tu as aussi remarqué qu'elle boitait parfois ? » Face à la surprise de son ami, Enzo savait qu'il avait visé juste. « Et oui, elle boite, de la jambe droite, visiblement quand elle est fatiguée. De même qu'elle devient de plus en plus maigre ces temps-ci. »

-« Heureusement qu'entre nous trois, celui qui est amoureux c'est Sigfrid. » Railla Aimery. « Tu as noté quoi encore ? »

-« L'amour rend aveugle, et Sigfrid est sous son charme, éprit d'une façade. J'ai noté rien d'autre, mais c'est déjà suffisant non ? »

-« Effectivement ! » Remarqua une voix féminine dans leurs dos. « Quel sens de l'observation monsieur Scapolare. Mais je suppose qu'avec tout ces indices, vous avez pu m'inventer une vie terrible. Non ? »

Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent d'un bloc vers la nouvelle arrivante. Appuyée contre la fenêtre ouverte du balcon, Calista Mohen les observait, l'air las, visiblement épuisée, des cernes sous ses yeux étrangement éteints.

-« Réunion… Nous avons besoin de discuter de choses sérieuses ce soir. Monsieur Jäger est ici aussi ? »

-« Oui. » Répondit Aimery, reprenant plus vite contenance qu'Enzo. « Je vais voir ce qu'il fait. »

Alors que Mortemer s'éloignait, Calista garda ses yeux anormalement sombres sur le sicilien. Enzo ne chercha pas à esquiver ni échapper à la petite mise au point qui allait être nécessaire.

-« Premièrement, si ça ne vous dérange pas monsieur Scapolare, j'aimerais que vous gardiez vos observations pour vous… et pour Aimery aussi, vu que vous lui en avez fait part. Et deuxièmement, j'aimerais aussi que vous mettiez votre sens de l'observation si aigu à mon service pour les semaines qui vont venir. Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide. »

-« En quoi puis-je vous être utile professeur ? »

-« Vous n'avez pas trop de cours je pense… »

-« J'ai quelques jours de libres par semaine… »

-« Parfait, je pense que vous pourrez donc proposer vos services à Gringotts. Mais nous en parlerons plus tard dans le détail. Il faut d'abord que je vous explique l'urgence de la situation à tous. Allons voir ce que notre germain inimitable est en train de faire. »

Au même moment, un bruit sourd de meuble se renversant provint de l'intérieur de l'appartement. Suivi de quelques cris et injures en allemand, en français le tout prononcé par la voix puissante de Sigfrid ou le ton froid d'Aimery.

-« Effectivement, je crois qu'il est temps d'aller voir ce qu'à encore pu faire le roi de la bêtise héréditaire et de l'idiotie congénitale. »

O

O o O

O

-« Verdammte Schublade! Du kannst mich mal dreckig am Arsch lecken! » Hurla à pleins poumons une voix masculine dans l'appartement.

Dans la bibliothèque, Sigfrid cherchait à ouvrir un tiroir fermement clos où il avait eu la mauvaise idée de ranger quelque chose d'utile. S'escrimant dessus, injuriant le meuble qui ne voulait plus rendre ce qui lui avait été gentiment confié, l'allemand s'énervait de plus en plus. Il ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit de chercher un sort pour ouvrir le tiroir récalcitrant, celui-ci s'étant ouvert plus tôt sans problème, il allait de soit pour l'étudiant qu'il n'était pas magique.

-« Verdammtes Scheissding! Fuck Schublade! »

Dans le dos de l'allemand passablement sur les nerfs, trônait Chimrone le fléreur. Installé royalement sur l'unique fauteuil de la pièce, il observait son nouvel ami invectiver un meuble qui visiblement le lui rendait bien.  
Puis après avoir supporté encore quelques insultes salées dans une langue germanique si mélodieuse, il se décida à donner un coup de pouce au cerveau ralenti de son compagnon. Qui avait dit qu'il n'aimait pas les idiots ? Bon, certainement lui-même, mais finalement il aimait tant se sentir supérieur, ça pouvait se comprendre non ?

-« Du kannst mich mal! » S'exclama Jäger, en donnant un coup de pied dans le tiroir maudit.

Sautant au bas du fauteuil avec grâce, le félin avança calmement vers Sigfrid. L'étudiant était maintenant agenouillé sur le sol, crachant, jurant sur le tiroir qu'il agrippait de ses grandes mains. Sa baguette, rangée dans la poche arrière de son jean, ressortait comme une antenne radio diffusant un SOS désespéré. Le félidé la saisit entre ses crocs et la porta, sagement et sans le moindre regard amusé, à l'allemand.

Sur l'instant, Sigfrid regarda bizarrement l'objet et le fléreur, semblant se demander, si ses mains ne pouvaient le faire, que pourrait y faire un tas de poils et un bout de bois. Puis, l'information « magique » montant doucement dans son crâne, il accepta sa baguette de la gueule de l'animal, le caressa en récompense et se releva.

Chimrone s'éloigna précautionneusement du meuble et d'un miaulement discret encouragea son ami bipède.

Baguette brandit, un regard de tueur braqué sur le meuble, en particulier la partie concernée, Sigfrid prononça le sort comme un juge annonce froidement la sentence de mort à un condamné. Mais, à croire que la bibliothèque voulait vraiment conserver son nouveau trophée, le sort rebondit sur le tiroir pour aller toucher le meuble opposé, puis tel un cognard fou revint à sa destination première s'écraser sur une étagère pleine de grimoires épais. Le coup ébranla le vieux meuble qui se mit à vaciller.

Au même moment, Aimery pointa son nez dans la pièce d'où il avait entendu venir un chapelet d'injures pas très catholique. Voyant le meuble faire la danse du ventre, Chimrone se recula entre les jambes du grand français. La seconde d'après, dans un fracas monstrueux, les étagères s'écroulaient sur l'allemand.

Alertés par le bruit, Enzo et Calista arrivèrent pour admirer le champ de ruines au milieu duquel trônait l'inimitable roi de la gaffe. Une magnifique litanie de « verpiss dich » et de « du kannst mich mal » s'envolait au dessus du nuage de poussière, telle une ode à la gloire du monarque de la bourde.

Ni le sicilien, ni le français n'osaient dire un mot en observant le désastre. Calista restait, quant à elle, emmurée dans un silence de consternation, ses yeux sombres, reprenant petit à petit une couleur plus habituelle, scrutant les décombres.

-« Un tirrroirr trrès rrésistant ! Mais je l'ai eu ! » Chanta victorieusement l'allemand, souriant bêtement aux quatre paires d'yeux qui le dévisageaient.

-« Ah ? Et vous avez achevé la bibliothèque avec. Félicitations Jäger, vous dépassez mes espérances quant à vos qualités exceptionnelles en pitrerie. Vraiment, je vous remercie pour cette… merveilleuse démonstration. Et j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncez que j'ai un travail pour vous, digne de vos prétentions burlesques. Cela va vous aller comme un gant. » Lui énonça son professeur, un sourire peu rassurant sur son visage fatigué. « Maintenant, Scapolare aidez le donc à ranger ce capharnaüm, faites attention aux livres accessoirement… Et quand se sera plus ou moins en ordre, venez me rejoindre au salon. » Claqua sa voix glaciale. « Pendant ce temps Aimery, va me chercher le registre de l'inventaire. »

Après avoir abandonné ses étudiants au milieu des vestiges d'étagères, Calista s'installa confortablement dans son salon pour réfléchir. Etalée sur le ventre comme une gamine, elle observa près d'une heure durant les copies des coupures de journaux de Zabini. Ce fut Chimrone, se frottant contre ses jambes, qui vint la sortir de sa méditation, alors que dans l'entrée un bruit de pas annonçait le retour de son assistant. Elle en profita pour se lever et aller voir où en étaient ses hommes de ménage.

En entrant dans la petite pièce, elle constata que malheureusement le meuble avait beaucoup souffert et, malgré les sortilèges de Sigfrid, il faudrait le remplacer. Décidément, la magie ne faisait pas tout.

La jeune femme se détourna du mobilier maltraité et chercha un ouvrage précis dans son jumeau encore intacte en face. Elle sortit le volume, ouvrit la charnière ouvragée qui le verrouillait et récupéra quelques vieilles coupures de la gazette du sorcier, cachées entre deux pages. Mais alors qu'elle allait ranger le livre, elle nota un tiroir éventré posé sur une étagère.

A ses pieds, Chimrone miaula, lui spécifiant que là ce trouvait le responsable du carnage et de la maladresse de son cher nouvel ami teuton.

Reposant coupures et livre, Calista prit le tiroir entre ses mains gantées. Il était étrangement fait, plus lourd qu'il n'aurait du et le fond l'intriguait. Elle en vida le contenu, seulement des plumes neuves et feuilles vierges, pour ensuite l'observer plus profondément. Passant un doigt fin sur le bois lisse, elle nota que pour la vingtaine de centimètres de hauteur extérieure, l'intérieur n'en excédait pas la moitié, comme si…

Mais l'entrée d'Aimery dans la pièce encombrée interrompit son analyse. Baguette en main, elle sortit de la pièce avec l'objet du massacre sous le bras et appela ses trois comparses. Une fois avait suffit, il n'était pas la peine de ravager à nouveau la bibliothèque.

-« Réunion messieurs ! » Ordonna-t-elle.

Sans broncher, Aimery, Enzo et Sigfrid vinrent la rejoindre, faisant attention où ils mettaient les pieds devant l'étalage de papiers.

-« J'ai oublié un tas de coupures semblables à celles-ci sur une étagère, pouvez-vous aller me les chercher Sigfrid, s'il vous plait ? » Demanda Calista, la voix soudainement douce, comme une mère qui s'aperçoit qu'elle ne peut en vouloir à son plus terrible enfant.

-« De suite ! » S'exclama l'interpellé, presque tout heureux qu'elle ait pensé à lui plutôt qu'à son chien fidèle, il avait nommé Aimery.

Il retourna sur ses pas, prit le paquet de feuilles et ne put se retenir un léger coup d'œil. Il y avait là de tout. Certains articles annonçaient des raids de mangemorts aux conséquences dramatiques pour leurs victimes, la mort atroce d'une jeune fille écossaise brûlée vive, quelques verdicts de procès, des vols, des meurtres, la fameuse nuit du 31 octobre 1981, un acte de torture sur deux agents du ministère, toute une série sur l'affaire Sirius Black et quelques très vieilles coupures de découvertes faites en Egypte par un célèbre archéomage du nom de Rigborg. Tiens, à bien y penser, il lui semblait que ce nom lui était familier.

Il s'installa enfin et tendit le paquet à son professeur, et pour une fois sans poser de question. Mais il ne se retint pas de plonger ses yeux myosotis dans le regard d'or sombre. Il y flottait comme un vague sentiment d'insécurité, pas de la peur, mais une prémonition que le pire était à venir. Frissonnant, il détourna son attention vers un article à ses pieds : un corps desséché, comme une momie sans bandelette, repêché le matin même dans le Nil.

-« Charrmant. Ils ont trroufé de qui il s'agissait ? » Demanda-t-il, comme pour détendre l'atmosphère qu'il sentait tendue chez ses deux amis.

-« Oui, un dénommé Lester. » Expliqua Mohen. « Mais tout d'abord, commençons par le commencement, voulez-vous ? »

Aimery acquiesça d'un hochement de tête sévère, Enzo releva la tête avec un regard baigné d'intérêt pendant que Sigfrid, souriant, exclama sa curiosité en claironnant un « Ja » joyeux.

-« Parfait. Il va de soi que ce qui sera dit ici ce soir devra resté à jamais entre nous, pour votre propre sécurité. » A ces mots, les trois interlocuteurs acquiescèrent sans hésitation. « Donc, je travaille accessoirement depuis quelques années comme traductrice. Pendant une certaine période de ma vie, cela a été un travail officiel, alors que ma place au ministère de la magie à Londres restait secrète et confidentielle. » Expliqua la jeune femme d'une voix monocorde, comme si elle parlait d'une autre personne. « Durant ces années, j'ai pu amasser quelques documents complémentaires sur les recherches infructueuses de ma mère en Egypte. Mais jamais rien de très concret, enfin à ce qu'il me semblait jusqu'alors. Je savais seulement que cela concernait la grande famille Lavia. »

-« Les Lafia, la famille égyptienne qui aurrait crréé l'allée d'Ourréthékaou ? » Demanda Jäger.

-« Précisément. Pour continuer rapidement, j'ai récemment reprit mon occupation de traductrice. A Gringotts j'ai apporté mes services à un ancien condisciple, monsieur Zabini. Pour un document en hébreu, codé en fait. »

-« Fous êtes arrrifée à le trraduirre ? » L'interrompit de nouveau l'allemand.

-« Oui, ce soir. Mais en me renseignant sur la provenance du document, j'ai obtenu l'objet des recherches de mon employeur. Le trésor des Lavia. »

-« Parr la barrbe d'Alpérrick ! »

-« Le secret de l'immortalité… » Chuchota Aimery.

-« Quel danger cela apporte ? » Demanda Enzo, ramenant la conversation vers le cœur du problème.

-« Bonne question. Personne ne sait, sauf certainement Lavia lui-même, ce que contient vraiment ce trésor. Enfin, personne ne le savait jusqu'il y a peu. Le parchemin, crypté, m'a révélé son mystère ce soir. Devant l'horreur de son récit, j'ai préféré m'abstenir de prévenir mon condisciple de ma réussite pour préparer la bataille. »

-« Quelle bataille ? » L'interrogea le français.

-« Celle pour que personne ne mette la main sur cette chose. Je continue mon explication. Les personnes pour qui officiellement je travaille se nomment Zabini et… Avery. »

-« Avery ? » Demanda Aimery. « Comme Dirk Avery ? » Questionna-t-il, le ton soudainement dangereux comme s'il avait flairé un ennemi héréditaire aux siens.

-« Oui, je ne l'ai pas encore rencontré en personne, mais je sais que c'est bien lui. » Expliqua Mohen, comme s'il s'agissait que d'un détail dans son plan.

-« Cette ordure était un des fidèles compagnons de crime de mon cousin. » Grogna Mortemer, dents serrées, ses yeux soudainement aussi sombres qu'un ciel d'orage. « L'un de ceux qui a certainement participé au meurtre de ma sœur. »

-« Aussi noire soit l'âme d'Avery, il n'est pas le genre à diriger une expédition en Egypte. Il a autant d'intérêt pour l'art et l'archéomagie qu'un inferius, aussi délicat et intelligent qu'un doxy. Non, l'idée de ce genre de petite expédition ressemble plus à Voldemort, une chose qu'il aurait laissé aux mains d'un de ses hommes. Mais un qui aurait aussi de l'intelligence, pas seulement l'instinct du chasseur. »

-« Malefoy ? » S'étonna le sicilien.

-« Non, Lucius est plus rusé qu'un renard mais il a autant d'amour pour l'archéomagie qu'un chien enragé n'en a pour les chats. » Répliqua Calista, le ton persifleur. « Il faut un vrai amoureux des belles choses et de l'histoire ancienne, un vrai passionné, un « _connoisseur _». J'ai une petite idée sur l'identité de la personne, mais… pour le moment nous devons mettre au point notre contre-attaque. Si Voldemort, ou un de ses sbires, est sous cette affaire, nous allons avoir besoin de tous nos atouts possibles. »

-« J'en suis ! » Proclama le français.

-« Oh non, toi tu restes ici ! Tu as malheureusement un trop grand air de famille avec un de ces détestables personnages… »

-« Mais… »

-« Pas de mais, il faut une personne en arrière, tu es désigné volontaire. Scapolare étant un bon observateur, il va ,d'ici la semaine prochaine, aller proposer ses services à Gringotts. Dans le domaine que recherche Zabini : fouilleur. Monsieur Jäger fera de même. Séparément et se présentera comme conjurateur. Mon conseil, révisez bien vos sorts et contre-maléfices les plus puissants Sigfrid, Lavia a du encore mieux piéger son trésor que l'accès aux coffres de Gringotts. Enfin pour vous présentez, vous demanderez une lettre d'introduction au professeur Goosemore. Et enfin, vous ne me con –nais - sez pas ! »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Pour vous éviter les ennuis. Vous pouvez dire la vérité sur le fait que vous vous connaissez, ils feront des recherches et nous n'avons pas le temps pour des identités falsifiées. Mais pour votre sauvegarde, vous ne me connaissez d'aucune manière, je ne suis pas professeur à Dionysias, vous ne m'avez jamais vue. » Proclama-t-elle, la voix claire, ponctuant chaque syllabe pour la faire bien entrer dans leur crâne. « Enfin, entrons dans le vif du sujet. Le trésor et la raison de ce plan de bataille. »

-« Qu'est-ce qui t'effraye autant dans ce trésor ? » Demanda Mortemer, encore boudeur d'avoir été laissé en arrière.

-« Savez-vous qui étaient vraiment les Lavia, messieurs ? »

-« A parrt qu'ils ont fait constrruirre la foie d'Ourréthékaou, je ne sais pas… Il y a bien quelques lignes dans les lifrres d'histoirre de magie sur Eyal Lafia, mais jamais de détail ! »

-« Je sais pour ma part qu'ils étaient une puissante famille vivant en Egypte, des guérisseurs ! L'un de leurs plus éminents membres fut Eyal Lavia, démonomage reconnu. Une légende voudrait aussi qu'il aurait trouvé le secret de l'immortalité. Rien n'a jamais été prouvé. »

-« Je n'ai rien à dire de plus ! » Déclara Enzo après l'explication d'Aimery.

-« Vous n'avez pas tort, et en même temps vous n'avez pas totalement raison. Disons que vous ne connaissez pas encore le gros de l'Histoire des Lavia. A la fin du douzième siècle, les Lavia comportaient deux derniers membres, un frère et une sœur. Leurs noms sont restés gravés dans l'Histoire de la magie : Eyal Lavia, éminent mage, et Chiraz Lavia, la plus grande guérisseuse de son temps, dont la renommée a dépassé les murs de Jérusalem, où elle officiait, pour gagner les oreilles d'un sorcier de l'antique Fostat. Eyal Lavia était entre autre un Juste… Mais Chiraz aussi comme vous le savez. Voyez comme parfois les morceaux d'un puzzle se rejoignent sans signe avant-coureur ! Maintenant, savez vous comment a disparu votre précédent professeur d'archéomagie médiévale ? »

-« Il était la rréincarnation de Lafia et il s'est fait tué parr les méchant mangemorrts ? »

-« Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie Jäger, arrêtez de tout tourner en dérision. Quand a-t-il disparut ? »

-« Vers la fin novembre, je crois. » Répondit Enzo. « Pourquoi ? »

-« Parce qu'en décembre dernier, on a repêché un corps à Saqqarah. On n'a pu identifier la personne uniquement par son sexe, un homme, le reste était inclassable… Et sec comme du bois calciné. Il paraît même qu'il est tombé en poussière peu de temps après. Momification dite naturelle par dessiccation des tissus, aucun vêtement, aucun tatouage, et détruit trop vite. Mais comme par hasard, on a trouvé un autre corps, ce matin. Même constatations, à l'exception qu'il ne s'est pas détruit, il a du tremper plus longtemps dans le Nil. Et l'individu portait une marque, toujours visible. Il a pu être identifié. Il s'agit de monsieur Lester, chef d'expédition et directeur de fouilles pour le compte de messieurs Zabini et Avery. Troublant non ? »

-« Je ne fois que des coïncidences ! » Remarqua l'allemand.

-« Aimery, as-tu ramené la liste de l'inventaire que tu as fait de la réserve d'archéomagie médiévale ? »

-« Elle est là ! » Répondit simplement le français en tapotant un gros classeur de parchemins. « J'ai presque fini, j'en suis à la lettre S. »

-« Magnifique. Qu'as-tu à nous dire sur le professeur Rigborg ? »

-« Rigborg ? Je ne sais pas, je viens de finir les R, mais je n'ai pas de souvenir d'un Rigborg. » Il ouvrit son classeur et chercha rapidement avec l'aide de sa baguette. Malheureusement, au nom de Rigborg le classeur resta muet. « Non, personne de ce nom. Quel site ? »

-« Peut-être Dimeh. » Proposa doucement Calista.

-« Mais… C'est un site ptolémaïque, pourquoi y faire des fouilles en médiévale ? » S'étonna le sicilien. « Rigborg… je connais ce nom… »

-« Oui ! ça me refient ! Rrigporrg ! Il a été prrofesseurr en chairre d'Antiquité Tarrdife pendant les années cinquante. Il a écrrit un lifrre trrès rriche sur les maléfices de défense, une frraie piple de l'arrchéomagie… »

-« Dimeh ! » S'exclama le français, interrompant son ami allemand.

Au cri poussé par Aimery tout le monde sursauta dans le salon avant de tourner les yeux étonnés vers l'auteur de la surprise générale. Personne n'entendit par contre le déclic émit par le vestige de tiroir délaissé dans un coin.

-« 1948 – 1954, fouille dirigée par … Ibn Snaï ! Tiens, depuis quand il est directeur de fouille lui ? Enfin, il y a un autre nom… R. Alfarero Black. Ça dit quelque chose à quelqu'un? »

-« Oui. » Répondit la jeune femme. « Black était un traducteur, il a du apporter sa contribution. Tu as aussi une liste du mobilier extrait de la fouille ? »

-« Principalement des parchemins en grec, démotique. Ah ! Et un parchemin en hébreu. Quelques autres babioles, des lampes à huile, un coffret… rien de très précis. Il faudra aller voir en réserve exactement. »

-« Tu n'as pas vérifié toi même ? » S'étonna Calista.

-« Si, mais je n'ai pas noté le détail, j'ai juste vérifié que tout était bien là. Et justement… » Il lu en bas de sa page une petite note rajoutée à l'encre rouge. « Oui, le problème était que tout n'y était pas. Le parchemin hébreu manquait. »

-« Bingo ! Merci Aimery. Donc… » Elle sortit sa copie faite à Gringotts. « Voici une copie du parchemin volé par votre cher professeur disparu. » Dit-elle d'une voix enjouée, puis elle observa à nouveau le papier épais. « Et… c'est un faux ! » S'exclama-t-elle, le ton soudainement chancelant de déception.

-« Quoi ? » S'étonnèrent les trois étudiants.

-« RAB… » Elle pointa le doigt sur trois petites lettres lisibles en diagonale en haut du texte. « C'est une fausse piste. Celui qui a trouvé ce parchemin, lors de la fouille, ou même ceux… » Dit-elle, retrouvant le sourire à cette constatation. « Oui ! Ils ont subtilisé le vrai parchemin, l'ont remplacé avec un faux, codé selon leur système habituel… Mais oui, c'est pour ça que le traducteur fournit par Ibn Snaï a déclaré tout simplement qu'il était faux. Il avait raison. C'est logique. Maintenant, reste à savoir où se trouve le vrai. C'est une autre paire de manche. »

-« Mais… RAB, c'est les initiales de ce traducteur, Black ? » Demanda le sicilien.

-« Non, RAB n'est personne ! » S'exclama Calista, le regard pensivement dirigé sur les parchemins. « RAB est l'abréviation des noms de trois amis inséparables. Rébecca, Alphard et Baghard. » Dit-elle, ponctuant chaque nom d'un tapotement d'ongle sur le sol. « Ou si on les prend par leurs noms de famille : Rigborg, Alfarero, Black. » Elle se frappa le genou avec sa paume en victoire. « Je me disais aussi que je connaissais le code de la signature : ERIK ! »

-« Et comment ? Fous afez connu eine de ces trrois perrsonnes ? » S'étonna Sigfrid.

-« Oui, mon parrain, Alphard. Il m'a appris l'art de la traduction. Il m'a aussi enseigné plusieurs systèmes de codage d'informations, les plus courants, les plus ingénieux, et les magiques… ceux que seul un mot « _spécial _», prononcé à travers une formule, peut décrypter. Un homme génial en somme. Mais son amitié avec Rigborg a eu une fin, je n'en connais pas le détail. Seulement en 1954, Rébecca, ma mère, et son ami d'enfance et cousin, Alphard, sont rentrés en Angleterre, Rigborg est resté en Egypte, a conservé son poste de professeur et est décédé au début des années soixante lors d'une fouille. Peut-être un de ses chers maléfices l'a eu avant qu'il écrive un énième bouquin sur lui. Mais par curiosité, pourriez vous dénicher sur quel site est mort Rigborg ? Je suis sûre qu'on trouverait une piste, surtout sans le vrai parchemin. »

-« Mais, pourquoi laisser un parchemin pour toute trace du site où est enfermé son secret. Lavia devait se douter que le parchemin pouvait être perdu, brûlé, détruit par l'humidité. On sait que le papier ou le papyrus sont des supports périssables, bien avant l'avènement de l'archéomagie. » Demanda le logique sicilien.

-« Il a laissé, lui ou un de ces descendants, d'autres indices. Ou plutôt, le parchemin n'était qu'un des indices. Pour ma part, j'en connais au moins trois autres. »

-« Fous cherrchiez aussi le trrésorr de Lafia ? »

-« Pas exactement, je cherchais à savoir ce que ma mère et mon parrain ont pu trouver. Hors Alphard n'a jamais rien voulu me dire, je n'ai pas connu ma mère et… »

-« Fotrre pèrre ? »

-« Je n'ai pas de père. Il est inconnu au bataillon et absent au registre. Et comme les notes de ma mère sont très vagues, il m'a fallu chercher moi-même dans les livres. J'ai trouvé, comme je vous l'ai dit, quelques informations qui mises bout à bout ne donnaient pas grand chose jusqu'il y a peu. Mais ma conversation de ce midi a rassemblé presque tous les morceaux épars. Bon, il y a aussi les vols… »

-« Les fols ? Fous foulez parrler des fols d'oeufrres d'arrt, la statuette folée à Berlin ? »

-« Entre autre. Ces vols sont assez récents, rien à voir donc avec Rigborg. Laissons les de côtés ! »

Sautant à bas d'un tas de coussins d'où il écoutait la conversation, Chimrone vint poser une patte chocolat sur un des articles parlant des vols mystérieux et le tira à part, comme pour répondre à sa maîtresse. Puis avançant, avec son pas impérial, au milieu des articles, il ramassa une des coupures dans sa gueule, la retourna. Au revers, on pouvait lire un vol dans un musée du Caire.

-« Chimrone ! Merci, voilà un assistant efficace ! Même s'il laisse des poils sur les coussins. » Calista ramassa l'article. « Un vol au musée d'art copte. Hum ? »

-« On arrive sur une période plus compatible avec nos recherches. Mais je ne pense pas que cela ait un rapport avec les autres vols. » Remarqua Mortemer en caressant le fléreur.

-« Je ne sais pas. Les objets volés sont tous d'époque grecque ou romaine. Les coptes sont les descendants des derniers vrais égyptiens, avant l'arrivée en masse des peuples arabes. Ils étaient souvent déjà métissés mais, même convertis au christianisme, nombre d'entre eux ont conservé leurs traditions anciennes, transposant leurs fêtes païennes en fêtes chrétiennes. Non, vraiment je pense qu'il y a un lien. Reste à savoir lequel et quelle est son importance ! »

-« Mais les indices… ? » Demanda Enzo.

-« Oui, les indices. Le premier que j'ai trouvé ce trouve à côté de l'université. Sur le site même de Dionysias ou autrement dit Qasr Qaroun. Ma mère dans ses notes avait dessiné l'empreinte qu'elle avait trouvé à Tebtynis. Et j'ai trouvé un troisième indice à Crocodilopolis. Malheureusement, cela a fait la une de la gazette du Marabout, vous en connaissez la fin aussi bien que moi. J'ai été attaquée pendant ma recherche et les indésirables ont détruit l'indice. J'ai tout de même de bons yeux et une bonne mémoire. L'indice de Dionysias parlait de la queue du lion, celle de Tebtynis nommait la déesse Sekhmet, et enfin celle de Crocodilopolis faisait référence au roi Ptolémée. Pour le moment, je n'ai pas d'autres indices. Mais voilà Zabini a parlé de deux autres : Meïdoum et Saqqarah. Si on ajoute Dimeh du fait du parchemin, on fait le tour de tout le Fayoum. » La jeune femme prit un des parchemins étalés sur les coussins et un crayon. « Voilà, donc Dionysias à l'Ouest, Tebtynis au Sud, Crocodilopolis au centre du Fayoum, Meïdoum à l'Est, Saqqarah au Nord-Est et enfin Dimeh au Nord. Si on relie à Dionysias, on obtient six points et une drôle de forme. » Elle tourna et retourna le dessin obtenu, restant dubitative.

Aimery, le menton dans une main, tira le papier vers lui et observa à son tour.

-« Comme ça, il est sûr que ça ne dit pas grand chose. Et si on se rendait sur place pour trouver les marques laissées en indices ? »

-« Si Zabini a laissé une seule marque derrière lui, ce dont je doute fort. Peut-être existe-t-il aussi d'autres sites, que nous avons oublié, qui présenteraient d'autres indices. » Proposa Calista.

-« Pourquoi Dimeh ? » Demanda Enzo en se penchant sur le gribouillis.

-« Le parrchemin on t'a dit, idiot ! » Lui répondit Sigfrid en levant les yeux au plafond l'air navré de la question, qu'il jugeait idiote, de son ami.

-« Le parchemin est-il vraiment un indice ? On ne le sait pas. La preuve,celui-ci est faux. » Il souleva la copie de son professeur pour bien montrer à Sigfrid qu'il parlait de la même chose que lui. « Et si on prenait comme indice de départ un site plus au nord… Qasr-El-Sagha ? Si l'on suit le résonnement de Zabini, il est évident que Dimeh a déjà été fouillée et visitée de part en part. Mais il n'aura certainement pas pensé au temple de Qasr El-Sagha. Que risquons nous à y aller ? » Proposa le sicilien.

-« Je ne sais pas. Personnellement, je trouve que ces indices sont presque venus trop facilement. » Soupira Mohen, son regard inquiet posé sur l'amas de parcheminerie devant elle.

-« Et alorrs ? » Demanda l'allemand, baissant la tête de son inspection du plafond. « Il faut plutôt s'en rréjouirre, c'est signe qu'on afance. »

-« Désolée de vous faire redescendre sur Terre et quitter vos étoiles Jäger. » Lui répondit-elle froidement. « Mais je n'aime pas la facilité pour ma part. Elle annonce souvent un piège de taille. » Il y avait dans sa voix le ton de celle qui en était déjà passée par des chemins si semblables.

-« Fous drramatisez trrop ! » S'exclama le jeune homme, un sourire se voulant rassurant épinglé sur son visage.

* * *

Voila... un commentaire?

et normalement on rajoute: ****

**_A suivre..._**


	12. 11 L'ombre de Malefoy

Bonsoir!

Voici la dernière version du chapitre 11, livré en même temps que le 12!  
Mais malheureusement, le chapitre 12 n'est pas la fin de la fic, cependant il sera le dernier pour un moment... le temps d'une pause! Cette pause n'est pas vraiment voulue, j'aurai aimé pouvoir vous innonder encore chaque semaine de suspens, d'aventure et mystères, mais voila, je rentre en France, je quitte Pékin où je vis actuellement. Donc en rentrant je n'aurai pas dans un premier temps de chez-moi, ni de connexion... Mais soyez sur que la pause ne durera pas plus qu'un mois et demi. Mi août au plus tard, je pense trouver un coin à squatter pour venir vous poster la suite!

En attendant, merci toujours aux même, Nelson et Ayako pour les corrections trèèès nécessaires, et aussi à mes lecteurs, surtout ceux qui m'encouragent tous les jours ou presque!

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

**XI . L'ombre de Malefoy**

**

* * *

**

"_I've turned the tables 'round and found another way, I've left it all behind for a better day.__  
__I will take things as they come, look out for number one, and I'll be back tomorrow. Feeling strong and brave inside, my head up high with pride, yes I'll be back tomorrow." Stratovarius, "Tomorrow", Album Episode.

* * *

_

O

O o O

O

_Des éclats de rire d'enfants percèrent le silence oppressant de la nuit. Petit à petit, des taches de lumière s'agrandirent jusqu'à dessiner des formes floues devant ses yeux ensommeillés. Les rayons d'un soleil d'hiver en fin d'après-midi inondaient la pièce chaleureuse dans laquelle elle discerna deux garnements en train de se battre. Dans un coin de la pièce, un grand feu ronflait doucement dans la cheminée pendant que les cris de joie des deux enfants semblaient donner vie à la vieille demeure familiale._

_-« Arrête, rend la moi ! Elle est à moi ! » Cria d'une voix stridente un des deux chenapans qui se roulaient sur le tapis coloré de la bibliothèque. _

_-« Nan, mais tu rêves Black ! Vas voir sur la Lune si j'y suis ! » S'exclama le suivant._

_-« Caaallll ! » S'écria le premier. « Il me chatouille, dis-lui d'arrêter. » Supplia l'enfant en levant son visage vers la jeune fille assise sagement à sa table de travail. _

_Mais à peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il éclata d'un rire en cascade, vite étouffé par une nouvelle bagarre. Levant les yeux de son livre, la jeune fille brune les observa un instant, un sourire amusé peint sur ses lèvres. Vraiment, ces garçons étaient aussi adorables qu'insupportables, mais sans eux elle s'ennuierait certainement. _

_Elle revint à son livre. Mais réalisant une présence dans son dos, elle tourna sur elle-même, oubliant ses garnements de cousins et observa la maison de son enfance. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un tour complet, l'image changea. Le lieu resta le même, mais elle le voyait plus grand. L'ambiance y était soudainement plus froide, plus studieuse, trop sérieuse…_

_Baissant le regard vers ses pieds, elle les vit petits et chaussés de souliers vernis noirs qui tranchaient si bien avec sa jolie robe blanche. L'enfant qu'elle était alors releva la tête avec toute la dignité qu'on lui avait inculqué depuis son plus jeune âge, son regard vif et doré à peine étouffé par les verres teintés de ses petites lunettes. _

_Lui faisant face, se tenait un jeune garçon qu'elle dépassait de quelques centimètres. Il était aussi blond et pâle qu'elle était brune et mat, le regard aussi dédaigneux que le sien était moqueur. Ils attendaient sagement, assis tous les deux sur le large tabouret du piano, aussi éloignés l'un de l'autre que leur siège le leur permettait, leurs mains dignement posées sur leurs genoux. Celles de la petite fille étaient recouvertes de fines mitaines de satin de la couleur exacte de sa robe, mettant en valeur le teint naturellement hâlé de l'enfant et son anneau d'argent qu'elle portait au majeur gauche. _

_A quelques pas de là, deux adultes discutaient vivement. La fillette d'à peine dix ans fusilla du regard le crâne dégarni de son grand-père. Comment osait-il la laisser en aussi mauvaise compagnie ? A côté de lui se trouvait la version originale dont le garçon semblait la réplique. Mais autant elle appréciait le regard brillant d'intelligence du père, autant l'indisposait celui **malsain** du fils. _

_Quand les adultes se souvinrent de nouveau de la présence silencieuse de leur progéniture, la fillette ne se retint pas d'offrir son plus beau sourire à Abraxas Malefoy. Le grand sorcier blond lui répondit aussi gracieusement._

_-« Vraiment mon cher Harold, votre petite-fille est un ange de grâce et de beauté. » S'enthousiasma Malefoy père en fixant ses yeux d'acier bleu-gris sur la fine silhouette élancée assise à côté de son fils. « Je serai heureux que vous pensiez très sérieusement à mon offre de fiançailles. Une telle union entre nos deux familles serait un vrai bénéfice. Lucius est un garçon intelligent, il entrera dès septembre prochain à Poudlard, mais il fait déjà montre d'une incroyable capacité magique. Associé au charme de cette adorable enfant, ils formeraient très certainement le plus puissant couple de sorciers jamais vus. Vraiment, pensez-y. » Déclama Abraxas de sa voix traînante et chaude à la fois._

_-« Pardon monsieur ? » L'interrompit la fillette, se levant dignement de son siège et ignorant son voisin. « J'ai du mal comprendre. Vous parliez de…Moi ? » Demanda-t-elle, avec un don certain pour la mise en scène mélodramatique, pointant un doigt sur sa poitrine pour souligner sa question. « Vous voulez que MOI… je sois la fiancée de cet incapable nommé Lucius, que vous déclarez votre fils ? » Elle ponctua sa phrase avec talent, attirant sans mal l'attention des trois spécimens de la gente masculine situés autour d'elle. « Désolée monsieur, je ne mélangerai jamais mon sang de génie à une erreur de la Nature pareille. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment un sorcier comme vous peut le considérer comme son héritier. Il est aussi demeuré qu'un troll lobotomisé. » Le ton était catégorique, il ne souffrirait aucune opposition de la part des adultes._

_-« Calista ! » Rugit son grand-père._

_De son côté, Lucius était subitement devenu plus blanc que la robe de sa voisine. Il la fixait avec horreur, la bouche grande ouverte de surprise comme stupéfixé, incapable de dire ou faire quoi que ce fut pour la contredire, l'injurier, se venger. Le regard de Malefoy père, comme amusé de ce que Calista Mohen venait de lui lancer, se tourna vers son rejeton. Tout à coup les paroles de la jeune fille semblèrent être pure prophétie, Lucius avait vraiment l'air un troll lobotomisé ne sachant plus la différence entre ses pieds et ses oreilles._

_Avançant vers la fillette rusée qui lui faisait face, le sorcier blond passa sa main dans les longs cheveux d'encre, presque affectueusement. Calista, figée dans l'attente de ce qu'allait provoquer sa réplique, se détendit quelque peu sous le geste tendre, savourant pour la première fois de sa courte existence ce que pouvait être la vie quand on était apprécié. _

_-« Vraiment, charmante et attachante enfant ! » S'exclama Abraxas Malefoy, éclatant d'un rire tonitruant._

_Derrière les verres bleutés de ses petites lunettes rondes, Calista Mohen lui envoya un regard de pure connivence. Pendant que dans son dos, Lucius la fixait de ses prunelles bleues, assombries par la haine. Sans le voir elle le sentit pourtant et ainsi furent scellés leurs destins d'ennemis à vie._

_La vision se troubla de nouveau, le lieu changea. Les formes lumineuses se modifièrent et ce qui était de bois devint de pierre. Les étagères de la bibliothèque de son grand-père avaient laissé place aux murs froids et ternes de certains couloirs de Poudlard._

_Baissant encore une fois le regard vers ses pieds, elle les vit plus grands. Elle portait ses vieilles bottines de cuir râpé. Relevant la tête, elle nota une trace de poussière sur sa robe trop courte et de sa main gauche elle frotta la trainée pour la faire disparaître, la faible lumière des lieux s'accrochant sur l'anneau à son majeur. Mais ce fut sans succès pour la tache, elle restait coriace. Elle verrait ça plus tard de dit-elle, repoussant ses lunettes qui glissaient sur son nez._

_Alors qu'elle ramassait son sac tombé à ses pieds, elle entendit des chuchotements venir du fond du couloir. Elle n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié les cachots pour leur humidité glaciale qui lui rappelait le contact froid et lisse d'une peau de serpent, et ce soir elle ne s'y sentait encore moins à son aise. _

_Suivant la provenance du bruit, la jeune fille avança aussi silencieusement qu'un chat cherchant une souris. Et au grè d'un tournant des couloirs, elle trouva la source du bruit dans un recoin : trois étudiants de sixième ou septième année s'amusaient à effrayer un première année. Un coup d'œil suffit à la jeune élève pour reconnaître les uniformes. Les trois plus âgés portaient avec dignité le vert et argent de Serpentard alors que leur jeune proie honorait les couleurs rouge et or de la maison au griffon. Ce dernier était assez grand pour son âge mais maladivement maigre et des cernes marquaient ses jolis yeux dorés, lui donnant un air triste de chiot abandonné. _

_Revenant au trio de serpentards, elle reconnut sans mal la silhouette du meneur. Grand, mince, élancé, ses longs cheveux couleur de Lune, son nez aussi pointu qu'une lame de couteau, Lucius Malefoy était reconnaissable entre mille. _

_-« Et bien Malefoy, maintenant tu as besoin de torturer des gamins d'à peine onze ans pour prouver ta lâcheté et ta couardise ? Vraiment, d'année en année tu me déçois de plus en plus. Navrant ! » _

_Malefoy sursauta au son de la voix qui venait de l'interrompre._

_-« Tiens, ne serait-ce pas cette petite souris de préfète de Mohen… » Se moqua un des deux autres serpentards d'une voix de fausset._

_-« Arrrfff ! » Soupira Malefoy, un sourire malveillant aux lèvres. « Je ne savais pas encore que tu te prenais pour la protectrice des opprimés. C'est nouveau peut-être ? » Persifla Lucius Malefoy en se tournant vers elle, visiblement peu étonné de la trouver là. « Mon conseil Mohen, lâche-moi la grappe. T'avoir dans mon dos dès qu'il fait nuit commence vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs. Je comprends que tu trouves ma personne à ton goût, il est vrai que je ne suis pas mal du tout… » _

_A ses mots, Malefoy et ses deux compagnons éclatèrent de rire comme s'il s'agissait d'une bonne blague entre copains. _

_-« Laisse-le partir, il ne mérite même pas ton intérêt, j'en suis certaine. » Lui répondit la jeune fille, ignorant moquerie et provocation._

_-« Walden laisse-le, on a déjà mieux sous la main. » Lança le jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds, sans même se donner la peine de se tourner vers ses camarades, préférant conserver son regard dévoyé sur la sorcière lui faisant face._

_Le Gryffondor de première année s'éloigna en titubant un peu, tourna ses yeux dorés vers l'élève qui venait de sauver sa peau et qui portait le badge des préfets associé aux couleurs de Serdaigle._

_-« File ! Passe à l'infirmerie. Si on te fait des ennuis encore une fois, viens m'en parler. D'accord ? »_

_Sans prononcer un mot, l'élève chétif aux courts cheveux blonds acquiesça du chef._

_-« Parfait, demande Calista Mohen. Mais j'en parlerai avec les préfets de ta maison, ne t'inquiètes pas ! File maintenant ! »_

_Et sans attendre son reste, le rouge et or s'élança dans les couloirs de Poudlard._

_-« Vraiment… Touchante ! Tu plairais certainement moins à père s'il te voyait prenant soin ainsi d'un imbécile de Gryffondor. Sais-tu que dans la journée, l'élève dont tu viens de sauver la peau s'en est pris à un serpentard qui ne lui avait rien fait ? Lui et ses petits copains… »_

_-« Oh, le grand Lucius Malefoy deviendrait donc le justicier de sa maison ? Je ne pense pas qu'il existe un seul Serpentard qui de fasse rien de mal à ses camarades. Les innocents chez vous ne survivraient pas. » Se moqua Mohen. « Tu me fais pitié Malefoy. Prends-en toi à ceux de ton niveau, pas à des débutants. Et pour une fois… sans tes chiens de garde. A croire que tu ne sais pas marcher sans l'aide de Macnair et consort ! » Lui lança-t-elle, le regard dangereusement vif derrière ses verres teintés alors qu'elle sortait sa baguette de bois blanc d'une poche de sa robe._

_Malefoy, visiblement excédé par les paroles de la préfète, avança vers elle l'air menaçant et baguette en main. Mais au même moment les formes se floutèrent et le rêve changea vers un autre souvenir. La source lumineuse s'éleva dans l'obscurité, des flambeaux attachés aux murs des couloirs de Poudlard elle évolua et devint un soupirail percé dans une muraille épaisse._

_-« Comprenez que nous avons besoin de vous. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui vous dérange dans ce que je vous demande. Il s'agit uniquement d'un petit service. Et celui-ci sera rendu au centuple, croyez moi. » Gronda une voix d'homme dans son dos, tel un rugissement de lion mécontent._

_-« Bien sûr Capitaine, je n'en doute pas ! » Ironisa la voix féminine et dangereusement basse de la sorcière à qui l'homme s'adressait._

_Elle plissa les yeux et dans l'obscurité d'une pièce froide elle distingua devant elle une silhouette enchaînée. Assis sur une banquette de fortune taillée à même le roc de l'île prison, cheveux en bataille et vestiges de vêtements le couvrant à peine, un corps gris de crasse attendait là sans réagir à la présence de ses deux visiteurs. Posant un mouchoir sur son nez pour masquer la mauvaise odeur du lieu déplorable où elle se trouvait, la jeune femme tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur._

_-« Vous aviez besoin de lui poser des fers ? » S'indigna la sorcière._

_Face à elle, un homme à la crinière rousse lui répondit avec le ton du supérieur qui ne tolèrera pas longtemps de telles marques d'irrespects de la part de ses subalternes._

_-« Vous avez devant vous un assassin. Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que nous logions les gens de cette espèce à Buckingham Palace ? » Ironisa l'homme à voix basse. « Bon, vous vous décidez ? » Ajouta-t-il, bougon._

_-« J'accepte. A la condition que vous la déménagiez ! Je ne tolèrerai pas qu'elle reste ici une minute de plus. Autrement vous pouvez déjà considérer notre contrat comme caduc Capitaine Scrimgeour. »_

_-« Parfait, nous allons la transférer. Mais après cela, je ne veux plus avoir une seule réclamation spéciale de votre part. Ai-je été clair Argamane ? »_

_-« Parfaitement monsieur. Je ne demande et ne demanderai rien d'autre. A partir de là je serai aussi muette qu'une tombe. »_

_-« Mouais. J'ai des doutes sur ce point. »_

_-« A la condition monsieur… »_

_-« Quoi encore ? Quelle condition ? » S'énerva Scrimgeour. _

_-« A la condition que vous respectiez votre part du contrat. Si vous enfreigniez une seule clause je ne serai plus tenue au secret. Vos manières m'écœurent mais il se trouve que je veux quelque chose que vous pouvez me procurer ainsi. N'oubliez jamais, monsieur, ma joie sera de les voir tous morts jusqu'au dernier. »_

_Sur ces derniers mots, Scrimgeour fit signe à deux hommes qui sortirent la jeune détenue et en profita pour s'éloigner prudemment de son inquiétante compagne. Elle fut la dernière à franchir le pas de porte de la cellule et l'huis se referma dans un bruit infernal, évoquant comme une partie de son passé qui resterait à tout jamais derrière elle, impossible à atteindre désormais. _

_Et alors qu'elle avançait en traînant les pieds dans les couloirs d'Azkaban, sa vue se troubla encore une fois. Le rêve se dissipa, entraînant un suivant. Quand les formes géométriques qui dansaient devant ses yeux se stabilisèrent enfin, elle perçut un manoir sombre et menaçant dans le lointain._

_La nuit sans lune ne lui permettait pas de voir grand chose, mes ses yeux nyctalopes reconnurent le lieu sans mal. Elle le connaissait presque trop bien. Quand un éclair zébra le ciel, annonçant un orage diluvien, la grille face à elle s'illumina et un majestueux entrelacs de fer forgé se dressa quelques mètres au dessus de sa tête comme un serpent géant narguant sa proie avant de la dévorer. _

_-« Ah, vous êtes là. Vous êtes en retard. » Murmura sèchement dans son dos une voix masculine encore très jeune._

_Se retournant, elle fit face à un visage inconnu. Le jeune homme avait des cheveux sombres et mi-longs, détrempés par la pluie qui s'abattaient autour d'eux. Il aurait pu être considéré comme assez mignon si un nez aussi tordu qu'un crochet ne lui perçait pas ainsi le visage. De même, son teint blanc, qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie plus d'une jeune fille, semblait blafard dans la nuit et faisait ressortir deux yeux aussi noirs que l'Enfer. __  
__Pestant contre l'inconsidéré qui pensait que cet enfant pouvait leur servire d'espion, elle tendit en main propre au jeune sorcier le parchemin contenant les instructions de sa nouvelle fonction. _

_-« Vous savez à quelle mort vous vous exposez si vous êtes pris ? » Demanda–t-elle._

_-« Oui. J'ai vu la fin de Lumphanan. Est-il vrai qu'elle était une espionne ? » Questionna-t-il, ses yeux cherchant une dénégation._

_-« Possible. Il n'est pas de mon ressort de vous répondre. Et je pense pas que cela vous concerne. Règle numéro une : ne signez jamais vos comptes-rendus avec votre vrai nom. Règle numéro deux : ne laissez aucun indice compromettant derrière vous. Ces papiers par exemple, brûlez les dès que vous le pouvez. Règle numéro trois : utilisez un signe connu de vous… et de votre contact. Moi en l'occurrence. Ça devrait éviter de vous faire prendre dans un premier temps. »_

_-« Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vos conseils. C'est moi l'espion. Vous n'êtes qu'un des pions qui servira de relais. » Répondit-il froidement, prenant soin de ne laisser passer aucune émotion dans sa voix, pas même une once de mépris._

_-« Parfait. Prenez-vous pour le roi du monde magique si vous le voulez, je m'en fous. La seule chose que je désire c'est éviter d'avoir à intervenir pour sauver vos fesses. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ? Vous pouvez me prendre pour la pire des harpies si vous le désirez, j'en ai rien à battre. Je ne vous demande pas la mer à boire, juste savoir être discret et… n'ayez pas non plus une trop grande confiance en vous-même. Ce genre d'autosatisfaction indisciplinée fout en l'air plus d'une mission sur deux. Croyez-en mon expérience. » _

_Tout en l'écoutant, le jeune homme baissa les yeux vers les mains gantées de la jeune femme. Sous les lourds vêtements gorgés d'eau, il remarqua un brassard ouvragé qui couvrait l'un des bras. Il fronça les sourcils et interrompit la conférence que lui tenait son contact. _

_-« Qu'est-ce… » Commença-t-il._

_Et au lieu de cacher son bras et ce qui le recouvrait, elle releva sa manche tout en fixant l'or de ses yeux, en partie dissimulé par ses lunettes sombres, dans le charbon de ceux de son vis à vis._

_-« Un cadeau de la part de tes petits copains. Observe bien, petit Prince… » Se moqua-t-elle en ouvrant le brassard de métal ciselé qui masquait la plaie béante de son bras. « Voici ce que notre tendre Seigneur des ténèbres peut faire à ceux que ses serviteurs capturent. Tu veux toujours nous servir d'espion ? » Lui demanda-t-elle innocemment. _

_Gardant les yeux sur la blessure non cicatrisée, rouge et violacée, que les éclairs qui zébraient le ciel éclairaient de façon macabre, il répondit par une autre question._

_-« Vous vous êtes échappée, comment ? »_

_-« Bonne question. Effectivement, si je ne l'avais pas fait, je ne serai pas ici ce soir en train de te parler. Je l'ai échappé de justesse. Il faut croire que mon heure n'était pas encore venue ! » Dit-elle, cynique sans pour autant lui répondre. « Je te souhaite au moins autant de succès. »_

_-« Evitez de vous faire REprendre et moi je ferai de même. Tenez, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais Lumphanan m'avait confié ceci avant de… enfin… Vous savez. » Conclut-il sobrement, la voix toujours sans la moindre émotion._

_Il lui tendit un sachet en cuir. L'ouvrant, la jeune femme en sortit quelques fioles étincelantes. Comprenant de quoi il s'agissait, elle les rangea immédiatement._

_-« Merci. » Répondit-elle laconiquement._

_-« Pas besoin. Je ne fais pas ça pour vous. Je le fais pour Elle. Ça me dégoûte de voir que des personnes comme vous peuvent échapper à leurs griffes, alors qu'elle … Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce qu'elle a enduré ? Finir brûlée vive pour Son bon plaisir… » Pour la première fois, il sembla exprimer un ressentiment violent mais l'étouffa très vite._

_-« Non, mais je ne désire pas non plus le savoir. » Répondit-elle. « Je ne te demande pas tes états d'âme. Si tu le fais parce que tu estimes qu'elle était innocente de ses accusations, tant mieux pour Elle. Si tu le fais parce que tu penses que votre serpent visqueux est une erreur de la nature, tant mieux pour Nous. Si tu le fais seulement à fin de pouvoir mieux alléger ta conscience de petit mangemort désobéissant, je ne te dirai qu'une chose : désolée ! Casse toi maintenant ! » Elle lui lança ses derniers mots comme on jette un déchet loin de soi._

_Et sous la pluie diluvienne de l'automne anglais, elle regarda la silhouette sombre du jeune sorcier disparaître. Un éclair zébra encore une fois le ciel nocturne, la pluie cessa mais la lumière resta, aveuglante, éblouissante, l'obligeant à clore les paupières. Craignant encore un souvenir douloureux à son cœur, elle garda obstinément les yeux fermés, refusant de les ouvrir._

_Mais autour d'elle, les sons de l'orage avaient fait place à ceux de la campagne, à des cris d'enfants, aux chuchotis d'une rivière toute proche, le bruit du vent dans le feuillage d'un grand chêne, des crissements de pas sur les graviers d'une coure._

_Une cour ? Quelle cour ? La maison de son grand-père était en ville, il n'y avait jamais eu de coure ni d'arbre ! Inquiète, avec la sensation qu'elle connaissait les lieux, elle ouvrit vivement les yeux._

_Et contrairement à ce que les sons lui indiquaient, elle n'était pas dans une cour ou un jardin, ni chez elle. Non, elle était dans une maison, une jolie maison coquette, perdue dans la campagne anglaise. Autour d'elle, le sang maculait les fauteuils éventrés, le sol du salon, l'âtre aux cendres fumantes et les cheveux d'or roux d'une fillette à l'aube de sa vie. Elle reconnut sans peine les traits réguliers de la fille aînée d'un de ses amis._

_Elle se baissa et ferma les yeux de la petite. A peine cinq ans et déjà morte. Sortant un mouchoir de sa poche, elle effaça le sang du visage de porcelaine qui gisait devant elle. Elle ne pouvait plus rien pour elle, mais elle ferait son possible que ses assassins ne l'emportent jamais au Paradis._

_Relevant la tête, elle observa un de ses collègues dégager le corps mutilé de la mère de la fillette. Ce n'était pas le premier carnage que les aurors voyaient, malheureusement pour eux, et encore une fois il semblait qu'Ils avaient pris plaisir à jouer aux bouchers. Alors qu'elle laissait encore une fois son regard glisser sur la scène du massacre, elle s'éloigna et sortit dans la cour respirer. _

_Sur les graviers, il y avait encore des traces de sang. Celui d'un de ses amis. Celui du père de l'enfant qui gisait dans le salon. D'après les témoins, qui avaient alertés le ministère, le brave sorcier s'était battu comme un lion enragé jusqu'au dernier instant. Les graviers en portaient les traces. Visiblement ses assaillants avaient du l'encercler pour en venir à bout. Réprimant un haut le cœur à la pensée de cette autre vie gâchée, elle détourna le visage vers la gauche._

_Le corps du frère du propriétaire des lieux gisait encore là. Certainement fauché en plein combat par un avada kedavra, Fabian était tombé sur le dos, sa baguette encore bien en main, ses lèvres arrêtées sur le sort qu'elles allaient prononcer, ses yeux ouverts sur la nuit qui désormais l'environnerait pour l'éternité._

_Le fixant d'un regard farouche, se mordant les lèvres pour retenir le cri de désespoir qu'elle sentait naître au plus profond d'elle-même, elle réédita son geste fait sur l'enfant et ferma les yeux de l'homme qui avait partagé quelques temps sa vie. Sa main droite gantée, que la lumière lunaire rendait brillante en s'accrochant sur le cuir lisse, alla se perdre dans les cheveux roux du jeune homme, comme dans une dernière caresse, celle des adieux._

_L'instant suivant, une main sèche se posa sur son épaule. Reconnaissant la poigne rude de son chef, elle releva la tête et sourit au sorcier aux longs cheveux gris et au visage marqué par la guerre. _

_-« Se morfondre ne sert à rien ma p'tite. Malheureusement, on ne peut plus rien faire pour eux. Notre seul combat sera pour qu'ils ne recommencent pas. Vigilance constante et chasse aux monstres ! » Cracha Maugrey en la fixant de son œil normal, pendant que l'autre scrutait les environs._

_-« Je n'ai rien pu faire ! » Soupira la jeune sorcière. « Pour Esther j'ai été mise au pied du mur, et maintenant c'est le tour de Fabian. J'en ai marre, j'en peux plus, j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser ! Ce n'est pas possible. Qui restera ? Qui survivra ? » s'énerva-t-elle._

_-« Je comprend ton désarroi, mais il ne faut pas faiblir avec eux. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Marva, tu es certainement celle qui ici les connaît le mieux qui soit. Pour la mémoire de Lumphanan, ne baisse pas les bras ! »_

_Relevant les yeux vers le visage ravagé de son supérieur, la jeune femme le fixa avec détermination. Maugrey en frissonna._

_-« Je n'aurai de cesse qu'ils se trouvent tous aux Enfers. Si ça amuse Croupton de les envoyer à Azkaban, grand bien lui fasse. Moi je leur offrirai un billet simple pour les Enfers ! » Hurla-t-elle à pleins poumons sur les ruines d'une vie de bonheur qui aurait pu être la sienne._

_A la voix grave et glaciale de la jeune auror se mélangea d'autres voix. Dans l'écho qu'elle entendit en se réveillant, Calista reconnut celle plus aiguë et accentuée de l'écossaise Esther Lumphanan, le son mélodieux de celle de Fabian et celle de son frère. Dans le lointain venaient encore d'autres échos, les voix de tous ceux qui avaient payés de leur vie le combat acharné contre un tyran et ses serviteurs. Un tyran mis en déroute par un enfant, un simple enfant d'à peine plus d'un an._

O

O o O

O

En ouvrant les yeux sur le plafond sombre de sa chambre, Calista Mohen soupira et se dit que cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. Un rêve ? Si l'on parlait au sens propre, un rêve était heureux. Non, cela avait plutôt été un cauchemar. Mais ils n'étaient pas morts une seconde fois. Ils étaient morts une fois pour toute et néanmoins, dans sa mémoire et celles de ceux qui les avaient aimés, ils resteraient immortels. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait se répéter depuis la fin de la guerre pour se convaincre d'oublier l'horreur et de passer à autre chose. Cependant ce n'était jamais facile.

Repoussant les draps bleus de son lit, elle se leva et sortit sur le balcon admirer la vue nocturne sur le Nil. Les yeux dirigés vers la rive ouest, vers le monde des morts pour les égyptiens anciens, elle repensa à son passé, un passé peuplé de cadavres, irrigué de sang et animé par des fantômes. Finalement, peu nombreux étaient les acteurs de ce passé encore en vie aujourd'hui.

Levant les yeux au ciel étoilé, la lune presque pleine l'inonda de sa lumière blonde. En y repensant, Calista se demanda si la nuit n'avait pas jouée un rôle prépondérant dans sa vie jusqu'alors. Cela n'aurait pas grand chose d'étonnant en fait, elle était née la nuit, elle avait toujours vécu dans l'ombre de sa famille, dans l'ombre des autres, l'ombre de son cousin pour le protéger lui et ses amis, dans l'ombre d'Esther, dans l'ombre de Rufus pour ses précieuses informations qui auraient dû les avantager dans la guerre. De Poudlard au Ministère, elle n'avait jamais vraiment agi à visage découvert, ne se dévoilant que partiellement et jamais longtemps, comme la Lune en fait. Oui, il fallait croire qu'elle était vraiment une créature de la nuit, avec une face continuellement cachée.

Continuant de fixer le disque presque parfait de couleur si pâle, presque nacrée, elle repensa à ce que le jeune Séverus Rogue, apprenti espion, avait donné à Argamane ce soir là. Dans son rêve, si fidèle à la réalité, les fioles avaient accrochées la faible lumière qui éclairait alors leur petite discussion.

Rentrant dans sa chambre, Calista se fit la réflexion qu'il était temps qu'elle laisse derrière elle ses vieux démons et jette enfin un œil à ce qu'Esther avait soigneusement mis de côté. Et il était fort probable que son subconscient lui ait rappelé ce souvenir cette nuit pour une raison concernant fortement son problème du moment.

Tout en apposant sa main sur la paroi à côté de son lit, elle récita une courte incantation en hébreu. Un petit pan de mur pivota et laissa apparaître un rangement bien caché. Sur des étagères étaient entassés des fioles de potions, des boites à onguents, une pensine, une baguette de bois sombre, une lunette astronomique de poche rangée soigneusement, le long brassard d'argent de son rêve, une boîte à lunettes, une vieille carte de la voûte céleste nord et le sachet de cuir dans lequel reposaient de petites bouteilles au contenu nacré.

Elle choisit méticuleusement l'une de ces dernières et se saisit de sa petite pensine de pierre, souvenir de son grand-père.

De quelques tours de baguette elle referma le rangement secret, métamorphosa une chaise en table basse et finit par s'assoir sur le bord de son lit. Posant délicatement le récipient sur sa nouvelle table, elle ouvrit la fiole et en déversa le contenu dedans. Le long filament d'un blanc laiteux se déploya dans le fond pour tournoyer sur lui même comme une potion de chance délavée et trop agitée.

Calista inspira et plongea dans le souvenir. Immédiatement happée, elle se retrouva dans une grande pièce lumineuse aux murs couverts de livres anciens.

On était visiblement dans la maison d'un riche sorcier amateur de belles choses. Entre certaines rangées de volumes aux reliures de cuir on pouvait admirer quelques magnifiques spécimens d'art ancien. Ici une statue khmer vous intimidait de son regard courroucé, là une amulette égyptienne brillait de toute la beauté de ses pierres fines serties avec talent dans l'or de sa monture.

Calista perdit quelques instants à admirer chaque pièce, chaque objet exposé, notant que chacun devait avoir eu son pouvoir magique. Quelque part, elle espérait, pour le propriétaire et ses employés, qu'ils avaient bien tous été neutralisés par un conjurateur digne de ce nom.

Un bruit dans son dos la fit enfin s'intéresser aux occupants de la pièce. Se retournant sur elle-même, l'anglaise ne vit qu'une jeune femme penchée sur un tas de vieux papyrus. Reconnaissant là une de ses camarades de Cambridge, elle approcha.  
Elle était bien dans le souvenir d'Esther et la jeune écossaise se trouvait justement devant elle. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-deux ans alors. Esther Lumphanan était une jolie fille, le genre qui faisait tourner les têtes masculines là où elle passait. Pourtant elle n'avait pas été connue pour ses frasques. Non, le destin avait voulu que la mort la fauche certainement avant qu'elle en profite vraiment.

Calista se pencha par dessus l'épaule de son ancienne camarade et observa ce qu'elle traduisait. Il s'agissait de papyrus en grec ancien. Rien de bien compliqué, juste qu'il fallait quelqu'un connaissant le grec ancien. Visiblement, le propriétaire des lieux ne lisait pas cet idiome.

Mais la lecture de Mohen et la traduction de Lumphanan furent interrompues par l'entrée quelque peu bruyante d'un homme encore assez jeune. Le nouveau venu n'était ni grand ni petit, de taille moyenne, il était assez efflanqué, les cheveux d'un blond terne et les yeux d'un gris délavé. L'anglaise le reconnu sans peine, il était identique à celui de ses propres souvenirs.

Derrière lui entra un second individu. Il était tout aussi impressionnant que le premier était insignifiant. Et visiblement, Lumphanan détourna les yeux de ses parchemins, trouvant certainement plus passionnant le grand blond qui venait d'apparaître devant elle.

De son côté, Calista Mohen fit la moue, contourna le bureau et s'approcha de l'homme pour le détailler de la tête aux pieds. Un mépris évident se lisait sur ses traits. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'après sa vie, ses rêves et ses cauchemars, cet homme parasite aussi ses recherches ? Elle avait beau retourner la question dans tous les sens, la réponse lui échappait.

Elle dut reconnaître qu'il s'était habillé ce jour-là avec goût, sa robe vert bouteille ne changeait pas beaucoup de l'uniforme des serpentards, cependant son attitude avait mûri. Cette dernière constatation ébranla encore plus Calista. Avec le recul, elle l'aurait presque admiré. Mais non, jamais elle ne s'abaisserait aussi bas envers un homme de son espèce, un traître, un assassin. Son père fut un grand sorcier, lui n'était qu'une raclure de la pire espèce tout juste bonne à servire de larbin à un malade.

Sa haine s'estompa pour faire place au mépris qu'elle ressentait habituellement pour lui. Vraiment, elle espérait, pour celle qu'il avait épousée et pour l'honneur du vieil Abraxas, que son fils serait un sorcier bien plus digne.

-« Ma très précieuse Esther, permettez moi de vous présenter un de mes amis, Monsieur Malefoy. » Susurra le patron de Lumphanan. « Il a eu vent que je dissimulais en mes murs des beautés toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, et le garnement est venu voir s'il ne pourrait pas m'en chaparder une ou deux. » Ajouta-t-il avec ambages, riant pompeusement lui même de son humour à deux noises.

-« Miss Lumphanan. » Salua Lucius Malefoy, sourire charmeur aux lèvres, la voix suave et traînante.

-« Monsieur Malefoy. » Répondit poliment mais froidement Esther, pendant qu'il lui offrait un baise-main.

Sa main libérée, Esther s'arrangea pour détourner l'attention des deux hommes vers ses traductions. Et pendant ce temps, la main baisée placée dans son dos, elle s'essuyait comme si le contact de Malefoy lui avait répugné autant que celui du bon gros chien baveux de la vieille tante qu'on n'ose pas froisser. Notant cette réaction, Calista ne put retenir un sourire moqueur pour Lucius et une œillade de complicité à l'écossaise, même si celle-ci ne pouvait la voir.

« Pauvre Lucius » Pensa Calista. Lui qui pensait avoir tout de conquis d'avance, il semblait que pour une fois la victoire ne lui soit pas acquise avec celle qui pourtant avait depuis été connue comme son âme damnée. Une âme damnée qui l'aurait trahi. Une âme damnée qu'il s'était empressé de mettre à mort lorsqu'un petit soupçon avait pesé sur elle.

Profitant de la conversation sans grande importance pour l'avenir qui s'engageait entre les trois protagonistes, Mohen se pencha sur le bureau et lu les documents que traduisait alors son ancienne camarade. Les textes étaient tous datés de la fin de la dynastie des Valentiniens, tous sauf un. Malheureusement, le parchemin qui intéressait le plus Calista à vu d'œil était engagé dans la pile, seule une partie était visible.

Calista essaya tout de même de lire ce qui était accessible, cherchant sa concentration quand autour d'elle on parlait du seigneur des ténèbres, d'honneur sorcier, de sang pur et autres bêtises malefoyennes. Si les oreilles de l'archéomage n'étaient pas encore trop mauvaises malgré tout ce qu'elles avaient pu vivre et entendre, elles perçurent parfaitement que Lumphanan prenait un malin plaisir à faire mariner les deux mangemorts dans leur jus quand à sa possible candidature.

Pourtant, Calista ne put réprimer un frisson et releva le regard vers la jeune femme. Derrière ses grands yeux bruns d'apparence candides, ses cheveux d'or sombre et son allure d'ange, Esther était pourtant devenue très vite celle que les mangemorts eux-même avaient baptisée « l'ombre de Malefoy ». Une sorcière aussi redoutable que froidement intelligente. Sa réputation, qui depuis avait rejoint sa légende, n'en faisait pas un être assoiffé de sang et de cris de torture comme les Lestrange, cependant on la disait machiavélique, réfléchie et prête à tout pour se débarrasser de ce qui la gênait sans pour autant se salir les mains. Une virtuose de la manipulation en somme.

-« Il ne me semble pas me souvenir de vous dans aucune des maisons de Poudlard. Où vous cachiez-vous pendant toutes ces années ? » La questionna Malefoy sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-« Oh, Lucius, ne savais-tu pas que notre précieuse traductrice vient tout droit de Durmstrang ? Elle y était une des meilleures élèves et son domaine est sans conteste l'Histoire de la Magie, avec un plus pour son don naturel dans les langues anciennes. Miss Lumphanan m'est indispensable pour la traduction des manuscrits rapportés par notre très cher Seigneur. »

-« Vraiment, Durmstrang. » Murmura Lucius, comme s'il essayait de percer le vrai du faux dans cette affirmation.

-« Mais vas donc demander à cet incapable de Karkaroff si tu as des doutes. Je suis sûr que miss Lumphanan pourrait certainement beaucoup nous en apprendre sur lui d'ailleurs. »

-« Un morpion. » Chuchota la jeune femme aux longs cheveux bouclés.

-« Pardon ? » S'étonna Malefoy. « Théophrastus, tu pourrais demander à tes employés de châtier leur langage. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de mot dans la bouche d'une jeune fille, surtout à propos d'un des fidèles serviteurs du Seigneur des ténèbres. » S'indigna le sorcier aux longs cheveux blonds.

-« J'ai étudié à Durmstrang, pas chez Saint-Malefoy-qui-n-y-touche ! » Lui répondit la belle sorcière, dardant ses yeux sombres dans ceux pâles du mangemort. « Désolée Monsieur si mes paroles vous choque, je n'ai pas l'habitude de me modérer même en présence d'un ministre, alors ne comptez pas trop que je le fasse pour votre petite gueule de coincé. Je ne suis pas votre fiancée, Merlin m'en préserve, je ne suis pas votre femme, Morrigan m'en exempte, et je ne suis pas à votre service, de cela la Mort m'en protègera. Mais souvenez-vous bien un jour de ce que j'ai dit à propos de votre « ami » Igor, je ne me répèterai pas. »

Lucius l'observa médusé qu'on puisse lui parler ainsi, mais après quelques secondes, certainement le temps que l'information monte à son cerveau court-circuité par les endoloris pensa Calista, il ne se retint point d'en rire.

-« Vraiment, mon cher Théophrastus, tu as trouvé la plus charmante des créatures. A la beauté, elle associe l'esprit et la répartie. J'apprécie. Mais j'ajouterai une petite nuance, ma chère, si vous le permettez. » Expliqua-t-il. « Ne faites confiance à personne, les amis c'est une faiblesse qu'en tant que sang-pur nous ne pouvons nous permettre. Seuls les sang de bourbe et les moldus croient aux amis. » Il sortit sa baguette et l'agita un instant avant de faire apparaître un bristol. « Miss Lumphanan, venez donc me voir, lorsque votre vil maroufle d'employeur vous laissera un moment de libre. » Annonça Malefoy, en lui tendant le carton, un splendide sourire charmeur aux lèvres contredisant ses derniers mots à propos de son collègue.

Esther prit le carton tendu d'une de ses mains d'albâtre, ignorant royalement l'attitude souveraine que se donnait Lucius. Elle observa le nom et l'adresse écrite d'une plume alambiquée sans afficher la moindre expression. Puis se tournant vers son patron, elle s'excusa.

-« Veuillez me pardonner monsieur, mais je n'ai pas terminé ma traduction. Si vous me permettez, j'aimerai la reprendre… Sans être interrompue. » Dit-elle poliment mais le ton ne souffrant aucune objection.

Et à ces mots, comme embarrassé, le sorcier malingre, à qui normalement Lumphanan obéissait, sortit de la bibliothèque en entraînant son visiteur comme un enfant congédié par son père. L'écossaise les regarda sortir, un vague sourire de victoire peint sur les lèvres. Calista affichait, à s'y méprendre, une expression fort semblable au même instant.

-« Vraiment Esther, chapeau ! Je n'ai jamais réussi à le moucher avec autant de brio. » S'exclama le professeur d'Archéomagie, les yeux toujours fixés sur la porte refermée. « Alors maintenant vas-tu me dire sur quoi ils te faisaient travailler ? » Demanda-t-elle, comme si Lumphanan allait pouvoir lui répondre.

Retournant son attention vers le bureau, Calista reprit sa lecture interrompue sur le parchemin qu'à première vue elle aurait daté du Moyen-Age. Les phrases étaient incomplètes, en partie cachées par le reste du tas de parcheminerie. Mais elle reconnut une phrase plus qu'elle ne la lut.

_« Le sang vous servira de signe…__  
__Je passerai par-dessus vous…__  
__Je frapperai le pays … »__  
_  
Le début, « _le sang vous servira de signe…_ », lui évoquait un texte ancien qu'elle avait forcément déjà lu. Puis à la ligne suivante, « _Je passerai par-dessus vous…_ », semblait impliquer une prédiction. Une prophétie ? Une mise en garde peut-être ? Ce fut en relisant le troisième morceau de phrase qu'elle réagit. _« Je frapperai le pays…_ »

-« Mais bien sûr ! » S'exclama-t-elle dans la bibliothèque, ouvrant grand ses yeux dorés comme les lumières de la clairvoyance illuminaient soudainement sa lucidité.

Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Elle se tourna vers Esther, sourire éclatant aux lèvres et la salua sincèrement.

-« Je ne te l'ai jamais dit ma vieille, mais vraiment tu as été la plus sympa des mangemorts que j'ai croisé dans ma vie ! Sincèrement, je m'excuse de n'avoir pu sauver ta peau, mais ainsi va la vie. Je suis sûre que de là où tu te trouves aujourd'hui tu ne regrettes pas notre association. Mais sois certaine d'une chose, Malefoy et tous ceux qui ont contribué à ta chute ne l'emporteront jamais au Paradis. Sur le sang que tu as versé, sur celui que j'ai donné, je te le promets. »

Puis d'une secousse, Mohen ressurgit dans sa chambre, assise devant sa pensine où elle voyait encore la mince silhouette auréolée d'or d'Esther Lumphanan dans la bibliothèque. Elle se plaisait à penser que, dans l'autre monde où elle reposait, cette nuit Esther avait influencé ses rêves, pour la diriger sur la bonne voie.

Quelques instants plus tard, devant le compartiment secret du mur, le souvenir rangé dans sa bouteille, la bouteille posée sur l'étagère, Calista resta un temps pensive devant tous ces témoignages de son passé, caressa d'un doigt distrait le bracelet dans le fond, sourit à ses vieilles lunettes. Puis, refermant tout soigneusement, elle se redressa et sortit admirer la nuit cédant la place progressivement au jour.

A l'ouest, quittant le ciel pour aller se coucher, la Lune luisait faiblement. Son cercle presque parfait lui rappela la date du jour et surtout l'urgence d'un certain plan. Il était tant qu'elle aille voir si son assistant avait préparé ce qu'elle lui avait demandé quinze jours plus tôt.

A l'est, Ré revenait à la vie progressivement, repoussant les ténèbres d'Apopis comme chaque matin. Calista se leva, décidée à dissiper les ténèbres qui nappaient ses recherches actuelles. Et pour ce faire, elle aurait fortement besoin de l'aide de Mortemer.

**_A suivre...

* * *

_**

Chapitre 11 de terminé... le 12 est déjà publié!  
Y en a qui ont vraiment de la chance!

Vous avez une question? plusieurs questions? des commentaires? Pensez à une petite review!

Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!


	13. 12 Le sceau des Lavia

Bonjour!

Bon, après les merdouilles de aujourd'hui, voici enfin le chapitre 12 en ligne.

J'ai aussi mis à jour les anciens chapitres, recorrigés... il reste certainement quelques fautes ici et là, mais je n'ai pas le temps de me relire ni de l'envoyer à un énième correcteur avant mon départ de Chine et ma coupure (pour un temps long et indéfini!) d'internet! Donc nouveaux lecteurs, soyez indulgents, je me relis, j'ai deux béta-lecteurs... mais ils ne voyent pas toujours tout, je les fais même douter parfois et aussi apprendre de nouveaux mots (niark!)

Sur ce, bonne lecture... et si vous avez des questions, des commentaires, des remarques... bonnes ou mauvaises, j'attend vos reviews!  
Je vous ai aussi préparé un petit trailer à la fin... amusez-vous bien! Bon été!

**

* * *

**

**XII . Le sceau des Lavia**

* * *

_"Centuries have passed by, but your memory still lives on, In the minds of those who see, Under the summer moon, there comes a sight, that stays with me forever, I can hear you calling me." Stratovarius, "Babylone", album Episode._

* * *

O

O o O

O

Assis autour de leur table de cuisine, trois inséparables étudiants dégustaient leur petit déjeuner. Aimery Mortemer buvait son café avec élégance, la tasse tenue d'une main, la soucoupe de l'autre, mettant le moins de miettes possible sur la table en grignotant un semblant de croissant français fait par un pâtissier égyptien n'ayant jamais voyagé plus loin que La Mecque. Pendant ce temps, en face de lui, Sigfrid Jäger essayait encore péniblement d'ouvrir les deux yeux en simultané**e** pour ne pas renverser son bol. Enfin, installé entre le français et l'allemand, Enzo Scapolare décryptait très sérieusement la _gazette du Marabout_, l'édition italienne attendant sagement, posée sur les croissants.

Dans le silence sacré qui accompagnait cette scène quotidienne, de temps à autre perturbée par les bruits de déglutition de Sigfrid, le froissement du papier journal d'Enzo et le tintement de la porcelaine d'Aimery, un bruissement d'ailes se fit entendre. Avec la grâce d'un albatros, un vieux hibou atterrit sur la page des sports de la gazette, pendant qu'à côté de lui se posait tout en délicatesse le grand duc de la _Gazette du sorcier_.

Le sicilien soupira en ramassant son messager par une patte, prit la fine lettre roulée dans un étui à sa patte et le posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte. Simultanément, Aimery reposa sa tasse de café, glissa la monnaie égyptienne pour payer son journal anglais et laissa l'oiseau repartir. Mais avant de quitter la demeure égyptienne des étudiants, le rapace du célèbre journal anglo-saxon émit un son moqueur à l'adresse de son collègue italien, effondré sur la margelle de la fenêtre. L'interpellé ne releva même pas le bec, ignorant le sarcasme qui avait dû être du genre : « Les vieux ! Faudrait qu'ils sachent quand s'arrêter ! » Puis dans un grand battement d'ailes, le fringant oiseau repartit.

Alors que le français dépliait son journal, le sicilien lisait sa lettre. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa lecture, un pli soucieux barra son front, puis il plissa les yeux comme s'il venait de découvrir un piège insoupçonné dans le plancher de la cuisine. Aimery releva la tête, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas. De même, de son côté, Sigfrid avait soudainement été capable d'ouvrir les deux yeux et de fixer son regard bleu sur Enzo.

Percevant qu'on l'observait, le latin releva la tête, reprit contenance et, comme s'il désirait détourner l'attention, conseilla au germain de trouver des vêtements plus appropriés à leur entretien d'embauche.

Sigfrid fronça les sourcils, posa son bol avec mauvaise humeur pour en renverser les trois-quarts sur son pantalon tout en jurant sur le fait que l'entretien lui était complètement sorti de l'esprit. Puis constatant sa bourde, il retourna dans sa chambre se changer, pestant contre l'inconsidérée d'anglaise qui le forçait à bosser pour des mecs aussi coincés qu'elle.

-« Bien joué ! » Remarqua Aimery, relevant un sourcil dans une expression si familière à sa famille maternelle. « Je n'aurai su faire mieux. » Nota le français.

-« C'est parce qu'à Beaux-bâtons tu ne t'intéressais qu'à le casser de tes piques et ne regardais jamais personne. Moi je le pratique depuis si longtemps que je crois le connaître mieux que moi-même. Enfin, là n'est pas le sujet, je ne veux pas briser le cœur d'artichaut de notre ami allemand, mais… lis ça. » Tout en finissant de parler, le sicilien passa la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir.

Aimery lu le morceau de parchemin d'une extrême finesse, Enzo, les yeux rivés sur son visage, ne put voir aucune expression se peindre sur les traits figés de son ami, pas même l'ombre d'une émotion dans son regard d'acier. Si Mortemer ressentait le moindre sentiment à ce moment même, il n'en faisait aucune démonstration, restant totalement maître de lui-même. Encore une fois, Enzo admira cette maîtrise.

-« D'où vient… ce… cette note ? » Demanda le français, comme s'il discutait d'une babiole dans un magasin.

-« D'un ami, à Rome, qui travaille au bureau de la justice magique internationale. Il me devait un petit service, alors je lui ai demandé, il y a quelques temps déjà, ce qu'il pourrait me trouver sur l'auror Calista Rébecca Mohen. Amusant n'est-ce pas… il n'y a pas eu, jamais eu même, d'auror du nom de Calista Mohen. Le dernier Mohen auror remonte à plus de 60 ans. Je crois que notre cher professeur nous cache des choses Aimery. » Lança-t-il fièrement, comme un ogre tombant sur une réserve cachée de nourriture.

-« Je veux ta promesse que tu vas brûler ça immédiatement ! » Annonça froidement Mortemer, la voix basse, les yeux soudainement sombres comme un ciel d'orage.

-« Pourquoi ? Je veux connaître la vérité, c'est tout ! »

-« Réfléchis un peu, Mohen nous a avoué il y a à peine quinze jours qu'elle avait été espionne, un agent de liaison comme on dit. Ça ne te vient pas à l'esprit que ces gens là doivent toujours avoir plusieurs identités dans leur manche ? Elle est ici pour se faire oublier de mon cousin et de ses petits copains, ça j'en suis certain. Alors avec tes conneries tu ne ferais que mettre les pieds dans le plat et la mettre à nue devant ces rapaces. En temps voulu elle nous parlera et nous dira qui elle est vraiment. « Si tu veux éviter d'attirer les mouches, ne remues pas le fumier. » En clair, ça veut dire qu'à chercher des poux ailleurs, c'est sur toi que tu vas les attirer. Mohen n'est pas une sorcière comme les autres et tu ne possèdes pas une once de son pouvoir, sans vouloir t'insulter. »

-« Quel discours enflammé ! Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, j'aurai dit que soit tu l'espionnes, soit tu es amoureux. »

-« Non. Ni l'un ni l'autre, je la comprends c'est tout. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, mais… J'ai parfois l'impression de la connaître. Je devine des choses sur elle sans qu'elle ne me les dise. Par exemple, ses cicatrices, ses stigmates et le fait qu'elle m'ait confié de faire ses potions. »

-« Le rapport ? » Demanda Enzo, ses yeux noirs s'ouvrant d'incompréhension.

-« Quand on a fait une maîtrise de potions, il est des choses que l'on sait mieux que quiconque : il est très dangereux de mélanger certains ingrédients… avec d'autres. »

-« Non, ça même le premier idiot de sorcier le sait et un première année le découvre souvent très vite, à ses dépends ou ceux d'un de ses camarades. » Riposta le sicilien, se frottant l'arcade sourcilière au souvenir quelque peu douloureux qui lui était revenu.

-« Je ne parle pas du mélange dans le chaudron. Je parle de danger pour la santé. Certaines potions sont dangereuses si prises avec d'autres ! Par exemple, le mélange de certains ingrédients d'une potion A avec ceux d'une potion B dans l'estomac peut avoir des actions négatives très dangereuses. L'une d'elle entre autres est assez connue des guérisseurs pour entraîner la mort. Presque indétectable qui plus est, à moins de bien connaître le patient et ce qu'on lui a administré. Un autre de ces mélanges prohibés, par le bon sens, provoque des brûlures cutanées pouvant entraîner la mort… à plus ou moins longue échéance. »

-« En gros, tu penses qu'on a empoisonné Mohen ? »

-« Possible. Peut-être que je me trompe aussi. Je n'ai pas pu observer totalement ses cicatrices, et je pense que ça remonte trop loin en arrière maintenant pour être sans faille. Ou bien, sans le savoir, elle s'est empoisonnée. Mais elle m'a dit être assez douée pour faire fondre ses chaudrons et noircir les murs, donc je ne l'imagine pas capable de produire une seule des potions potentiellement responsables de ses cicatrices. Et puis elle a dit que c'était un cadeau de Lucius. »

-« Qu'est-ce que ton cousin vient faire dans cette histoire ? »

-« Il était un des fidèles de Tu-sais-qui. »

-« Il a été innocenté. »

-« Ouais… parce qu'il a payé grassement les témoins, versé des pots-de-vin aux membres du jury et qu'il est un habile orateur. Mais moi je le sais. Je l'ai vu ! Et il le sait. »

-« Comment ce fait-il dans ce cas que tu sois en vie ? »

-« Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi, soudainement je me suis décidé pour partir en Egypte, à deux mois des examens de dernière année ? »

-« Je sais pour la mort de ta sœur. Mais, je me suis dit que tu voulais prendre le large, oublier. Je me trompe ? »

-« Pas totalement, mais en même temps… C'était surtout pour fuir mon tyran de cousin. Si ma sœur est morte, ce n'est pas indépendant du fait qu'il était mangemort et qu'elle et moi ayons surpris une petite conversation entre lui et ses petits amis encagoulés. »

-« Il n'aurait pas pu la faire mettre à mort. C'était ta sœur, sa cousine… »

-« Ma sœur était jeune, trop jeune pour qu'elle l'intéresse, lui et ses camarades. »

-« Pourtant, Astrid est morte… » Murmura la voix atone d'Enzo alors qu'il revoyait encore le sourire si vivant de la jeune française les rares fois où ils s'étaient croisés.

-« Oui… Je n'ai jamais pu comprendre comment on peut s'en prendre sciemment à un innocent. Ils l'ont torturé, v… » Aimery se tut mais ses yeux noirs de colère et les jointures blanches de ses poings serrés parlaient pour lui.

-« Je pense qu'aujourd'hui elle a trouvé le paradis des martyrs et des innocents. Elle ne voudrait pas que tu t'éternises ainsi à ressasser sa mort et la culpabilité de ton cousin. » Lui dit le sicilien tout en posant une main chaleureuse sur son épaule, un geste qu'il voulait conciliant et apaisant pour le français.

-« Mais encore mieux, il projetait de me fiancer avec une des leurs. » Reprit Aimery, le ton de plus en plus amer au fur et à mesure qu'il plongeait dans ses souvenirs. « Avec son chien fidèle et savant. Manière de garder un œil sur moi. Tout ça a provoqué mon envie de partir loin. S'il avait fallu, je serai parti en Chine ou en Inde, tu comprends ? Je ne voulais que le fuir lui. C'est assez lâche comme action, j'en conviens. »

-« Non, avec des êtres pareil, capables de tuer leur propre famille, il n'existe pas de lâcheté pire que la leur. Qui était cette femme avec qui il voulait te fiancer ? »

-« Esther la sanglante, comme on l'appelait. Esther Lumphanan. C'était une belle femme, je le reconnais. Mais il émanait d'elle une aura étrange, de haine, de folie, de puissance… Je me suis toujours demandé si sa mort n'a pas été due au fait qu'elle n'a pas plu à ma cousine, qui à l'époque n'était que la fiancée de Lucius. »

-« Cette fille a été tuée ? »

-« Oui, brûlée vive. D'ailleurs… » Aimery sortit un papier de sa poche qu'il déplia sous les yeux d'Enzo. « J'ai trouvé ça dans les articles que collectionnait Mohen : « _Mise à mort flamboyante chez Vous-savez-qui_ », justement la mort ignoble de l'âme damnée de mon cousin. Les journalistes ne savent pas vraiment quoi dire dessus, c'est du brodé, mais ils ont abandonné son corps à demi-consumé comme un message au ministère je pense. »

-« Charmant ! » s'exclama laconiquement le sicilien.

-« Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je dois aller livrer quelque chose à notre cher professeur. » Dit-il en se levant de table.

-« Sa fameuse potion ? »

-« Quelle potion ? » Demanda Jäger, entrant dans la cuisine, habillé de pied en cape pour son entretien.

-« Ah, tu es prêt ? » S'exclama le français. « Magnifique, on t'attendait pour partir ! »

-« Désolé de parraîtrre un peu têtu, mais notrre entrretien n'est que dans une heurre, alorrs tu n'afais qu'à pas m'attendrre. Mais comme tu es encorre là, tu fas poufoirr rrépondrre à ma question. »

-« Je suis vraiment en retard. A ce soir ! » Et à ces mots, Aimery Mortemer s'éclipsa en vitesse vers la porte, cape et sac sous le bras, sans laisser à son ami allemand le temps de l'intercepter.

-« Dans ce cas, Enzo, tu fas me fairre le plaisirr de rrépondrre à sa place. Fous afez tous les deux l'arrt de m'enfoyer ailleurrs quand fous foulez parrler entrre fous. Si fous crroyez que je ne l'ai pas encorre rremarrqué, fous êtes des idiots alorrs. Mais j'en ai marrre de jouer l'impécile aujourrd'hui. Donc tu fas gentiment me dirre ce qu'il en est. »

-« J'aimerai, mais Aimery n'a pas lâché un seul mot explicatif sur ce que lui a demandé Mohen. Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. »

-« Faux ! » Intervint vivement le germain. « Tu lui as acheté les ingrrédients. »

-« Comment le sais-tu ? »

-« J'aime jouer le con, mais il y a des limites. Fous n'êtes pas toujourrs trrès discrrets tous les deux. Je **ne** suis pas bête et aveugle. Mais je fous laisse jouer fotrre jeu. Pon, si tu feux rrien dirre, j'irrai demander à Calista moi-même. » Se levant, il remarqua la coupure de journal qu'Aimery avait laissé et la lettre qu'avait reçu Enzo. « Au fait tu trroufes comment cette tenue ? Pas trrop moldue ? »

-« Non, ça te va pas mal. » Sourit le sicilien, encore un peu surpris de découvrir une face cachée de l'allemand après tant d'années d'amitié. « Bon, moi aussi je dois me préparer. »

Sigfrid sourit intérieurement en voyant le latin sortir et oublier sa lettre. Sans attendre plus, il mit la main dessus, de même que la coupure de journal et les rangea dans une poche intérieure de sa robe sorcière bleu pâle. Mohen se moquait de lui et son innocence, Aimery et Enzo de sa maladresse. Là, il allait en profiter pour montrer son intelligence, sa dextérité et sa maturité. Non mais, on n'insultait pas un Jäger impunément.

Alors qu'il allait sortir, l'allemand se rappela de la table non débarrassée que lui avaient laissé**e** ses amis. Râlant contre les français et les italiens mal éduqués, il fit s'envoler toute la vaisselle sale dans l'évier d'un coup de baguette, l'entassant sur celle de la veille. Pain, croissants et autres partirent se ranger dans un placard, puis posant les journaux à côté, il fit disparaître les derniers reliefs du repas. Voilà, la cuisine n'était pas moins, pas plus présentable que le reste de l'appartement, mais ici, à part Aimery, personne n'avait une vraie vocation d'homme de maison.

O

O o O

O

En arrivant chez son professeur, Mortemer se dirigea directement vers la cuisine, s'attendant à trouver la jeune femme au petit déjeuner. Pourtant, passant la tête à la porte de la petite pièce lumineuse qui donnait sur l'est, il ne vit personne. Revenant sur ses pas il regarda dans le salon. Toujours personne.

Légèrement inquiet sans vraiment chercher à savoir pourquoi, il traversa la grande pièce centrale de l'appartement pour aller voir dans la bibliothèque.

Mais en revenant sur ses pas, il entendit un cliquetis sous un de ses pieds. Faisant marche arrière, il découvrit une chevalière.

Intrigué autant qu'étonné, le jeune homme la ramassa et scruta le bijou sous tous les angles. Le motif, en creux, représentait un serpent zigzagant avec grâce pour redessiner l'ovale du chaton. Tout autour, cinq lettres, ressemblant presque à du cunéiforme modernisé, évoquaient le patronyme de celui ou celle à qui avait appartenu la chevalière. Le bijou avait dû servir de sceau, conclut-il en essayant de décrypter l'alphabet utilisé. Ce dernier ressemblait beaucoup à de l'hébreu étrangement calligraphié et inversé, ce qui lui faisait justement penser à un cachet nominatif.

Troublé, il resta là, planté au milieu du salon. Cette chevalière éveillait en lui un étrange sentiment, celui de déjà vu. Sortant un lien de cuir qu'il portait toujours à son cou depuis la mort de son père, une seconde chevalière, très semblable à celle trouvée, se révéla à la lumière.

Sur la bague des Mortemer, que son père lui avait remise peu de temps avant son décès, un magnifique félin posait avec autant de grâce que Chimrone. Assis de profil, ce que les Mortemer revendiquaient comme l'un des célèbres lions de Normandie semblait plus être un gros chat dénué de crinière, assis comme un chien tenant la garde de la maison de son maître.

Par contre, aucune inscription n'apparaissait autour du félin, ni M, ni autre lettre. Piqué par la curiosité, oubliant provisoirement son professeur, il laissa son regard vagabonder dans le salon pour trouver la provenance de cette mystérieuse chevalière, quand tout à coup, alors qu'il se pliait en quatre pour regarder sous un meuble, Chimrone lui sauta sur le dos avec un miaulement étouffé.

-« Hey ! T'es un amour Chim, mais descend de là tu veux. »

Le fléreur obtempéra et sauta au sol pour revenir se frotter contre l'épaule du français, alors que celui-ci se redressait victorieux, un autre sceau dans la main. Son œil de lynx ne l'avait pas trompé, il avait bien vu un éclat de métal.

Alors qu'il scrutait la nouvelle chevalière trouvée, Chimrone vint le rappeler à l'ordre pour s'occuper de lui. Délaissant à regret ce qui captivait totalement son esprit depuis quelques minutes, il tourna enfin ses yeux d'acier vers l'image vivante du sceau de ses ancêtres. Assis, attendant patiemment que son ami bipède daigne s'intéresser à lui, le fléreur égyptien posait comme à son habitude, ses yeux hors-normes à demi-fermés, les pattes posées telles deux colonnes d'un temple et tenant dans sa gueule un parchemin.

Aimery le dévisagea avec son expression froide, qu'il tenait sans le vouloir d'une lignée anglaise fort désagréable à son souvenir, haussant un sourcil blond tel un accent circonflexe. L'animal lâcha la feuille devant le français et s'en retourna vers un tas de coussin. Mortemer le regarda faire, comme un général observe avec horreur ses soldats l'abandonner à son triste sort devant la suprématie de l'ennemi. Puis, acceptant son destin qui lui semblait dénué de tout danger mortel, il parcourut la page délaissée par le lâche endormi sur ses coussins.

Mais, contrairement à ce que pensait Aimery, Chimrone s'enfonça dans la pile de coussins de la banquette uniquement à la recherche de ce qui renfermait le papier qu'il venait d'en extraire : une boîte.

Pendant que le français dévorait du regard le parchemin trouvé par le kneazel, n'en croyant pas ses yeux de ce qu'il venait de dénicher, Chimrone ressortait de dessous les coussins, les éparpillant partout dans le salon, pour remonter tant bien que mal le contenant. Mortemer ramassa l'objet en bois et reconnu le tiroir arraché à la malheureuse bibliothèque de Mohen. Félicitant le félin de quelques caresses, il observa plus attentivement les trois objets qu'il pensait, à juste titre, venir du compartiment caché sous le rangement. L'idée était ingénieuse et devait venir de celui qui avait interverti le vrai parchemin, qu'il tenait dans son autre main, avec le faux, que protégeaient les murs de Gringotts.

La dernière chevalière revint à son esprit et il l'ausculta sous toutes ses coutures, pour autant qu'un bijou pût avoir des coutures. Son centre représentait un griffon, une patte avant levée, ailes déployées et assis sur son train arrière comme un bon gros chat. Sa tête d'aigle relevée dignement présentait son bec de profil. Autour de l'animal fabuleux sept lettres devaient donner le nom de la lignée à qui avait appartenu ce bijou. Il reconnu la langue, souvent trop ignorée des sorciers, et malgré l'inscription inversée servant de sceau, il lut à haute voix : _Didymos_.

Un bruit de grincements venant de la bibliothèque fit bondir Chimrone sur ses pattes. Abandonnant le français à ses recherches, le fléreur se dirigea vers le craquement tel un chasseur à l'affût d'un intrus. Reconnaissant finalement la provenance du son, il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et attendit silencieusement. Quelques secondes plus tard, un vent tiède souffla dans le salon, ébouriffant les courts cheveux blonds de Mortemer et tirant ce dernier de sa profonde réflexion.

-« Bonjour. » Murmura tout à coup une voix profonde à quelques centimètres du jeune homme.

Tournant soudainement la tête sur le côté, il vit Mohen froncer les sourcils à la vue de ce qu'il avait dans les mains. Il n'avait rien entendu, rien vu, uniquement senti un courant d'air et la voilà qui apparaissait comme surgie de nul part ou alors du tapis. Fronçant à son tour les sourcils, il lui rendit son regard. Elle semblait plus fatiguée que jamais, des cernes violacés soulignaient ses yeux dorés et des rides, jusqu'alors invisibles, barraient son front.

-« Qu'est-ce ? » Demanda simplement la jeune femme.

-« Je l'ai trouvé en arrivant. Je venais t'apporter ta potion. Et Chimrone a trouvé ceci. » Il lui montra le tiroir arraché par Sigfrid quelques deux semaines plus tôt. « Je pense que tout était dedans, caché dans le double fond. Visiblement la cachette s'est ouverte depuis. »

Sans rien dire de plus, Mohen saisit une des bagues et l'observa.

-« _Galit_. » Lut-elle simplement. « La source. C'est un des sceaux des Justes ! Aimery, c'est incroyable ! »

-« Et _Didymos_. » Lui répondit son assistant en lui tendant la seconde chevalière. « Que veux-tu dire par les sceaux des Justes ? Que feraient-ils ici ? »

-« Didymos, oui ! Mais bien sûr ! Le griffon, l'être double par excellence. Ceci est un sceau. Tu en conviens ? » Aimery acquiesça et Calista poursuivit. « Nous savons déjà que le symbole de Galit est un serpent, Galit c'est l'eau. Et personnellement je savais que le symbole de la maison du vent était le griffon. Par contre, j'ignorais son nom. »

-« La maison du vent ? »

-« Oui, la famille d'origine dont était issu l'héritier qui portait ce sceau, celui qui par conséquent devenait membre des Justes. » Expliqua-t-elle en brandissant la chevalière au motif mi-lion, mi-aigle. « La force des enfants de Didymos est le vent. Comme celle des descendants des Lavia est le Courage, le courage de la lionne, son sens de la famille, protéger sa famille. »

-« Mais les Lavia ont-ils encore des descendants ? Depuis… 800 ans ! Une lignée peut se tarir. »

-« C'est exact. Mais je sais que les Lavia ont encore au moins un héritier. » Annonça Mohen, rivant ses yeux d'or dans ceux gris-bleu de son assistant, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. « Et il a le courage encré dans l'âme. Aussi la prudence et la réflexion. C'est une personne que j'apprécie énormément, certainement la personne en qui je pourrai placer ma plus grande confiance jamais accordée. »

-« L'heureux personnage. Qui est-ce ? » Demanda le jeune homme, vaguement jaloux qu'un tel chanceux existe sur Terre.

-« Un ami. » Lui répondit-elle, laconiquement.

-« Ami? »

Cette fois, il ne cacha pas sa surprise, ouvrant largement les yeux pour encaisser le choc. En discutant avec Calista Mohen, s'il avait appris une chose c'était que le mot « _ami_ » était quasiment exclu du vocabulaire de la jeune femme.

-« C'est comme ça que je le définis, mais si tu veux savoir son nom… je crois qu'il s'appelle : le puissant et audacieux ami. Tu vois, « _ami_ » lui va parfaitement. Non ? »

L'anglaise se retourna vers lui, fixant ses iris dangereusement lumineux dans ceux limpides de l'étudiant. Son sourire franc et sincère déstabilisa encore plus le français que ses dernières paroles. Mais en la regardant de plus près, il vit la fatigue dans le pli mou de la bouche, la lassitude dans les gestes de ses mains nues. Son cou, creusé comme celui d'une dame âgée, et ses bras maladivement maigres lui rappelèrent l'urgence de la potion.

-« Tu as avalé quoi ce matin ? » Demanda-t-il, le ton froidement sérieux.

-« Pour le moment, rien, mais il me semble que cet… « _audacieux ami_ » devait m'apporter quelque chose. Je me trompe ? »

-« JE t'ai apporté ta préparation, mais je ne suis certainement pas le descendant des Lavia. » Lui rétorqua vivement Mortemer.

-« Ah ? Tu n'as pas le sceau des Lavia ? » S'étonna-t-elle faussement. « Tu sais, je n'avais pas le sceau de Didymos, pourtant je savais que j'étais l'enfant du vent. »

-« Quoi ? » Aimery ouvrit des yeux aussi larges que ceux d'un elfe de maison, fixant Mohen comme statufié sur place.

-« Je suis… Didymos ! » Déclara Calista en glissant la chevalière au griffon à sa main droite. « Regarde ! »

Le bijou, trop large pour le doigt osseux, se rétrécit progressivement autour de son nouveau porteur.

-« Et toi, tu devrais porter ton sceau au doigt, au lieu du cou. C'est l'endroit le plus approprié. »

Aimery resta silencieux, ne trouvant rien à répondre. Il posa le trésor découvert par le fléreur et alla quérir de sa potion pour la tendre à la jeune anglaise.

-« Merci. » Répondit simplement celle-ci.

Elle ouvrit le flacon, comme une vieille habituée, et sans attendre les recommandations de son préparateur, avala la moitié du contenu. En rebouchant la fiole, elle ne retint pas une grimace.

-« Vraiment… infecte. Je rêve du jour où les potions régénératrices auront un goût de pomme ou de miel. »

-« Pourquoi pas de l'hydromel ! » Se moqua Mortemer. « Normalement l'effet devrait commencer à se voir d'ici quelques heures. Mais pour les marques résistantes, j'ai aussi préparé un baume. » Expliqua-t-il en posant un pot sur la table basse. « Ceci devrait pouvoir camoufler momentanément la cicatrice de ton bras par exemple. »

-« Merci, je n'attendais pas tant. » Répondit l'anglaise en observant sa main droite.

La potion semblait déjà faire effet. Petit à petit les doigts osseux devinrent plus étoffés tout en restant fins et longs, les veines bleues et proéminentes disparurent sous la chair régénérée, seule restait la cicatrice en croix, lisse mais moins voyante. Les brûlures s'estompèrent, puis l'effet remonta le long du bras et commença son travail de reconstruction sur le corps de la sorcière.

-« C'est plus rapide qu'annoncé ! » S'exclama Mortemer, de l'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix. « C'est anormal. »

-« Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, ça commence toujours ainsi. L'effet sera pleinement visible d'ici 6 heures, mais je suis tellement dépendante de cet élixir qu'à chaque fois son efficacité est plus rapide que la précédente. Il sera aussi plus rapide à s'estomper. Mais je ne peux vivre sans. » Le rassura-t-elle.

Tendant sa main gauche devant elle, Calista observa son anneau d'argent, retira sa chevalière à droite et la glissa à côté de l'anneau.

-« Double. » Murmura-t-elle.

-« Mais si à chaque fois la potion dure moins longtemps, ça signifie que tu t'accoutumes, que ton mal la combat. Elle finira par ne plus être suffisante. »

-« Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne suis pas encore dans l'autre monde. Il en faut bien plus qu'un maléfice dégénérant pour me tuer. L'imbécile qui a créé cette aberration ne savait pas à quoi il s'attaquait. Je suis comme les chats, j'ai neuf vies. Et pour le moment, il n'a pu en pourrir qu'une seule. Je suis plus résistante que j'en ai l'air. Un conseil Aimery, ne te fie jamais aux apparences. Surtout avec les sorciers. Et un second conseil, porte ton sceau ! » Dit-elle en s'éloignant. « Ce n'est pas tout, j'ai une traduction à finir. »

-« Justement, je crois que Chimrone a trouvé le vrai parchemin de Dimeh. »

Elle se tourna soudainement vers lui. Aimery rouvrit grand ses yeux en prenant conscience du don incroyable de la jeune femme. Elle pouvait vraiment se déplacer comme le vent. Calista commença par le dévisager, puis baissa le regard vers le tiroir et finalement sur le félin. Ce dernier les observait nonchalamment depuis le début, écoutant attentivement ce qui se disait sans intervenir, se demandant quand on s'intéresserait enfin à lui et à ses exploits.

Mohen revint en arrière, fixa un instant le parchemin et releva ses iris dorés, brillants d'excitation, sur son fidèle assistant.

-« Tu as prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui ? » Demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation anodine.

-« J'avais vaguement un classement à finir dans un certain bureau à l'université… » Aimery répondit avec la même nonchalance que sa compagne.

-« Oublie le classement, il y a plus important. Tu lis le grec, je me trompe ? »

-« Mouais… » Acquiesça-t-il, exaspéré qu'elle devine toujours tout. Mais il crut bon d'ajouter un détail. « Mon père me l'a appris, comme l'hébreu. »

-« Faux ! L'hébreu, ton père n'a pas eu besoin de te l'apprendre, tu le connaissais déjà. Tu l'as connu de façon innée. Ne mens pas ! Cela fait partie de ton héritage magique. »

-« Comment… ? »

-« … je le sais ? Je suis comme toi, et je l'ai lu dans ton regard le soir où tu me l'as dit. J'ai su immédiatement que tu avais menti intentionnellement. Parce que tu trouves ça bizarre. »

-« Ca ne l'est pas pour toi ? » S'étonna le français.

-« Non. J'ai oublié ce qu'est le bizarre depuis plus de vingt ans. Bon, ce texte n'est en rien crypté, mais je ne peux pas le leur donner. Ni d'ailleurs leur donner celui de mon parrain. Il nous faut en créer un troisième. Un texte qui les contentera et qui ne donnera aucune information compromettante pour le trésor de Lavia. »

-« Un troisième ? » Murmura-t-il d'un ton incrédule, sourcil levé.

-« Oui, il faut les aiguiller dans le mauvais sens, trouver des mises en garde à faire frémir comme le manuscrit crypté de Black et… encodé tout ça pour que ça ressemble à celui de Black, justement. »

-« Et tu crois que ça se crée comme ça, d'un claquement de doigt ? » S'indigna Aimery.

-« Non, j'ai eu une petite idée cette nuit. » Lui répondit Calista, souriante, en posant entre ses mains un gros volume en cuir.

-« La Bible ? »

-« Oui, nous sommes au jour d'une grande commémoration. Profitons-en pour qu'elle nous inspire et qu'elle effraie nos chers amis… Tu as carte blanche et une journée ! »

O

O o O

O

Quelques heures plus tard, Aimery Mortemer arpentait les rayonnages de la section des créatures magiques dans la bibliothèque de l'Université des Arts Magiques du Fayoum à Dionysias en quête d'une illumination sacrée.

Il lui fallait une idée ! Une idée sublime, une idée terrible, une idée pour faire frémir d'horreur ces singes d'anglais qui convoitaient le trésor de son ancêtre.

Une petite voix en lui ricana. Il était beau de parler d'ancêtre et d'héritage à protéger, quand on savait que moins d'une journée avant il ignorait tout de ses racines orientales. Le ricanement s'amplifia progressivement pour devenir un rire luciférien. Mais à l'instant où son mauvais génie lui susurrait qu'il aurait du faire l'école du rire, un souvenir d'enfance resurgit et fit tourner le rire en chuintement de ballon crevé.

Dans la pénombre du fond de la bibliothèque, la voix grave de son père résonna, ferme et douce à la fois, lui racontant l'histoire de ce chevalier, fils cadet d'un grand seigneur normand, qui partit en quête de gloire, d'or et de salut en Terre sainte. C'était l'histoire, qu'enfant, il préférait entendre conter le soir avant de s'endormir. En plus d'un don certain pour soigner les autres de ses mains, potions et onguents, Baudouin Mortemer était un excellent conteur souvent sollicité par ses deux enfants, qu'il adorait autant que sa femme les ignorait.

Dans le récit qu'il lui en faisait, au plus proche de sa mémoire, Aimery ne se souvenait pas que son père ait une seule fois mentionné le nom de Lavia. L'homme, du nom de Dankred Mortemer, avait suivit son seigneur et roi, le célèbre Richard Plantagenêt dit « cœur de lion ». Installé à Chypre à la fin de la troisième croisade, il eut plusieurs enfants avec une autochtone. Mais l'aïeul le plus célèbre fut Baldwin Mortemer, qui prit part à la septième croisade plus de trente ans après son père, monnayant son art de la guerre comme mercenaire du nouveau roi de Jérusalem, le célèbre Frédéric II. Le royaume franc de la ville sainte réinstallé, il se convertit au commerce et lors d'un voyage pacifique en Egypte, tomba sous le charme d'une beauté locale. L'histoire de son père mentionnait bien que la beauté égyptienne fut une sorcière. Selon Baudouin lui-même, il pensait que la belle, guérisseuse et préparatrice hors pair de potions et breuvages aux vertus insoupçonnables de nos jours, aurait versé un filtre d'amour dans la boisson du beau métis qui passa le pas de la porte de son père. Cette idée était pure spéculation du père d'Aimery, mais finalement, aujourd'hui, avec le temps, l'expérience des choses de la vie, il devait avouer qu'il comprenait. Cependant, il connaissait au moins une femme qui n'avait certainement pas besoin de l'Amortentia pour envoûter un homme, et en son fort intérieur, il imaginait parfaitement la petite fille d'Eyal Lavia avec un don semblable à celui que possédait aujourd'hui une certaine anglaise. La preuve était faite qu'il n'était pas toujours besoin de beauté physique pour dominer les hormones masculines.

L'histoire de Baldwin Mortemer continuait avec la chute de Jérusalem, sous l'avancée de la puissance des Mamelouk. Les francs, repoussés sur les côtes de la mer Méditerranée, se regroupèrent en petits bastions de survivants. Mais sentant la fin venir pour les royaumes francs d'Orient, Baldwin prit femme, enfants et ses dernières richesses sous le bras pour rentrer en Occident.

C'est certainement ainsi que le sang des Lavia, né de l'Orient antique, se répandit dans les veines d'une lignée cadette de la puissante famille anglo-normande des Mortemer. Aimery devait reconnaître que comme sang pur, on avait fait mieux. Les pauvres Malefoy, sa mère en particulier, qui pensaient être liés à une des familles sorcières d'Occident les plus anciennes. S'ils savaient. S'ils apprenaient que l'origine de leur magie venait de l'union d'un moldu et d'une guérisseuse égyptienne… Aujourd'hui, éclairé par la révélation de Mohen, le jeune français réalisait pourquoi son père lui avait raconté la totalité de l'histoire de son aïeul, tout en lui recommandant de n'en parler à personne, surtout pas à sa mère. Oui, son père ignorait peut-être le nom des Lavia, mais il savait que leurs origines levantines étaient importantes.

Ressortant la chevalière qu'il portait encore autour du cou, il dénoua le lien de cuir qui la maintenait et passa le sceau à son majeur gauche. D'aspect trop petite, la magie contenue dans le bijou opéra et la bague s'ajusta sans mal à son doigt fort et nerveux. Loin de ressentir un rejet, comme son père l'en avait mis en garde, il eut tout d'abord une sensation diffuse de chaleur, de douceur. Puis, progressivement une plénitude toute particulière l'envahit ainsi que des voix, des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas siens. Passées ces émotions premières, il ressentit une perception accrue des choses qui l'entouraient. Il fallait croire qu'une fois de plus Mohen avait encore eu raison.

Souriant à cette constatation, il vit surgir devant lui un lecteur assidu du secteur des créatures magiques, cheveux d'or irréprochablement coiffés, robe mauve au tombé impeccable. A l'instant même, une intuition magique le poussa vers le timide étudiant qui venait de pointer son nez, comme s'il venait d'ingurgiter une flasque pleine de Felix Felicis. Avançant vers le jeune homme, il se composa un visage de circonstance pour attirer sa proie.

-« Bonjour ! » Dit-il simplement pour installer le contact.

-« Bon… bonjour. » Répondit timidement la cible favorite des blagues de Sigfrid.

A suivre… 

(NBL1)Il manque la suite, là :DDDD

(NBL2)Je crois en effet… Kalyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ne nous lâche paaaaaaaaaaaaaaas

* * *

Un p'tit trailer pour la suite ? (mais oui, elle va venir, faut juste être patient ! ' ) 

**Comment voyez-vous la suite ?**

**L'imaginez vous… obscuuureeeuuuuhhh !**

**Mais qui découvrira le premier le trésor des Lavia ?**

A .Mohen et ses élèves ?  
B . Sigfrid en se cassant la figure sur un tesson de poterie dans le désert ?  
C . Chimrone… parce qu'on a jamais fait créature plus intelligente depuis Dieu !  
D . Aimery parce qu'il est l'héritier d'Eyal Lavia.  
E . Pas Aimery parce que Mohen lui a dit qu'elle avait besoin de lui comme gratte-papier à la maison ! (nan mais, vous voyez Morty désobéir vous ?)

**Le trésor des Lavia, qu'est-ce?**

A. un attrape nigaud!

B. un manuel de potion de première année utilisé à l'école de sorcellerie de Damas par Eyal Lavia

C. un horxcrux

D. quelque chose que seul Aimery peut trouver

E. la prison du pire ennemi d'Eyal Lavia

**Où se trouve en fait le trésor? **

A. dans la chambre des secrets... de l'université

B. dans le bureau du directeur de l'université, il a un tel bric à broc!

C . les Pyramides, c'est pas pour rien qu'elles sont sur l'image de la fic!

D. eeuhh... en Egypte?

E. dans le moonnndeee!

F. sur la Lune! Calista aime tellement la regarder!

**Quelle sera la prochaine boulette de Sig' ?**

A. après la bibliothèque, va-t-il s'attaquer à la cuisine ? au salon ?

B.mettre Chimrone dans la machine à laver avec le tas de serviettes sur lequel il dormait?

C. se faire prendre en train de fumer un joint à côté du bureaudu directeur de l'université?

D. mettre du sel dans le café de Mohen?

E. se retrouver coincer dans les toilettes des filles alors qu'il espionnait Mohen?

F. foutre un pain dans la gueule d'Avery dès son premier jour d'embauche?

**Qui est l'héritier de "Galit"? **

A . un serpent, moi je vous dit que ça peut-être que Voldy!

B . Lucius... rien que pour faire chier Calista!

C . il est mort!

D. Harry Potter?

E. quelqu'un que l'auteur veut pas dire parce qu'elle veut garder le suspens jusqu'au bout...

F. Drago, juste pour faire chier Calista ET Lucius!

**Avec qui finira Enzo: **

A. avec Aimery... ils vont si bien ensemble, surtout pour se foutre de Sigfrid.

B. avec Sigfrid. Ba oui, qui aime bien châtie bien... et puis on sait pas ce qu'ils font ensemble depuis le collège, mais une amitié qui dure autant, c'est pas douteux?

C. avec Calista. Ouais, il lui fait un mec, un vrai!

D. Avec Anubis... depuis le temps que je lui trouve un air de chacal à celui là!

E . Avec Cassandra Potter… parce qu'elle a acheté l'auteur !  
F. Tout sauf Cassandra Potter … parce qu'elle énerve l'auteur ! --'

**Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas vu Nikita traîner son nez quelque part, vous pensez qu'il fait quoi? **

A . en fait, Nikita n'existe pas, il s'agissait de Severus déguisé en mission pour Dumby

B . il est tellement deg' de s'être fait mettre par une meuf qu'il boude dans son coin

C . son grand père lui a trouvé une occupation

D. en fait c'est lui le gratte papier dans le bureau d'Avery

**A votre avis, quelle sera la fin de la première partie? **

A . Calista épouse Zabini, ils vécurent heureux et eurent plein de petits chasseurs de trésor

B . Sigfrid fout un coup de boule à Zabini, Avery se casse en Angleterre pleurer dans les robes de Lucius et Aimery épouse Calista.

C. Avec beaucoup de chance Mohen et ses étudiants échappent à la mort, Zabini et Avery sont momifiés vivants, des américains trouvent leurs tombes et décident de tourner un film sur le sujet

D. en fait tout le monde crève et seul Mohen s'en sort. Aimery est en vie parce qu'il avait obéit à l'ordre de ne pas venir un mettre son grain de sable!

**Zabini va-t-il enfin gagner le cœur de Mohen?**

**Qui va mourir avant la fin de la première partie? **

**Si un des trois étudiants doit mourir... qui? **

A. Aimery. Un blond platiné sur terre ça suffit, surtout qu'il a déjà un fils... pitié!

B . Sigfrid. La connerie à ce point là, moi je dis que ça devient gênant!

C. Enzo. Ba oui, il sert à rien depuis le début!

D. Et puis j'aime pas les chats! Débarrassez nous de Chimrone!

E : aucun ...

**Si Sigfrid doit mourir... Pourquoi? **

A. parce que le Christ à dit "heureux les plus cons des cons, car le paradis des imbéciles leur est offert"

B. vraiment, pour le maléfice du tabouret, il ne peut y en avoir qu'un, et Cassie l'a battu à plate couture

C. Suicide, il n'a pas supporté le mariage de Mohen et Zabini!

D. Aimery en avait marre de son Bazard dans l'apart, il l'a tué!

E. oui mais... il va ressuscité!

**L'auteur est-elle sadique de parler de morts alors qu'on connaît à peine certains personnages?**

**L'auteur doit-elle continuer l'histoire, même s'il doit y avoir des morts ?**

**Pensez-vous que la mort soit… inévitable ?**

**L'immortalité… c'est quoi ?**

**Où était Mohen quand Aimery arrive chez elle dans le chapitre 12 ?**

**Mais qui portait donc le sceau de Didymos avant Calista ?** (ba oui, on sait que le sceau de Mortemer était celui d'Eyal Lavia… qui à son époque pouvait être Didymos ?)

**Mais pourquoi le nom de « Didymos » n'apparaît pas avant… dans la liste des Justes trouvée par les trois étudiants ?**

**Saura-t-on un jour qui a grillé les noms de la liste des Justes ?**

**Quel était le nom de la mère de Calista ?**

**A votre avis, Calista est-elle la fille cachée de Ibn Snaï ?**

**Une idée pour le titre du chapitre 13 ?** (un chapitre… au chiffre porte-malheur !)

**Vous pensez que Sigfrid est la première plaie d'Egypte ?

* * *

**

Bon, voilà, je crois que j'ai assez déliré avec ce trailer, merci à Circée pour m'avoir bien aidée dans sa rédaction ! Merci à mes lecteurs et lectrices de me lire… et puis maintenant vous le savez, j'ai un grain !

Je préviens tout de même, je l'ai certainement déjà dit mais comme ça vous vous en souviendrez, je quitte la Chine dans moins d'une semaine, fin juin je serai donc coupée du net, en France je n'aurai pas de connexion immédiatement, donc attendez vous à une attente d'un bon mois et demi. Traduction: j'essaye de vous retrouver pour la suite à la mi-août 2006! Si j'ai un peu de chance, je trouverai comment passer avant, mais je ne promet rien!

Bisous à toutes et tous, et inondez moi de MP, de Review… j'adore ça et j'ai une grôôôôsse boite e-mail !


	14. 13 Les deux premières plaies d'Egypte

Bonjour!

Et oui, ça faisait bien longtemps que j'avais posté le chapitre 12, mais ayant déménagée (de façon internationale en plus!), sans connexion personnellement maintenant... j'ai eu un moment d'inspiration trèèèès limité, quelques difficultées à taper ce chapitre 13, mais le voici quand même.

Le chapitre suivant prendra aussi un peu de temps à venir, surtout que je viens d'oublier le chargeur du pc en week end... '--

Le chapitre présent n'a eu qu'une seule correction, je m'excuse d'avance si des fautes avaient échappé à mes yeux myopes et au talent de mon correcteur. Si des erreurs subsistent, prévenez moi, je corrigerai tout lors d'une prochaine mise à jour! (au passage, sachez que les précèdents chapitres ont été mis à jour fin juin... si jamais vous vouliez relire l'histoire ... sans faute!)

Je vous remercie de votre fidèlité à tous et toutes... Un coucou à miss Leilia et Analissa que j'ai croisé à la Japan Expo en juillet, un grand merci à mon correcteur irremplaçable qui même pendant les vacances est resté fidèle au poste, et toute ma gratitude à mes lecteurs!

Sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre treize, le chapitre au chiffre vecteur de malheur... Mais que vat-y arrivé à nos héros dans ce chapitre? Pour le savoir... lisez tout de suite!

O

oOo

O

**_XIII . Les deux premières plaies d'Egypte_**

OoO

"_Again I see you standing there watching me. Your gaze, those eyes are tantalizing openly, inviting me to get close to you, can't help myself. There's fascination in the air. I try to fight this strong sensation but there's no chance to escape from this temptation." "Black Diamond", Stratovarius. _

O

oOo

O

Dirk Avery ouvrit la porte de son bureau en souriant. Il venait de trouver la perle rare, celle qui saurait très sûrement les conduire au damné trésor. Se tournant vers l'homme qu'il invitait cérémonieusement à sortir, il lui adressa un sourire éclatant. Le jeune homme qui le suivait, visiblement du même âge, le teint basané et les cheveux d'un noir corbeau légèrement frisés, le regard lumineux d'intelligence, lui répondit avec une expression toute similaire à la sienne. Pour Avery, ça ne faisait aucun doute, ils étaient faits pour s'entendre.

Vraiment, la journée s'annonçait bien pour Avery. Cet imbécile de Zabini n'était pas venu, cette cruche de Mohen devait certainement être enfermée dans une bibliothèque quelconque en train de traduire leur satané parchemin… En gros il avait le champ libre pour faire comme son employeur le voulait, que demander de plus ?

Suivant Avery à quelques pas, Lorenzo Scapolare se laissa reconduire vers la sortie. Il venait de passer près d'une heure à discuter expéditions et découvertes avec l'anglais, à marchander son aide aux recherches que ce dernier effectuait et malgré cela il ne trouvait toujours pas l'homme sympathique. Au contraire. Il comprenait Mohen quand elle les avait mis en garde sur l'individu. Avery avait continuellement dans le regard cette étincelle maligne, qui chez d'autres les rendait amicaux, et chez lui le rendait inquiétant. Dangereusement inquiétant.

Pourtant, Enzo ne tremblait pas plus de peur à l'idée d'une expédition dans le désert et des tombeaux maudits avec ce lascar que de survivre à un cours de potion avec Jäger comme voisin. Non, il avait connu des situations identiques et même pires dans les relations familiales en Sicile et en Italie, tout comme avec un ami tel que Sigfrid « le roi de la boulette ». Et s'il le fallait, les relations de son père l'ayant un peu préparé aux types véreux comme Avery, un Scapolare restant toujours un Scapolare, même archéomage il saurait lui montrer de quel bois il se chauffait.

Quand après un dédale de couloirs les deux hommes arrivèrent dans la salle où attendaient les autres postulants, ils se quittèrent cordialement. Avery prit soin de montrer aux autres que le jeune sicilien et lui s'entendaient à merveille, étalant en façade qu'il avait déjà choisi un de ses collaborateurs. Puis, retenant Enzo, une main placée fraternellement sur l'épaule, il lui dit quelques derniers mots, la voix assez forte pour que les autres entendent.

-« Monsieur Scapolare, j'ai oublié un détail… Oh tout petit, je pense que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur. Samedi soir nous organisons une petite soirée… avec mon associé. Juste pour présenter l'équipe. Je compte sur vous. Mais vous recevrez un carton d'invitation, bien sûr. » Susurra l'anglais.

-« Avec plaisir Monsieur Avery, je serai des vôtres. A samedi donc. »

Les deux hommes se saluèrent une dernière fois et Enzo s'éloigna. Il traversa l'antichambre où attendaient tous les autres postulants et scruta les sièges à la recherche de Jäger. Mais pourtant, aucun Sigfrid en vue, aucun regard amusé ne se dirigea vers lui. Il attendit patiemment derrière la porte de sortie qu'un nouveau postulant entrât, puis revint observer. Sur la dizaine de personnes, il n'y avait qu'une femme, jeune et assez jolie. Sûr qu'avec une postulante pareille, connaissant Sigfrid comme il le connaissait, l'allemand aurait dû rester dans la pièce.

Où pouvait-il bien avoir été, ce damné fouineur ?

Le sicilien sortit définitivement de la salle d'attente et s'enfonça dans les couloirs sombres et étroits de la banque afin de retrouver la sortie.

Arrivé au lourd portail de bois et fer forgé, tout en posant son chapeau assorti à son costume sur sa tête, il observa le ciel clair d'Egypte par la vitre de la porte principale. Il se dit, résigné mais tout de même inquiet, qu'à défaut de deux espions Mohen aurait déjà un homme dans la place. Et il quitta le siège égyptien de Gringotts pour retourner chez lui. Peut-être y trouverait-il son satané camarade germanique.

O

oOo

O

Dans le silence pesant et studieux de la bibliothèque de l'Université des arts magiques de Dionysias, Aimery Mortemer faisait l'inventaire du contenu de quelques livres choisis. Cela devait bien faire deux heures qu'il avait commencé ces recherches, mais n'en voyait toujours pas le bout.

Ne se décourageant pas pour si peu, se répétant intérieurement que la vitesse ou la lenteur n'avaient que peu d'importance, il ouvrait, feuilletait, survolait, refermait et passait au livre suivant. Inlassablement, il scrutait les livres sur les créatures mythiques, magiques, fantastiques, légendaires, sur les sites magiques, ensorcelés, maudits d'Egypte.

Assis à la table en face de lui, Gilderoy Lockhart lisait passionnément le premier livre qu'il avait ouvert en se proposant d'aider Mortemer. Finalement, en relevant le nez de son trentième volume passé au crible, Aimery se fit la remarque qu'il avait trouvé pire que Sigfrid et, qui plus est, plus lent. Il avait vraiment bien fait de ne pas compter sur lui dès le départ. Sur cette réflexion, il enchaîna sur le trente-et unième ouvrage sans rien dire, laissant Lockhart à sa lecture.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit un picotement à sa main gauche, comme si de petits coups d'électricité statique lui titillaient les doigts. Son attention à nouveau détournée de ses recherches, il observa la main incriminée. C'est alors qu'il vit la lionne de sa chevalière gratter d'une patte le fond de métal autour d'elle, comme un animal énervé, exacerbé, puis darder ses prunelles ciselées dans le regard d'acier de son maître.

Aimery perçut une onde le traverser à cet échange, comme une pensée émise et parfaitement reçue. Celle-ci lui inspirait de la prudence, voire même une certaine mise en garde.

Mais pourquoi ?

S'il s'était tourné à ce moment là, peut-être aurait-il noté une ombre dans son dos qui n'était pas la sienne. Mais l'étudiant français resta sans bouger de sa place, ignorant quel message sa chevalière lui soufflait réellement.

Et derrière lui, pendant ce temps, une silhouette le fixait de ses yeux perçants et noirs, un éclair de colère semblant y passer l'espace d'un dixième de seconde. Puis d'un coup, l'inconnu disparut dans l'obscurité protectrice des rayonnages de la bibliothèque, pour se fondre dans l'Université comme un élément de décoration.

Comme si sa mise en mouvement était liée à la présence d'un indésirable, la lionne de la chevalière de Lavia s'arrêta de renâcler et, de nouveau, se figea dans le métal ciselé. Intrigué, Aimery resta pensif, ses yeux bleus pâles aux reflets métalliques figés sur le motif de la bague, tournant et retournant dans son crâne ses pensées et théories sur la raison d'un tel phénomène. Malheureusement, l'animal ne bougea plus, à tel point qu'il crut avoir rêvé, et ses recherches n'avaient pas plus avancé.

O

oOo

O

Alors qu'Enzo venait tout juste de sortir d'entretien, quelqu'un montait quatre à quatre l'escalier d'un certain immeuble de Mar Girgis. Le plus discrètement possible, un homme s'était engouffré dans le hall d'entrée, échappant par chance à la concierge, et se trouvait maintenant sur le palier du dernier étage. Sortant sa baguette d'une poche cachée dans les plis de sa robe, il prononça, d'une voix à l'accent heurtant, un sort qu'il connaissait bien. La porte le reconnut et lui céda le passage.

A peine entré, une boule de poils sombres lui sauta dessus en miaulant de joie, car si la concierge était trop occupée pour le voir, Chimrone, lui, était trop intelligent pour se faire duper. C'est en se frottant sur les chevilles du visiteur qu'il lui souhaita la bienvenue.

Reconnu, blessé dans son amour propre de n'avoir pu tromper tout le monde, Sigfrid gratifia le félin d'une caresse et d'un sourire avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Depuis le matin, la lettre, qu'il avait chopée sur la table de la cuisine, lui trottait dans le crâne. Il n'arrivait pas à se défaire des informations stupéfiantes qu'elle avait pu lui livrer. Alors il lui fallait prendre le taureau par les cornes, au risque de faire une bêtise. Une de plus, une de moins…

Sans un mot, il avança dans l'appartement à la recherche de quelqu'un, mais seul le silence semblait bien présent.

Sûr de ne pas se faire surprendre, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Lors de ses recherches, et de sa fâcheuse aventure avec le meuble cachottier, il avait vu un ouvrage, dans le tas des titres tous plus bizarres les uns que les autres, au sujet qui aujourd'hui pourrait bien l'aider dans sa quête de vérité. Et c'est en bénissant le nom d'Aimery Mortemer et son sens du rangement parfait qu'il mit la main sur ce qu'il cherchait. Il laissa le livre de côté et continua de fureter ici et là quand, tout à coup, son regard se reposa sur les deux balais accrochés au dessus d'une des portes de la pièce.

S'il cherchait des infos sur Mohen, il lui fallait trouver sa cachette. Les yeux posés sur le Nimbus, il réfléchit au meilleur coin pour dissimuler quelque chose. Un livre ?

Il se tourna vers les rayonnages de bois sombres recouverts de reliures de cuir et ornés de lettres d'or. S'il lui fallait fouiller tous les livres de la pièce, alors il en aurait pour plus d'une journée. Mais Sigfrid voulait tout savoir tout de suite !

A bien y penser, cacher un papier officiel avec sa vraie identité dans sa bibliothèque semblait au jeune homme un peu trop simpliste pour son professeur qui aimait tant détourner les regards. Alors ? Qu'aurait-elle bien pu faire ? Métamorphoser un livret de famille en balais ?

Non, pas ça, trop tordu.

Il laissa ses pas le sortir de la petite pièce pour chercher dans toute la maisonnée. Puis il arriva devant une porte qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais poussée, celle de la chambre de la jeune femme. Il est vrai que nombre de filles qu'il avait connues avaient toujours caché sous leur oreiller un journal intime, verrouillé avec le plus bête des sorts. Mais Calista Mohen écrivait-elle un journal ? Non, impossible. Trop simple.

Par curiosité il poussa la porte et resta presque émerveillé du dépouillement de la chambre. Le salon était chaud de coussins, de tapis, de boiseries et petits bibelots aux couleurs de feu, ici par contre tout n'était que fraîcheur, une douceur humide de bleus envahissait les murs, les rideaux et les draps. Le mobilier était sobre, un simple lit double, une chaise, un bureau vide de toute paperasse, une table de nuit et un chandelier. Il ne voyait ni armoire, ni commode, juste des murs bleu ciel, des voilages un peu plus foncés encadrant une grande fenêtre encore entrouverte, un lit aux draps couleur du ciel d'Egypte. Dans un ensemble aussi simple, où aurait-elle plus planquer quelque chose ?

Une petite voix intérieure lui murmura : « Ici ? Nulle parrt… ».

Au même moment, un son de pas derrière lui le fit sursauter. Il se retourna avec la rapidité de l'éclair pour… Ne trouver personne. Mais ce fut le miaulement de Chimrone qui lui tira le regard vers le bas. Le fléreur l'avait tout simplement suivi, curieux comme un autre Jäger qu'il aurait pu être.

Soupirant de soulagement, le cœur battant à tout rompre, il s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre. Sur le pas de la porte, il se retourna une dernière fois. Et cette fois, comme dans une vision, il vit une jeune femme à la longue crinière auburn se pencher sur le mur au côté du lit. La silhouette fantasmagorique y posa une de ses longues et fines mains avant qu'un petit panneau ne pivotât et dévoilât un compartiment secret. L'excavation du mur comportait en tout et pour tout un coffret de bois orné de pierres fines et de nacres, dans le plus pur style oriental. Le reste était vide.

Face à cette apparition étrangère, qui ressemblait vaguement à Calista Mohen sans vraiment être elle, l'allemand cligna des yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, la femme avait disparu, le mur était intact et Chimrone miaulait à ses pieds.

Se traitant de fou et pensant avoir été victime d'un mirage, il referma la porte et suivit le félin qui semblait vouloir attirer son attention sur quelque chose.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Chimrrone ? Tu as trroufé quelque chose ? Tu sais peut-êtrre où le prrofesseurr cache ses documents secrrets ? Ses lifrres de magie noirre ? Dis moi Chim… Je te suis. » Chuchota l'étudiant à son compagnon à poils.

Le kneazel égyptien partit immédiatement en courant, laissant Jäger planté comme un idiot au milieu du couloir. Le jeune homme mit quelques minutes avant de retrouver l'animal. Il était dans la bibliothèque, le museau levé vers le plafond et ronronnait bêtement comme un stupide chat de compagnie. Sigfrid entra dans la petite pièce à son tour et chercha ce qui rendait le fléreur aussi extatique. Levant la tête dans la même direction, il vit la paire de balais.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait à ce point fasciner le félidé dans une paire de balais ? Etait-ce un fléreur passionné de Quidditch ? Non, tout de même… ça n'arrivait qu'à lui. Suivre un matou qui finalement le menait à la chose la plus banale qui soit… un balai. Aussi magiques que soient ces deux balais, ce n'était pas là qu'il trouverait quoi que ce fut. Soit, Mohen semblait y tenir comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, mais… c'était parce qu'il avait appartenu à une personne chère.

A peine Jäger avait-il formulé ses pensées dans sa tête que Chimrone tourna ses pupilles animées vers lui. Il y avait au fond du regard du félin un petit quelque chose qui traitait l'allemand d'idiot congénital, de stupide sorcier teuton, d'imbécile de germain et … il en passait.

Alors, pour en avoir le cœur net, il tira la table de la pièce jusque sous la porte, grimpa dessus d'un bond et tendit une main hésitante vers le Nimbus. Chimrone n'attendit pas le déluge et sauta derrière lui, s'assit sagement à ses pieds, le museau levé vers la main de Sigfrid et miaula calmement pour l'encourager.

Pour confirmer ses pensées, sur le soin que devait y apporter Mohen, les deux balais ne souffraient d'aucune poussière, toutes les brindilles étaient taillées à la perfection, les manches étaient parfaitement cirés. L'entretien apporté, à ces deux balais, somme toute banaux, était digne de pièces de collection.

C'est la main tremblante qu'il se saisit du Nimbus et découvrit qu'aucun champ de protection n'entourait l'objet convoité par Chimrone. Il le détacha donc du mur et l'observa sous toutes ses coutures.

Le balai était comme neuf. Avait-il seulement servi une fois ? Sigfrid pouvait difficilement imaginer quelqu'un acheter un tel objet coûteux sans se jeter dessus immédiatement pour l'essayer. Au moment de sa sortie, cet engin était le nec plus ultra de ce qui se faisait. Tout passionné de Quidditch aurait aimé l'enfourcher pour un vol d'essai.

Admiratif, le cœur serré par ses vieux souvenirs de parties de Quidditch disputées autrefois, en France ou en Allemagne, il caressa l'inscription Nimbus en lettres d'or sur le haut du manche. Au même moment, un phénomène se produisit. A la place du mot Nimbus apparut une dédicace finement gravée dans le bois, elle aussi en lettres d'or. Il pouvait lire : « A mon frère d'âme, qui malgré nos chemins divergents restera toujours dans mon cœur. Où que je sois, je veille sur toi. C. M.-P. »

Les trois initiales qui signaient le petit mot intriguèrent l'étudiant. Deux des trois lettres auraient pu désigner son professeur. Mais que signifiait la troisième ? Mohen avait-elle un nom double ? Avait-elle été mariée ?

Pour la première fois, l'idée lui venait à l'esprit. Il n'avait jamais osé y penser, entre autre parce qu'elle s'était elle-même présentée sous le nom de Miss Mohen lors de leur premier cours. Mais il savait aussi que la jeune femme n'était pas aussi simple qu'elle semblait l'être au premier coup d'œil. La preuve était ce papier plié au fond de sa poche.

Alors, que voulait dire C. M.-P. ?

O

oOo

O

Dans le dédale de couloirs qui constituait l'université de Dionysias, un homme brun tout vêtu de noir à la mode moldue, pantalon de cuir noir, chemise blanche ouverte sur un torse imberbe, veste en cuir et lunettes de soleil à la Lou Reed, avançait nonchalamment comme un touriste visitant le musée des Antiquités Egyptiennes. Sachant pertinemment bien où se trouvait la personne qu'il désirait voir, il s'amusait à prendre son temps et faire attendre le Calife de séant.

Quand enfin il poussa la porte du bureau directorial, sans avoir frappé au préalable, le seigneur des lieux se leva précipitamment pour venir le saluer.

-« Je ne vous attendais plus. Visiblement, la ponctualité n'est pas l'apanage de tous les sorciers européens. » Ironisa Ibn Snaï en saluant son invité sans gêne et oubliant son habituel ton sirupeux.

L'homme salua silencieusement le vieillard, s'affala bruyamment dans un fauteuil, sans y avoir été invité, et resta assis à toiser le directeur de ses yeux d'un étrange bleu glacier, presque argenté.

Le vieux sorcier égyptien cligna plusieurs fois pour se défaire de se regard pénétrant qui semblait se visser dans son âme, s'accrocher dans ses pensées comme une sangsue à son garde-manger. Mais le regard de son vis-à-vis ne cilla pas, restant hypnotique jusqu'à ce que l'individu se décidât à prendre la parole.

-« Bonjour monsieur le directeur… Je vois qu'aujourd'hui vous avez su imposer votre patte sur cette magnifique université. Vraiment… mes … félicitations ! » Persifla-t-il, baissant le menton, jetant un regard biaisé à la pièce autour de lui.

La décoration y était lourde, comme l'odeur de l'encens, du mobilier imposant au plus petit objet, du tissu tendu aux murs jusqu'aux babouches de l'hôte. L'ambiance en devenait oppressante, voire inquiétante, et cela était certainement l'effet voulu par le propriétaire : impressionner les personnes qu'il recevait.

En secouant la tête, le nouveau venu se dit qu'on aurait difficilement pu se douter qu'Ibn Snaï n'avait jamais été professeur d'Archéomagie ou d'Histoire. Oui, on était bien loin des cachots, même douillettement aménagés, de son ancien professeur de potion. Pourtant, le vieux renard égyptien comme le surnommait ses étudiants lorsqu'il n'était que professeur à l'école de sorcellerie et d'arts magiques de San-El-Hagar, avait été l'homologue de ce vieux profiteur de Slughorn.

Reposant son regard clair, cerné d'un trait de khôl pour intensifier son effet, sur le vieillard, l'homme, assez jeune, au visage pâle et sans la moindre ride, sourit avec un brin d'attitude diabolique.

-« Vous êtes revenu pour me faire perdre mon temps ? » Le questionna Ibn Snaï, blessé par les manières rustres du malotru.

-« Non, je n'oserais me permettre… Et puis vous savez bien que je n'ai pas de telles manières. Soyez en assuré. Non, je suis venu constater les bruits qui courent… Et vous savez combien les histoires circulent vite parfois… » Dit-il en observant intensément la toile tendue au plafond.

-« Vous êtes une vipère…venez en au fait ! » Demanda l'égyptien, sa voix redevenue sucrée, comme les loukoums qui trônaient sur un coin de son bureau, mais avec une pointe de colère couvant sous le miel.

-« Et bien mon ami, vous sortez de vos gonds ? Il n'y a pas de quoi vous énerver, je vous le jure. Et je m'excuse si, par hasard, mes manières vous ont blessé d'une façon ou d'une autre. Non, je ne suis pas ici pour vous terroriser, vous énerver, vous mettre mal à l'aise. Je suis simplement venu en Egypte par curiosité. J'ai ouï dire que vous aviez un nouveau professeur d'archéomagie qui faisait des merveilles. Donc, visiblement, la petite mésaventure arrivée à l'automne dernier est oubliée ? » Susurra-t-il, la voix doucereusement basse.

-« Chacal. Vous voulez peut-être me prédire qu'il va arriver de nouveaux malheurs à un de mes professeurs ? » Lui lança Ibn Snaï agressivement.

-« Non, bien qu'il est vrai que l'avenir de plus d'un de vos collaborateurs soit assez sombre dernièrement, vous savez que les astres ne me cachent rien, mais je suis venu vous mettre en garde. Un mal plus grand vous touche personnellement. Vous… et votre famille. Il serait dommage que le nom d'Ibn Snaï soit entaché à tout jamais. » S'exclama le maraud avec emphase, un don certain pour la tragédie.

Ibn Snaï, resté debout devant son invité depuis le début de la conversation, sembla d'un coup se vider de son sang. Ses yeux noirs s'allumèrent comme deux éclats d'obsidienne reflétant les lumières d'un feu intérieur, son visage, habituellement hâlé, devint aussi livide que la chemise de son interlocuteur et ses membres se tendirent comme s'il avait soudainement croisé le regard mortel de Méduse. Mais l'instant suivant, retrouvant toute l'énergie de sa lointaine jeunesse, il empoigna sa baguette et d'un sort hurlé projeta le butor sur le tapis du couloir.

L'homme se retrouva dehors, les fesses sur le palier et la porte claquée au nez. Fixant le venteau de bois clouté de ses yeux pers, il sourit encore plus diaboliquement que dans le bureau, retenant un rire nerveux qui lui démangeait les zygomatiques.

Vraiment, il adorait manipuler les êtres faibles. Et contre toute attente, le directeur de l'Université égyptienne n'échappait pas à son petit manège. Il avait parfois des remords à être aussi brutal, mais en fait, il les oubliait vite car ils portaient toujours leurs fruits.

Sous ses airs de malotru, il était un puissant sorcier et un astrologue de renommée internationale chez les moldus. Qui aurait pu le reconnaître sous cette identité ? En fait, peu de monde. Il jouait les maroufles pour mieux faire oublier l'image de dandy au sang pur qu'il avait cultivé autrefois. Et la preuve qu'il y excellait, le calife d'une des plus prestigieuses écoles sorcières venait de le prendre pour un autre. S'il n'avait été aussi maître de lui, il en aurait ri à s'en péter les côtes.

Et c'est le buste bombé à la manière d'un « _Incoyable_ » du Directoire, faisant voltiger une pièce d'argent d'une de ses mains blanches, qu'il ressortit de l'établissement estudiantin, le sourire aux dents et la démarche royale d'un conquérant.

O

oOo

O

Toujours sur sa table, Sigfrid Jäger observa encore un temps le balai qu'il avait dans les mains. Puis il le reposa sur son support, au mur, et s'intéressa à son frère aîné. D'un modèle plus ancien, le balai était très léger entre les doigts agiles et connaisseurs de l'allemand. Une légèreté qu'il ne s'expliquait pas d'ailleurs. Il n'avait jamais possédé un balai comme celui-ci, mais ses connaissances en Quidditch lui soufflait qu'une telle légèreté n'avait jamais été atteinte pour un balai.

Pourquoi ? parce qu'il y avait une limite au progrès qui s'appelait sécurité. Un engin aussi rapide ne pouvait être trop léger, ou son passager se retrouvait au sol, le cou brisé, en moins de deux secondes.

Pensif, il soupesa encore le manche dans ses mains. Une autre chose le dérangeait et il voulait en avoir le cœur net. Il lui semblait avoir dénoté un manque d'équilibre flagrant entre le manche, l'assise et l'arrière, chose impensable pour tout balai de course de cette classe.

Sans chercher plus loin, oubliant qu'il était dans un appartement et non pas sur un terrain de Quidditch, il sauta à cheval sur le manche et s'élança vers la porte ouverte sur le salon. Il s'envola sans mal et plana plus ou moins bien, jusqu'à ce qu'il chute d'un seul coup, comme si plus rien de le soutenait. Il se frappa le front sur le rebord de la table et partit les quatre fers en l'air vers la bibliothèque encore intacte.

Le balai, quant à lui, voltigea vers le plafond et alla se coincer dans le rayonnage au plus haut des étagères, délogeant un vieux livre solitaire de son rangement.

Sigfrid arrêta sa chute le nez contre les premiers volumes mais sans avoir fait le moindre mal au meuble face à lui. Reprenant progressivement son souffle, il leva le nez vers le balai mais en échange reçut un tas de papier sur la tête.

Derrière l'allemand, le fléreur l'observait tranquillement, un éclair moqueur dans le fond de ses prunelles. Puis il fronça le museau à l'odeur acre qui se répandit dans l'air et, prenant conscience de ce que cela signifiait, partit se cacher sous un tas de coussins dans le salon, déchirant les oreilles sensibles du sorcier avec ses miaulements rauques.

L'étudiant se releva lentement, se sentant nauséeux à l'odeur désagréable qui maintenant emplissait ses poumons. Il poussa le livre, n'y prêtant que peu d'attention. La couverture était bleu glacier, un peu métallique, avec inscrit un titre presque effacé en lettres d'argent. En fait, rien d'exceptionnel, un ouvrage comme on en faisait beaucoup, voire même un recueil comme on en croisait dans les chambres des jeunes filles, une allure de journal intime.

Mais le parfum nauséabond qui s'épandait dans l'appartement détourna son attention. Il cherchait sa source quand il remarqua la présence d'une tierce personne, le regard perçant posé sur lui.

Nonchalamment adossé au mur opposé, un homme fumait une de ces horreurs malodorantes qu'affectionnaient les moldus et qu'ils appelaient cigarettes. Enfin, il lui semblait, il n'était pas non plus un connaisseur. Recrachant une fumée bleutée, l'individu avait le visage baissé vers le parquet, ses yeux, cachés par un chapeau, paraissaient fixés sur le tome ouvert au sol.

Jäger, dérangé par la pestilence du cône que fumait l'inconnu, n'arrivait plus à ouvrir la bouche pour parler. Il se demandait bien comment l'intrus était entré, puisqu'il avait soigneusement verrouillé l'appartement, mais aussi s'il ne rêvait pas, si l'exhalation fétide qui planait autour de lui pouvait émaner d'une si petite chose. Alors qu'il se sentait sur le point de s'évanouir, le jeune allemand vit l'homme relever la tête, écarter le cône de papier au bout incandescent de ses lèvres et fixer des yeux bleu glacier sur lui. Un regard exactement de la même couleur que la couverture du volume qui lui avait heurté le nez en tombant.

Cet être sorti de nulle part était vêtu à la façon d'une de ces rock stars qu'il avait pu voir sur les vitrines des boutiques de disquaires dans les rues du Caire. Accrochée à sa veste de cuir noire, une paire de lunettes sombres reflétait la lumière, attirant son attention sur le fait qu'en plein mois d'avril il fallait être fou en Egypte pour porter un tel vêtement. Ou bien s'appeler Mohen…

Pourtant, cet homme ne pouvait pas être Mohen, il n'avait d'ailleurs aucune ressemblance physique avec le professeur anglais, à part peut-être ses longs cheveux noirs, noués négligemment dans son dos avec un ruban.

Pour le reste, son visage juvénile semblait posséder une grâce intemporelle, ses yeux se rivaient à vos pensées aussi sûrement qu'une potion brûlée aux parois d'un chaudron et son sourire charmeur se fichait au fond de votre âme comme un couteau à la lame bien aiguisée dans un tableau en liège. Le plus dérangeant pour Sigfrid était la sensation de connaître cet homme sans jamais l'avoir croisé auparavant et d'entendre sa voix alors que la bouche au pli ironique restait fermée.

Dans son crâne résonnait une voix à l'accent nordique lui répétant, comme une litanie, qu'il avait été choisi. Derrière lui, un grincement de gonds mal huilés et un frottement sec se firent entendre, détournant l'attention du mystérieux homme muet. Sigfrid crut alors, l'espace d'un instant, voir le bleu de ses yeux prendre une autre teinte. Mais le temps qu'il enregistre l'information, le regard avait repris sa nuance glacière et était revenu se ficher dans ceux couleur cyan du jeune étudiant. Les lèvres de l'individu bougèrent à peine, juste pour murmurer une phrase.

-« Dites à Mohen qu'elle soutient un traître, qu'elle se méfie de son entourage, un pourri peut en cach… »

Malheureusement pour la curiosité du germanique, avant qu'il n'eut fini l'homme disparut comme un mirage, comme un nuage de fumée qu'une brise soudaine aurait dissipé. Dans son dos, Sigfrid n'avait ni vu ni entendu une fine silhouette approcher et refermer le livre renversé du bout d'une canne.

C'est en se retournant, à la recherche de l'étrange créature qui lui parlait peu de temps avant, qu'il croisa le regard désabusé de son professeur préféré.

-« Oh, bonjourr Miss Mohen. Je ne m'attendais pas à fous crroiser ici, fous fenez de rrentrer ? » Lança immédiatement l'étudiant, comme un enfant pris en faute par un adulte, essayant de noyer le poisson pour que sa bêtise passe inaperçue.

-« Non, je ne suis pas sortie de la matinée. » Répondit sèchement l'archéomage tout en inspectant les lieux d'un œil blasé, ses deux mains réunies sur le pommeau argenté d'une longue badine de bois sombre. « Cependant, je vois qu'il me suffit d'avoir le dos tourné guère plus d'une heure pour que vous mettiez sans dessus-dessous le reste de ma bibliothèque. Vous n'aviez pas un entretien ce matin ? »

-« Désolé prrofesseurr. Je cherrchais juste un lifrre. » Répondit-il, l'air penaud.

-« J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'un livre vous a trouvé. »

Calista se pencha et ramassa le tome fermé, époussetant sa couverture et observant l'inscription argentée. La lumière aidant, Sigfrid cru deviner le titre, comme si celui-ci s'incrustait dans son crâne : « _STRIGX_ ».

-« Vous n'aimez plus répondre à mes questions au fait… » Demanda Mohen, relevant ses yeux d'or sombre sur son élève fauteur de troubles.

-« Je ne suis pas allé à l'entrretien. Pas encorre. Une petite chose me trrottait dans le crrâne que j'afais pesoin de férrifier… » Expliqua le jeune homme, l'esprit encore ailleurs et le regard parcourant la pièce à la recherche du fascinant personnage disparu.

-« Comme essayer mon balai de course ? » Elle leva les yeux vers le haut de la bibliothèque et d'un accio fit descendre l'objet qui y était encore perché. « Massacrer le reste de mon bureau ? » A ses mots elle parcourut encore la pièce de son regard lumineux. « Fumer de la Gandja ? » Finit-elle, le ton ironique.

-« Parrdon ? Je n'ai rrien fumé ! » Protesta Sigfrid véhément.

-« Je sais bien. C'est encore ce bon à rien. Finalement, je vais finir par croire la Bible, une catastrophe en attire toujours une autre. »

-« Quelle catastrrophe ? » S'étonna le jeune homme, reprenant progressivement la maîtrise de ses sens.

-« Vous Jäger… vous devez être la première plaie d'Egypte, dans sa version moderne. Et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, vous en attirez un second. » Dit-elle en agitant le volume qu'elle tenait encore à la main. « Mon conseil personnel, pour votre propre sécurité, n'ouvrez jamais ce livre Jäger. Et si vous avez besoin de lecture… » Elle se saisit d'un tome dans sa bibliothèque et le lui remit entre les mains. « Lisez ça ! Certainement le roman le plus vendu au monde. »

Le jeune homme observa la couverture râpée de l'énorme ouvrage avec suspicion. Puis il vit deux mots anglais en lettres dorées, presque effacées par le temps et les lectures, « _Holy Bible_ ».

O

oOo

O

Avançant dans le vieux Caire, ses ruelles sinueuses tournant autour de la Citadelle, peuplées, parfumées et poussiéreuses mais non moins attrayantes, Enzo Scapolare flânait en rentrant calmement chez lui.

Il s'arrêtait ici et là pour observer les chalands faire leur marché, bavarder avec animation au coin d'une venelle, à la sortie d'une madrasa, à l'ombre de la colonnade d'une des nombreuses mosquées, ou insulter copieusement l'âne qui venait de leur écraser le pied. La vie, dans cette ville chaude et surpeuplée, se déroulait en grande partie dans la rue, là où l'air était parfois plus frais que dans les maisons empilées les unes sur les autres dans un désordre tout égyptien digne du bazar de Khan El Khalili. C'était un mode de vie qui lui convenait, lui rappelant l'Italie populaire où il aimait aller traîner, après avoir fait faux bond aux hommes de son père. Ici ou là-bas, les habitants des quartiers ouvriers se retrouvaient dans les rues pour jouer aux cartes des heures durant aux périodes les plus chaudes du jour ou de la nuit. Ici ou là-bas, on avait aussi le sang chaud et le ton s'enflammait rapidement, sans pour autant oublier qu'on était frère, ami ou cousin quand finalement venait l'heure de manger ou de s'amuser.

Au Caire, à Rome ou dans sa ville natale de Messine, Lorenzo se sentait toujours chez lui. Rien dans la capitale égyptienne ne pouvait vraiment le dépayser, si ce n'était l'absence de la mer qui l'avait vu naître. Ici, il se sentait comme un crocodile dans le Nil, comme un professeur de potion dans son chaudron, comme un sorcier dans sa magie.

En clair, tout aurait été pour le mieux dans le plus parfait des mondes magiques s'il n'avait existé deux aimants à emmerdes situés non loin de lui. Le premier, il le traînait comme un boulet depuis Beaux Bâtons. Il avait nommé le roi des idioties et boulettes en tout genre : Sigfrid Jäger. Le second était en fait une seconde. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Scapolare pour s'apercevoir que Calista Mohen avait un gros point commun avec son ami d'enfance allemand. Soit, elle n'avait pas ce don avancé et savamment cultivé pour vous mettre l'ambiance, ou encore mieux la plomber, mais les emmerdes la suivaient à la trace comme un pétard à tête chercheuse du docteur Flibuste.

A peine avait-il mis un œil sur son nouveau professeur d'archéomagie médiévale que le sicilien avait flairé là un étrange spécimen. Alors, en secret, évitant que Sigfrid le surprenne et ne disant rien à Aimery qui appréciait déjà trop la dernière recrue d'Ibn Snaï, Enzo avait commencé une petite investigation. Les relations de son père, et de sa famille en général, lui avait servi. Il avait demandé ainsi quelques renseignements à différents services du ministère italien de la magie. Il avait fallu attendre patiemment, mais les informations voulues étaient finalement arrivées, ce matin, et n'avaient rien apportées de très intéressant. Comme le lui avait fait remarqué Aimery, le dossier, trouvé par son cousin auror, ne comportait rien ou presque. Il pouvait dire une chose : tout ça … pour ça !

Et ce hasard bien orchestré, comme tomber sur un dossier vierge, lui semblait douteux. Mohen l'avait dit un jour : personne n'est tout blanc ou tout noir, alors Enzo était justement du genre à appliquer cette citation à son mystérieux professeur, histoire de savoir si elle était plutôt anthracite ou gris perle. De ce qu'il savait d'elle, très peu en fait, le conduisait uniquement à des suppositions, quelques hypothèses sans confirmations. En gros, de quoi légèrement énerver le plus calme des sorciers.

S'il avait été aussi emporté que son ami germanique, il en aurait bien démoli la moitié de sa chambre, mais non. Un Scapolare, même déçu, même dépité, ne faisait pas ça. En toute circonstance il gardait la tête froide, se maîtrisait. Bon, Enzo reconnaissait qu'il avait parfois ses crises, surtout si l'on touchait à un cheveu de ses proches, qu'il avait de temps à autre le sang chaud, il n'était pas sicilien pour rien. Mais il n'était pas aussi tête brûlée que Jäger ni aussi flegmatique que Mortemer.

Et à ce sujet, en plus de cinq ans d'amitié, le jeune homme n'avait vu son ami français se défaire de sa froideur apparente qu'en une seule occasion : la mort de sa jeune sœur. La haine et la violence dont il avait fait preuve alors, pendant les quelques crises dont ses camarades avaient été témoins, leur avait démontré toute la puissance magique que renfermait le corps mince et délié de Mortemer. Même Sigfrid avait alors arrêté d'asticoter sa tête de turc préférée puis, aussi étonnant que ce fut pour les autres, Jäger et Mortemer étaient devenus amis. Scapolare n'avait fait que suivre l'allemand et son attrait personnel pour la forte personnalité du français.

De ce jour, ils ne s'étaient plus séparés, vivant, étudiant, respirant ensemble. Ils avaient préparé tous les trois leurs études supérieures en Egypte, s'organisant comme trois fuyards. Ils s'étaient alors trouvés quelques points communs, tous les trois étaient fils de grandes familles, tous les trois voulaient échapper au destin apprêté pour eux : mangemort, politicien ou industriel, tous les trois avaient la fibre aventureuse...

Et en ouvrant la porte de son appartement désert, Enzo pensa que l'Egypte s'était présentée comme un paradis, un paradis de trésors, de tombes inviolées, de connaissances magiques inexplorées et à découvrir. Pourvu seulement qu'une de ces tombes ne devienne pas la leur, c'est tout ce qu'il demandait.

O

oOo

O

La Bible qu'il tournait et retournait entre les mains lui rappela l'ouvrage dangereux ramassé par Mohen, fixant les doigts nus de la jeune femme l'enserrant. Elle ne portait pas de gants pour une fois, pensa-t-il étonné, mais une question plus urgente lui démangeait les lèvres.

-« Que contient frraiment celui-ci ? D'où fenait cette odeurr ? » Demanda-t-il, le nez encore plissé de l'odeur entêtante qui se dissipait.

-« Ce livre… est une chose dangereuse. Je n'aurais pas dû l'emmener avec moi. La créature que vous avez rencontré en est le créateur. C'est une sorte de moyen de communication entre nous. Mais cette créature peut être funeste pour un sorcier. »

-« Funeste ? De quelle sorrte ? »

-« Cette créature est une strige. » Dit-elle en tournant la couverture bleu pâle vers lui. « Savez-vous ce qu'est une strige ? »

-« Oui, les Jäger ont pendant longtemps chassé ces êtrres maléfiques. Ce sont des fampirres en d'autrres mots. »

-« Exact. Mais des vampires qui ne se nourrissent pas uniquement de sang. Celui-ci est… peu ordinaire… »

-« Peu orrdinairre comment ? Parce qu'il sort le jour ? »

-« Oui et non. Il est devenu un devin très populaire. Pas un charlatan, un véritable augure, possédant le don de double vue et de double parole… » Exposa Calista, finissant sa phrase avec une pointe de moquerie.

-« Douple parrole ? » Releva Jäger, amusé par le jeu de mot.

-« Oui, il affectionne l'art de parler sibyllin. Il aime embrouiller, perturber et arriver à ses fins de manières tortueuses. » Expliqua-t-elle, ses mains faisant de grands gestes théâtraux.

-« Oh, un peu comme fous alorrs ! » Se moqua Sigfrid, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

Le temps d'un instant Mohen cligna des yeux, le sourire taquin, les yeux bleus rieurs et l'éclat d'or des cheveux du jeune allemand lui avaient rappelé une personne définitivement disparue. L'or de ses cheveux étaient peut-être un tantinet plus chaud, le son de sa voix moins grave et rocailleuse, mais il y avait un trait de ressemblance. Un petit quelque chose qui l'espace d'un dixième de seconde, lui avait fait apparaître la vision d'un autre homme, un homme au cœur aussi pur et joyeux que celui de Jäger. La grosse différence était que ce dernier était vivant, alors que l'autre…

En secouant ses cheveux nattés, elle chassa le souvenir douloureux de Fabian Prewett. Il fallait croire que jusqu'au bout Jäger lui rappellerait des personnes chères et à la pensée cuisante.

C'est un regard d'oiseau blessé que l'allemand reçut en retour de sa plaisanterie. Etonné, touché plus qu'il n'aurait voulu, il avança vers la jeune femme et resserra ses bras autour de ses épaules en un geste réconfortant. Qui aurait pensé, qu'en venant ici pour trouver des preuves accablantes sur le passé trouble de cette anglaise, il se retrouverait dans la position d'un ami consolateur ?

Calista resta sans bouger dans cette étreinte chaude, appréciant le contact plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu l'avouer. Elle en oublia qu'elle avait laissé une porte grande ouverte, une porte que ne connaissait pas Jäger. Et c'est alors qu'il vit ce qui dans son dos avait grincé. Le mur portant la bibliothèque encore intacte avait pivoté. Le meuble avait frotté au sol en tournant, laissant une trace blanche. Suivant la traînée, ses yeux découvrirent une pièce secrète, éclairée de bougies, d'où le professeur était sortie plus tôt, là où elle se trouvait pendant qu'il fouillait, sans gêne.

Honteux, Sigfrid rougit. Il venait, sans y penser, de mettre la main sur la tanière des secrets de la jeune femme mais il se sentait coupable. Vraiment, encore une fois, il n'avait fait qu'écouter sa stupidité congénitale. Mohen avait beau appeler ça de l'innocence ou de l'impétuosité, il avait en quelques minutes cassé un balai de course, attiré l'intérêt d'une strige et mis la main sur une salle cachée.

Cependant, chassant l'embarras, la curiosité refit surface. Elle se manifesta par une démangeaison de sa main gauche et une brûlure dans la poche gauche de sa robe. La lettre italienne se rappelait à son bon souvenir.

-« Dites moi prrofesseurr… qui était exactement Miss Mohen ? »

-« Pardon ? » S'étonna la jeune femme, faisant un bond loin des bras du jeune allemand comme s'il l'avait agressée.

-« Oui, j'ai apprris, de sourrce sûrre que Calista Mohen, la frraie, est morrte il y a plus de huit ans. N'est-ce pas étonnant que fous porrtiez le même nom qu'elle… et que fous soyez en fie ? »

-« Morte ? Ah, je vous assure que je suis bien en vie, frileuse certainement mais bien vivante. » Dit-elle en se frottant les mains, sentant ses phalanges glacées. « Quelles sources avez vous trouvé ? Je serais bien curieuse de savoir d'où vous tenez cette information. » Réussit-elle à dire en souriant.

-« Ceci ! » Répondit-il en lui tendant le parchemin qui accompagnait la lettre de Rome.

Calista saisit le feuillet et le parcourut rapidement. Au fur et à mesure, un sourire moqueur ourla sa fine bouche. Les yeux bleus de Sigfrid s'y fixèrent comme aimantés. Le jeune étudiant ne put se retenir de trouver son professeur des plus charmantes quand elle souriait. Cette moue adorable jouait comme un charme et le fascinait. Comment pouvait-on avoir un visage aussi quelconque et la minute suivante posséder la beauté d'une déesse ? C'était de la magie noire !

La voix chaude et basse de l'anglaise le ramena sur terre.

-« Ceci est un leurre. Vous ne trouvez pas douteux que ce dossier remonte après la mort de la personne ? Cette jeune fille est morte en décembre 1973. Et la création du dossier est de janvier 1974. Moi je trouve ça étrange. Non ? Vous faîtes vos révisions avant les examens ou après ? »

-« Afant. Mais je ne fois pas le rrapporrt, elle est morrte, on crrée un dossier sur son décès aprrès. Ou alorrs fous faites un dossier afant, parrce que fous faites appel à fotrre ami le strrige defin ? » Riposta Sigfrid.

-« Non, ce dossier ne concerne pas son assassinat. Il s'agit d'un suivi sur une suspecte. Les lettres en haut de la feuille l'indiquent. C'est ainsi qu'on classe les dossiers aux archives du ministère à Londres. Les témoignages, les plaintes, les criminels, etc. OW désigne donc un témoin important. Il est tout de même bizarre de créer un dossier sur ce témoin après sa mort, vous ne trouvez pas ? De plus on ignore l'identité de ses parents, sa date de naissance exacte et une foule d'autres informations secondaires qu'un cadavre doit avoir pu fournir. Ce dossier est un faux. Désolée de vous décevoir Sigfrid, je suis bien celle que je suis, pas un imposteur. Comment avez-vous eu ce parchemin ? Normalement il ne devrait pas avoir pu sortir du ministère… A moins qu'un ministère étranger en ait fait la demande… peut-être monsieur Scapolare ? »

-« Fous arrrife-t-il de ne pas tout definer afant qu'on ait rrépondu ? »

-« Oui, je vous rassure. Mais je viens de recevoir justement une lettre de Londres, un ami m'a conjuré à la prudence et prévenue de la sortie d'un fichier pouvant entraîner quelques ennuis. Mais comme le fichier en question a été demandé par Rome et non pas par Paris ou Helsinki, j'ai pensé à notre fils de rond de cuir. Je suis tout de même rassurée de l'avoir trouvé si vite. Encore désolée, mon vrai dossier n'est pas accessible, même au ministre italien de la magie. Si vous voulez savoir quelque chose, je vous conseille de me poser vos questions en face. »

-« Dans ce cas pourrquoi ce parrchemin pourrrait entrraîner quelques ennuis ? »

-« Parce qu'il insufflerait le doute à une personne non familière des codes du ministère, et en particulier du bureau des aurors. Vous ne les avez pas encore rencontrés, mais les deux hommes que vous deviez voir ce matin se trouvent être le genre d'individus vers lesquels je ne voudrais pour rien au monde voir partir ce dossier. » Expliqua-t-elle tout en rentrant dans la pièce secrète.

Sigfrid la suivit. La chambre cachée était petite et chaleureuse comme le reste de l'appartement, bien que poussiéreuse. Une longue table de bois sombre la divisait en deux et le jeune homme nota une missive, courte, griffonnée d'une main énergique, posée dessus. Calista posa le parchemin et la lettre dans un grand plat de laiton et, sa baguette sombre pointée dessus, y mit le feu. L'étudiant regarda les flammes dévorer les feuillets de vélin et métamorphoser le blanc en noir. Dans les entrelacs dorés du feu, il crut revoir la strige aux yeux de glace. D'un battement de paupière il chassa sa vision, le visage de l'astrologue disparut et les flammes moururent doucement ne laissant que des cendres.

Conjointement, comme doué de raison, le fâcheux ouvrage du devin glissa des mains de l'anglaise pour s'étaler au sol. Mohen immédiatement eut le même réflexe que plus tôt et du bout d'une canne referma le livre avant que son créateur ne puisse s'échapper de nouveau. Mais quand le tome se referma, une enveloppe glissa et tomba. La jeune femme ramassa les deux, observa le pli et le remit au jeune allemand.

-« Tenez ! Tuomas vous fait une fleur. Avec ceci, allez voir messieurs Avery et Zabini. Je pense que cette fois vous ne vous perdrez pas en chemin. » Dit-elle, un sourire taquin montant jusqu'à ses yeux. « Souvenez vous, vous ne me connaissez pas, la personne qui vous recommande est un de vos précédents employeurs. Le premier nom qui vous conviendra s'inscrira dans la signature de la lettre de recommandation et sonnera comme familier aux oreilles de votre auditoire.

-« A fos orrdrres. » Répondit-il, son accent germanique résonant encore dans la bibliothèque alors qu'il courait déjà vers la porte.

Calista le regarda sortir, vaguement amusée de ses gamineries, ses souvenirs l'assaillant encore une fois. C'est un battement d'ailes dans l'appartement qui la sortit de ses pensées. Refermant le passage camouflé derrière la bibliothèque, elle rangea d'un coup de baguette le désordre laissé par son élève le plus énergique et sortit.

Dans la cuisine, posé sagement sur le dossier d'une chaise, l'attendait un faucon qu'elle connaissait bien. Tout en caressant sa tête, Calista le libéra de son message.

Zabini avait-il besoin d'elle ?

O

oOo

O

A Suivre...

Alors, Jäger vat-il onvaincre Avery? Zabini serait-il sur le point de trahir son associé et son employeur? La curiosité de Jäger est-elle satisfaite? Que va faire Mohen? vat-elle enfin finir sa traduction? Et pendant ce temps, mais que fait Nikita! Enzo vat-il glander tout le reste de la journée dans son appartement du Caire?

La suite au prochain chapitre!

Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!


	15. 14 Comme Un Singe En Hiver

Bonjour tout le monde!

Alors voici, assez rapidement après le chapitre 13, vous remarquerez , le Chapitre 14...  
Pour cette fois, exceptionnellement, Nelson étant en vacances, mon béta est devenue une béta... Circé! Merci ma grande! T'es une super maîtresse et je suis sûre que ta première rentrée va bien se passer!

Merci à mon unique revieweuse du chapitre 13 aussi... hein... heumm... chuuuuu! Et spécialement pour toi qui aime Nightwhish, je te conseille de lancer la chanson "Nemo" en lisant ce chapitre! Bisous ma puce de Toulouse! (chanceuse... qui a des figues dans son jardin. Au fait, tu sais que les figues sont les fruits défendus de la Bible!)

Donc, sans plus attendre je vous laisse lire la suite de _Comme deux singes en Hiver..._ d'ailleurs intitulée: _Comme un singe en hiver_. Tiens donc...

O  
oOo  
O

**_XIV . Comme un singe en hiver…_**

O  
oOo  
O

"_This is me for forever, One of the lost ones, The one without a name, Without an honest heart as compass", Nightwish, "Nemo", album "Once", 2005. _

O  
oOo  
O

Etendant ses ailes dans le vide, un oiseau se propulsa loin des immeubles de Mar Girgis. Dans la lumière vive de la mi-journée, un rapace nocturne prit son envol, ses ailes blanches se mariant avec le bleu pur du ciel. En quelques battements, le Nil vint remplacer les rues, et fonçant comme une étoile filante d'or et d'ivoire, l'effraie piqua sur le fleuve.

Comme si le plaisir de sentir le vent tiède de midi caresser ses plumes la grisait, elle redressa son vol uniquement à quelques centimètres de la surface lisse de l'eau. Puis frôlant l'onde du bout de ses ailes dans les virages qu'elle prenait, elle suivit le lit du fleuve pour arriver à l'île de Gezira. Quand les jardins luxuriants de la pointe sud de l'îlot cairote se profilèrent devant ses yeux d'obsidienne, l'oiseau bifurqua vers l'Est.

Cette fois, sous ses ailes, faisant place à l'onde claire du Nil, défilèrent des mètres de bitume. Très vite, le rapace reprit de l'altitude et une multitude de couleurs, semblable à des tesselles de céramique sur une mosaïque, remplaça le gris. Ici un immeuble moderne, là un musée ; ici un vieux quartier, là une avenue tirée au cordeau par les anglais ; ici des voitures et là des passants… La ville grouillait de vie comme une fourmilière, une fourmilière géante aux tons gris-beige et quelques touches de vert profond le long de ses grandes artères.

Volant à quelques dizaines de mètres au dessus de l'avenue El-Tahir, l'animal passa au sud du musée national des antiquités et de sa multitude de touristes moldus qui s'y agglutinaient. Puis lorsque l'avenue tourna vers le Nord-Est, il quitta l'asphalte et continua plein Est. Quelques minutes après, l'effraie arriva enfin au dessus du centre vital de cette mégalopole.

Là, s'attroupaient des badauds par grappes, comme des mouches au autour d'un animal blessé. Elle avait tout simplement rejoint Khan El-Khalili. Touristes et locaux se mélangeaient dans un joyeux désordre tout égyptien. Ils se séparaient surtout entre les étals de denrées et de souvenirs. Les uns faisant leurs provisions pour la fête toute proche et les autres furetant ici et là en quête du cadeau original à faire en rentrant chez eux.

La chouette les ignora et fila toutes plumes dehors vers le nord du bazar. S'engouffrant sous une arcade, elle remonta l'allée des parfumeurs. Ici les effluves de jasmin et de rose se mêlaient aux senteurs plus capiteuses de santal et de patchouli, là celles plus fortes et moins captivantes du cuir fraîchement tanné ou du tissu récemment teinté envahissaient les narines. Mais l'oiseau continua sa route. Sur sa droite, l'éclat lumineux de plateaux de laiton attirèrent le rapace, qui, à peine arriva-t-il en vue des étalages, repartit dans l'autre sens, comprenant son erreur.

Certains clients montrèrent du doigt cette étrange présence, un oiseau nocturne en plein jour et en pleine ville, mais la foule revint très vite à ses emplettes.

Quand finalement les allées se firent plus vides, plus miteuses, l'oiseau descendit un peu et ralentit son vol. Il était proche de son but. Et dans un coin désert de tous visiteurs, aux vieilles boutiques fermées, crasseuses, abandonnées, il s'engagea. Ici, la vie semblait s'être arrêtée quelques décennies en arrière, plongée dans un profond sommeil comme dans un conte de Perrault. Tout au fond d'un de ces boyaux désaffectés, l'effraie se posa et, après quelques pas sur ses pattes d'oiseau, reprit forme humaine.

Tandis que la sorcière relevait la tête, au dessus d'elle grinçait sporadiquement une vieille enseigne de bois noir ornée d'une croix grossièrement gravée. S'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne autour d'elle, Calista Mohen siffla un son triste, à l'instar de l'oiseau nocturne qui était son animagus.

Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps pour qu'un autre sifflement se fasse entendre, lugubre et long, qui résonna dans la sinistre allée. Alors que Mohen reprenait plus joyeusement, la porte s'ouvrit lentement sur un bruit désagréable de gonds peu huilés et rarement utilisés.

Nullement intimidée, elle entra dans l'espace réduit, glauque et cafardeux qui s'ouvrait à elle. Face à la jeune femme un individu petit, le teint sombre, sec et osseux l'observait de ses yeux brillants d'intelligence. Elle salua poliment la créature, faisant fit de la taille réduite de son hôte et lui parlant d'entrée d'égale à égal.

-« Bonjour Ragnok, comment allez-vous depuis notre dernière entrevue ? Et quelles nouvelles d'Angleterre m'apportez vous ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, le ton décontracté comme s'il s'agissait d'un vieil ami.

-« Bah… on fait avec ! » Répondit laconiquement la créature, gardant un air bougon, comme s'il n'était pas heureux de sa visite. « Installez vous. » L'invita-t-il en montrant une table sommaire et deux sièges disposés autour.

-« Vous voulez peut-être une preuve de mon identité avant de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. » L'avertit Calista. Mais devant l'air dubitatif du gobelin, elle ajouta : « Histoire d'être sur de ne pas vous êtes fait flouer… »

Tout en parlant Mohen avait retiré son gant et exposait le dos de sa main droite, marquée d'une croix très semblable à celle de l'enseigne.

-« Comment ? Mais aucun sorcier ne sera jamais assez intelligent pour escroquer un Gobelin ! Certainement pas un gobelin de chez Gringotts ! Oser sous-entendre cela est une insulte… » S'exclama-t-il violemment, tout en posant un œil rassuré sur la cicatrice de la jeune anglaise.

-« Je m'excuse de mon outrecuidance, cher ami. Mais je pensais à votre place… Il serait dommage qu'un mage noir puisse ne serait-ce qu'essayer de vous flouer. » Elle prononça ces mots lentement, la voix calme et basse pendant que ses yeux d'or plongeait dans le regard pétillant de sagacité de son interlocuteur.

Immédiatement, le gobelin s'immergea avec délice dans les deux chaudrons de métal en fusion, son expression changea, contredisant le ton de sa voix quelques minutes plus tôt. S'il y avait bien une sorcière qu'il appréciait un tant soit peu il s'agissait d'Argamane. Pourquoi ? L'unique réponse était l'éclat de ses yeux, semblables à une montagne de galions.

Puis, chassant son engouement naturel pour le métal précieux, le petit être reprit la parole, redressant le torse dans son siège pour essayer malgré lui d'impressionner la sorcière.

-« J'ai quelques messages pour vous. Il semble que certaines personnes se soient passées le mot… Depuis votre départ au moins quatre sorciers sont passés vous déposer une missive. Enfin, vous… nous nous comprenons, sous votre vraie identité… » Annonça-t-il en chuchotant la fin de la phrase, agitant son long cou maigre à droite et à gauche à la recherche d'éventuelles oreilles indiscrètes.

Mohen s'amusa de la froideur distante et même hautaine de son interlocuteur, ainsi que de sa méfiance caractéristique. Tendant une paume gantée, elle récupéra le paquet de lettres que la longue main sèche du gobelin lui remit.

-« Merci. » Dit-elle simplement, ses yeux d'ambre parcourant déjà les enveloppes.

Elle reconnue vite sur le dessus l'écriture fine et nerveuse d'une jeune connaissance datant des années les plus sombres de sa vie, l'encre verte d'un certain chieur d'Ecosse, ou encore celle plus saccadée et rude de sa vieille amie Augusta. Le style trop soigné de son ex-patron précédait la calligraphie délirante d'un certain Saint-Preux, inconnu au bataillon, et encore quelques unes qu'elle relégua à plus tard. Celle de Scrimgeour se retrouva comme par miracle tout en dessous du tas, et si par mégarde elle oubliait de l'ouvrir avant un an… ça resterait sans importance.

-« Votre chef se plaint, accessoirement, de votre manque de réponse. » Protesta le gobelin en la voyant traiter ainsi un courrier certainement plus important que les babillages d'un vieux professeur sénile.

-« Vraiment ? » S'étonna faussement Mohen en relevant les yeux sur Ragnok, un sourcil haussé et les lèvres pincées. « On se demande de quoi il a l'habitude… » Murmura-t-elle en revenant à ses lettres.

Mais la petite créature avait des oreilles aussi sensibles que pointues et entendit parfaitement le commentaire de l'anglaise.

-« Travailler pour Gringotts et Ibn Snaï ne vous relève pas totalement de vos devoirs envers vos supérieurs londoniens vous savez. » S'indigna-t-il. « Il ne me viendrait jamais à l'esprit de faire la même chose avec mes responsables. Ou alors mon cousin me renverrait immédiatement. Hors je tiens à ma place… »

-« Je sais Ragnok, je sais… Mais vous venez de mettre le doigt sur la grande différence entre les sorciers et les gobelins. Nous, sorciers, avons souvent un fort esprit individualiste, vous, gobelins, avez depuis des siècles le sens du devoir inter-communautaire. Vous ne vous éloignez plus les uns des autres car les sorciers vous méprisent, vous traitent comme des créatures uniquement douées à compter les pièces. Le jour où mes semblables ouvriront les yeux sur votre intelligence, souvent plus grande que la nôtre, ils risqueront tous de mourir d'un infarctus. Personnellement, j'ai laissé ma démission sur mon bureau il y a des mois de ça, je serai surprise que depuis ils ne l'aient pas trouvée. Je sais quel foutoir les aurors peuvent accumuler, mais tout de même. Enfin, accessoirement je suis prête à réécrire tout au propre et vous le remettre. Pourriez-vous déposer ma lettre entre les mains de monsieur le chef du bureau des aurors ? »

-« Je ne suis pas un hibou ! » S'indigna la sombre créature. « Même si je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous sur la stupidité des sorciers… » Remarqua-t-il. « Certains mériteraient une petite révolte… »

Mohen sourit doucement dans l'ombre de l'échoppe désaffectée. Elle avait toujours su flatter l'ego surdimensionné des gobelins et jouer avec. Il n'y avait là rien de choquant, elle les utilisait toujours pour la bonne cause, se répétait-elle pour s'en persuader. Et puis elle n'aurait jamais pu les diriger contre leur volonté ou leur éthique morale de toute façon. Mais les gobelins étaient des créatures magiques bornées, têtues, pires qu'un régiment de Jäger, parfois emportées et certainement dangereuses si on sous-entendait qu'ils étaient stupides et obtus. L'or était à jamais, avec eux, le meilleur moyen de les discipliner, et leur laisser entrevoir une nouvelle source de revenus l'ultime technique pour les convaincre. Seulement, il fallait aussi tenir la promesse et ne pas les rouler dans la boue. Cette dernière clause était la plus dure à tenir pour certains sorciers… et quelques uns s'y étaient cassés les dents.

Avec la guerre, et surtout depuis la triste nuit de Nottingham, Calista avait du apprendre l'art de la diplomatie avec les Gobelins. Même si son travail n'avait pas porté ses fruits à l'époque, depuis la chute de celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom elle entretenait correctement ces relations qui un jour pourraient être utiles.

La conversation continua sur le ton sec et froid habituel qu'ils employaient, même si quelques fois une petite plaisanterie sortait de la bouche de Mohen ou de Ragnok, faisant rire aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Quand tous les sujets furent épuisés, l'individu à la peau sombre et aux membres graciles salua la jeune sorcière et rentra chez lui le plus discrètement qui soit.

Mais juste avant de sortir, comme se rappelant d'une chose, il pointa un doigts vers un meuble poussiéreux dans le fond de la pièce. Là, posé sur une étagère qui ne tenait que par la Grâce du Grand Merlin, l'anglaise vit un paquet plus volumineux que celui des lettres.

-« Un jeune homme est venu, peu de temps après votre départ, déposer ceci. Il n'a pas été ouvert, j'espère que ce n'est rien de dangereux. » Expliqua le gobelin, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

Calista se leva lentement et approcha du colis.

Qu'avait-on bien pu lui envoyer? Personne n'aurait tout de même osé lui expédier des œufs de Pâques ! La bonne blague pensa-t-elle, un brin cynique.

Pourtant, scrutant le paquet, il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour reconnaître de quoi il s'agissait. A croire que le destin l'avait programmé, car il arrivait à point.

-« Non, ne vous inquiétez pas maître Ragnok, vous pouvez y aller maintenant. Je sais de quoi il s'agit. Juste quelques affaires supplémentaires que j'ai du oublier en partant. » Lui répondit l'archéomage.

Rassurée bien que soupçonneuse, la petite créature s'éclipsa silencieusement après avoir salué une nouvelle fois la jeune femme. Quand à l'anglaise, elle retourna à son siège et observa le plus profond silence, un regard vide posé sur le paquet.

Calista souleva un pan du tissu qui emballait le colis. Dessous, luisante comme un œuf de Faberger, une boite en métal argenté captura la rare lumière des lieux. Cette cassette elle l'a connaissait depuis des années.

Petite, elle avait souvent observé ce coffre d'argent ciselé sans pouvoir trouver son système d'ouverture, rêvant au trésor qu'il pouvait renfermer, aux bijoux magnifiques qu'il pouvait contenir. Elle avait même espéré qu'il abritait le nom de son père, qu'il aurait été un puissant sorcier, bien plus puissant que son grand-père. Et qu'avec ce nom en sa possession, elle aurait pu le retrouver. Mais voilà, le coffret ne s'était jamais ouvert, il n'avait jamais voulu lui révéler son secret et elle avait du apprendre à vivre avec la haine de son grand-père. Aujourd'hui qu'elle avait la combinaison, elle hésitait à en découvrir le vrai contenu.

Elle retira son dernier gant ainsi que l'anneau qui brillait toujours dessus, se saisit de ce dernier et l'appliqua contre une marque circulaire faite au dos, sous la charnière du couvercle. Sur l'autre face, l'empreinte d'un griffon attendait le sceau de Didymos. Instantanément, dès que la paire de bijoux eut été enfoncé, deux compartiments s'ouvrirent dans le coffret, l'un révélant un parchemin, l'autre dévoilant un entrelacs de liens qui n'avaient pas résisté au temps.

Puis sans hésitation, Calista se saisit du parchemin et fit sauter le cachet de cire, marqué du griffon de Didymos, qui le tenait clos. Une fois la missive dépliée, elle admira la fine écriture qui la couvrait.

L'encre sépia utilisée s'était tant délavée avec les années qu'elle en était presque illisible. Ou bien était-ce que la personne n'avait pas eu le temps de s'appliquer ? Pourtant, le trait était régulier, adroit même.

En se concentrant, Calista put lire les premières lignes.

_Très cher Baghard,_

_Je suis désolée, car si aujourd'hui tu lis cette lettre et découvre ce qui l'accompagne, c'est que je ne suis plus des vôtres. Ces mots sont durs à écrire, alors que mon cœur bat encore, mais je ne me voile pas la face._

_Je sais la promesse que je t'ai faite, celle de tout découvrir ensemble, de me battre jusqu'au bout, de t'assister. Malheureusement le destin me fait payer nos mots, gratuitement échangés._

_J'ai confié à mon cousin le coffret qui contient tout ce que j'ai trouvé sur le trésor. Avec son aide tu trouveras ce que nous avons tant cherché, inlassablement. Je t'en pris, va, cherche pour moi, en ma mémoire. Et que mon esprit te protège et t'assiste sur les périlleux chemins construit par Lavia. N'hésite pas, libère La. Depuis tant de siècle qu'Elle est prisonnière, sauve La et permet lui enfin de redevenir ce qu'Elle fut._

_Mais je doute qu'Alphard accepte de t'accompagner jusqu'au bout, il a toujours été plus scribe qu'aventurier. C'est pourquoi je ne lui ai rien dit. Le mal me ronge et à l'heure où j'écris ce message, je sais que mes heures sont comptées. Mais après moi, d'autres viendront, j'ai confiance Baghard…_

_Mon ami, un dernier serment. Je te prie de ne rien dire à Isaura, qu'elle ne sache jamais que pour avoir aimé j'ai du mourir. Que pour libérer Chiraz, j'ai du braver la malédiction d'Erik. Je ne veux pas qu'elle vive avec cette douleur. Elle n'est en rien responsable. Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait sciemment, volontairement pour nous, pour Elle et …_

_Pour celui qui viendra !_

_Adieu mon très cher ami, je vous attendrai sur la rive ouest… _

_Rébecca P._

Calista observa la lettre, muette, figée comme la femme de Loth, livide, le sang quittant peu à peu son visage. Il ne fallut pas plus de mots à la jeune anglaise pour comprendre ce que sa mère cherchait, ce qu'elle voulait et pourquoi elle était morte. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait l'impression de revivre, de respirer, comme si un grand poids lui avait été retiré : elle n'avait pas tué sa mère. Il fallait voir les choses positivement, cela faisait un meurtre de moins sur sa conscience pourtant si chargée.

La rive ouest… L'expression amena un pli amer sur le visage de la jeune sorcière. C'était ainsi que les anciens égyptiens nommaient le monde des morts. L'ouest, là où le soleil se couche, était pour eux le lieu idéal où installer les tombes. Baghard, en professeur qui se respectait, aurait parfaitement compris l'allusion. Seulement, il n'avait pas eu la lettre.

Le soulagement premier, qu'elle avait perçu, fut de courte durée. Très vite, son esprit à l'affût, elle reprit la lettre. Et qui était Baghard pour sa mère ? Un ami ? Un amant ? Non, impossible. Rébecca n'aurait pas pris l'homme de sa meilleure amie, le futur mari d'Isaura. Calista essayait de se convaincre que les scrupules qu'elle ressentait, elle, auraient été les même pour sa génitrice.

Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi Isaura aurait-elle pu se croire responsable de la mort de Rébecca ? La lettre n'était pas compréhensible. Il était évident qu'on l'avait rédigée pour n'être intelligible que pour son destinataire.

Pourtant, par ce message Calista découvrait qu'Isaura, Baghard et Alphard étaient tous aussi liés que Rébecca à cette découverte. Une chose qu'Alphard, son parrain, avait omise dans ses récits et un détail qu'Isaura n'avait pas plus mentionné lors de leur rencontre, lui semblait-il. A moins que sa mémoire commença à lui faire défaut. Alors, pourquoi seule sa mère avait été touchée par la malédiction ?

Calista replia soigneusement le papier, le cœur soufflé, âpre. A l'heure de sa mort, Rébecca n'avait même pas daigné informer son _très cher ami_, comme elle l'écrivait elle-même, qu'elle était enceinte. Cet enfant, qu'elle portait, était-il le fruit d'une honte si grande qu'elle préférait l'ignorer ? Et si là était l'origine de sa malédiction ?

Frissonnante, Mohen releva lentement le regard vers ce qui l'entourait. Les lieux étaient sinistres, poussiéreux, miteux, rien de bien réconfortant. Elle était loin de son Angleterre natale, loin de l'Ecosse où elle aimait vivre. Elle était loin de son appartement au décor si chaleureux, loin de ses rares amis et connaissances, loin de personnes comme Aimery, de Chimrone ou même des pitreries de Jäger. Elle était à cent milles lieues de ce qui pouvait lui remonter le moral dans un moment pareil. En d'autres mots, elle était en exil, perdue comme un singe en hiver.

Pour échapper à la morosité ambiante, elle redescendit ses yeux dorés sur le coffre d'argent. Voilà comment une chose si anodine, qu'elle avait chéri pendant tant d'années, adoré, le seul héritage qu'elle pensait avoir reçu de sa mère, pouvait en quelques minutes briser ses derniers espoirs. Elle n'était pas l'enfant d'un amour secret, d'une terrible histoire à la Roméo et Juliette.

Non ! Elle était un monstre, celui que son grand-père avait si souvent houspillé, celui que son cousin germain ignorait en se battant avec son meilleur ami, celui que les élèves ridiculisaient dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Il n'y avait plus de mystère, elle n'était ni une sorcière ni une magicienne, elle était un monstre, une créature non désirée, abandonnée, ignorée par la Nature et les siens. Cette fois, les larmes, qui si souvent mettaient du temps à venir, se pressèrent pour dévaler la pente de ses joies abruptes.

En quelques secondes, les images refoulées de son enfance resurgirent. Les rires d'un enfant joyeux devirent moqueurs, le sourire attendrit de son oncle devint cynique, tout ceux qu'elle avait chéri lui tournaient autour en la critiquant, l'insultant, la ridiculisant. Puis l'image d'un Lucius Malefoy adolescent l'interpella, l'injuria et le mot de « sang de bourbe », qu'il affectionnait tant jeter à la tête des autres enfants, fut lancé dans l'arène.

-« Naaannnn ! Assez ! Ferme là, Saaale rrraaat ! Vipère ! » Hurla-t-elle en réponse à ses hallucinations, la bouche déformée par les sanglots.

Alors Calista s'effondra aux pieds de son siège, fermant les yeux le plus fort qu'elle pouvait, sa tête ballottant d'un côté puis de l'autre. Vraiment, la mort aurait été si réconfortante pour elle à ce moment là.

Rouvrant subitement ses paupières, face à elle ,dans le décor sinistre constitués de vieilleries et autres bibelots encrassés, le miroir terni d'un vieux meuble lui renvoya son image déformée. Sous le voile blafard formé par la poussière et les toiles d'araignées, elle croisa son propre regard, lumineux et trompeur comme la lanterne d'un pitiponk.

Comment pouvait-on la trouver belle, elle, le monstre, avec un visage coupé à la serpe, un menton presque en galoche et un nez à la Phidias ? Elle était marquée sur son visage, comme sur son corps, tel du bétail. Elle arborait le regard du Diable, brûlant comme les flammes de l'Enfer, envoûtant comme le meilleur filtre de confusion. Il était encore heureux que tout le monde ne puisse décrypter ses stigmates, ils auraient vite su quels étaient ses crimes, ses erreurs.

Avec hargne, elle se détourna de son reflet et jeta la lettre de sa mère. Le papier voleta dans la vieille boutique abandonnée et tomba grand ouvert, sur le dos, traînant tel un détritus. Au verso, un schéma était dessiné au fusain, comme fait à la hâte. Séchant ses pleurs, Calista se baissa et ramassa avec précaution le dessin.

Le papier, taché par la saleté et les larmes, présentait un plan. Mais une salissure en plein milieu captiva le regard doré de l'archéomage. Une larme en tombant avant rendu le papier, fin et vieux, transparent et laissait voir le mot écrit de l'autre côté _! ardneiv iuq iulec ruoP_ .

Tout autour, le plan couvrait l'envers de la lettre et développait une problématique à laquelle Calista n'avait jamais su répondre. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouvé ce que ce plan représentait. Car si Baghard Rigborg aurait certainement compris, elle, bien qu'archéomage, ne connaissait pas un tel lieu.

Dès l'entrée, des marches accusaient un fort dénivelé, hors en Egypte de tels lieux n'étaient pas courants. Les pharaons construisaient des temples avec un dénivelé de plafond, rarement de sol, seules les tombes étaient excavées dans la roche de la rive ouest du Nil.

Mais il était évident que Lavia n'aurait pas caché son trésor à la vue de tous, sous les rayons du soleil.

Il devait donc être dissimulé dans un mastaba… Tout de même, il n'avait pas choisi une pyramide ? Mais l'idée d'Azulay Zabini refit son chemin dans le crâne de la jeune femme. Ça faisait un grand nombre de possibilités, même si on se concentrait dans la zone délimitée par les indices.

A la suite de l'ouverture, un long couloir menait à une série de sept petites pièces, telles des chapelles. Un lieu de culte ? Pourtant le plan ne correspondait à aucune église du sol égyptien, Mohen l'aurait juré. Alors qu'était ce lieu ? Si on excluait les marches, cela pouvait évoqué le temple de Dionysias. Un temple daté de l'époque romaine que devait très bien connaître Rigborg. Un temple au plan si semblable, un long couloir qui desservait quatorze petites salles.

Reprenant au vol l'espoir qui s'était échappé d'elle quelques instants plus tôt, Calista replia soigneusement le papier. Mais au moment de le fermer, elle le retourna pour lire la phrase que ses larmes avaient surlignée. Là en bas, juste au dessus de la signature de sa mère figurait une phrase qu'elle avait ignorée quelques minutes avant : _Pour celui qui viendra !_

Un sourire revint aux lèvres de la jeune anglaise. Visiblement, sa mère avait préféré taire sa maternité mais au dernier moment, comme si un doute sur le fait que Rigborg aurait vraiment ce coffret, elle avait cité l'enfant, l'air de rien. Sa mère ne l'avait peut-être pas désirée mais elle lui avait confié une mission : finir son travail et trouvé le trésor.

Retournant son regard d'ambre sur le coffret, le second compartiment exposait toujours ses reliques. Chassant ce que le temps avait dévasté, la sorcière en sortit deux médaillons marqués du sceau du griffon. Il n'en fallut pas plus à la jeune femme pour comprendre ce qu'elle avait là en ses doigts.

O  
oOo  
O

Dans les profondeurs de l'Université de Dionysias, pendant que certains épluchaient la bibliothèque, d'autres furetaient dans les dossiers du personnel.

La cassette de sa mère soigneusement rangée dans son bureau, la jeune archéomage anglaise avait témoigné le besoin de corriger quelques détails dans son dossier personnel. Il n'avait suffit que d'un regard savamment dosé pour que la vieille dragonne qui veillait sur les archives de l'établissement accepte de laisser Mohen accéder elle-même à ce qu'elle cherchait.

En fait de modification, Calista ignora totalement le secteur des « M » pour mettre son nez vers les « R ». Et ce fut entre un certain professeur d'Histoire de la Magie Verte nommé Rastrick et un paléontomage du nom de Ryan qu'elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. D'un coup de baguette, les parchemins lui révélèrent que le directeur de l'époque, Ibn Snaï ou un autre, aimait avoir le maximum d'informations sur ses collaborateurs.

Elle apprit donc que Baghard Rigborg avait la nationalité suédoise, qu'il s'était marié en dix neuf cent cinquante six, qu'il fumait la pipe, et avait disparu à presque quarante ans, en dix neuf cent soixante lors de fouilles sur le site de Qasr El-Sagha. Une note en fin de page, écrite d'une main de femme, indiquait que son corps n'avait jamais été retrouvé et que la raison exacte de sa disparition restait inconnue. Mais le plus étonnant fut l'indication : vice-directeur.

En plus de douze ans d'enseignement, ce sorcier infatigable avait fouillé un nombre incroyable de sites, principalement dans la région du Fayoum et du Delta du Nil. Or presque tous ces sites comptaient parmi les lieux où Lavia avait laissé des indices. Mais rien n'indiquait pourquoi à Dimeh le suédois n'avait pas dirigé les fouilles.

Continuant d'éplucher la paperasse, Calista trouva une liste alphabétique de ses différents assistants. En tête, elle pouvait lire le nom de son parrain, puis quelques autres étudiants, dont un nommé Potter, ce qui la fit sourire. Mais ne trouvant pas toutes les réponses qu'elle cherchait, elle s'apprêta à tout ranger quand, entre les parchemins, une photo glissa et tomba à ses pieds.

Elle observa sans bouger le cliché sur le sol. Dans la semi-pénombre de la salle d'archive, elle voyait à peine ce qu'il représentait. Un portrait peut-être.

Curieuse, elle se baissa lentement et ramassa le morceau de papier cartonné. Un homme y posait avec une allure des plus distinguées, elle aurait même dit qu'il avait l'air coincé ! Un peu comme certains sorciers anglais de sa connaissance, ceux qui mettaient leur sang pur toujours en avant. La photo avait beau être noire et blanche elle devinait ses cheveux blonds, très clairs, qui s'accordaient parfaitement avec le teint trop pâle de sa peau, lui donnant l'air d'un cadavre en costume. Quand aux yeux, ils semblaient aussi noirs que le fond d'un tunnel, rappelant à la jeune femme un garçon qu'elle avait bien connu, avec ce même regard sans expression, vide, froid, polaire.

Pour la forme du visage, il était sec, rude, pas un sourire, même cynique, ne déformait ses lèvres pleines. La seule touche de douceur dans ce faciès de guerrier viking était la bouche, charnue, presque féminine. Si cet homme avait apprit un jour à sourire, il était clair qu'il aurait pu avoir la moitié de la gente féminine à ses pieds. La pose était aussi rigide que le maintient du cou et donnait l'impression que sa robe de sorcier était amidonnée au point de lui servir d'appuis. La photo était coupée à la ceinture mais laissait voir deux mains blanches, parfaitement soignées, et certainement pas des mains d'archéomage grattant le sol, reposant sur le pommeau d'une canne en bois d'ébène.

Durant la prise, le scandinave était resté de marbre à l'exception de sa main gauche, agitée de soubresauts. ce tic nerveux prouvait que le cliché était d'origine sorcière. Mais comment un homme pouvait-il être archéomage, docteur en maléfices antiques, avec un tel problème ? Laissait-il les autres travailler à sa place à cause de cet handicap ?

Mohen retourna la photo et lu le nom calligraphié avec ambages : _Baghard Alwin Rigborg-Prince_. Prince ? Rigborg avait donc du sang anglais ?

-« Tiens, tiens… intéressant ! Comme qui dirait que quelqu'un a oublié de me parler de ce détail. » Murmura Calista, un sourire cynique barrant son visage acétique.

Elle rangea la photo dans la chemise de parchemins et revint à la première page. Là, en grosses lettres, le nom entier de Rigborg apparaissait. En plus d'être un monstre, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire mesquin, elle était visiblement un monstre aveugle.

Ayant trouvé tout ce que les archives de Dionysias pourraient lui donner, elle rangea tout proprement pour s'apprêter à sortir. Mais sa curiosité naturelle, saine ou malsaine, la prit d'aller fureter ailleurs. Alors elle revint en arrière et s'arrêta au dessus du trieur contenant les lettres L-M-N. D'un coup de baguette, elle demanda le dossier Mohen. Mais rien ne vint.

Essayant sous un autre nom en se dirigeant vers le trieur des premières lettres de l'alphabet, une chemise grise se dégagea du classeur. Mais en l'ouvrant, elle constata qu'elle était vide, ou presque… Aucune photo, aucun renseignement, uniquement un morceau de parchemin et quelques lettres dessus, formant une phrase très simple en anglais : « _It's not fair to lie, miss..._ » (_Ce n'est pas bien de mentir, mademoiselle…_).

La jeune archéomage fronça les sourcils, serra les mâchoires et d'un coup de baguette brûla la feuille.

Elle comprenait parfaitement le message du fâcheux qui avait osé fureter sur son passé. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on puisse la cerner, encore moins qu'une nouvelle personne, dont elle ignorait le nom, sache le sien. Resserrant les doigts autour du bois clair de sa baguette magique, ses ongles entrèrent dans sa chair sous la pression, comme si la colère les avait fait poussés de quelques millimètres. Elle ne donnait pas cher de la peau de ce corniaud de fouineur une fois qu'elle l'aurait trouvé.

Finalement, d'un mouvement brusque de sa baguette, toute la salle d'archivage se rangea. Puis Mohen sortit en claquant la porte, faisant sursauter l'employée, aux allures de cerbère, qui dormait à son bureau.

O  
oOo  
O

Remontant activement les couloirs labyrinthiques de l'Université, Calista laissa libre expression à sa colère. Dans un tourbillon de robes sombres, elle grimpa quatre à quatre les marches jusqu'au troisième étage, où se trouvait son sanctuaire. Autour d'elle, les flambeaux éclairant les couloirs crachotaient à son approche, les portes claquaient subrepticement, et ses collègues se faisaient aussi petits que des souris. Il n'était pas courant qu'elle se laisse aller ainsi, mais dans ces cas là il ne valait mieux pas l'aborder. Question de survie.

C'est ce que comprirent parfaitement les étudiants qui croisèrent son chemin, frôlant les murs à son approche, s'enfonçant dans un cadre de porte pour l'éviter, ils la laissèrent filer tel un cognard vengeur vers ses quartiers.

-« Punaise, le corbeau semble encore moins joyeux que les autres jours ! » Murmura un jeune homme à son camarade une fois que l'anglaise les eut dépassés.

-« Tu m'étonnes. Je sens que ça va chauffer pour ceux qui vont avoir cours avec elle. » Ricana son ami.

Quelques couloirs plus loin, la porte d'un bureau claqua, confirmant les paroles des deux étudiants.

L'huis fut rapidement clos à coup de sorts, alors que la jeune femme fulminait toujours de rage. Autour d'elle, les rares objets qui reposaient sur le bureau ou les étagères commencèrent à danser une sarabande diabolique.

La vue de son paquet de courrier, trônant sur sa table de travail, la calma momentanément. Et si l'effronté qui lui avait joué un tour était un de ses correspondants ? Le pauvre, ça serait encore plus que de l'inconscience dans ce cas.

Mais peu importait, pour les heures à venir elle allait se plonger dans la lecture et oublier tout le reste, depuis le coffret de sa mère et jusqu'au nom de Rigborg.

Seulement, entre la lettre codée de son dernier informateur et celle sirupeuse à souhait du directeur de Poudlard, exactement comme ses bonbons au citron, elle avait du mal à se concentrer. La missive de sa chère Augusta ramena son esprit vers les côtes anglo-saxonnes, vers les rues grises et humides de Londres, vers ses amis au fond d'un couloir d'hôpital.

Penser à ses malheureux collègues fit remonter en elle l'amertume qu'elle avait ressentit plus tôt. Si seulement elle était arrivée plus tôt ce soir là, si cet imbécile de Scrimgeour n'avait trouvé encore une chose à lui dire pour la retenir, si… si… Avec des « si » on refaisait le monde disait l'adage, mais effectivement elle aurait aimé pouvoir changer quelques détails du passé. Juste quelques uns. Par exemple que les noms de Frank et Alice Londubat soient toujours inscrit sur leurs bureaux respectifs, qu'elle puisse encore les croiser, souriant, à la ruche.

Oui, mais voilà, une furie de serpentarde avait un soir pété les plombs encore plus que d'habitude. Elle aurait du être devant elle, devant eux. Car oui, la furie n'était pas seule. Et le plus dur était de se dire que cette créature malfaisante avait un lien avec elle… Non, vraiment elle ne le supportait pas !

Elle aurait du être là ! Elle aurait du les arrêter… à temps ! Mais elle n'avait pu que les enfermer à Azkaban. Pour l'éternité espérait-elle. Et pendant ce temps, son couple d'amis était enfermé à Sainte Mangouste. Frank et Alice avaient déjà trop souffert, leur esprit s'était retranché loin, très loin. Et derrière eux, ils laissaient un presque orphelin et une mère qui avait vu son fils surdoué fauché au printemps de sa vie.

D'autres auraient pris soin du gamin, mais Calista n'était pas une femme au maternel particulièrement développé. Alors, elle avait pris un bateau, puis un autre… La fuite en somme. Mais quelle fuite ! Pour se retrouver finalement encerclée de vieille connaissances, d'ennemis jurés. Le destin en avait-il après elle ?

Une larme solitaire s'écoula sur sa joue maigre et finit sa chute sur le parchemin olivâtre. Se sentant pitoyable, l'archéomage essuya rapidement le sillon humide, cligna des paupières pour contenir les larmes qui menaçaient de suivre, et revint à sa lecture. Augusta Londubat lui racontait les dernières péripéties de la vie anglaise, les rares progrès de son petit-fils qu'elle ne trouvait pas assez vif, l'avancée de la série de procès que Barty Croupton lançait à tour de bras et d'une maison qu'elle entretenait toujours parfaitement avec Paddy, l'elfe des Mohen, en prévision du retour de la jeune femme.

Pour la vieille dame il ne faisait aucun doute que l'amie de son fils chéri ne tarderait pas à rentrer. La pluie de questions dont elle inondait la jeune sorcière tournait autour du même sujet. Comment pouvait-on survivre dans un pays où la température moyenne par an dépassait celle maximale de la Grande-Bretagne ! Et ces sauvages d'égyptiens la nourrissaient-ils correctement ? Calista s'était-elle faite à leurs coutumes barbares ? Les élèves de l'université savaient-ils se tenir ? En gros, Madame Londubat s'inquiétait de tout et de rien et l'inondait de questions toutes plus farfelues que les autres pour l'ex-auror. Ceci amena un peu de baume au cœur de Mohen. Le passé était décidément une chose bien dangereuse à remuer.

Pensive, ses yeux revinrent sur le coffret d'argent ciselé, comme aimantés. Posé sur un coin du bureau, il la narguait de sa présence. Alors elle leva une main et la posa sur sa surface lisse et froide, comme une peau de reptile, froide comme la mort. Sous ses doigts gantés, elle percevait une sorte de mise en garde, tel un avertissement sur ce qui allait suivre. Mais entre fuir et sauter, Calista avait déjà choisi.

Et c'est en murmurant les noms des archéomages qui l'avaient précédée sur le sentier glissant du trésor des Lavia, qu'elle se rappela un détail. Un détail qu'elle n'aurait jamais du oublier.

Comment ce faisait-il que les objets trouvés par Rigborg et ses étudiants sur le site de Dimeh, un site gréco-romain, se soient retrouvés dans la réserve de la chaire d'archéomagie médiévale ? Mohen n'était pas encore complètement folle, elle connaissait un minimum la chronologie de l'Egypte ,et dans ce sens Dimeh n'avait rien d'un site médiéval.

Alors en se répétant les dates qu'elle connaissait, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la réserve attenante où le mobilier des fouilles était entreposé.

L'antique Soknopaiou-nesôs, fondée par les tous premiers Lagides, était autrefois une petite ville, sur la route des caravanes, posée là comme une fleur fragile au bord du lac Moëris. Une ville fantôme qui aujourd'hui se trouvait à plusieurs kilomètres de la rive. Soknopaiou-nesôs était aussi nommée en arabe : Dimeh du lion. C'était une ville aux impressionnantes murailles de briques de terre crue. Un fortin aux portes du désert qui avait survécu aux troubles politiques et climatiques jusque dans les années deux cents. Mais au troisième siècle, la cité du désert avait été délaissée, au profit certainement de lieux plus facile à vivre.

Depuis, la ville fantôme de Dimeh attirait les curieux, les aventuriers fascinés par ses hauts murs de briques qui se dressaient dans le désert, envahis de sable, témoins d'une vie passée presque à jamais engloutie.

Tout comme sa sœur Qasr el-Sagha située plus nord, ce village avait eu pour but de servir d'étape aux caravaniers et de défendre la route de commerce durement établie avec les peuples des oasis. Une route qui s'était perdue à la fin de l'Antiquité, mais une route qui aurait forcément du reprendre avec l'époque islamique.

Etait-ce cela que sa mère et ses amis avaient trouvé à Dimeh ? La preuve qu'une communauté sorcière avait vécue ici, bien après l'abandon officiel de la ville ? La preuve que Lavia avait vécu ici ?

Entrant dans la réserve, rangée par les bons soins de son assistant français, Calista se faufila entre les rayons étroits et couverts d'objets de toute sorte. Une forte odeur de renfermée et de poussière y régnait en maître insurmontable. Elle prit bien garde de ne toucher à rien, sachant ô combien certains vases ou statues sorciers pouvaient être dangereux. Le but de ces bibelots n'avaient pas toujours été déterminés et pouvait sans mal causer la perte d'un fouineur trop téméraire. Mais dans la majorité des cas, leur destination magique n'était pas pour les débutants.

A la vue d'un brûle encens, aux vertus redoutables qu'elle connaissait bien, lui rappela Jäger et son coup fumeux du matin. Il ne manquait plus qu'il pose un jour ses doigts sur cet objet maléfique… et la Terre serait libérée de sa curiosité maladive.

Un sourire diabolique se dessina un instant sur son visage, mais vite cette pensée digne d'une serpentarde la quitta. Elle devait s'être ramollie depuis la fin de la guerre, aujourd'hui elle n'oserait pas une telle action sournoise. Et puis il fallait aussi reconnaître que Sigfrid avait son charme. Par contre si elle le trouvait charmant parfois, il n'en restait pas moins un chieur, un élève, son élève… Et un point s'était tout, se persuada-t-elle mentalement.

Avançant dans la section où était classé le mobilier du site qui l'intéressait, le jeune professeur repensa à Rigborg pour chasser l'image du sourire envoûtant de son étudiant. Cependant, ce qui la sauva du chaos de ses pensées ne s'appelait pas Baghard.

Là, à quelques centimètres d'elle, sur une étagère de bois mal dégrossi, dormant depuis des années et certainement pas à sa place, un ballot de chiffons arborait ostensiblement quelques lettres hébraïques qu'elle connaissait trop bien.

_LAVIA_.

Qu'est-ce que ce nom, légèrement trop récurant ces derniers temps, faisait sur une momie ptolémaïque ? Et, qui plus est, dans une réserve médiévale ? Car oui, ce paquet de bandelettes mal découpées, grises, mal odorantes, était bien une momie. Il s'agissait d'une de ces petites momies animales qu'affectionnaient les égyptiens dans l'antiquité, une de ces choses qu'on trouvait par milliers sur certains sites ptolémaïques. A croire que momifier des chats et des crocodiles par centaines allaient sauver le peuple d'Egypte de la débandade politique de ses dirigeants.

Puis, repensant à la création de Soknopaiou-nesôs, un nom de roi Lagide vint chatouiller la langue de Calista. Un nom de bâtisseur légendaire dont on disait qu'il avait fondé la cité, ajoutant à sa longue liste de villes édifiées sous son règne. Un nom qui existait déjà sur un des indices de Lavia.

-« Ptolémée ? » Murmura-t-elle dans le lourd silence qui l'entourait.

Et oubliant la réserve qu'elle préconisait en entrant dans ce lieu, occultant momentanément qu'un objet magique inconnu et suspect pouvait être dangereux, la jeune archéomage posa sa main gauche sur la momie.

L'instant d'après, un tiraillement au niveau du nombril lui apprenait qu'elle venait peut-être de faire la plus grosse gourde de sa vie. Sa dernière pensée fut qu'elle retrouverait un jour, sans aucun doute, Sigfrid Jäger au paradis des imprudents.

O  
oOo  
O

Voila, chapitre 14 clos, bientôt le 15... et la fin qui approche, approche...

Accessoirement, pensez aux reviews, c'est une chose très importante pour un auteur, une chose qui si elle n'existait pas il faudrait l'inventer.  
Je ne vais tout de même pas devoir en venir au chantage du style: Un Mortemer offert pour toute review envoyée! Nan... vous allez pas me forcer à ça tout de même?


	16. 15 Lune Rouge

Bonjour!!!

Alors, pour ceux qui lisent toujours ici, voici la suite, le chapitre 15... déjà sorti depuis au moins 15 jours sur le forum de la Pensine!  
Je m'excuse des fautes qui peuvent rester, du retard, mais n'ayant plus internet, dépendant du cyber café, bossant plus de 40h la semaine... je fais ce que je peux et tout au plus, vous aurez une correction digne de ce nom d'ici quelques mois quand j'aurai enfin une vraie connexion!!

Tout de suite, place à la lecture, je vous souhaite tout le plaisir... et surtout n'hésitez pas à poser des questions pour des détails mal compris! J'attend vos commentaires les plus constructifs possible aussi! chuuu!!!

* * *

**XV . Lune rouge**

* * *

"_I feel the wind in my hair, and it's whispering, telling me things, of the storm that is gathering near full of power I'm spreading my wings, Now I'm leaving my worries behind Feel the freedom of body and mind I have started my journey, I'm drifting away with the wind I go I am Hunting High and Low, diving from the sky above looking for, more and more, once again I'm Hunting High and Low Sometimes I may win sometimes I'll lose It's just a game that I play", "Hunting High and Low", Stratovarius.

* * *

_

Penché sur un volume répertoriant les créatures magiques connues au temps des pharaons, Aimery Mortemer commençait à trouver le temps long. Son dos l'élançait douloureusement, ses doigts se crispaient à force de tourner les pages, sa peau lui semblait usée de caresser le papier et ses yeux fatigués de lire.

Face au français, l'étudiant anglais le moins téméraire de l'université faisait des mimiques des plus idiotes devant un miroir ou interrompait de temps à autre son camarade de lecture pour lui demander des conseils de beauté. Entre _« comment changer la couleur de ma robe ? »_, _« bleu myosotis au parme, quelle teinte me flatte au mieux ? »_ ou _« ne devrais-je pas m'acheter des lunettes pour avoir l'air plus vieux et plus mystérieux ? »_, le porteur du sceau de Lavia resta stoïque et muet. Aimery essayait vainement de se concentrer et décida, après un millième soupir de lassitude, d'envoyer le jeune écervelé voir ailleurs s'il y était. Lockhart ne se fit pas prier et s'éclipsa vers la sortie avec la rapidité d'un vif d'or.

Et le voyant prendre la poudre d'escampette, Mortemer se rappela que lui aussi avait le droit d'aller voir ailleurs… Il se sentait si las qu'il ne voyait pas l'utilité de chercher plus. Il pensait aider Calista, mais voilà, son orgueil rangé au fond de ses chaussures, il allait bien falloir qu'il reconnaisse sa défaite.

Il avait bien noté quelques noms, cependant rien de très concluant. Rien qui ne pourrait effrayer des hommes comme cet Avery. Un type qu'il lui semblait avoir croisé une ou deux fois chez son cousin. Un type qui avait le sourire d'un charognard, l'intelligence d'un rat et l'esprit aussi tordu que celui d'un serpent. Rien que son regard puait la perfidie de sa nature. Il était presque étonné que cet homme soit ici, en Egypte, sans avoir besoin de traîner dans l'ombre de Lucius. Quel autre protecteur avait-il bien pu se trouver ?

Car il était clair qu'Avery junior n'avait pas l'intelligence de son père. Ou alors une intelligence se basant sur la mesquinerie, sur la cupidité et la méchanceté. En soit, certainement la pire intelligence qu'on puisse trouver.

Mais pour cette raison, à cause de la présence de cette crapule, il ne pouvait et ne voulait en aucun cas rester en arrière. Il ne désirait qu'une chose, aider ses amis et faire enfermer un assassin de plus à Azkaban. Alors Mohen pourrait insister de toutes les façons possibles, user de tous les moyens de pression qu'elle pourrait, rien ne le détournerait de ses pensées, de sa volonté de les accompagner.

Oui, coûte que coûte, il trouverait un moyen. Qu'à cela ne tienne, sa mère ne lui avait-elle pas toujours répété qu'un Malefoy ne se laissait jamais abattre, qu'il ne connaissait pas la défaite ? D'ailleurs la devise de sa famille maternelle allait dans ce sens : « _hoc volo, sic jubeo, sit pro ratio voluntas_ », signifiant clairement que rien ni personne ne pouvait aller contre la volonté d'un Malefoy. Cette maxime purement pompeuse, typiquement malefoyenne, allant à merveille avec le caractère affecté de sa mère, il ne l'avait jamais faite sienne. Mais l'occasion se présentait enfin… Il allait montrer à son charmant cousin de quel bois il se chauffait et allait mettre à l'ombre, _ad eternam_, son camarade de jeu.

C'est tout à ses pensées fort peu joyeuses qu'il rangea son pupitre dans la bibliothèque, mit ses affaires dans son sac de cours avec une rapidité et une désinvolture peu coutumière et sortit rapidement.

Au détour des couloirs, il trouva l'ambiance bien silencieuse. Intrigué, il ne surveilla pas ses arrières et ne prit pas garde au fait qu'il était peut-être encore suivi. Ses pas se dirigèrent vers un certain bureau du troisième étage, une certaine porte qu'il trouva close. Hermétiquement close.

Il s'acharna sur la porte pendant quelques instants, appela Calista au cas où elle fût là, mais rien n'y fit. Puis prenant conscience qu'un sort maintenait l'huis scellé depuis l'intérieur, il utilisa une vieille méthode, peu recommandable. Mais Sigfrid n'était pas dans ses pattes, Enzo ne l'aurait pas blâmé, alors d'un sort, piqué autrefois aux lectures contestables de sa famille, habilement utilisé, le vantail sauta sur ses gonds et lui livra enfin le passage.

Sous ses yeux d'acier, le bureau du professeur Mohen ressemblait à un champ de bataille, soufflé par le sortilège qu'il avait invoqué. Il ramassa consciencieusement toutes les lettres éparpillées aux quatre coins du bureau, évitant le lire ce qui y était inscrit, évitant d'être indiscret.

Cependant, une lettre attira son regard. C'était un parchemin des plus communs, de ceux que les étudiants utilisaient, ou peut-être les professeurs. Pas un parchemin pour la correspondance. Une écriture nerveuse et serrée, à l'encre violette, le couvrait de haut en bas, comme un rapport, ou une rédaction. Aimery eut beau chercher le sens de la première phrase, il n'y en avait aucun. En fait si, mais le sens était purement sans intérêt. On n'envoyait pas à l'autre bout du monde une rédaction sur les différentes utilisations possible d'ingrédients aussi banals que de la bave de crapaud.

Rougissant, honteux de lire les lettres d'une autre personne, de plus une personne qu'il respectait, Aimery reposa tout correctement sur la table de travail de son professeur. Simultanément il entendit un bruit de pot cassé venant de la réserve.

Oubliant la paperasserie, il se rua sur la porte de la remise du matériel archéomagique. Face à lui tout semblait aller pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes de l'archéomagie. Pas une âme qui vive, plus un bruit, pas un souffle. Seulement un simple picotement dans la main le mit sur le qui-vive.

Sur sa chevalière, la lionne était en train de rugir silencieusement, telle un signal d'alarme prévenant d'un danger. Mais au plus profond de son cœur, il ne ressentait pas ce danger dirigé vers lui. Non, par contre il percevait un grand péril pour quelqu'un d'autre. Alors une voix rauque susurra tout près de lui : _« Did… Didymos ! Lavia ! Lavia éveille toi ! »_

A ce son, Aimery s'arrêta dans son élan, observa tout autour de lui, surpris, cherchant la source de cette voix à la fois étrangère et familière. Le ton lui avait semblé angoissé, inquiet et provoquait en son âme un malaise dont il ignorait l'origine. Mais il eut beau chercher, rien, personne, pas même un fantôme ne traînait autour de lui. La voix mystérieuse devait être le fruit de son imagination, comme cette sourde appréhension qui lui vrillait le ventre. Pour se détendre, il ramena son attention sur le lieu où il se trouvait.

Au premier regard, c'était le genre de pièce qui vous rappelait instantanément vos cours d'archéomagie de première année : « _Ne jamais se fier à un objet dont on ne comprend pas le fonctionnement_ ». La salle regorgeait d'objets divers accumulés par des générations d'archéomages, plus ou moins classés par les soins du jeune français. Un amas de vieux parchemins, vulgairement protégés par de simples sorts de conservation, donnait à l'air ambiant une odeur forte de renfermé. Des rayons de lumière dorée perçaient ici et là dans la remise, au gré des vides sur les étagères, illuminant des milliers de particules de poussière en suspension.

Soudainement l'esprit de l'étudiant percuta qu'ici, rien n'était fait pour refléter une telle lueur. L'éclairage, venant de la porte du bureau, était trop ténu. Hors il voyait clairement des raies dorés émanant d'un coin reculé . Immédiatement il comprit qu'un objet magique potentiellement dangereux s'y trouvait, il allait donc sans dire que la prudence était de mise !

Approchant de son pas lent et maîtrisé, il trouva sans mal la rangée incriminée. Là, sur une planche de bois mal dégrossie reposait une quantité importante de tessons de poteries, classés, nettoyés, soigneusement répertoriés.

Au beau milieu, unique miraculé d'une famille décimée, un grand vase sombre, à la typologie inconnue de l'Egypte médiévale, trônait comme le Saint Graal sur un tas de détritus. La forme était tout sauf celle connue dans la région depuis Nagara jusqu'aux dernières croisades. Il présentait un fond largement évasé, une panse ventrue et peu élevée décorée d'anses prononcées. Le plus intriguant était ses oreilles, formées d'un couple de dragons enlacés, leurs pattes arrières profondément ancrées sur le ventre du pot, pendant que leurs pattes avant et leur gueule reposaient sur la lèvre.

Perspicace, sortant sa baguette faite d'un bois doré comme le sable d'Egypte, Aimery fit flotter le bassin en terre cuite d'un simple sort et le posa devant lui, à ses pieds, avec prudence. Là, dans le fond lumineux où pourtant depuis le temps aucun liquide ne pouvait encore dormir, une substance inconnue irradiait d'un éclat peu naturel. Sous ses yeux pâles, il vit se dessiner une étendue désertique au milieu de laquelle trônait majestueusement un champ de ruines, une ville fantôme depuis longtemps abandonnée.

Aux pieds de ces vestiges, une fine silhouette maigre et sombre se relevait lentement, un paquet de bandages reposait à ses pieds. Quand l'image, vue à travers ce qu'il supposa être une pensine, se fit plus nette, Aimery reconnu Calista Mohen. Elle ne boitait pas, son visage lui semblait plus jeune que le matin même mais il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Il ne pouvait faire erreur. Ses vêtements étaient semblables à ce qu'elle portait toujours, peut-être un peu malmenés.

C'est alors qu'il réalisa ce qu'il voyait là. Ce n'était pas le passé, mais bien le présent ! Cet objet n'était pas un simple vase ou une pensine mais autre chose, une chose qu'il ignorait réellement exister, un objet légendaire et dangereux dont parlait les contes scandinaves. Cela serait-il un… un…un _Syna _?

Si son intuition ne le trompait pas, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il lui fallait immédiatement aller aider Mohen. La petite voix qu'il entendait depuis le matin avait raison, il était temps qu'il s'éveille…

* * *

Calista Mohen atterrit lourdement sur un sol sec mais glissant. Quelques instants plus tard, lâchant la momie ensorcelée qu'elle avait, comble de la stupidité pour une serdaigle, saisie dans la réserve, le ballot de vieux bandages roula devant elle, dévalant une pente raide. Le corps de la jeune femme le suivit de près et c'est un pan de mur sortant du sol qui arrêta leur chute avec rudesse.

Ouvrant ses yeux d'ambre, une lumière vive vint l'éblouir. En cherchant la source de sa nuisance oculaire, elle découvrit un soleil assez bas à l'ouest et, plissant les paupières, discerna la muraille contre laquelle son corps s'appuyait. La jeune femme se redressa alors, douloureusement, ses membres, son dos se rappelaient sournoisement à son souvenir.

Courant sur le paysage aride qui l'entourait, son regard d'or détailla tout. Où qu'elle posât ses pupilles safranées elle ne vit que des ruines, des pans de murs découpés telle une dentelle psychédélique. Et puis du sable, partout, autour, envahissant, il n'y avait que ça à perte de vue.

Le reste n'était que vent, chaleur, poussière et cette odeur envoûtante et écœurante à la fois de quartz surchauffé. Dans la moiteur de cette fin d'après-midi d'avril, le désert ressemblait déjà au grand chaudron bouillonnant dont parlaient les anciens égyptiens, la terre vengeresse qui vous reprenait la vie. L'archéomage prenait soudain conscience de cette atmosphère abrasive dont parlaient les récits qu'elle dévorait enfant, celle qui vous rabotait les poumons à chaque respiration.

Sa curiosité primaire assouvie, sa pensée suivante fut pour sa dernière erreur en date. « Quelle nouille » s'auto insulta-t-elle. Elle était vraiment la dernière des crétines sur cette planète pour s'être ainsi laissée guider par son instinct trop aventureux. C'est alors que dans son crâne, encore douloureux après l'atterrissage, elle entendit l'écho d'une voix issue de son passé, une voix qu'elle connaissait bien, la voix d'un mentor qui lui avait tout appris , ou presque : _« Vigilance constante ! »_.

Et bien, n'en déplaise à Alastor, elle venait d'enfreindre la règle première, de dépasser tous les espoirs en bêtises et idioties qu'elle plaçait habituellement en Jäger. Tout ça pour atterrir au milieu du désert. Voilà où sa curiosité maladive l'avait menée. Elle avait mis Jäger en garde mais avait été incapable de suivre son propre conseil. Quel professeur était-elle ? En tout cas, si elle avait encore eu des doutes sur ses liens de famille avec ses gryffondor de cousins, elle ne pouvait être que rassurée, elle était vraiment aussi stupide qu'eux. Et c'était peu dire…

Dans sa robe noire de sorcière, Calista Mohen commençait à sentir les effets de la fournaise. Le long de sa jambe grêle, quelque peu rassérénée par l'élixir pris le matin même, elle sentait des gouttes de sueurs dévaler lentement la pente jusqu'à ses bottes. Vraiment, il faudrait qu'elle repense sa garde robe s'il s'avérait que son séjour en Egypte se prolongeait. Mais à l'heure qu'il était, rien n'était moins sûr, car le désert Libyque serait peut-être sa tombe dans moins d'une heure.

Ses jambes bottées profondément enfoncées dans un sable aussi coulant que de l'eau, elle se tenait debout, au (x) pied(s) d'un immense mur de terre crue. Tout autour d'elle n'était que vestiges, ruines, souvenirs d'un passé lointain. Tout autour d'elle se retrouvait une ville morte, une cité abandonnée aux sables et fouillée par sa mère, Dimeh. Et là, sur le sol, gisait le responsable de son voyage jusqu'à la ville fantôme.

Une momie. Une momie pas vraiment commune. Une momie… portoloin. Car oui, il avait fallu que son don congénital pour les ennuis refasse surface au moment le plus inattendu. Et sa curiosité de gryffondor refoulée l'avait poussée à faire ce qu'en temps normal elle aurait hurlé à Jäger de ne pas faire… Ce contre quoi son cher Maugrey l'avait toujours mise en garde, ce que son ami et professeur Goosemore lui avait enseigné, ce que même son grand père, pourtant elle ne le plaçait pas comme modèle d'intelligence, n'aurait fait : toucher un objet magique inconnu. Et ce qu'elle allait refaire.

Après ce « _mea culpa_ », l'archéomage se baissa sur le sable et ramassa l'objet maudit qui serait certainement responsable de sa fin. Alors qu'elle posait sa main droite sur l'objet, elle se concentra sur ce qui allait arriver. Et si le portoloin fonctionnait dans l'autre sens ?

Mais sans grand étonnement, rien ne se passa.

* * *

Dans l'enceinte de la succursale de Gringotts au Caire, au fond d'un bureau sombrement éclairé par la lumière du soleil couchant, un jeune homme blond souriait ostensiblement à ses deux futurs employeurs assis face à lui. Confortablement installé dans un large fauteuil, jambes croisées, ses longs doigts pianotant distraitement sur les accoudoirs, il attendait la réponse des deux hommes.

La lettre que lui avait remise Mohen était signée d'un certain Vamets, archéomage français fouillant principalement en mer du Nord, s'il avait bien compris. L'homme disait donc avoir fait appel plusieurs fois à Jäger pour sa conscience professionnelle, son savoir faire, sa dextérité et surtout ses connaissances en sortilèges de protection. Immédiatement Avery s'était montré impressionné que Monsieur Vamets vante ainsi ses mérites et l'avait donc bombardé de questions sur les fouilles qu'il avait déjà faites.

Malheureusement, le nom de l'archéomage français n'était pas vraiment connu du jeune allemand et il lui avait fallu inventer quelques sites. Merlin soit loué, sa grand-mère l'avait toujours abreuvé de légendes nordiques et scandinaves, il avait donc su quoi répondre. Dirk Avery n'avait montré aucun étonnement, puisqu'en fait, à chaque nom prononcé par l'étudiant, le même mot s'inscrivait sur le parchemin encore dans les mains du sorcier anglais.

Et après un court conciliabule entre les associés, Sigfrid Jäger se trouva propulsé comme chef de l'équipe de fouille et éclaireur. L'un des anglais lui tendit une feuille avec les noms de ses hommes. Là, à la troisième ligne, l'allemand lut sans étonnement le nom de Lorenzo Scapolare. Et c'est avec un inaltérable sourire sur les lèvres qu'il sortit du bureau des deux britanniques.

En sinuant dans les couloirs de Gringotts, poussé par sa curiosité de découvrir les lieux où Mohen venait travailler plusieurs fois par semaine, il croisa un homme, grand, jeune, le teint pâle comme un mort et des cheveux noirs comme la nuit. Le temps qu'il réalise qu'il connaissait ce visage, le temps que son cerveau analysât l'information, remontât dans ses souvenirs des dernières heures, qu'il se retourna pour vérifier…

L'homme n'était plus là. Secouant son crâne blond, il fit demi-tour pour suivre la direction prise par l'inconnu et repartit en exploration, pendant que dans sa tête il cherchait, cherchait ce qui pouvait provoquer ses visions depuis le matin. Mais l'ouverture d'une porte plus tard, toute son attention était à nouveau portée sur la succursale.

L'huis qui venait de s'ouvrir devant l'étudiant n'était autre que celui de la bibliothèque. Les yeux brillants d'excitation devant tous les livres magnifiques et magiques que la salle renfermait, Sigfrid entra, le nez dirigé sur les volumes qui voyageaient d'eux-mêmes des tables aux rayonnages. Il pouvait voir quelques gobelins, perchés sur des échelles, leurs longs doigts filiformes vérifiant le classement magique des usuels ou des ouvrages plus rarement consultés. Jäger ne connaissait de lieu plus enchanteur qu'une bibliothèque, avec tous ses livres, toutes ses reliures de cuirs multicolores aux lettres dorées ou argentées. Rien ne pouvait plus attirer son intérêt qu'une librairie pleine d'ouvrages anciens, une pièce pleine de volumes racontant les plus grandes aventures des sorciers les plus sombres ou les plus lumineux de l'histoire de la Magie, un lieu rempli de carnets et autres grimoires d'archéomagie. Un lieu qui vous promettait l'aventure à chaque page.

Par contre, pour l'endormir, il n'y avait rien de plus efficace qu'un manuel de potion. Et pour combattre ses insomnies il lui arrivait d'emprunter « _L'art Parfait de la Potion_ » à son ami français, au bout de quelques minutes il retrouvait les bras de Morphée. Ou plus exactement dans son cas, il retrouvait les bras de son charmant professeur d'archéomagie médiévale. Uniquement par la pensée, cependant il estimait que c'était mieux que rien en attendant. Mais il était certain d'une chose, Mohen n'aimerait pas trop l'apprendre ! _(NdBLn°2 :huhuhu encore un détail croustillant pour sorcière ado)_

* * *

Enrageant, serrant les mâchoires de colère, Mohen dévala la pente de poussière qui entourait le mur où elle avait atterri. Avançant au milieu du dédale de Dimeh, village au plan vaguement conservé sous le quartz, elle longea les fondations d'un temple, découvrit des maisons aux niveaux inférieurs ensablés et admira l'épaisseur de l'enceinte de certaines demeures.

Pleine d'espoir, Calista oublia presque de se méfier. Pourtant un portoloin caché dans une réserve d'objets anciens aurait du éveiller son flair aiguisé pour les magouilles. Si son vieux collègue grincheux avait été là, sans doute l'aurait-il fustigée, traitée d'écervelée, de gamine irresponsable.

Comme cette fois où il était venu à sa rescousse. L'horrible souvenir de cette macabre aventure, trois ans en arrière vint hanter son esprit.

Un peu plus et cette fois-là aurait été la bonne. Finalement si cette nuit-là avait marqué sa fin, ensevelie vivante dans une tombe qui n'était pas la sienne, cette nuit-ci elle n'aurait pas pu être perdue dans le désert et à la merci d'un ennemi inconnu. A la merci d'un ennemi invisible… Quelle chance ! Le destin se foutait vraiment d'elle, pensa-t-elle, cyniquement amère.

Chassant sa colère et sa rancune dirigées contre elle-même, elle ferma les yeux, respira calmement l'air embrasé et laissa son corps se fondre dans l'espace, dans le vent, dans l'air du soir. Elle sentit d'abord une brise caresser son visage, comme le doigt d'un amant suivant le tracé d'une pommette. Puis le zéphyr du crépuscule sembla se glisser dans ses longs cheveux noirs, nattés mais toujours mal peignés. D'un souffle mutin il les ébouriffa, les décoiffa.

Comme un amant fripon, il s'insinua sous le tissu de sa robe noire, suivant la cicatrice de sa jambe grêle, remontant progressivement pour effleurer la peau d'une hanche et continuer le long de son dos.

A la limite de la transe, l'anglaise laissa la rafale grandir tout autour d'elle, levant les bras, et le vent se renforça pour devenir un véritable khamsin. Puis doucement, calmement, entonnant des paroles aussi vieilles que les briques d'argiles qui dormaient à ses pieds, elle laissa le fond de son cœur parler à la tempête qu'elle avait éveillée. Puisant dans les racines de son sang, aux origines de sa malédiction, la langue chantante des ancêtres des Lavia sortit de sa bouche pour s'envoler autour d'elle comme un tourbillon de papillons. Progressivement, l'agitation se rendormit, comme appelée par le sable doré du désert, bercée par la voix de celle qui dormait depuis si longtemps, tuée par la lune sanguinaire qui se levait dans le ciel de plus en plus sombre.

Quand la dernière sensation qui lui restait fut le souffle du vent dans sa coiffure échevelée, alors elle rouvrit ses paupières et posa un tout autre regard autour d'elle. Maintenant il lui semblait voir au travers des choses, sentir jusqu'à la vie des scorpions nichés sous le sable, percevoir l'imperceptible.

Un craquement dans son dos lui confirma qu'elle n'était plus seule. L'ennemi, le responsable de sa présence ici, devait être quelques part, non loin, à se cacher dans les ruines. Hors autour d'elle il n'y avait que ça.

« _Chouette guet-apens. Ca ressemble tellement à ses manières, un peu trop même !_ » pensa-t-elle.

* * *

Avançant calmement dans la bibliothèque de Gringotts, Jäger découvrait au hasard de ses pas que les lieux ne renfermaient pas uniquement des ouvrages sur l'archéomagie, bien au contraire. Il y avait tout et n'importe quoi, rangé avec minutie, sur les créatures les plus dangereuses, hargneuses et sachant le mieux protéger les richesses. Par extension, le secteur de ces êtres magiques si expérimentés en gardiennage comportait aussi quelques références sur les créatures magiques plus ou moins communes. Et dans cette allée, un volume parmi tant d'autres attira l'œil pers de l'allemand.

-« _Histoirres de sang, ou l'Arrt du Fampirrisme _». Lut-il sur la vieille couverture craquelée. « Je ne safais pas que le fampirrisme était ein arte, enfin chacun sa façon de foirr les choses. Foilà qui defrrait êtrre passionnant… »

Il prit le livre et commença à le feuilleter. En première page, une liste impressionnante recensait tous les noms possibles donnés aux vampires. Sur les suivantes, il put lire un relevé d'autres créatures assimilées, parfois à tort, aux célèbres suceurs de sang. Il y avait là les Maras, les Striges, les Moroi, les Harpies, les Incubes et Succubes, les Lémures et tout un bestiaire international aussi effrayant les uns que les autres. Intrigué, Sigfrid feuilleta les pages se rapportant aux Striges.

Cependant sa lecture ne lui apporta rien qu'il ne savait déjà. Les striges étaient des femmes, d'un nom issu de la mythologie greco-romaine, elles avaient la réputation de s'attaquer aux âmes pures avant toute autre. Il comprit aussi que les striges s'attaquaient en grande majorité aux jeunes garçons, innocents et rarement aux adultes. Seulement, si les striges étaient assurées d'une certaine vie immortelle, elles devaient tout de même ponctuellement réinitialiser leur force vitale en choisissant un sacrifié. Cette dernière chose le fit frissonner pendant que le long de son échine s'écoulait une sueur froide.

Tout en bas de la page, une petite note indiquait qu'à ce jour une seule lignée de striges mâles était connue de l'auteur, s'éloignant rarement du pays des Maras. Ce détail éveilla l'intérêt du jeune allemand pour la seconde créature.

Tournant quelques pages, Sigfrid trouva le chapitre recherché. Là, en pleine page, il admira une magnifique illustration d'un paysage scandinave. Le tableau au calme serein aurait pu vous faire croire que vous lisiez les aventures d'un enfant sorcier comme les autres en vacances en Suède. Mais au bout de quelques secondes l'image se chargea de gros nuages, la nuit vint et une lune rouge sang se matérialisa derrière le rideau des nuées. Sigfrid resta époustouflé par le réalisme de la scène, il avait rarement rencontré des livres si bien illustrés. Le dessin ne bougeant presque plus, tout juste un faible vent semblait l'animer, l'allemand tourna le feuillet pour voir la suite.

Et là d'un coup, sous ses yeux encore endormis par le calme de la précédente scène, une ombre menaçante surgit dans la seconde illustration. De peur ou de surprise, il ne sut dire vraiment, il laissa échapper un glapissement vite étouffé et sursauta, si bien que le grimoire se retrouva étalé par terre.

Il avait vu quelque chose, une créature étrange, un être qui n'avait l'apparence d'aucun être de sa connaissance, ni homme ni femme, ni bête ni humaine. Mais il y avait une telle haine dans son expression, un tel mépris de la vie, ainsi que des yeux noirs comme deux puits sans fond, que les voir vous donnait l'impression que votre âme était aspirée hors de votre corps, que jamais vous ne retrouveriez la paix de l'esprit.

Alors que Sigfrid allait se baisser pour ramasser le livre tombé, il perçut une ombre le faire à sa place et le lui tendre. Le cœur encore retourné par l'illustration vue auparavant, il resta sans voix en levant le regard sur … Sur du vide !

Là, face à lui, une sorte de nuée diaphane soutenait l'ouvrage. Cette présence imperceptible lui rappela l'homme à l'allure de rockeur moldu rencontré plus tôt chez son professeur. Et, tel un éclat de soleil renvoyé par des verres de lunettes, il plissa les yeux, comme ébloui pour les rouvrir la seconde suivante sur le néant. Le livre se tenant tout simplement dans sa propre main.

Essayant de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur, Sigfrid chercha autour de lui s'il avait vraiment eu une hallucination ou si l'homme aux cheveux noirs comme la nuit, le strige dont parlait probablement l'ouvrage, ne se trouvait pas tout près.

Mais rien, toujours rien. Le plus profond silence répondait à son cri de terreur, poussé juste avant, et le vide lui affirmait qu'il était bien sur le point de devenir fou. Décidé à retrouver ses esprits égarés, le jeune allemand avança vers le centre de la bibliothèque pour trouver un siège et se remettre de ses émotions.

Cependant, posé sur sa chaise, Jäger avait encore du mal à se faire à ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il avait croisé une seule fois cette créature vampirique pour que son image le poursuive partout. Il secoua la tête, comme pour remettre en place ses neurones bousculés, et respira lentement. Ses membres en tremblaient encore, rien que d'y penser. A croire que cette chose l'avait marqué, lui et personne d'autre.

Reprenant péniblement pied dans la réalité, il laissa courir ses yeux sur les autres tables. Et là, à quelques mètres de lui, planté dans son fauteuil comme un manche de balais Nettoie-Tout de la mère Grattesec, il observa suspicieusement un jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille et aux vêtements négligés. Quelque chose dans le maintien strict du lecteur, en totale opposition avec sa tenue, lui mit la puce à l'oreille, lui donnant l'occasion d'oublier son angoisse personnelle.

Etudiant avec méfiance le mystérieux lecteur, Sigfrid attarda un instant son regard sur ses mains aux longs doigts fins. Des longs doigts qui attirèrent encore plus son attention lorsqu'un éclat lumineux fit scintiller, quelques secondes, l'anneau qu'il portait au majeur droit. Là, devant lui, si l'allemand n'avait encore une de ses visions, il venait de voir une bague toute identique à celle de Mohen, celle dont elle ne se défaisait jamais.

Vêtu à la moldue d'un vieux pantalon fatigué, d'un tee-shirt criard, le douteux personnage feuilletait les pages d'un ouvrage sans y prêter vraiment attention. Visiblement, le garçon attendait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Jäger n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais il en était certain, comme si son esprit était branché sur celui du gamin assis à quelques mètres de lui, comme s'il captait ses pensées tant l'individu l'intriguait. Une chose était certaine, l'homme avait cet air décontracté de celui qui essaye de passer inaperçu, avec une nervosité rendue palpable par son impatience, cette étrange association le rendait trop visible à la curiosité de l'allemand.

Tout à coup, les vampires, striges et autres créatures suceuses de sang n'intéressaient plus l'étudiant, autre chose de plus récent ayant accaparé son attention. Et il ne s'était peut-être pas passé deux minutes depuis l'arrivée de Sigfrid, que l'étrange jeune lecteur se dressa hors de sa chaise et, délaissant sa lecture aux bons soins des gobelins, il se rua vers la sortie comme s'il avait le feu aux fesses.

Un sourire en coin se dessinant sur ses lèvres, Jäger le suivit immédiatement, ne laissant que quelques secondes d'écart entre eux, espérant ne pas se faire repérer. Alors qu'il passait la porte, il ne vit pas l'ombre sortir d'une allée de la bibliothèque et poser un regard amusé sur son dos.

-« Qu'il est distrayant de voir comme les sorciers sont parfois si… malléables ! » Murmura un homme brun aux sombre lunettes moldues, un rictus déformant son visage éternellement jeune. « Va petit chien, va. Bonne chasse… guter Jagdhund ! »

* * *

Suivant l'individu qu'il trouvait suspect, Jäger ne surveilla pas ses arrières, ne fit attention à rien si ce ne fut à la discrétion de sa filature. S'attachant aux pas de l'inconnu, il sortit à sa suite de la succursale et s'enfonça dans les ruelles du vieux quartier cairote où ils se trouvaient.

Remontant les artères sinueuses de la Citadelle, l'allemand n'avait aucune idée d'où le dirigeait sa piste, mais se dissimulant ici et là derrière une étale ou sous les arcades d'une mosquée, il tentait de dissimuler sa présence à son gibier.

De tours en détours, Sigfrid ne fit pas attention que sa proie le menait en bateau. Il ne nota pas qu'au lieu d'avancer vraiment, ils tournaient en rond dans le quartier. Malheureusement, arrivé à un passage étroit et sombre qu'il ne connaissait pas, l'homme l'attendait.

Son visage mal rasé à moitié dissimulé dans la pénombre, les yeux clairs du douteux personnage semblaient soudainement aussi lumineux que le fond d'un tunnel. Tourné vers le chasseur devenu proie, l'inconnu sortit une baguette de la poche de son vieux jean.

-« Je n'ai rien contre vous, je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'en prendre aux idiots de touristes, mais quand on est assez con pour tomber dans un piège aussi voyant, je me dis qu'il est naturel de débarrasser la Terre d'un cas aussi désespéré ! » Se moqua-t-il à l'adresse de Jäger.

Sigfrid, blessé dans son orgueil, la mâchoire serrée de rage, pointa sa propre baguette sur l'inconscient qui venait de l'insulter. Sans réfléchir, il prononça à voix haute le premier sort qui surgit dans son esprit embrumé par la colère.

-« Expelliarmus !! » S'exclama-t-il.

Immédiatement un éclair rouge surgit du bout de bois clair qu'il tendait désespérément vers l'homme. Mais d'un sort de retour de flamme, murmuré par l'inconnu, l'attaque fut détournée et renvoyée sur l'imprudent germain. Abasourdit par la facilité qu'avait manifestée son adversaire pour le contrer, Jäger n'eut pas le temps de se mettre à couvert. Et sous la puissance de sa propre incantation, son corps partit dans un vol plané avant de s'effondrer lourdement sur le sol.

Un sourire accroché à son visage bruni par le soleil égyptien, le sorcier aux vêtements moldus s'approcha de sa victime et la contempla un instant, vérifiant qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre de ce côté là. D'un coup de pied dans les côtes, il secoua le corps. Cependant, l'étudiant allemand de bougea pas d'un poil, son corps aussi mou qu'un pantin désarticulé, comme mort.

-« Pauv' tache ! » Murmura-t-il. « Vraiment pas bien malins les sorciers de nos jours. »

La seconde suivante l'attaquant se retrouvait plaqué au mur de l'impasse par un sort puissant qu'il n'avait pu voir venir. Tournant ses yeux de charbon vers l'entrée de la ruelle, il aperçut une silhouette. Le nouveau venu avança un peu dans la ruelle, baguette braquée sur l'agresseur. Mais lorsqu'il reconnut la victime étalée par terre, il se désintéressa de l'assaillant pour se pencher sur le chasseur devenu proie.

-« Sig… Sig !! » S'exclama le défenseur de Jäger en le secouant comme un prunier à sapèques d'or, l'inquiétude pointant sous l'accent italien de sa voix. « Putain, tu vas te réveiller merde ! Nous lâche pas maintenant… Fais pas le con… Sig ! »

Profitant qu'on ne s'occupait plus de lui, le trublion prit la poudre d'escampette et transplana dans un claquement typique.

Enzo Scapolare retourna la tête vers ce son, prenant conscience qu'il venait de laisser s'échapper le coupable. Celui là pouvait aller se faire pendre ailleurs provisoirement, il le retrouverait bien un jour ou l'autre. Cependant, il lui parut plus urgent de s'inquiéter de son ami assommé.

Une chose était certaine, Sigfrid Jäger entendrait encore parler de cette journée où son ami sicilien avait parcouru la ville de long en large pour le retrouver… assommé dans une ruelle derrière Gringotts. S'il se réveillait pour l'entendre…

* * *

En se retournant pour faire face au danger, Calista se dit qu'il fallait voir les choses positivement. Son regard suivant le découpage des ruines, elle sourit en pensant qu'elle n'avait que l'embarras du choix pour s'embusquer, comme au bon vieux temps…

Dans son crâne, la voix rauque de son vieux mentor résonna : « _Comme au bon vieux temps, petite ! Vigilance constante !_ » Pourtant aujourd'hui, personne ne veillerait sur ses arrières … _« comme au bon vieux temps »_. Et à cette pensée un : _« Plus on est, mieux ça vaut ! » _refit aussi surface. C'était les expressions typiques de l'auror le plus paranoïaque de la ruche. Mais voilà, aujourd'hui il n'y aurait personne pour la retrouver, pour ramasser les pots cassés, personne pour venir la seconder. Ni Maugrey, ni Londubat, non, personne.

Soit, ce n'était pas ce reptile dégénéré de Voldemort qui rodait tout près d'elle actuellement, ce n'était peut-être qu'un de ses sous-fifres désaxés qui cherchait un moyen de se débarrasser d'une traductrice menteuse et beaucoup trop curieuse. Mais cela faisait-il une différence ? Une Mohen devait ignorer la peur lui disait-on petite, cependant comment appeliez vous ce sentiment âpre qui vous nouait les intestins dans un cas pareil ?

Mais le vent tiède du désert chassa toute appréhension en un seul souffle. S'insinuant sous les vêtements sombres de la jeune femme, il lui insuffla courage et force, audace et discrétion. Refermant doucement ses paupières, elle se laissa envahir. La seconde suivante, sans un bruit, elle se retrouvait juste derrière son ennemi.

* * *

Un craquement significatif résonna sur les ruines alentours. Un jeune homme brun aux vêtements négligés apparut, surgissant de nulle part. Il resta sans bouger là où il était arrivé, raide comme une statue.

Dans la lumière rougeoyante du couchant qui inondait les ruines de Dimeh, ses cheveux sombres coupés au carré, flottants dans l'air du soir, prenaient une teinte sanguine. Campé sur ses jambes à la manière d'un général moldu, scrutant l'horizon à la recherche de l'ennemi, ses pieds s'enfonçant dans le sable fluide, il respira l'odeur du désert.

Puis la statue, qu'il paraissait être, s'anima enfin. Comme un prédateur à l'affût, il laissa ses yeux clairs parcourir les ruines environnantes. Mais il eut beau tourner le visage à droite ou à gauche, aucune proie ne se matérialisa sous son regard. Pourtant, il avait reçu le signal, il savait qu'Elle avait forcément glissé la patte dans le piège. Elle devrait être là. Mais à coup sûr, ce rat anglais se terrait dans un coin, attendant qu'il se dévoile.

Une grimace ironique apparut sur ses lèvres. Non, il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir, n'en déplaise au professeur d'archéomagie, alias l'auror, Calista Mohen. Il n'était pas aussi stupide que certains de ses élèves.

-« Alors, Mohen, Argamane, quelqu'soit t'vrai nom, comment t'trouves mon lieu d'rendez-vous ? N'est-ce pas charmant ? Tout c'sable, toutes c'ruines… J'sais pas c'que t'en penses, mais j'trouve ça très romantique pour ma part. On s'croirait dans un tableau d'David Roberts… J'imagine l'nom : « _La mort de l'héroïne anglaise Calista Mohen sur les ruines de Dimeh_ ». Fabuleux nan ? » Lança une voix jeune et forte par dessus les murets.

Calista reconnut immédiatement la voix masculine et la désagréable habitude de son interlocuteur d'abréger les mots. Avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres, elle se laissa guider par le son. Quand le jeune homme eut fini sa diatribe, une petite silhouette brune se situait juste derrière lui, silencieuse, presque fière de celui qui venait de lui jouer un tour.

C'est le bruit sec de mains se frappant entre elles qui fit se retourner l'impudent. Surpris, il observa Mohen, nonchalamment adossée à une colonne brisée, en train de l'applaudir.

-« Je dois avouer que j'ai pensé à tout le monde sauf à… toi ! Félicitation, cette fois tu m'as prise par surprise. Joli scénario. Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? Je n'ai pas pour principe de tuer ou torturer les enfants. On tire à la courte paille qui a gagné ? On joue à la marelle pour nous départager ? Sincèrement, je me demandais qui avait bien pu trouver des informations sur moi… Il fallait pour cela avoir accès aux dossiers de l'université, accessoirement avoir de la famille en Angleterre et même certaines relations… Je te tire mon chapeau, tu m'as bluffée avec brio. » Le félicita Mohen. « Le digne fils de son père je pense… » Chuchota-t-elle en conclusion.

Face à Calista, l'homme, aux traits encore très jeunes, aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés et aux yeux si plissés qu'ils semblaient faits d'obsidienne dans la lumière réduite du couchant, resta impassible. Comme s'il avait été transformé en statue de sel, toute émotion avait fui son regard. Il fixait simplement l'anglaise, froidement, un pli amer au coin de la bouche. Une bouche charnue, comme celle de son père.

Puis comme s'il s'était soudainement réveillé, sa main droite plongea dans la poche arrière de son vieux jean pour pointer une baguette sombre sur la jeune femme.

-« Faut pas l'prend'mal miss, mais t'cherches trop, t'mets ton nez partout. Exactement comme ta mère f'sait, exactement comme mon père f'sait. Ils ont eu l'malheur d'chercher trop et en sont morts tous les deux. N'est-c'pas ironique ? Ils ont cherché l'tabou, ils ont déterré l'interdit. Alors la malédiction d'Lavia les a foudroyés. Comme ces impudents qui cherchèrent aut'fois à construire la tour d'Babel et qu'Dieu a puni. Quel grand homme ce Lavia, avoir créé un tel châtiment à toute personne profanant la tombe d'sa sœur bien-aimée. » Ricana le sorcier.

Calista, qui avait levé le regard au ciel à l'écoute du vaniteux discours de son ennemi, ramena ses perles d'or sur le jeune magicien. Une sourde volonté d'en savoir plus sur la source de ses maux perçait à travers la couleur insondable de ses iris.

-« Comment ça, une personne comme toi n'avait pas encore compris ? Il est vrai qu'mon père a volé l'journal d'fouille qu'entretenait ta vieille, donc t'n'as pu l'savoir. » Expliqua-t-il, fier de sa supériorité.

-« Black aurait pu me prévenir… »

-« Et l'idée qu'mon père lui ait ôté c'détail d'sa mémoire n't'a pas effleurée ? Baghard Rigborg n'laissait rien au hasard ! J'serai comme lui, j'n'laisserai rien derrière moi. J't'ai prévenue une fois, arrête d'mettre ton grand nez là où il n'faut pas ! »

-« Personnellement, je n'ai pas besoin des recommandations d'un gamin pour savoir ce que je dois et ne dois pas faire. »

-« J'ai comme l'impression qu'si, justement. On n't'a jamais appris qu'il n'faut pas toucher un objet inconnu ? » Ironisa le jeune sorcier.

-« Ma mère n'a pas eu le temps de m'apprendre les bonnes manières et les choses à ne pas faire. Mon seul héritage a été cette vie. » Répondit froidement Calista, ouvrant les bras comme pour embrasser le vent.

Seulement, la fin de la phrase de la jeune femme n'arriva pas jusqu'aux oreilles de Nikita, se perdant dans les bras d'Amon qui de temps à autre soufflait toujours son étreinte autour de l'anglaise.

Mohen percevait en Rigborg bien plus de secrets qu'il ne voulait en dévoiler, mais aussi des troubles, des doutes. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir percer cette carapace dont il s'armait pour connaître rien que le nom de celui qui se cachait derrière son dos. A son âge il ne pouvait agir de lui-même. Mais qui pouvait bien tirer les ficelles de la marionnette qu'il semblait être ?

Laissant la jeune femme pensive, ses yeux baissés sur le sable ensanglanté par le couchant, il braqua sa baguette sur elle.

-« J't'ai prév'nue, t'étais avisée. C'n'a rien d'personnel, sache qu'toute personne approchant ces lieux aurait subi l'mêm'sort. Maintenant t'vas gentiment retourner d'où t'viens, après avoir tout oublié d'Lavia et d'son trésor. »

Elle ne releva pas la tête, cachant ,sous des cheveux décoiffés et l'ombre de plus en plus grande, un rictus narquois. Mohen connaissait déjà l'issue d'une telle tentative. Rien ni personne de pourrait la libérer de sa quête, à part elle-même.

-« Oubliettes ! » s'exclama Nikita, une onde de choc troublant l'air entre eux.

Effleurée par le sort, Calista fit un bond en arrière. Mais là où d'autres s'écrasaient avec fracas sur le sol, elle retomba sans mal sur ses jambes, paraissant esquiver l'attaque sans effort. Elle ne fit que relever sobrement la tête vers son ennemi, le corps penché en avant et un sourire cynique aux lèvres.

-« Désolée de te décevoir petit, mais il faut bien plus que ça pour m'arrêter. Tu n'as pas assez écouté ton professeur de défense à San el-Hagar. » Le nargua Mohen.

-« Désolé d't'déc'voir… en retour ! J'n'ai pas été à San el-Hagar, pas dans cette école de dégénérés. Tout Rigborg qui s'respecte n'va qu'à un seul endroit : Durmstrang ! »

-« Effectivement… pas une école de dégénérés… » Murmura Calista, un brin ironique.

-« Et à Durmstrang, on n'a pas d'cours d'défense… On étudie d'choses plus passionnantes, comme l'art d'potions, ou encore l'sortilèges offensifs. »

-« Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas… Maintenant je comprends mieux. Et laisse moi deviner, ta spécialité n'était pas les sortilèges mais … les potions ?! » Commenta-t-elle froidement.

-« Co… Comment l'sais-tu ? » S'étonna le jeune sorcier, la grande fierté tombant soudainement avec la surprise.

-« Simple déduction logique ! » Rétorqua une Mohen ironique. « Quand on ne sait pas attaquer correctement un sorcier qualifié, c'est qu'on a jamais été doué pour « l'agitation de baguette magique »... Certaines mauvaises langues diront que les potions sont plus importantes aussi. » Lui assena-t-elle comme une leçon à un de ses élèves, pendant qu'elle jouait de sa baguette comme d'une cuillère pour remuer une potion.

-« Ose t'moquer ! Quand on n'est pas fichu d'faire une potion correctement, d'échapper à un piège aussi grossier qu'l'mien… on s'tait ! Expelliarmus ! » Hurla Nikita, blanc de rage.

Le nouveau sort fusa vers Mohen. Un long éclair rouge faucha l'anglaise comme une faux les céréales mûres. La seconde suivante, la baguette de l'inconsciente archéomage atterrissait dans la main de son adversaire alors que sa propriétaire finissait, les quatre fers en l'air, dans le sable. Pourtant, elle ne montra aucune colère, aucune surprise, comme si elle avait déjà tout prévu.

-« Elle fait moins l'arrogante, la grande sorcière ? Elle s'vante moins d'être l'seule à savoir comment manier la baguette… qu'elle n'a plus ! »

Calista resta assise sur le sable, époussetant dignement sa robe noire et préférant ignorer, pendant un temps, l'orgueilleux qui la dominait de toute sa taille.

-« L'arrogance c'est se croire au dessus de tout et de tous, certainement pas reconnaître sa véritable valeur !! Ça restera la nuance nous séparant. A toi l'arrogance, à moi la réalité de ma nature supérieure ! » Lui lança-t-elle d'une voix calme, ses yeux toujours baissés et s'occupant à nettoyer son habit.

Puis ayant chassé jusqu'au dernier grain de quartz, elle releva, avec une lenteur toute calculée, le visage vers le présomptueux pour le poignarder de ses yeux soudainement devenus aussi noirs que ses cheveux.

Sous l'assaut muet et silencieux de sa victime, Nikita fit quelques pas en arrière, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le sable. Acculé comme un chat qui jouait avec un rat devenu griffon, il posa ses pupilles craintives sur l'ombre, qui maintenant semblait s'éveiller de l'anglaise, l'enveloppant tel un manteau et avançant vers lui.

-« Je vais t'apprendre autre chose qu'on a oublié de t'enseigner à Durmstrang. « Ne jamais se fier à l'eau qui dort » !! C'est un proverbe écossais que l'on connaît très bien dans ma famille. Ce qui semble être inoffensif un jour peut se révéler dangereux le lendemain ! » Chuchota Calista sur le ton d'une confidence.

Mais curieusement, ce qui fut murmuré, à quelques mètres de lui, par une femme encore étalée dans le sable, parvint sans mal à ses oreilles comme si elle avait été juste à côté de lui. Nerveux, Nikita se retourna pour surveiller ses arrières. Pourtant Mohen était toujours à trois mètres devant lui, souriant à l'obscurité qui les enveloppait de plus en plus, ses yeux noirs brillants comme deux flammes sombres.

-« Com… comment faites-vous cela ? » Demanda le jeune sorcier, reprenant un ton empli de respect face à ce qu'il ne pouvait expliquer.

-« La magie a plus d'une facette. Et il se trouve dans ce monde certains sorciers possédant un don qu'aucun autre ne possède. Les uns sont des devins très recherchés, les autres guérisseurs nés, on en trouve encore capables de commander au vent ou à l'eau. Autrefois, ces sorciers hors du commun se rassemblèrent… »

-« … Sous l'nom des Justes ! J'connais l'conte, merci, tous les sorciers d'Egypte l'connaissent. Mais j'n'vois pas c'qu'vous venez faire dans c'joli mythe pour enfant insomniaque. » S'énerva-t-il, lui coupant la parole.

-« A défaut de t'avoir enseigné la politesse, ta mère t'a appris l'Histoire. C'est un mal pour un bien… » Le sermonna-t-elle. « Mais je pense qu'Isaura a oublié un petit détail dans ce qu'elle t'a raconté… Le détail qui fait de ce merveilleux conte pour enfant une histoire vraie de sorciers unis contre le Mal. Il serait temps que tu ouvres tes yeux sur l'univers, Nita. Il n'y a pas que par ta mère que le monde existe. »

-« Tu n'as plus d'baguette et t'continues d'faire la fière ! J'vois qu'rien n't'arrête ! » Lui répondit l'interpellé, en prenant conscience qu'il avait deux armes au lieu d'une dans ses mains.

Et c'est en pointant sa baguette ainsi que celle de l'anglaise sur Mohen qu'il avança vers la jeune femme, le pas fier et impérieux.

-« N'dis J A M A I S d'mal d'ma mère !! N'insulte jamais ma famille ! Ou bien j't'tue ! »

-« Personnellement, je tremble de peur. » Rétorqua ironiquement la sorcière, un regard morgue posé sur le menaçant jeune homme. « Tu ne sais encore que désarmer un sorcier à ton âge… Comment voudrais-tu me tuer ? » Continua-t-elle, moqueuse.

-« J'ai l'embarras du choix… Par exemple un simple Cracbadabum, et t'voilà ensevelie comme matériel archéomagique pour les siècles à venir ! J'n'sais c'qu't'en penses… moi j'trouve l'idée géniale ! Aux vues d'galeries qui courent sous nos pieds, ça n's'ra pas difficile ! » La menaça-t-il.

-« Terriblement ingénieux… Personnellement je n'aime guerre l'idée d'être ensevelie vivante, déjà testée, peu appréciée. S'il existe une autre option, je suis partante ! »

-« Sérieusement, j'y pense d'plus en plus ! » Susurra-t-il, un sourire malsain aux lèvres. « Surtout quand on sait où s'trouvent posées tes fesses actuellement ! »

Prenant soudainement conscience qu'elle était encore par terre, Calista se releva prestement pour faire de nouveau face à son adversaire. Bien que désarmée, elle semblait toujours garder la supériorité par son calme et son assurance.

De son côté, Nikita essayait, comme il pouvait, de se rassurer lui-même avec un rictus narquois collé au visage, narguant l'anglaise. Mais en son fort intérieur, il n'en menait pourtant pas bien large. Il percevait autour de lui une présence intimidante de plus en plus grande. Une présence qu'une partie oubliée de sa personne redoutait, en même temps qu'elle l'appréciait. La confusion qui dominait ses sentiments l'empêchait aussi d'agir enfin contre la jeune femme. Une seconde fois, cette chose qui sommeillait en lui retenait sa baguette d'opérer contre Calista Mohen, alors que sa propre volonté était de lui faire rendre gorge.

-« Ce n'est pas en me renvoyant d'où je viens que tu me nuiras le plus… » Prononça Mohen, tout contre son oreille, d'une voix qui n'était pas vraiment la sienne.

Sursautant, Nikita en lâcha de surprise une des deux baguettes qu'il tenait. S'éloignant de lui, s'esclaffant ironiquement de sa peur, Calista se baissa à peine que sa baguette reprenait place dans sa main. Mais face à elle, le jeune homme appréciait difficilement la blague.

-« Et bien Junior, on a perdu son sens de l'humour… J'aurais une petite question. Est-ce toi qui a tué le professeur d'archéomagie et l'homme de main de Zabini ? » Demanda l'anglaise.

La voix de Mohen sonnait comme venue d'outre-tombe, se réverbérant sur les parois invisibles d'un caveau imaginaire. A ce son lointain, Nikita ne put réprimer un frisson qui lui parcoura l'échine.

-« Non, jusqu'alors, à part toi, tous ont fait demi-tour face à mes mises en garde. Depuis la mort d'mon père t'es l'première à r'venir fouiner jusqu'à c'site. Pour les deux autres curieux, ils ont approché d'trop près un secret bien gardé et ont éveillé c'qu'il n'fallait pas. Ils ont tout simplement eu c'qui leur rev'nait d'droit ! Nous veillons sur les lieux d'puis d'siècles, mes ancêtres étaient déjà là à l'époque d'Eyal et Chiraz. En échange d'leur aide, Lavia les a désignés comme gardiens d'son secret. D'puis nous défendons les lieux. »

-« Si vous défendez les lieux depuis plus de sept cents ans, comment expliques-tu que ton père et ses élèves aient pu fouiller ici ? »

-« Ils ont falsifié leur déclaration d'lieu d'fouille. Seule une zone ici est protégée. Même les moldus ont fouillé c'lieux. Mais si mon père a su contourner l'interdiction, il l'a payé d'sa vie plus tard. »

-« Est-ce vraiment pour cela qu'il est mort ? »

-« Oui ! La Malédiction n'l'a pas laissé s'en sortir si facilement !! »

Calista observa Rigborg junior, ses yeux sombres perçant au delà de l'armure mentale que s'était forgée le jeune homme. Et ce qu'elle pouvait sentir en lui était un grand vide, celui que l'on trouve chez ceux qui ont été manipulés, associés à un bouleversement, un chaos de ses sentiments, impressions, sensations. Celui qui dirigeait Nikita Rigborg n'y allait visiblement pas de main morte et le gosse en pâtissait.

Pour Mohen, il ne faisait aucun doute que Rigborg senior n'était pas mort des suites de ses fouilles sur Dimeh. Il s'était passé trop de temps entre les fouilles et sa disparition. Puis cette malédiction aurait survécue à son décès, se transmettant à sa descendance. Non, Baghard avait dû suivre les notes du journal de sa mère. Il était même certain que cette dernière avait du y écrire quelque chose qui l'avait menée à sa perte quelques 5 ans plus tard. Une conclusion qui devait être très proche de celle de Rébecca et devait correspondre au plan tracé dans la lettre. De là, on pouvait aisément comprendre, ne faisant plus confiance à personne, Rigborg fut victime d'un accident en fouillant seul… Restait à savoir où il était mort et où se situait le plan dessiné par sa mère.

-« Alors, t'es bien silencieuse tout à coup Mohen. Tu n'aimes pas ma compagnie ? J'avoue qu'j't'avais imaginée plus… plus enflammée ! Mais en fait t'es une femme d'plus ennuyeuse, froide, prévisible… »

-« Vraiment ? » S'étonna une nouvelle voix, toute proche.

-« Qui ? » Demanda le jeune sorcier, encore une fois coupé dans sa diatribe.

Baguette pointée vers l'obscurité vide de toute présence, Nikita essayait de voir celui qui venait de l'interrompre. Il aurait juré qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Mohen. Il aurait juré avoir entendu une voix d'homme. Ses yeux clairs scrutant la nuit épaisse du désert, il ne trouva personne. Seule l'anglaise se dressait, imperturbable, face à lui.

De son côté, Calista Mohen avait enfin détecté cette étrange présence près d'elle, celle d'un esprit qui savait si bien se fondre dans le décor de Dimeh qu'il y semblait chez lui.

Mais soudainement, surgissant des ténèbres, un objet s'élança sur Rigborg Junior. Réagissant avec une vitesse et une aisance hors norme pour un sorcier qui avait fait traîner en longueur son duel, il jeta le premier sort qui lui venait à l'esprit pour arrêter le projectile fonçant sur lui.

-« Protego ! »

Le sort, hurlé par le jeune homme, envoya le projectif bouler contre un des murs de la vieille cité. Puis, l'objet roulant au sol, Mohen et Rigborg s'aperçurent qu'il s'agissait tout simplement de la momie. Le vieux tas de bandage gisait maintenant sans frémir à quelques pas du jeune homme.

Pendant que les yeux de Mohen ne perdaient aucun détail des incongruités du décor, comme la présence d'un autre petit tas gris quelques dix mètres plus loin, Nikita observait suspicieusement l'anglaise qui lui faisait face.

-« Désolée de te décevoir, je n'ai pas eu cette lumineuse idée de te déconcentrer avec autre chose. Mais l'auteur de cette action sait aussi très bien protéger ses arrières. Il ou elle sait se fondre dans le désert, avancer à contre vent aussi… » Expliqua Calista, à la manière d'un professeur faisant la leçon à son élève.

-« Arrêt'd'm'faire croire qu't'es pas venue seule ! On'est qu'tous l'deux ici, et c'est toi qu'vient d'l'faire ! T'as en plus l'cran d'mentir ! D'm'mentir ! »

Calista ne répondit pas, gardant son regard noir rivé au terrain environnant. Comme un enfant qui se lasse des jérémiades des adultes autour de lui, elle commença à dessiner sur le sol de la pointe de son pied gauche.

-« Si j't'dérange Mohen… faut l'dire ! » S'énerva un peu plus Nikita Rigborg.

-« Je n'osais le dire… Je suis une lady ! » Murmura-t-elle assez fort pour qu'il l'entende parfaitement, un sourire en point final.

Livide, Rigborg Junior releva sa baguette et la pointa sur Calista. En réponse, il n'eut droit qu'à un regard blasé circulaire de la jeune femme. L'anglaise commençait visiblement à en avoir marre de ses menaces jetées au vent. Alors, soudainement déterminé à lui faire avaler son sourire et ses regards ironiques, le jeune sorcier prononça le premier sort qu'il lui passa par la tête au même instant.

Evitant encore une fois le sort qui lui était destiné, Calista n'eut qu'à laisser faire son instinct de conservation pour se mouvoir à la seconde près. Mais malheureusement, un sortilège perdu dans la nature n'était jamais bon. Un grondement sourd répondit bientôt au choc de la magie trouvant une cible, suivi d'une vibration inquiétante du sol.

Nikita ne pouvait paraître plus blanc qu'il ne l'était déjà, mais Calista se redressa vite, oubliant sa pose décontractée. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, le sol s'ouvrait sous leurs pieds.

-« Qu'as-tu fait de Mohen ? » Questionna sèchement une froide voix masculine dont l'écho alla se réchauffer aux murs des ruines environnantes.

Se retournant précipitamment, le jeune sorcier constata le vide autour de lui. Mais non loin de ses pieds, il reconnut le tas de bandelettes qu'il avait failli recevoir en plein visage. Simultanément, comme un écran de fumée sortant d'une cheminée mal entretenue, une ombre surgit, se répandant, s'épaississant. La momie laissa place à une silhouette obscure, aux vêtements flottant dans la brise du soir. Mais qui pouvait-il bien être ? Une chose était sûre pour le jeune Rigborg, seul un maître en métamorphose pouvait ainsi le berner en prenant la place d'un objet inanimé.

-« Qui êtes vous ? » Réussit-il à dire, la voix chevrotante.

-« Si tu ne réponds pas à ma première question, il se pourrait que tu ne l'apprennes jamais. » Lui rétorqua l'inconnu, le ton doucereusement froid.

-« On ne se serait pas déjà croisé quelque part ? » S'enhardit Nikita.

-« Quand l'esprit vient aux idiots… » Soupira son interlocuteur. « Bingo ! » S'exclama-t-il ironiquement, ses yeux de fumée encrés dans ceux limpides de sa cible.

Alors que la réaction première de Nikita fut la colère, l'ombre claqua des doigts.

L'instant suivant le sol se remit à frémir. Le sable vibra, les petites dunes de sable qui envahissaient Dimeh commencèrent à s'écouler en rythme avec les secousses, des ridules marquant la surface du sol.

Percevant la moindre vibration dans ses jambes toujours profondément campées dans le sable, Nikita oublia sa fureur face à la morgue de son adversaire. Il préféra soudainement se concentrer sur sa vie à protéger, occultant tout autre trésor de sa mémoire.

C'est le son caractéristique d'un transplanage qui renseigna l'inconnu sur le départ de son opposant. Alors, avançant sous la lumière de la lune rouge, l'homme abaissa son capuchon gris, dévoilant de courts cheveux pâles que l'astre nocturne teinta d'un éclat sanguin. Mais ses yeux, gris de fumée reprirent un éclat plus cristallin, tandis qu'il observait le sol s'agiter.

Une lézarde courut le long du sol comme cherchant le moyen de fuir les ruines, puis s'écarta en une fente. Un souffle violent s'en échappa, le sol laissa jaillir la bourrasque qui l'animait. Ce qui suivit fut impossible à voir pour le jeune homme, le vent faisant tourbillonner les cristaux de quartz dans une tempête phénoménale.

* * *

Une fois libre, la jeune femme secoua ses vêtements en soulevant un nuage de poussière. Toussant, crachotant comme un chat qui venait de boire la tasse, elle ne vit pas s'approcher une grande silhouette drapée de gris acier. C'est seulement lorsqu'une voix s'adressa à elle, qu'elle sursauta et réagit.

-« Et bien professeur, on a réussi à échapper à la triste mort de l'archéomage qui s'aventure seul en terrain miné ? »

Se retournant vivement, elle fit face à son interlocuteur. Immédiatement, elle le reconnut, avec sa nonchalance habituelle, épaulé contre un pan de mur en ruine, ses cheveux pâle ondulants dans le vent du désert et ses prunelles d'argent la fixant sans faillir.

Mortemer était là.

Comme une muraille inébranlable, il l'attendait sur un site perdu en plein désert, envahi de cette horreur qu'on appelait sable, environné par ces ténèbres qui l'avaient toujours accompagnée, inondé par la lumière cinabre de la Lune.

Oubliant toute retenue, la peur qui l'avait poussée à agir s'évanouissant comme elle était venue, Calista Mohen se pendit au cou d'Aimery Mortemer. Elle ne savait pas comment il avait su, comment il l'avait trouvée, mais ce qui importait le plus était sa présence.

Sans protester, sans la repousser, Aimery referma ses bras sur le corps maigre et poussiéreux. Il ne savait lui-même ce qui l'avait poussé ici. Une voix, un instinct lui avait soufflé que leur professeur n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête et se trouvait en danger. Il avait abandonné ses recherches, avait suivi sa vision dans le Syna ainsi que son instinct pour finalement transplaner à Dimeh.

Le sortant là de sa réflexion, Calista s'éloigna un peu de lui pour ramasser plus loin un paquet poussiéreux traînant sur le sol.

-« Comment m'as-tu trouvée ? » Demanda-t-elle alors.

-« Je ne sais pas, l'instinct je crois. » Expliqua-t-il, évasif.

-« Les Mortemer utilisent l'instinct ? » S'étonna ironiquement la jeune femme, sentant au son de sa voix qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

-« Oui… mais pas les Malefoy, si c'est ce que tu sous-entends. Je suis un Mortemer, je n'ai rien à voir avec Lui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a bien pu te faire, mais je n'ai rien de commun avec cet homme. » Répondit-il, le ton froissé.

-« Je sais, excuse moi… La surprise sûrement. »

-« J'espère que cette aventure t'auras fait prendre conscience que l'on ne peut partir en exploration seul… Tu aurais pu y rester ! »

-« Encore plus que tu ne le penses, Aimery... Il semble qu'il est des lieux où l'on ne peut que croiser des nuisibles. » Releva-t-elle, observant le désert à la recherche de Nikita.

-« Certes ! Et on a parfois besoin d'un plus gros que soi pour faire fuir les serpents. J'ai pris la liberté de chasser ton " nuisible "… » Rétorqua Aimery en la voyant chercher son adversaire.

-« Ah ? Tu as réussi à l'effrayer ? » S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix teintée de respect.

-« Non, en fait je crois que c'est toi qui a fait ce miracle. Mais d'où sortait ce lascar ? »

-« Un pauvre étudiant qui n'a pas encore totalement compris ce qu'est penser par soi-même. Il a un grand potentiel, un jour nous le reverrons je pense. » Expliqua l'anglaise.

-« Je n'espère pas le croiser de si tôt sur mon chemin. » Murmura Mortemer.

-« Un jour tu serras peut-être heureux de faire appel à ses services… On ne sait jamais de quoi demain sera fait. » L'avertit Mohen, reprenant le ton du professeur.

-« Ce type a voulu te tuer. Je me permets de te le rappeler gentiment, au cas où ton esprit aurait subi quelques dommages ce soir… » Souligna son assistant, le ton légèrement persifleur.

-« Il a fait ce qu'on lui a demandé. Reste à savoir qui était derrière. Et aussi qui lui a appris à éloigner ainsi sa cible de toute civilisation. Du grand art… digne d'une de mes vieilles connaissances. »

-« Une vieille connaissance ? Tu as de drôles de connaissances… » Railla le français.

-« Oui, un habitué d'Azkaban… Mais un gars excessivement talentueux de sa baguette et de son cerveau. Ce gosse en a la graine, manque un peu de bouteille ! » Répondit Calista, occultant la moquerie de son élève et ami.

-« Etonnant qu'une anglaise parle de bouteille, quand on voit qu'à part pour le firewisky ou la bièraubeurre tiède, vous ne savez pas à quoi sert une bouteille… » Se moqua gentiment Aimery.

-« Ironise, c'est ça… C'est le lion qui se moque du griffon. » Le taquina-t-elle.

A ces mots, le français oublia son habituel flegme pour exploser d'un rire franc et clair. Calista tourna alors un regard étonné vers lui, puis un faible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en retour.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te faire rire à ce point ? »

-« Tu parles d'un locataire d'Azkaban comme d'un vieil ami, tu sors d'une galerie effondrée dans un tourbillon comme si tu ordonnais aux éléments, tu attires les ennuis comme un aimant et y sautes à pieds joints… Je crois que c'est nerveux ! » Répondit Mortemer. « Mais la prochaine fois, je serai derrière toi, je ne te lâcherai pas d'une semelle, sois en certaine, telle une ombre. »

-« Une ombre… c'est amusant que tu dises ça… » Chuchota la sorcière.

-« Amusant ? » S'étonna-t-il.

-« Façon de dire. Un mot qui me rappelle trop de choses… Le passé est trop douloureux à remuer pour le moment. Mais un jour je te raconterai… »

-« Ce soir, j'ai eu l'étrange impression que nos destins étaient liés. Je ne sais pas par quelle magie ni pourquoi. Mais sois sûre et certaine que jamais je ne t'abandonnerai. A partir de ce jour, tu pourras compter sur ma présence et ma vie, sur mon bras et ma baguette. Si la faucheuse au visage de chacal veut t'emporter, elle devra m'emporter avant. »

-« Quelle profession de foi… » Ironisa Mohen, plus par habitude que par moquerie.

-« Ne te moques pas ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Jamais il ne me viendrait à l'esprit de me moquer de toi, seulement jusqu'alors personne n'a pu rester longtemps à mes côtés sans être fauché. Mon frère, mon partenaire et tant d'autres. Je suis maudite… » Le prévint-elle.

-« Je crois bien que la malédiction n'aura aucun effet sur moi. Jusqu'à la mort je serai ton ombre… Partout où tu iras, j'irai. » Proclama Aimery Mortemer, digne comme un chevalier moyenâgeux.

-« Même si je vais trancher la gorge à ton adorable cousin britannique ? » Susurra-t-elle, essayant le venin comme mise en garde.

-« Surtout … » Murmura-t-il de sa belle voix. « Je t'ouvrirai en grand les portes de son manoir. » Lui jura-t-il.

-« Trop aimable. Avant cela, il faudrait déjà que je ne sois plus une indésirable sur le sol anglais. » Lui rappela-t-elle, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

-« Toi et moi, nous sommes tous les deux des exilés. Nous sommes comme deux singes perdus dans le froid de l'hiver, abandonnés loin des leurs. » Exposa Aimery.

Sur ces mots, Calista Mohen leva les yeux aux cieux pour admirer l'astre rouge. Comme lui demandant son assentiment, elle fixa ses yeux sombres sur le cercle parfait qui les dominait. Puis, baissant le regard sur les ruines, elle ramassa une poignée du sable fin qui envahissait la ville. Le laissant s'écouler de sa main au contact du vent, elle se tourna enfin vers son assistant.

-« Il semble que les Dieux protecteurs de ma famille saluent ton offre. » Murmura la jeune femme.

-« Les Dieux ? » S'étonna Aimery.

-« Didymos n'a jamais oublié de qui il dépend. Didymos doit son existence à la générosité de ceux qui l'ont toujours protégé. Ma vie est entre leurs mains… La Lune et le Vent… » expliqua-t-elle, sibylline. « Et pour ton information, je n'ordonne pas aux éléments… Je parle déjà au vent, c'est mieux que rien ! »

-« Effectivement. Il me manquait une amie qui parlait au vent, je le disais encore hier matin à Sigfrid… Reste plus que celui qui parle au Nil, celle qui parle au soleil… »

-« Je ne t'ai jamais connu aussi moqueur… » Souligna la jeune femme, ne cachant plus son étonnement.

-« Je te dévoile certainement ma face cachée… Mais toi… que me caches-tu ? » Demanda Mortemer, essayant de deviner les traits de la jeune femme dans l'obscurité.

Sans répondre, Calista tendit une de ses mains sous le firmament. Une lueur bleuté irréelle jaillit de sa paume et illumina le sombre désert. Puis caressant l'air de son autre main, elle chassa le sable qui recouvrait les ruines sous leurs pieds. Les soubassements d'un petit temple surgirent au milieu du quartz envahissant.

En s'approchant, le jeune français distingua une inscription en latin courant sur une pierre, au centre du dallage de marbre qui couvrait le sol de l'édifice en ruine. Cette épitaphe annonçait clairement le nom de celui qui dormait sous ce pavement.

_« HIC JACET CHIRAZ LAVIA… »_

A voix haute, Aimery Mortemer prononça la suite de la phrase, effacée par le temps, mais qu'une petite voix murmurait en lui.

_Ci-gît Chiraz Lavia,__  
__Sœur bien-aimée, maudit soit le destin, qui à moi t'a ravi,__  
__Si ton cœur s'est éteint, c'est dans le mien que tu vis._

-« Tu voulais que je te montre ce que je cache… Et bien, voici ma tombe. » Lui répondit enfin Calista, dans son dos.

En se déplaçant, il nettoya un peu plus le sol. Et vit, sous la première inscription, une autre, encore vaguement lisible, suivait une encoche malhabilement gravée avec ces mots :

_Ad Eternam,__  
__que maudit soit celui qui à moi t'enleva,__  
__que maudit soit celui qui ce mastaba profanera. __  
__Ainsi parla Seguev_.

**Fin du chapitre 15… A Suivre !!**


	17. 16 Sombre Lumière

Bonjour!!

Et sans attendre voici la suite des aventures!!  
Bonne lecture et rendez-vous à la fin.

* * *

**XVI . Sombre Lumière**

**

* * *

**

"_Deep into a dying day  
I took a step outside an innocent heart  
Prepare to hate me fall when I may  
This night will hurt you like never before  
Old loves they die hard  
Old lies they die harder" "I wish I had a angel", Nightwish, album Once, 2005._

_**

* * *

**_Avec la désagréable sensation d'être enfermé dans une boîte avec du coton, de ne plus percevoir son corps, Sigfrid Jäger ouvrit lentement les yeux. Autour de lui tout était sombre, tiède, il ne voyait personne mais entendait des voix. Au milieu de ces murmures, de ces présences invisibles, il reconnut sa langue maternelle. Mais il y discerna aussi un vieil homme citant des auteurs classiques en grec ancien, des mots d'arabe prononcés d'une voix rauque masculine, quelques paroles en français à propos d'une histoire de démon… Tous ces sons semblaient tourner autour de lui, vite, de plus en plus vite, comme une tempêtes de mots, de bruits, venus d'il ne savait où. Peut-être venaient-ils de ses souvenirs. Mais avait-il seulement des souvenirs ? 

Car il avait beau chercher, il ne savait plus. Il ne se connaissait plus. Si seulement il avait été capable de prononcer son nom… Mais il se trouva dans l'incapacité de bouger les lèvres. Alors il se demanda s'il avait seulement un corps. Ni bras ni jambes ne répondirent à sa volonté de se mouvoir. Cela signifiait-il qu'il était mort ?

Mort ou vivant, quelqu'un ou personne, il ne ressentait aucune émotion. Il se sentait tout simplement vide, vide comme une statue de cristal, rangée dans une boîte avec du coton. Mais ce vide, qu'il pensa anormal, qu'il ressentit comme anormal, n'allait pas.

Certains murmures baissèrent, d'autres montèrent en décibels et un mot, parmi tant d'autres, resta ancré dans son cerveau brumeux et vide. Ce mot était : « Lavia ». Il en ignorait la signification, mais il sonnait à son cœur comme un sac de pièces d'or à celui d'un gobelin. Il lui chantait la ballade des souvenirs enfouis et bientôt retrouvés.

Quand finalement les voix se turent, le silence vint l'entourer d'un linceul invisible. Puis, soudainement, une énième voix, seule, vint chuchoter quelques mots germaniques à ce qui aurait pu être son oreille, s'il avait seulement senti son corps. Le timbre ne lui était pas inconnu, calme, presque chantant… Elle avait même le ton traînant, presque pâteux, de ceux qui sont trop habitués à certaines drogues. Ou bien était-ce lui qui percevait mal les sons ? Mais une chose était sûre, c'était un homme, avec l'accent du Nord. Il ne devait pas être Allemand, peut-être Russe, ou bien Polonais… Et il répétait toujours les mêmes paroles, comme une litanie, comme la formule secrète d'un quelconque sortilège.

Puis comme par miracle, le leitmotiv s'arrêta, et au même instant l'obscurité qui entourait le jeune allemand fut chassée. Et tel l'homme primaire sortant de sa grotte pour la première fois, il cligna des paupières avant de dévorer du regard tout ce qui l'entourait. Rapidement, il réalisa aussi qu'il avait bel et bien encore un corps, même si à part l'ouie et la vue, rien ne semblait fonctionner.

Découvrant calmement son nouvel environnement, Sigfrid admira l'architecture de la petite chambre où il se trouvait. La chaleur ambiante et la pierre chaleureuse des murs lui soufflèrent qu'il était en Orient. Le haut plafond était prévu pour garder la pièce fraîche en cas de forte chaleur, de même que les petites ouvertures en arcs brisés, décorées de rinceaux de plantes exotiques, si étroites qu'elles ne laissaient passer que peu d'air. Le plafond à caissons, orné de marqueteries sobres mais soignées, présentait le motif d'une grande étoile aux multiples branches, rayonnant tel un soleil sur toute la chambre. C'était aussi son seul luxe nota-t-il. Au fond, l'unique meuble de la pièce, un grand lit de bois sombre, laissait deviner une silhouette noyée sous un amas de draps blancs.

La curiosité le poussant, Sigfrid formula clairement la volonté d'avancer et miraculeusement son corps se dirigea vers la couche. Là gisait un homme encore dans la force de l'âge. Ses cheveux bruns, assez longs, s'étalaient comme une tache d'encre sur son oreiller. Sa peau était presque aussi livide que celle d'un mort, la seule chose qui prouvait qu'il fut encore en vie était les frémissements qui animaient de temps à autres les traits tirés de son visage. Les cernes sous ses yeux, les rides dues à la douleur du mal qui le rongeait, le vieillissaient prématurément. Pourtant, Sigfrid ne l'imaginait guère plus âgé que lui.

Non loin du lit, sur un faudesteuil(1) de fer, une armure encore poussiéreuse gisait en morceaux, jetée là dans la hâte de dévêtir le blessé, sans aucun doute. Posée sur le haubert, le jeune allemand reconnut une tunique blanche marquée d'une grande croix pattée de couleur garance. Le rouge de la croix ressortait vivement au milieu de cette pièce sombre, au décor sobre où dominaient le noir et le blanc. Elle brillait comme une blessure, suintante de sang frais.

Devant cette vision, Jäger secoua la tête. Il devenait de plus en plus sujet à d'étranges hallucinations, il devait être malade. Il se souvenait au moins de ce détail de sa vie passée, souvent percevoir des choses que d'autres ne pouvaient même pas sentir.

Alors qu'il essayait de tirer à lui un second siège pour s'asseoir, une lourde porte s'ouvrit à l'autre bout de la cellule. Trois personnes entrèrent, le premier était un des ces « _fratres conjugati_ » au manteau et à la tunique noire frappés de la même croix garance, il avait la haute stature des scandinaves, leurs cheveux d'or et leurs yeux clairs. Les deux suivants étaient un homme et une femme, issus du peuple de Terre Sainte probablement. En observant leurs vêtements, leurs coiffures, il ne fit plus aucun doute à notre intrépide germain qu'il se trouvait aux environs du 12ème siècle. L'homme, aux cheveux bruns coupés courts et graisseux, avait un long visage à la peau couleur de parchemin, luisante comme de la cire chauffée. Il portait un large manteau brun fait de laine grossière, contrastant fortement avec sa compagne. Cette dernière était voilée, ne laissant voir que ses yeux, deux gouttes de miel au milieu de longs cils noirs, le tout enrubanné dans des mètres de draps bleu foncé. Ses mains restaient la seule partie non couverte de son corps, longues et fines, ornées de dessins au henné, et Sigfrid crut y reconnaître une chevalière en argent.

Ignorants sa présence, comme s'il fut invisible, les trois inconnus passèrent devant lui pour observer le patient. Et sans honte ou pudeur, la jeune femme fit un geste vers son compagnon pour qu'il découvrît le malade. La vue du corps nu ne sembla pas émouvoir la belle, à qui l'étudiant n'aurait pas donné plus de vingt ans tant elle lui semblait minuscule. Pourtant, en quelques instants, après avoir ausculter le corps, elle hocha la tête. La jeunesse de cette mystérieuse doctoresse orientale n'occultait en rien la grandeur de son savoir. Et dans un dialogue muet, ne passant que par son regard d'ambre et celui de charbon de son adjoint, les deux guérisseurs établirent leur diagnostic.

Sigfrid la fixa, émerveillé, fasciné par ces yeux dorés qui, quelque part dans sa mémoire embrumée, lui rappelaient quelqu'un. S'il devait en déduire quelque chose à la bouffée de chaleur qui réveillait son être, ce quelqu'un devait lui être cher. Et subitement un sentiment vint éclore dans son cœur vide, comme un soleil estival qui dès l'aube vous réchauffe progressivement de ses tendres rayons.

De même, ces longues mains qui caressaient le visage du malheureux, apaisant ses souffrances en bassinant ses tempes avec délicatesse, évoquaient celles d'une autre, de cette autre chère à son cœur mais dont le visage restait encore absent de sa mémoire. Un doux murmure s'éleva au dessus du lit, envoûtant le malade pour calmer la fièvre qui brûlait sa chair. Ces quelques mots chuchotés en hébreux eurent le même effet sur son frère chevalier à la tunique sombre, l'homme observant béatement la jeune orientale comme un ange tombé du Ciel. Immédiatement, un nouveau sentiment enfla dans le cœur tiède du jeune allemand, la jalousie s'y glissant subrepticement.

Mais la voix cassante et froide de son assistant cassa le charme opérant sur le soldat franc, discutant avec lui en latin du mal qui rongeait son camarade.

Sigfrid n'avait jamais été très studieux aux cours de latin que lui avait offerts son père, préférant les études hellénistiques. Mais le fort accent du guérisseur, parlant lentement pour bien se faire comprendre, et le parlé rocailleux du soldat blond, plus proche d'un bas-allemand que de la langue de Rome, lui permirent de suivre la conversation. Le visage expressif du chevalier confirmait ensuite ses déductions primaires.

Le médecin, que Jäger supposa être juif ou arabe, expliquait que le malheureux malade était à l'article de la mort. L'allemand ne put retenir un ricanement devant cette observation ô combien perspicace. Vraiment, cet homme lui était antipathique, quelque chose dans son regard froid, noir comme un puit sans fond, lui déplaisait. Ou bien était-ce aussi ce rictus supérieur qui fendait son visage en diagonal ? Une chose était certaine, il ne faisait que proclamer l'évidence !

-« Hirnloser spast! » S'exclama Sigfrid en allemand, sans pour autant que les protagonistes de la scène perçoivent ses mots.

-« Je ne te le fais pas dire… » Murmura une voix dans son dos. « Pourtant, il n'y paraît pas, mais ce type était un vrai génie dans son domaine. Et il fut un grand ami… de celui qui gît là. » Expliqua encore la même voix.

Sigfrid essaya de tourner le visage vers la voix, mais étrangement son corps ne lui répondait plus. Il se sentit impuissant, ne pouvant détourner les yeux du drame qui se jouait devant lui ou découvrir qui se trouvait dans son dos. Alors, prenant son mal en patience, l'esprit sur le qui-vive, il écouta la supplique du croisé. Celui-ci essaya d'émouvoir le grand corbeau de malheur qui lui faisait face, mais sans résultat. En second lieu il reporta sa requête vers la jeune femme, rivant ses prunelles pers dans l'or chaleureux qui leur faisait face.

Sans bouger, la jeune guérisseuse l'écouta. Puis quand il eut fini, elle détourna son regard sur le chevalier brun, alité, livide et fiévreux, aux cheveux luisant de sueur, à la bouche quémandant à boire. Alors, tout en étanchant la soif de son patient avec une coupe, elle éleva une voix douce et claire comme le chant d'un rossignol.

-« Je peux aider ton ami, Croisé. Mais à une seule condition. Si celle-ci est remplie, le plus rapidement possible, il aura des chances de survivre. Ecoute ma proposition, ensuite la décision te reviendra. Je ne peux laisser un homme mourir impunément, mais je ne peux aller contre ta réponse. »

-« Dis, dis !! Je te l'accorderai sans problème. » S'emballa le soldat.

-« Ecoute avant de promettre. Ce que je vais te dire, je n'y donnerai aucune explication, mais tu devras seulement faire comme je te l'ai enjoint si tu acceptes. » Expliqua la jeune fille, patiemment. « Voilà, ton ami ne survivra pas une nuit de plus s'il reste en ces murs. Si tu tiens à sa vie, laisse le sortir. Je te demande même plus, qu'il quitte votre ordre, qu'il le quitte définitivement. Alors sa vie pourra continuer, ailleurs, autrement… Mais la décision te revient. »

-« S'il ne tenait qu'à moi, je vous laisserai l'emmener immédiatement, mais… Mais le maître ne voudra pas, il n'acceptera pas sans aucune explication. Est-ce un mal qui court en ces lieux et qui le ronge ? »

-« Je ne peux te donner d'explication. Mais ton ami est à l'article de la mort. Je te laisse le reste de la journée pour trouver une solution. Si tu m'accordes ta confiance pour l'ausculter, accorde-la moi aussi pour le sauver. Et si c'est le cas, tu sauras où me trouver. Je pars demain à l'aube rejoindre les murs de ma ville, ce soir je serai encore à Jérusalem. Profite des heures qu'il reste pour convaincre votre commandeur… »

-« Mais il est commandeur ! Je vais devoir directement aller en toucher mot au sénéchal… Et ce n'est pas un homme facile que ce Girard de Ridefort. Il est froid comme un aspic ! » Protesta le chevalier.

-« Dis lui que si demain cet homme meurt entre ses murs, un grand malheur pourrait lui survenir. Ridefort est ambitieux. Tout habitant de Jérusalem le sait sans l'avoir jamais croisé ! Il craint plus pour sa vie que pour ses hommes… » Releva-t-elle, railleuse.

-« Pourquoi me croirait-il ? »

-« Pourquoi pas ? » Lui répondit la guérisseuse, un éclair d'espièglerie traversant ses yeux.

Cette réponse dut faire son effet, car il recula, pensif, puis guida ses visiteurs vers la sortie. Du couloir, par la porte entrouverte, Sigfrid entendait le bruit des pas et des voix allant decrescendo. Puis le croisé revint et ferma la porte derrière lui, posant ses pupilles claires sur le mourant. Son regard semblait vide, comme si toute force l'avait quitté à son tour face à l'avis des deux orientaux.

Tandis que Sigfrid attendait la fin, espérant sincèrement la survie de cet homme brun qui quelques minutes avant lui était inconnu et maintenant si familier, devenu comme un ami dont la mort imminente l'horripilait, la voix qui lui avait parlé précédemment s'éleva de nouveau dans le vide de la cellule monacale.

-« Quelle femme tout de même ! » Soupira-t-il, le ton admiratif.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers son interlocuteur pour croiser des yeux aussi bleus que les siens et de longs cheveux noirs comme ceux du malade. Immédiatement, il reconnut l'homme, sachant qu'ils s'étaient déjà vus quelque part sans pour autant trouver où. Mais il ne le regardait pas, il avait les yeux rêveurs, perdus vers la porte fermée où avait disparue la jeune guérisseuse.

-« Tu sais Sigfrid, tu permets que je t'appelle par ton prénom ? Je pense que oui… Tu sais, à chaque fois que je revois cette scène, Elle me fait la même impression. Quelque chose de pure, de divinement beau. On en voit très peu et pourtant en voir plus serait violer le caractère sacré d'une telle déesse. Cette femme fut et restera pour moi l'idéal de la pureté, quoi qu'en disent tous les torchons qu'on a pu écrire sur elle depuis plus de huit cents ans. »

-« Qui était-elle ? » Demanda Jäger, chuchotant presque de peur de rompre la béatitude de son compagnon.

-« Tu ne l'as pas deviné ? Elles se ressemblent tellement pourtant. Elle se nommait Chiraz Lavia, guérisseuse renommée de Terre Sainte que l'on faisait venir de Samarie jusqu'à Damas, Jérusalem ou même en Alexandrie si personne d'autre ne pouvait sauver le malade. Elle était le dernier recours de certains. Elle fut le mien. »

Et comme un éclair de lucidité perçant le voile de coton l'entourant, Sigfrid comprit soudainement d'où lui venait l'impression étrange de connaître le mourant. Il le connaissait effectivement, même s'il en ignorait le nom. Il s'agissait du même homme, celui dans le lit et celui qui discutait actuellement avec lui. Mais où étaient-ils donc ? Un souvenir ?

Avant qu'il n'ait trouvé la réponse, son interlocuteur lui prit le coude pour le mener vers la porte de la cellule. La main sur la poignée, comme s'il éprouvait un pincement au cœur devant cette vieille scène, il se retourna pour poser les yeux sur le templier, agenouillé en prière aux pieds du lit de son camarade de campagne.

-« Laissons le, de toute manière, il prendra la meilleure décision car elle viendra de son cœur. » Murmura-t-il en plongeant ses yeux d'azur dans ceux du jeune allemand. « Ouvre la porte Sigfrid, ouvre-la si tu veux connaître la suite ! »

Cette fois, un éclat d'espièglerie illumina son regard précédemment triste alors qu'il observait son jeune aventurier tourner la clenche avec autant de précaution que si elle fut en cristal de Venise.

Le ventail s'ouvrit sur un bien étrange couloir. Au lieu de pierres nues, d'un long corridor étroit et sombre, Sigfrid resta bouche bée devant l'immense étendue désertique qui s'imposait à ses yeux clairs. Il faisait nuit, mais sur les dunes de sable doré de Palestine, une immense pleine lune éclairait tout comme en plein jour. Derrière eux la porte avait disparu, ils se trouvaient tout simplement perdus en plein désert. Une soudaine angoisse vint tordre l'estomac du jeune homme. Cependant, déjà à l'horizon pointait une petite caravane de chevaux et d'ânes.

Le guide de Sigfrid avança au devant de la petite troupe, ses pieds s'enfonçant à peine dans le sable, comme s'il était habitué à cet élément. L'allemand remarqua alors que la caravane se mouvait lentement, les chevaux allaient au pas, deux ânes fermaient la marche, couverts d'un barda digne d'une armée complète. Trois des quatre montures avançaient de front. Quand ils passèrent enfin devant lui, Jäger vit deux cavaliers en soutenir un troisième, celui du milieu. Visiblement, le templier mourant avait pu fuir sa commanderie. Derrière eux, veillant sur les ânes, Chiraz observait le ciel avec un sourire confiant.

-« Voilà, tu as la réponse… notre homme a été sauvé ! »

-« Mais comment ? » Demanda Sigfrid, étonné.

-« Il n'était plus tout à fait humain, ni tout à fait vivant… Et la commanderie n'était pas un lieu pour une créature comme il était devenu… comme je suis devenu. Les stryges n'ont rien à faire dans un lieu saint ! » Ironisa-t-il sur lui même.

-« Elle fous a saufé donc… »

-« Oui, mais comme toute chose que faisait Chiraz, ce n'était pas désintéressé. Tu remarqueras qu'elle était accompagnée d'une autre personne, pas de deux… contrairement à ce soir. L'autre homme était comme lui, Yoreb était un Juste, à eux deux ils ont perçu ce qu'un simple sorcier n'aurait pas senti. J'étais de sang moldu pourtant en moi sommeillait ce que les moldus craignaient le plus, à cette époque. Les Stryges entrant dans la catégorie des créatures magiques, il semble que ma transformation ait éveillé mon don. Cependant, je peux t'assurer que la longue route vers mon acceptation n'a fait que commencer cette nuit là. Un d'entre eux a été assez froid à mon arrivée… Eyal Lavia n'a jamais apprécié voir un homme, autre que lui ou son cher Séguèv, tourner autour de sa sœur. Que moi, un étranger, de souche impure, j'ose toucher sa sœur et que celle-ci me considère comme un égal, voilà ce qui a éveillé sa colère. Or Lavia était connu pour être colérique, emporté, soupe au lait… Mais sa haine contre moi a été vite oubliée quand est arrivé un autre étranger. »

-« Lafia était colérrique ? Je l'imaginais comme un homme pon, honnête, drroit et juste. »

-« Défais toi très vite cette icône de pureté de la tête ! Lavia était un belliqueux, que Séguèv tempérait le plus souvent car il n'écoutait que lui, ou presque. Si quelqu'un était juste, honnête et droit, c'était Séguèv… Jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un certain Egyptien, je ne l'avais jamais vu faire de mal à une mouche, jamais protester, jamais élever la voix au conseil. Il s'est passé deux ans avant que le nouveau trouble-paix arrive. Et je peux te dire que celui là, aussi grandiose qu'il fut, autant je l'appréciais, l'idéalisais, depuis je le regarde avec plus de pondération. »

-« Qui était-ce ? »

-« Je pense que Calista t'a parlé de lui… Elle n'a pas dû omettre de te citer ce nom. » Murmura l'homme.

Immédiatement, Sigfrid ouvrit deux yeux aussi larges que ceux d'un elfe. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose, éveillant dans son cœur une douce chaleur comme précédemment. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il connaissait cette personne. Etait-ce … sa femme ?

-« Calista ?… » Sigfrid prononça ce nom comme une incantation, cherchant la clé dans ces quelques lettres qui lui semblaient magiques.

-« Ta mémoire semble avoir subi quelques altérations… Calista Mohen, ton professeur, la plus tordue de toutes les archéomages qui existent sur cette Terre ! » Se moqua-t-il.

-« Et… fous êtes ? » Interrogea-t-il, tout à coup suspicieux.

-« Bonne question… Quel nom veux-tu ? Celui du stryge ? Le titre du templier de tout à l'heure ? Ou encore celui que j'utilise ces derniers temps ?! »

-« Fotrre nom… » Répondit simplement Sigfrid.

-« Tuomas Ilves. »

-« Tuomas Ilfes, Calista Mohen, Sigfrrid… »

-« Jäger, ton nom est Jäger… Grande famille allemande je crois. Tu as aussi quelques amis au Caire… tu te souviens ? »

-« Prrogrressifement… Mais… que fais-je ici ? »

-« Excellente question Jäger ! Je t'ai invité en fait… pour te montrer certaines petites choses passées. Qui connaît le passé peut comprendre le présent et deviner l'avenir ! Allez, suivons-les, nous sommes presque arrivés à Samarie ! » Finit-il en montrant la caravane qui les avait dépassés.

-« Samarrie ? Comme … Chirrraz de Samarrie ? » S'étonna Sigfrid.

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'il se stoppa lui-même dans son élan, cherchant à comprendre d'où lui venait cette étrange impression de déjà-vêcu. Il avait dans son crâne la voix ironique d'une femme, un accent anglais charmant quand elle parlait français et se moquait de lui, ce devait être un de ces lambeaux de sa mémoire qui revenait. Mais ne remarquant rien, Tuomas continua.

-« Oui. La ville où siégeait le conseil des Justes. La ville où naquirent Chiraz et Eyal… A quelques dizaines de kilomètres au nord de Jérusalem. »

-« Mais cette ville était prrotégée n'est-ce pas ? Les moldus ne poufaient la foirr. »

-« C'est exact, j'aurais pu passer des centaines de fois devant sans jamais percevoir les portes de la cité des Justes. La Samarie médiévale et la Samarie magique coexistaient sans vraiment se voir. Les sorciers ignoraient les moldus et les moldus avaient depuis des siècles oublié l'existence des mages. Tiens, observe bien… Prononce cette phrase à voix haute et la ville apparaîtra. » Dit-il en lui tendant un vieux bout de parchemin froissé.

Etonné, Sigfrid regarda la stryge comme s'il était tombé sur la tête, puis finalement se décida et lut sur le papier fripé : « La source de la Vie s'écoule du Désert ».

-« La Sourrce de la Fie s'écoule du Déserrt… » Marmonna–t-il.

Instantanément une majestueuse cité aux murs de pierre ocre se dressa derrière celle des moldus qui se dessinait modestement à l'horizon depuis quelques minutes. L'obscurité la dissimulait encore quelque peu, comme la voilette d'une vieille sorcière.

-« Wahou ! » Laissa-t-il échapper.

-« Oui, ils voyaient les choses en grand. Malheureusement l'intérieur n'était pas toujours aussi reluisant. Les Justes furent nombreux, mais à cette époque déjà, la ville se déserta progressivement. Quand je suis arrivé, il n'y avait en tout et pour tout que dix Justes et leurs familles vivants entre ces murs. »

-« Dix ? Je crrois me soufenirr que dans nos recherrches en Aigypten, nous n'en afons trroufé que sept. » S'exclama-t-il, retrouvant un peu de son passé.

-« Sept ? J'aurais dit neuf… étonnant. Mais depuis tant de siècles, des données peuvent avoir été perdues. Malheureusement. »

-« Oui… » Répondit le jeune allemand, le regard presque déçu de ne pas avoir pu retrouver tous ses souvenirs et tous les Justes. « Mais fous fûtes un des Justes n'est-ce pas ? » Renchérit-il, fier d'avoir peut-être trouvé l'utilité de Tuomas et de cet étrange voyage.

-« Oui… Et moi je n'ai pas encore perdu la mémoire ! » Se moqua Tuomas. « Entrons, nous y sommes ! »

Effectivement, maintenant face à eux se dressait le grand mur d'enceinte de la ville magique. Sigfrid trouvait en ce lieu que les notions d'espace et de temps était étrangement réparties, ils étaient apparus dans le désert, au milieu de nulle part et moins de 20 minutes plus tard, ils pénétraient dans une ville aussi bien fortifiée que Jérusalem elle-même. Il avait beau chercher, ça ne ressemblait pas à un souvenir, pas vraiment, plus à un rêve… Alors était-il bien en vie ? Quand allait-il se réveiller ?

* * *

Dans le salon d'un certain appartement de Mar Girgis, Lorenzo Scapolare s'activait autour du corps de son ami allemand, toujours inconscient. Allongé sur un lit de fortune fait de coussins, Sigfrid Jäger gisait, pâle comme la mort, sous les regards impuissants de Chimrone et d'Enzo. 

Le sicilien avait utilisé, en vain, tous les contre-sorts qu'il connaissait pour éveiller son plus ancien compagnon. Rien n'y avait fait et, la mort dans l'âme, il attendait maintenant le retour de son professeur, impatient. L'oreille et l'œil à l'affût de tout, il espérait même qu'Aimery arriverait directement ici en les voyant absents de leur appartement, lui et Sigfrid. Mais depuis une heure qu'il était là, rien ni personne n'avait bougé.

Quand soudain ses sens se mirent en éveil au son d'un double craquement familier, il bondit sur ses jambes et, Chimrone déjà devant lui, se précipita vers la porte d'entrée. Pourtant, le palier se révéla vide. Mais un miaulement d'appel du fléreur l'orienta vers le fond de l'appartement.

Avant qu'il ouvre la porte du fond du couloir, celle-ci tourna sur ses gonds pour laisser place à la silhouette de Mortemer, encore plus grise que d'habitude, couverte de poussière. Derrière lui, leur professeur d'archéomagie médiévale, cheveux décoiffés et couverte de sable, descendait un escalier réduit. Lorenzo comprit instantanément qu'il existait un étage supplémentaire à l'appartement, un étage dissimulé aux regards par l'absence d'accès depuis l'escalier principal de l'immeuble.

Silencieusement, Aimery retira sa cape grise et d'un simple sort de nettoyage rendit sa robe de sorcier plus présentable. Tout au contraire, Calista Mohen ne s'offusqua pas de la poussière et du sable qu'elle laissait dans son sillage, laissant à son Djinn de maison le soin de nettoyer derrière elle. Elle dirigea ses pas vers le salon, mais se ravisa au milieu du chemin pour se retourner vers l'étudiant italien et darder sur lui ses iris ambrés.

-« Qu'est-il arrivé à Jäger ? » Demanda-t-elle de but en blanc, le ton froid et cassant dissimulant mal une part d'inquiétude.

Immédiatement, Scapolare ouvrit des yeux larges comme des chaudrons, se demandant comment elle avait pu le deviner. A ses côtés, Mortemer dévisagea purement et simplement la jeune anglaise, haussant un sourcil interrogateur. Cependant, avant qu'Enzo n'ait répondu, elle était déjà au chevet du jeune allemand intrépide, prenant son pouls comme un guérisseur expérimenté.

-« Vous devriez laisser Aimery… Il s'y connaît pas mal en médicomagie. » Chuchota le sicilien, comme s'il craignait de réveiller son ami évanoui.

-« Je ne pense pas qu'on ait besoin de médicomage ici… » Répondit posément Mohen. « Il me semble surtout qu'il a reçu un coup un peu fort sur la tête. Mais un crâne aussi dur et borné que le sien y survivra, ne vous en faites pas Scapolare ! » Lui expliqua-t-elle, sans quitter des yeux le visage rigide de Sigfrid, qui maintenant, paraissait si grave, si sage, anormal pour qui connaissait l'intrépide étudiant.

Surpris par le ton de son professeur, il se tourna vers Aimery qui le rassura d'un sourire un peu crispé et d'un grand coup dans le dos, comme Jäger avait l'habitude de leur faire.

-« Raconte nous plutôt ce qui c'est passé Enzo… Qu'est-ce que Sigfrid a bien pu encore inventer ? » Demanda le jeune français, cherchant à imiter un ton enjoué.

Alors, dans le silence pesant, Lorenzo, Aimery, Calista et Chimrone s'assirent en cercle, non loin du corps étendu de Sigfrid, pour écouter le récit du sicilien.

* * *

Passé la porte de la cité, Sigfrid et Tuomas furent témoins d'une altercation entre le frère et la sœur les plus caractériels de toute la petite ville. A peine Chiraz eut-elle franchi la poterne, précédée de ses deux hommes de mains, Yoreb et Assaya, ainsi que du blessé, son frère était déjà en train de fulminer contre l'esprit aventureux et irresponsable de sa cadette.

-« Il me semblait t'avoir déjà dit de ne pas sortir d'ici sans mon autorisation ! » Hurlait Eyal.

Sigfrid le dévisagea, soudainement curieux de rencontrer le célèbre Lavia dont lui et ses amis cherchaient le trésor. Mais cet Eyal Lavia n'était pas vraiment l'image que s'en faisait l'étudiant. De taille moyenne, avec sa silhouette trapue on devinait aisément qu'il aimait pratiquer la lutte et l'art de la chasse. Ses deux mains, qui secouaient les frêles épaules de sa sœur, étaient aussi larges que les chaudrons de Yoreb. Pour autant, Chiraz ne semblait en rien impressionnée par la démonstration de force de son aîné. Elle dardait sur lui ses prunelles d'or en fusion, une fureur sans nom y dansait allégrement pendant qu'elle pinçait les lèvres pour se retenir de prononcer un seul mot. Sous la vigueur de la semonce fraternelle, son voile se défit, révélant ses traits fins, l'ovale bien dessiné de son visage et des cheveux de soie. Mais ne perdant rien de sa fierté, elle releva la tête et laissa libre cours à sa colère, sa longue chevelure couleur de nuit se dénoua pour s'éparpiller dans le vent qui se leva autour d'elle.

Sigfrid l'admira, bouche bée. Il ne trouva aucune ressemblance entre la splendide jeune fille, au caractère d'acier trempé, et la femme que ses souvenirs, encore chamboulés, lui montraient parfois en superposition. Mohen était plus grande, bien que de taille moyenne, plus fine aussi, moins féminine certainement, _(note du BL, j'ai nommé Nelson… '-- : ouais, un thon, kwwwa ' désolé :p c'est plus fort que moi…)_ avec un visage plus long, des formes moins rondes. Mais elles possédaient la même âme inébranlable, la même flamme farouche semblait briller en chacune d'elles. Tuomas n'avait pas tout à fait raison, ni tout à fait tort, elles se ressemblaient.

Eyal n'avait pas les yeux dorés de sa sœur, ils étaient aussi noirs et brillants que des éclats d'obsidienne, démontrant son intelligence et sa vivacité, mais la colère les ternissait trop facilement d'une ire indomptable… Derrière Lavia, descendant calmement les marches d'un escalier fait de pisé, comme le reste des murs domestiques, se profilait la géante silhouette d'un homme aux longs cheveux blonds coiffés de multiples tresses. Une courte barbe soignée encadrait un sourire aimable qu'il offrit à la jeune fille. Immédiatement, sous sa présence, la tension sembla s'atténuer, le frère comme la sœur s'apaisant au contact du grand orfèvre de la ville.

Alors que Sigfrid était en train de chercher qui pouvait bien être ce géant nordique, la voix de Tuomas s'éleva pour l'informer.

-« Séguèv… Alias Eric le sage. Cet homme était l'inséparable ami et compagnon d'Eyal. Aussi un grand confident de Chiraz. Le plus brave d'entre tous ! »

-« Séguèf… »

-« Oui, en hébreu cela signifie la puissance. Cet homme devait être choisi des Dieux. Avoir une telle force en lui et toujours resté droit et honnête. Je ne l'ai jamais vu sortir une seule fois du chemin de la perfection. Cet homme était un mirage, je crois… » Plaisanta l'intarissable stryge.

-« Eric !! » Hurla d'un coup la voix claire de Chiraz.

Et sous les regards médusés et jaloux de Sigfrid et d'Eyal, une tornade de voiles et draps bleus sauta au cou du géant blond, comme une enfant au cou de son père. Pourtant l'homme ne devait pas avoir atteint la trentaine, mais la force tranquille qui émanait de lui ne pouvait que dompter les lions les plus têtus qu'étaient ces deux Lavia.

Sur cette scène attendrissante, Tuomas tira encore une fois Sigfrid par le bras, le faisant quitter les lieux lentement et à reculons, pendant que la jeune fille revenait à son blessé et poussait Yoreb et Assaya à s'activer autour de lui. Avec un silence résigné, elle ignora royalement les railleries de son frère sur sa manie de ramasser les oiseaux tombés du nid.

* * *

Après avoir gravi des mètres et des mètres d'escaliers en colimaçon, les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans une petite pièce fraîche éclairée d'un unique flambeau. Au plus haut des murs de Samarie siégeait le conseil des Justes. Dans l'anti-chambre du conseil, Sigfrid admirait l'immense porte, lourdement ouvragée, couverte d'or, d'argent, d'électrum(2), de bronze, de nacre, de bois d'ébène et de nickel(3). Telle une immense damasquinure, elle étincelait sous la faible lumière de la torche. L'étudiant allemand en resta sans voix. 

-« J'ai eu la même réaction la première fois que je suis entré ici. Et j'ai alors appris de la bouche même de Yoreb le silencieux qu'elle n'était l'œuvre de personne d'autre que Séguèv. Cet homme avait vraiment des doigts de fée ! » Exposa doctement l'ex-templier.

Dans leurs dos, un crescendo de voix se fit entendre. Celle forte et énervée d'Eyal couvrait toutes les autres par la virulence de ses propos et son timbre grave. Quand enfin les nouveaux venus eurent fini d'ascensionner les marches menant à la salle du conseil, un homme brun aux cheveux courts et gras, que Sigfrid reconnut comme étant Yoreb, se plaça devant et attendit patiemment, comme un maître d'école, que tous se taisent pour ouvrir solennellement les portes. Au milieu du groupe, composé des Lavia, frère et sœur, de Séguèv le grand blond, du Tuomas de cette époque, et de quelques autres inconnus au jeune allemand, Eyal continuait toujours d'invectiver sa sœur et sa fâcheuse habitude d'être toujours accompagnée de ce corbeau graisseux et d'un vampire de seconde zone. Si Yoreb, le bien justement surnommé silencieux, ne frémit pas à l'insulte, préférant fusiller l'inconscient du regard pour oser bavarder à la porte du conseil, le jeune Tuomas serra les mâchoires pour retenir tout esclandre. Depuis les années qu'ils subissaient les piques perpétuelles du samaritain, l'un comme l'autre avaient appris à fermer les oreilles, la jalousie d'Eyal face à quiconque touchait sa sœur était devenue légendaire.

Alors que Yoreb allait l'enjoindre de se taire, Séguèv plaqua tout simplement une des grandes mains sur le visage de son meilleur ami. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et le bavard se calma instantanément, dévisageant son compagnon pour comprendre. Mais au regard imperturbable de ce dernier, fixé sur la grande porte, il comprit soudainement où il se trouvait. L'huissier du conseil esquissa un vague sourire de remerciement au géant, qui tenait plus de la grimace selon l'allemand, avant de se tourner vers les portes et de les ouvrir avec déférence.

Devant lui, Sigfrid vit apparaître une grande salle, en partie à ciel ouvert, prenant toute la surface de la grande tour au sommet de laquelle elle se trouvait. La salle avait dû être construite pour accueillir de nombreux membres, plus d'une trentaine, mais seuls une dizaine de faudesteuils, aux lourds pieds en bronze et à l'assise en laine bleue, formaient un demi cercle autour de trois autres sièges recouvert de pourpre. Ces derniers étaient déjà occupés par trois aînés de la communauté.

-« Voici le Conseil des Justes. Au centre des trois sages, tu as l'aîné, celui dont l'avis tient lieu de loi ici. C'est Maâts. Son nom n'a rien à voir avec celui de la déesse égyptienne(4), bien que je suis certain qu'il aurait aimé y être comparé. Peser les cœurs des siens lui aurait plu à ce vieux renard. On le nommait aussi Chouâl, ou le renard du désert. » Lui expliqua Tuomas.

Tout en l'écoutant, Jäger observa le doyen, grand, un peu voûté par son âge avancé, il avait de longs cheveux blancs et une barbe en pointe poivre et sel. Son regard, aussi noir et vif que celui d'Eyal, exprimait toute la sagesse d'un vieillard tel que lui, mais il y avait quelque chose chez cet homme qui rappelait à Sigfrid quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qu'il ne devait pas beaucoup apprécier s'il s'en fiait à l'amertume qui lui montait du fond de son cœur.

-« A sa droite, tu as Galit, plus pondéré que Maâts, il était plus sensé dans ses décisions. » Continua le Strige. « Et le trio se termine avec Daphné, elle était la grande tante d'Eyal et Chiraz. Une femme exemplaire, peut-être un peu trop étouffante parfois. »

-« Shalom ! » S'exclama le doyen, se levant à l'ouverture de la porte et l'arrivée des plus jeunes. « Entrez, entrez ! »

Tout autour des trois aînés, les autres Justes s'installèrent le plus silencieusement possible, après avoir répondu à l'accueil de leur supérieur. Eyal n'oublia pas de jeter un regard noir aux deux voisins de sa sœur, Séguèv leva les yeux au ciel, impuissant devant la bêtise humaine, et d'un claquement des mains du doyen, l'assemblée se tourna toute ouie vers les anciens.

Fidèles comme deux bons chiens de garde, Tuomas et Yoreb encadraient Chiraz sans broncher. La jeune fille que Sigfrid avait découverte dans la cour était devenue une belle jeune femme depuis l'arrivée de l'ancien Templier à Samarie. Quelques années avaient dû s'écouler, son visage était moins poupin, plus féminin encore. Mais ses iris avaient toujours le même éclat, celui de l'or poli et ouvragé entre les doigts agiles d'un orfèvre. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'orfèvre, celui assis en face ne la quittait pas des yeux dès qu'Eyal était pris ailleurs. Mais indifférente, Chiraz gardait un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres, préférant occuper sa vue sur les inscriptions couvrant les murs de la pièce circulaire.

Devant ce jeu de regards des plus intéressants, Sigfrid comprit toute la complexité de cette petite communauté. Pourtant, derrière lui, Tuomas lui chuchota qu'il manquait encore le feu pour allumer la poudre. Devant l'incompréhension de l'allemand, il expliqua posément comment les moldus provoquaient une explosion, sans utiliser la magie. Actuellement, ils avaient uniquement le climat parfait pour une explosion, il fallait trouver l'étincelle. Mais cette dernière n'était pas bien loin, tapie dans l'ombre de la salle du conseil.

Effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, Maâts expliquait la raison de ce rassemblement exceptionnel. Eyal Lavia se carra dans son faudesteuil et marmonna contre ce vieux barbon qui ne savait pas quoi inventer pour les déranger dans leurs occupations. Mais agissant comme si son ouie sensible n'avait rien entendu, l'aîné de la communauté continua.

-« Mes très chers amis, Netsah vient de rentrer d'Egypte. Vous connaissez comme moi son attachement à sa terre natale, et notre compagnon pense avoir retrouvé l'héritier d'un de ceux qui fut autrefois des nôtres. Je vous demande donc de faire bon accueil à notre nouveau compagnon qui, à compter de ce jour, sera traité avec amitié. Entre mon garçon, et présente toi. » Dit-il en se tournant vers une tenture, derrière laquelle attendait l'inconnu.

Jäger vit alors entrer en scène un homme brun, aux cheveux légèrement bouclés, à la peau de bronze, aux yeux de faucon et au long corps aussi gracile que celui d'un félin. Il émanait de lui un charme, une assurance et un tantinet de vanité qui le rendait à la fois attrayant et énervant. Ou bien était-ce dû à ce regard de propriétaire qu'il riva immédiatement sur Chiraz ?

-« Ce jeune sorcier ne manquait pas d'intelligence ni de capacités. » Expliqua Tuomas à son compagnon. « Mais ce jour-là, Eyal ignora définitivement les deux amis de sa sœur pour focaliser toute sa haine sur l'importun. Samarie venait, sans le savoir, de signer ses derniers jours en l'admettant en son sein. Il n'avait rien de mauvais, il n'avait certainement pas l'étoffe d'un mage noir, mais la haine d'un homme, la jalousie d'une mégère et le mépris de la femme aimée peuvent parfois rendre fou l'homme le plus sain d'esprit. »

Avançant devant les aînés avec une prestance toute naturelle, le jeune égyptien se présenta.

-« Bonjour amis de Samarie. J'ai pour nom Nour d'Arsinoé(5). Je suis né et j'ai grandi en Egypte. Je suis orphelin et aujourd'hui vous devenez ma seule famille. » Exprima-t-il, dans un samaritain roulant sous un accent plus grec qu'égyptien.

A peine eut-il parlé, Daphné, l'aînée des femmes de Samarie, se leva et vint poser un grand manteau de laine bleue sur les épaules larges du jeune homme.

-« Soit le bienvenu chez nous, que ces murs deviennent ta maison comme ils sont la nôtre. A partir de ce jour, je te nomme Nouriah ! Dans notre langue locale, cela signifie le Feu de Dieu. Et je suis certain que le faucon d'Egypte appréciera le soleil de Palestine ! » Lui déclara-t-elle, un sourire maternel fendant son vieux visage serein.

Derrière Daphné, Galit fit de même, présentant une chevalière d'or à l'héritier de la Lumière. Quand Nour eut passé l'anneau, le vieillard, encore bien vigoureux pour ses cheveux gris et sa longue barbe blanche, serra le jeune homme dans une accolade virile. Puis reprenant son souffle, les mains sur ses épaules, il lui rappela ses devoirs.

-« Par ce sceau, deviens l'un des nôtres à part entière. N'oublie jamais la cause que nous défendons, respecte nos règles et nous te respecterons. Je pense que Netsah t'a bien formé, alors fais lui honneur et va t'asseoir à sa droite. » S'exclama le Juste de l'Eau.

Nouriah alla rejoindre son mentor, se retrouvant à deux sièges de la belle jeune femme qu'il avait aperçue dès son entrée dans la salle. Maâts se leva, solennel et d'un double claquement de ses vieilles mains fatiguées fit apparaître un étendard de plus aux murs de la pièce. Sur un fond d'or pur, un faucon posé sur une patte, l'autre levée, exposait son majestueux profil droit.

Intrigué, Sigfrid observa les autres étendards tout autour. Il y avait une lionne battant l'air de la sa queue sur fond ocre, un splendide griffon claquant du bec et grattant le sol imaginaire d'un drapeau bleu, ou encore un fennec aux oreilles frémissantes, entouré de noir. Sur un énième écu un long serpent argent ondoyait sur un lit bleu-vert comme une eau frémissante, sur son voisin une louve, entourée de pourpre, surveillait les membres assis dans la salle de son regard protecteur, pendant qu'un magnifique corbeau déchiquetait un morceau de viande sur fond violet. Une chevêche sommeillait dans la laine vert sombre de son étendard, alors qu'à côté un dragon ronflait, bienheureux dans sa caverne argenté. Sigfrid reconnut encore un Lynx au pelage pâle faisant les cent pas dans son carré bleu glacier, ainsi qu'une licorne paisible jouxtant un phénix aux plumes d'or et de pourpre.

Quand les membres du conseil se levèrent les uns après les autres pour souhaiter la bienvenue au jeune Juste de la Lumière, les prunelles pers de Sigfrid croisèrent celles dorées de Chiraz. Dans un dialogue silencieux, ce dernier crut entendre une voix grave féminine appeler son nom. Et comme sous l'influence d'un puissant sortilège, il sentit le sommeil le prendre debout, tout ce qui l'entourait devint flou pour finalement disparaître. Seuls restaient deux orbes ambrées flottants au milieu de nulle part, illuminants les ténèbres comme deux flambeaux. Sans savoir pourquoi, Sigfrid se mit à les suivre, se disant qu'ils le guideraient bien quelque part.

* * *

Plongée dans l'obscurité, Calista Mohen contemplait pensivement une vieille photo sépia. Ses yeux nyctalopes n'avaient nullement besoin de la lumière d'une baguette ou d'une chandelle pour voir les trois personnes immortalisées quelques trente ans plus tôt sur les bords du Nil.

Souriant de toutes ses dents blanches, Alphard Black entourait les épaules de sa cousine d'un bras, tandis que de l'autre côté de la jeune anglaise se dressait un mystérieux personnage. Calista, ignorant pendant longtemps son identité, l'avait baptisée petite l'homme sans-tête, car le visage de ce dernier avait été brûlé, laissant un trou aux bords brunis dans le coin gauche du cliché.

Mais depuis quelques heures, elle pouvait donner un nom à l'homme sans-tête. Sa mine était la même que sur un portrait vu à l'université, rigide comme une statue, froid comme un glacier suédois. Cependant, une de ses mains reposait sur le pommeau de sa canne alors que l'autre serrait presque affectueusement l'épaule droite de Rébecca, laissant imaginer qu'il était peut-être capable d'émotions.

Au milieu, souriante et épanouie, la mère de Calista Mohen présentait toute fière un gros tas de parchemins, découvertes récentes du trio sans doute. Sur les mains fines, qui enserraient la chasse contenant leur trésor, la fille de Rébecca reconnut la chevalière d'argent qu'elle portait elle-même depuis quelques heures. Mais rien n'annonçait la mort prématurée de la jeune aventurière à peine un an plus tard. Alphard avait placé son poing gauche dans son dos, comme elle lui en connaissait l'habitude sur les photos de famille de son enfance. Son parrain lui avait raconté qu'il avait eu la main gauche brûlée par un sortilège en Egypte lors de ses première fouilles, ce qui l'avait toujours poussé à préférer les recherches en bibliothèque à celles in situ. De même, il lui avait parlé de son ami qui avait perdu presque totalement la capacité visuelle de son œil droit suite à un sort de protection mal conjuré, un comble pour le grand professeur qu'il était, spécialiste des sortilèges de défense en architecture antique.

Elle avait oublié la raison qui l'avait faite se précipiter vers sa petite pièce secrète, abandonnant ses étudiants au salon, pour aller contempler cette vieille photo presque figée. Il n'y avait que la brise taquine des bords du Nil qui rendait le cliché animé, comme si à part le vent, le reste du monde avait été plongé dans un profond sommeil. Calista rangea soigneusement l'image du trio, sans avoir clairement se qui la rendait mal à l'aise dans cette scène, et se décida pour une toute autre activité….

Elle plongea une de ses mains dans un tiroir caché du vieux secrétaire et en sortit une longue bougie. S'approchant de la table qui encombrait l'espace central du réduit, elle tira un grand chandelier à 7 branches vers elle et fixa l'objet qu'elle tenait sur le support central, le seul vacant. Alors, baguette au poing, plaçant la paume de son autre main en coupe derrière le sommet de la chandelle, elle s'apprêta à l'allumer.

-« Que la lumière, qui a toujours su guider mes pas au travers des siècles passés, illumine à nouveau mon avenir ! Toi, feu de vie, sombre lumière des jours, éveille définitivement ceux qui dorment encore. » Murmura-t-elle à la bougie alors qu'entre ses doigts naissait une étrange flamme noire à la lumière bleutée.

Un sourire en biais collé au visage, Calista admira les ombres claires que projetait l'obscure lumière sur les murs de la petite salle, puis s'appliqua à enflammer les autres cierges de cire blanche.

Avec un pincement au cœur, la silhouette d'un jeune homme critiquant la magie noire s'imposa à sa mémoire, elle pensa à ce que Jäger aurait bien pu se faire comme idée à la vue d'une telle cérémonie. Le pauvre garçon en aurait fait une attaque certainement. Mais chassant l'image entêtante de ses yeux trop bleus, la jeune femme focalisa son esprit vers une autre cible.

Ouvrant un espace secret dans la table, elle en extirpa une boite sombre et en tira une mèche de cheveux noirs et épais, trois plumes de tailles différentes et une longue griffe de félin. Après avoir déposé les objets en croix sur le bois devant le menora de bronze, elle commença lentement à se déshabiller, laissant ses vêtements un a un au sol, de sa robe jusqu'aux gants, comme un tas de chiffons, sans y faire plus attention, ne gardant en tout et pour tout que son anneau et la chevalière sur elle. La lumière et les ombres mouvantes de la pièce drapèrent sa peau blanche d'étranges dessins, où les cicatrices de son lourd passé se camouflèrent de honte pendant que Calista entamait une lancinante mélopée.

Puis, du compartiment caché, elle sortit un second paquet, souvenir de la première étape de son voyage en Egypte, cadeau de ses nouveaux amis… Et reprenant des gestes millénaires elle prépara le henné, comme des siècles avant elle à Samarie ou en Alexandrie certaines sorcières le préparait pour leur cérémonie.

Prenant son temps, oubliant jusqu'à l'existence du reste du monde la jeune anglaise appliqua du bout d'un doigt la mixture sur la table, entourant le chandelier de signes samaritains(6) méconnus de nombreux mages. Elle continua ses dessins sur son propre corps, ornant ses mains, ses avant-bras, ses pieds et son ventre d'arabesques complexes couleur d'ocre. De la pâte qu'il restait, elle la déposa en boule dans une coupelle, au pied du menora et plaça dessus la mèche de cheveux.

D'un petit couteau d'argent, elle s'entailla la paume d'une main et fit tomber quelques gouttes de son propre sang sur la pâte de henné. Sélectionnant un cheveu noir devenu écarlate, elle l'offrit en sacrifice à la flamme alors qu'elle lui murmurait un nom, liant à jamais la victime au chasseur. L'odeur âcre de la kératine brûlée se mit à flotter dans la petite pièce fermée.

-« Ouvre moi à toi, à partir de ce soir tu n'auras plus de secret pour moi. Tu ne sauras plus rien me cacher, tu ne sauras plus retenir ce que tu ne peux dire. Parle, raconte au vent, chuchote le dans la tempête, hurle le sous l'orage, à part moi personne ne le saura. Qu'à peine les mots sortis de ta bouche, je fais le vœu que ta mémoire s'en trouvera irrémédiablement modifiée. » Déclama-t-elle à l'obscure lumière, fixant les cieux invisibles à travers le plafond.

Puis ramassant un à un les autres objets étalés sur la table qui lui servait d'autel, elle redressa son regard pour le plonger dans la flamme couleur de suie.

-« Par l'alliance du corbeau, ami de la nuit… » Prononçant ses paroles, elle approcha une longue plume noire de la chandelle, la tourna trois fois autour de la flamme pour finalement la planter dans la boule de pâte. « Eveille toi ami Yoreb, excuse ton humble amie qui te tire si tôt de ton sommeil. Entend moi et aide moi ! » Elle fit une pause, releva la tête et continua sa prière.

-« Par l'alliance du lynx, ami du temps… » Elle ramassa dans sa paume la griffe de félin et lui fit subir le même cérémonial que précédemment, la posant à droite de la plume de corbeau. « Ecoute mon appelle Tuomas et réponds-y… Même si je sais que la tête de mule que tu es dois préférer écouter de la musique moldue que m'aider ! » Marmonna Calista, un mauvais sourire aux lèvres. « Par l'alliance du phénix, ami du feu. » Elle planta la seconde plume aux couleurs chatoyantes à un quart de cercle de la première. « Ecoute moi ami éternel, où que tu sois, renais de tes cendres à ma voix, entend mon chant et retrouve nous. Plus de huit cents ans nous ont éloignés les uns des autres, mais il est temps que les exilés se rejoignent sur les rives du Mœris. »

Pour conclure ses mots, elle déposa la troisième plume, longue, brune et courbe, de manière à former un X avec les trois autres objets.

-« Que le vent, mon père, entende ma requête, que la nuit m'accompagne, que le feu éternel illumine mon chemin, que le temps nous soit enfin donné… Tremble ennemi, qui que tu sois, ose prétendre à la propriété de ce qui nous a été confié et tu seras châtié… Car Chiraz est éveillée ! »

* * *

_**(1)Faudesteuil** : tabouret antique en fer, bois, bronze et tissu en forme de X, souvent pliant, d'utilisation commune jusqu'au Moyen-Âge au moins, revenu à la mode sous le premier empire._

_**(2)Electrum** : il s'agit d'un alliage d'or et d'argent, métal créé par les Egyptiens, entre autre pour coiffer la pointe de leurs obélisques, on le trouvait même à l'état naturel en Asie Mineure…_

_**(3)Nickel** : métal gris brillant, très utilisé en damasquinure_

_**(4)Maat**: il s'agit de la déesse à la plume, jugeant avec Anubis et Thot les âmes des morts pour les anciens égyptiens. Elle symbolise la pureté de l'âme. Celui qui a un cœur plus lourd que la plume de Maat est immédiatement dévorer pas un monstre hybride à gueule de crocodile, antérieur de lion et postérieur d'hippopotame._

_**(5)Arsinoé**: princesse et reine d'Egypte, elle donna son nom à quelques villes du bassin méditerranéen, dont au moins deux en Egypte. Reste à savoir si Nour est de Medinet el-Fayoum, aussi nommé autrefois Arsinoé, ou bien cette ville le long du canal royal, creusé par Ptolémée Philadelphe, nommée aussi Arsinoé, aujourd'hui disparue mais non loin de Suez, non loin de Pi-Ramsès aussi…_

_**(6)**La région de Samarie possédait sa propre écriture, issue de l'Assyrien 2. Elle est une parente éloignée de l'hébreu et de l'arabe et possédant bien moins de lettres. Contrairement à l'araméen, elle n'a rien en commun avec le phénicien, et comme le phénicien, l'araméen, l'assyrien 1 et 2… il s'agit d'un alphabet qui n'est plus utilisé aujourd'hui._

* * *

A suivre... 

Review? Qu'est-ce une review?  
Terme très usité sur le net, d'origine anglosaxonne, désigne une activité fort malheureusement en voie de disparition!! Extrêmement rare, très recherché, surtout par les auteurs de fan-fictions, au point que certains tueraient père et mère pour en avoir... juste un peu!!  
Vous voyez ce que je veux dire? (regard de chiot battu)

Kaly +++


	18. 17 La femme au Corbeau

**Chapitre XVII :** **La Femme au Corbeau

* * *

**

_"Out of the shadows we go, There's no reason to hide anymore.__  
__Out of the shadows we go, Into the new horizon, Towards the new shore we go." – "Out of the Shadows", album Twilight Time, Stratovarius, 1992.

* * *

_

OoOoOoOoO

* * *

Grelottante dans la froide nuit londonienne, une ombre solitaire patientait depuis plus de deux heures à quelques mètres d'une vieille bicoque bringuebalante. A bien y regarder, il n'y avait rien en ces lieux qui pouvait attirer l'œil, moldu ou sorcier, sur n'importe quelle façade de la ruelle. Ici tout avait été construit à l'identique, dans le plus pur style du quartier ouvrier, mêmes vieilles briques sombres, mêmes portes, mêmes fenêtres à la peinture défraîchie, mêmes cheminées. Mais pourtant les ordres avaient été formels, venus du chef en personne, il ne devait pour rien au monde bouger de son lieu d'observation, rester comme un griffon de faïence sur une cheminée face à la porte du numéro onze de cette ruelle délabrée. Qu'il pleuve, vente, gèle à pierre fendre, que le grand héros du monde sorcier, Harry Potter lui-même, passe en lange devant lui, son patron avait été clair : ne pas bouger, ne pas faire de bruit et avertir de la moindre entrée ou sortie. 

Située dans un quartier de banlieue en grande partie à l'abandon, la vieille battisse qu'il épiait avait été signalée comme point de ralliement de sympathisants quelques jours auparavant. Depuis une semaine, motivé par la chasse aux mangemorts qui sévissait depuis quelques mois, on s'y relayait pour monter la garde, sans pourtant rien voir d'anormal. La petite rue était habitée en tout par une dizaine de familles pauvres, quelques clochards squattaient le premier étage du numéro treize, un vieux s'était suicidé deux jours avant au dernier appartement du numéro cinq, mais en somme rien d'autre ne semblait vouloir perturber la vie ordinairement morne de ce coin paumé de Londres. Rien d'anormal auraient dit les moldus, rien de « sorciers » aurait précisé le jeune homme. Vraiment, il ne devait pas y avoir l'once d'un sortilège dans ce trou pourri. Même pas un poil d'elfe de maison, pensa-t-il.

En frottant énergiquement ses mains glacées par l'humidité de la Tamise, le jeune planton sortit de ses pensées et remarqua, médusé, que pour la première fois de la soirée, si ce n'était de la semaine, une personne poussait l'huis du numéro onze. Et cette silhouette, longue, filiforme, drapée de rouge et aux cheveux auburn n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Une prostituée de plus se dit-il.

Sur la pointe des pieds, la baguette dans la poche arrière de son vieux pantalon moldu tout rapiécé, la main prête à la dégainer , oubliant l'ordre de signaler tout changement, il sortit de sa cachette et traversa avec précaution la ruelle déserte. Puis collé contre le mur gris de la façade, tel un strangulot à la jambe d'un noyé, il s'approcha de l'unique fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée.

Au même instant, le croassement glauque d'un corbeau volant bas au dessus des toits lui glaça le sang. Il n'était pas croyant, il n'écoutait pas les vieilles superstitions, mais, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait l'impression que toute chance venait de le quitter à jamais.

Là, derrière la vitre sale, marquée de traces de pluie, de boue, de souillures de toute sorte, il réussit à percevoir l'intérieur. Et ce qu'il vit le figea de stupeur. Si l'extérieur laissait envisager un immeuble sinistre, triste à mourir, le salon qu'il abritait offrait au contraire le luxe et le confort le plus déroutant pour un tel quartier.

Clignant des yeux, le jeune auror tourna la tête autour de lui, s'assurant qu'il était toujours au même endroit. Mais la venelle était toujours aussi sordide. Lentement il revint à son observation et cette fois frotta un coin de la vitre avec sa veste moldue pour mieux admirer. La pièce était tapissée de grands rayonnages couverts de livres anciens. Dans un coin de la bibliothèque, un planisphère de laiton brillait sous les flammes des chandelles allumées. Ce qu'il avait dû prendre au départ pour un salon ressemblait plus à un bureau. La richesse des chandeliers, les armoiries, qui ornaient le moindre élément décoratif, attestaient que cette demeure n'était pas un clapier pour mangemorts en fuite. Non, il devait s'agir de l'hôtel particulier d'une famille influente.

Par une porte ouverte au fond de l'étude, le jeune planton frigorifié aperçut une autre pièce où plusieurs personnes d'affairaient. Peut-être y avait-il une réception ce soir. Mais comment étaient-ils tous entrés, sans passer par la porte ? La régie autonome des transports par cheminée leur avait pourtant bien assuré que les lieux n'étaient en rien liés au réseau. Et si le moindre transplanage avait été détecté, depuis le temps il ne serait déjà plus seul. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait comprendre. Pour entrer, ils devaient bien passer par quelque part. Y avait-il une autre porte ?

Deux personnes entrèrent dans le bureau et détournèrent son attention sur leur étrange conversation. L'homme était petit, maigre, avec le teint blafard de celui qui passe trop de temps dans ses livres et pas assez à prendre l'air décréta l'apprentis espion. L'autre était une femme, grande et élancée au visage sévère. C'était la femme qu'il avait vu entrer. Elle, au moins, était bien passée par cette porte. Mais à part ses cheveux auburn et bouclés, sa tenue ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il avait vu dans la ruelle. Elle portait une sobre robe bordeaux, sa seule fantaisie était ses mains. Couvertes de bagues, bracelets et fanfreluches, pour l'une, entourée d'un bandage pour l'autre, elles brisaient sa mine austère.

Comme un coq dressé sur ses ergots et hurlant à pleins poumons, le petit sorcier s'exprimait avec de grands gestes, essayant de dominer la jeune sorcière par ses paroles puisqu'il ne le pouvait par la taille. Mais sans rien laisser paraître, son vis à vis l'écoutait attentivement, comme un soldat son général, sans faire plus attention à ses extravagances.

L'auror comprit vite que la conversation tournait autour d'un trésor, d'un trésor très important. Prévoyaient-ils de dévaliser Gringotts ? Alors qu'ils approchaient de la fenêtre, le jeune homme colla plus avant son oreille contre la vitre et écouta.

-« Ma chère Jaylis, ne sous-estimez pas notre choix. J'ai grande confiance dans la traductrice que j'ai choisi, et pour de nombreuses raisons qui me sont personnelles. Ma méfiance allant beaucoup plus à ce chacal d'Avery et cet incapable de Zabini. Je ne veux pas qu'Avery permette à Malefoy de venir mettre son nez dans mes affaires ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre Jaylis ? »

-« Oui monsieur. Je surveillerai Avery, m'assurerai de l'avancée des recherches et de mettrai Zabini à la porte s'il le faut. »

-« Non, non… Ne faites pas trop de zèle. Si vous chassez Zabini, Avery donnera le signal à son cher Lucius. Ces deux là font la paire, soyez en certaine, et il ne s'est pas joint à nous pour autre chose. Non, et puis Zabini n'a pas le choix… Il vous obéira sans problème. Reste juste à vous faire accepter par cet être putride qu'est Dirk. Soyez inflexible, mais sans lui montrer trop de force. N'oubliez jamais que votre chère amie Esther a été vendue par ce charognard. Il aime détruire, anéantir. Notre grandiose seigneur avait l'art de s'attacher les services de très grands sorciers, mais aussi des pires ordures qui salissent notre condition. Prenez garde à ce que cache Avery. »

-« Je connais le personnage. Mais je m'assurerai que toute liaison par hibou entre l'Europe et le Caire soit filtrée. »

-« Parfait. Une sorcière avertie en vaut deux ! » Ricana bêtement l'homme au crâne dégarni. « Et souvenez-vous de notre but ultime ! »

-« Je vous rapporterai le trésor de Lavia, Monsieur. Et ainsi le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous rejoindra à nouveau… »

-« …Et pour l'éternité ! » Continua-t-il, levant un verre de champagne pour trinquer à celui que le monde sorcier considérait comme mort.

Tétanisé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, la jeune sentinelle n'avait plus aucune force pour bouger, prendre ses jambes à son cou et prévenir ses supérieurs. D'ailleurs il ne sentait même plus le froid de cette nuit d'avril, l'humidité de la Tamise qui remontait avec le brouillard. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été pétrifié, l'oreille toujours collée à la fenêtre, un œil balayant fébrilement l'intérieur du numéro onze de ce boyau fétide qu'on appelait rue.

-« Mais ne vous inquiétez pas de me ramener le trésor. Je vous rejoindrai dans quelques jours, Jaylis. J'attends juste de trouver une bonne occupation à ceux qui m'observe un peu trop… Et j'ai déjà mes portoloins qui m'attendent. Vous aurez quelques jours à vous pour faire avancer les choses. Je vous fais entièrement confiance de ce côté là, comme si vous étiez Esther ! Après tout, ne m'avez-vous pas dit qu'elle était votre amie à Durmstrang ? » Lui dit-il avec un sourire paternel.

D'un geste galant, il l'invita à retourner vers la pièce principale. Tandis qu'ils passaient le pas de la porte de la bibliothèque, un croassement sourd se fit entendre.

La sorcière dénommée Jaylis tourna instantanément son visage vers la fenêtre, pendant que son hôte cherchait d'où pouvait venir un tel bruit disgracieux.

Dans la venelle, l'auror releva immédiatement la tête, apercevant une ombre large et noire qui planait dans la brume londonienne. Son mouvement brusque fut perçu par la jeune femme depuis le salon. Relevant la fenêtre à guillotine, elle attrapa le jeune homme au collet, comme on chope un petit voleur à la sauvette dans la rue.

-« Par la barbe de Merlin ! » S'exclama le petit sorcier dans le dos de Jaylis. « Il a dû tout entendre ! »

-« Malheureusement je le crains… » Murmura-t-elle, narquoise, dévisageant sa victime, notant ses hardes moldues usées à la trame, ses mains sales, mais aussi un bout de baguette qui dépassait dans son dos.

-« Nan, nan… je vous promets, j'ai rien entendu ! Je faisais que passer, je cherchais une maison vide où passer la nuit… Je suis sans toit et vous savez, il fait froid dehors. » Hurla sa proie, en se débattant sous la forte prise de sa poigne.

-« Oh, le pauvre garçon. Laissez le Wilkes, il dit probablement vrai. » Le défendit un des invités, ameuté par le bruit qui, dans le dos de la sorcière, essayait de voir ce qui se passait. « Regardez ses vêtements. Ce n'est qu'un clochard… »

-« Jaylis, je crois que Travers a raison. Ce n'est qu'un pauvre hère. Laissez-le aller. » Ajouta l'hôte, soudainement bon samaritain.

L'apprenti espion commençait à peine à reprendre son souffle et retrouver l'usage de ses membres, remerciant intérieurement ses supérieurs pour avoir eu l'idée de lui faire porter ces loques.

Mais alors que la main bandée de Jaylis relâchait progressivement son cou, sans pour autant que son regard s'adoucisse, le corbeau croassa encore une fois. La victime ferma les yeux, devinant que son heure avait sonnée. Et comme un couperet, la voix de la sorcière lâcha une sentence sans équivoque.

-« Il ment ! »

Et la seconde suivante, sa main gauche bandée broyait les cervicales du pauvre fonctionnaire qui avait osé passer par là.

-« Jaylis ! » S'offusqua son supérieur. Ce ne sont points là les manières d'une jeune-femme de votre rang ! »

-« Vous ne me payez pas pour briller dans vos salons, Monsieur, mais pour être efficace. Laissez-moi à ma place et je vous servirai sans objection ! » L'assura-t-elle froidement, d'un simple salut de tête alors qu'elle délaissait sa victime.

Ne trouvant à redire à cela, le petit homme aux cheveux blonds pâles et dégarnis s'éloigna vivement du cadavre pour rejoindre ses convives.

Dans la bibliothèque le silence se fit lourd, pesant. Un battement d'aile le brisa un court moment. Le corbeau de Jaylis Wilkes entra et se posa sur le dossier d'une chaise, quémandant une caresse de sa maîtresse. Une main longue et couverte de bijoux alla flatter le crâne noir de suie de l'oiseau qui exhiba sa joie d'un croassement étranglé. Puis comme ayant compris qu'il en avait le droit, il sauta sur le bureau, avança jusqu'à la fenêtre et, se penchant par l'ouverture, arracha un morceau de chaire fraîche sur le visage du jeune auror. Sa maîtresse l'observa faire, un sourire malsain barrant son long visage.

* * *

OoOoOoOoO

* * *

Poussant le lourd portail de fer forgé, une longue silhouette vêtue de noir entra dans le cimetière du petit village de Lumphanan. Avançant d'un pas décidé, faisant tournoyer sa robe et son manteau autour de lui, l'individu traça son chemin jusqu'à une petite chapelle familiale de style gothique adossée au mur d'enceinte. Dans la nuit voilée de brouillard, le gable surmontant l'entrée de l'hypogée pointait vers le ciel comme la massue d'un troll voûté. 

Les graviers de l'allée crissèrent sous ses pieds lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant la vieille porte rouillée du caveau. La porte grinça dans le silence de la nuit alors qu'elle s'effaçait pour laisser passer l'inconnu. Un pâle rayon de lune, filtrant à travers la brume printanière, éclaira faiblement le mur de marbre face à l'ouverture.

-« Lumos ! » Murmura une voix d'homme, d'un ton sec et décidé.

La lumière artificielle d'une baguette illumina l'espace. Une multitude de plaques de marbre blanc apparurent sur les murs, portant toutes le nom d'un ou d'une sorcière de la famille qui possédait ces lieux depuis plus de deux cents ans.

Sans vraiment prêter attention à qui ils avaient pu bien être, les yeux sombres du sorcier balayèrent les patronymes des défunts. Ignorant la stèle de la jeune Florence N., disparue à 4 mois, ou bien celle de Rébecca S. emportée par une fièvre quelques vingt sept ans plus tôt, celle de son illustre aïeul Augustinus R., tailleur personnel d'un Ministre de la Magie, disait l'inscription, ou encore celle de Sarah C. Mohen, épouse d'un membre influant de la famille, mère adorée, épouse dévouée… Tous ces beaux discours affables avaient le don de le dégoûter encore plus de la race humaine, si cela fut possible.

Mais ce fut devant l'épitaphe d'Esther Lumphanan, que son regard se stoppa. Il s'agissait de la seule stèle portant le nom de famille de sa résidente, probablement une cousine éloignée de la famille. Celle-ci s'exprimait en ces mots simples et justes :  
« Sorcière patriote sauvagement assassinée »  
« 1955-1979 »

Aucune autre parole ne venait troubler la pureté de cette épitaphe, pas une seule lettre concernant des amis ou de la famille pleurant la défunte. La plaque commémorative était la plus sobre du monde, froide, impersonnelle… Certainement trop semblable à ce qu'était cette chère Lumphanan pour ceux qui la voyaient de l'extérieur. Pour des gens comme la famille Malefoy ou encore le ministère par exemple.

Pensif, le sorcier sembla se recueillir quelques minutes. Puis, repoussant le capuchon de son manteau d'une main bandée d'un pansement, dévoilant ses traits osseux, sa peau cireuse et ses cheveux huileux, Severus Rogue murmura quelques mots d'excuse à la défunte tout en relevant sa baguette. Un nox à peine formulé ramena l'obscurité dans l'hypogée.

-« Cracbadaboum ! » Chuchota-t-il. Immédiatement le marbre de l'épitaphe se brisa pour laisser apparaître une cavité vide et étroite. « Désolé de devoir en passer par de telles extrémités, mais il semble que cela soit de la plus haute importance ma chère ! » Se défendit-il. « Ce fut moi à votre place, vous en auriez fait autant, j'en suis certain ! »

* * *

OoOoOoOoO

* * *

Cette nuit là, on avait rarement vue pareille affluence au cimetière du village de Lumphanan, car le portail grinça à nouveau sous la main d'un second visiteur. Couverte d'un long manteau rouge vif, la silhouette se glissa entre les tombes couvertes de mousses et de lichens jusqu'à la petite chapelle placée au fond. 

Couinant en tournant sur ses gonds mal huilés, la porte du caveau laissa le passage à son second pèlerin. D'un geste aguerri, l'étranger éclaira les lieux de sa baguette, révélant ainsi sa présence et son identité à celui qui se tapissait là, dans l'ombre.

-« Jaylis Wilkes, quelle surprise… Vous ici ? » Persifla la voix cinglante de Rogue.

-« Severus… Très cher, que faîtes-vous donc caché dans l'ombre… et dans un cimetière à une heure aussi indue ? Votre liberté vous manque, vous attendez la nuit pour errer sur les nécropoles comme une chauve-souris à la recherche de proie ? Quand ce pauvre vieillard sénile dort sur ses deux oreilles, vous pensant sagement enfermé dans vos cachots. Pas encore d'overdose de bonbons ? » Lui déballa-t-elle, sarcastique jusqu'à la pointe de sa langue.

-« Non. » Répondit-il simplement. « Mais si Dumbledore était aussi sénile que vous le dites, pourquoi le craindre, et pourquoi attendrais-je la nuit pour sortir ? » Lui rétorqua-t-il froidement avant de disparaître comme par enchantement, par le vantail entre-baillé.

-« Lâche ! » Hurla Jaylis dans le silence oppressant du caveau.

La porte geignit tristement en se refermant d'un tiers, comme poussée par le vent. Frissonnante, Jaylis se détourna de l'entrée pour oublier cette désagréable rencontre. Rapportant son attention sur les noms gravés dans le marbre, elle posa ses yeux vert pâle sur la plaque estampillée du patronyme de son amie.

Sur la belle pierre de Carrare, les veines gris clair striaient sans rupture la surface, ne laissant en rien paraître le forfait accompli par le maître des potions quelques minutes auparavant. Caressant la surface froide et lisse de l'épitaphe, Jaylis s'adressa à celle qui dormait derrière depuis presque trois ans déjà.

-« Je suis désolée de n'avoir pu venir avant, Esther. Mais depuis qu'ils t'ont fait subir… ça, je n'ai de cesse de débusquer les responsables ! Cette harpie de Bellatrix Black a déjà été placée à l'ombre par le ministère, son imbécile de mari avec. Il me manque encore quelques noms. Si seulement tu pouvais parler. Mais je sais… les tombes ne parlent pas ! Je ne crois pas en la nécromancie, ni même en la théurgie, contrairement à toi. Cependant je crois qu'ils se démasqueront les uns après les autres. Selon quelqu'un de bien placé, Dirk Avery ne serait pas innocent… Je pars dans quelques heures en Egypte. Dis toi que je vais mener ton projet à bien !! Esther, je vais trouver le trésor de Lavia pour toi ! Je te le jure ! Et même si cela doit me prendre toute ma vie, je trouverai ce putain de trésor et j'irai occire tes assassins jusqu'au dernier ! Je te le jure sur mon âme ! » Fit-elle serment, sa voix s'amplifiant dans l'hypogée vide.

Puis, comme à regret, Jaylis sortit de la petite chapelle familiale, referma derrière elle la porte aux grincements couverts par les cris de son corbeau, et remonta silencieusement l'allée, plus déterminée que jamais.

Dans un coin du caveau, une ombre bougea. Quand le bruit de la grille du cimetière assura le professeur de potion que la sorcière était partie, il quitta sa cachette, époussetant sa robe et son manteau dans le noir de l'hypogée, à peine baignée de la lueur irréelle de la lune. Avant de sortir à son tour, il tourna une dernière fois le visage vers le cénotaphe d'Esther Lumphanan.

-« Il n'y a pas à dire. Tu avais l'art d'avoir les pires amis qui soient ! Malefoy, Karkaroff, et puis Wilkes… Tu aurais pu mieux choisir. Au moins Argamane était plus régulière. » Lança-t-il, moqueur, à la tombe silencieuse. « Enfin, repose en paix, je crois que Miss Wilkes est prête à aller jusqu'à assassiner Lucius dans son lit et son fils dans son berceau… »

Et à ces mots il s'en retourna, sortit et après quelques pas dans les graviers de l'allée du cimetière, transplana pour Pré-au-lard.

* * *

OoOoOoOoO

* * *

Ce fut un bruit de pas venant de la bibliothèque qui réveilla Chimrone. Redressant sa tête, ses pattes, précieusement mises au chaud sous sa longue queue, il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, puis observa sa maîtresse approcher. Il ne lui avait jamais vu cet air aussi grave, ces traits tirés et ce regard aussi déterminé. Elle portait une tenue sobre mais élégante, comme si elle s'apprêtait à sortir pour un rendez-vous galant. Se n'était pas du tout dans les habitudes de Mohen. Il lui semblait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. 

Cela faisait des heures qu'il dormait pelotonné contre Sigfrid. Des heures que l'allemand, lui qui était toujours comme un essaim de doxy surexcité, ne bougeait plus, ne parlait plus, ne fouinait plus. C'était ce que Chimrone aurait appelé un exploit, si cela n'avait pas tenue de la magie. Car au bout d'un moment, il fallait reconnaître qu'un Jäger inactif avait de quoi vous inquiéter. Pas qu'un fléreur s'inquiète naturellement pour les sorciers ou les moldus, n'allez pas croire ça !

A la faible lueur grisâtre du jour naissant, et sous l'œil attentif du félin, Calista s'approcha du corps rigide de son élève le plus indiscipliné. Non loin de là, dans un fauteuil adossé au mur du salon, Enzo Scapolare avait, tant bien que mal, essayé de veiller son ami, mais le sommeil avait fini par l'emporter.

Tournant ses yeux incroyablement lumineux, dans la pénombre matinale, vers l'animal, la jeune archéomage demanda silencieusement à son ami à poils des nouvelles du dormeur. Sans un seul miaulement, Chimrone lui expliqua d'un simple geste en enfouissant ses yeux sous ses pattes pendant quelques secondes avant de relever la tête vers le visage de la sorcière.

Mohen eut un sourire d'amusement devant les mimiques du félin, puis un éclair de tristesse passa dans son regard quand elle revint au jeune allemand. Après quoi elle tourna des talons et s'adressa à une petite ombre qui attendait à la porte du salon.

S'il y avait bien une créature que Chimrone n'aimait pas plus que ça dans cette maison, il s'agissait bien du djinn. Il avait beau savoir qu'ils appartenaient aux créatures magiques les plus intelligentes, après les fléreurs bien sûr, il ne pouvait passer devant Nouriah sans ressentir un long frisson lui parcourir l'échine jusqu'au bout de sa queue. Les deux orbes vertes de cet être du désert avait un aspect dangereux, perdus comme ça au milieu d'un corps sombre caché sous des loques vieilles de plusieurs siècles.

Pourtant Chimrone savait à quel point Calista avait confiance en son jugement. De tout temps les djinns avaient été les amis des plus grands sorciers uniquement. Contrairement aux fléreurs qui cherchaient le contact enrichissant des mages, les djinns, fils du désert et de la foudre, fuyaient les hommes. Leurs petites communautés vivaient loin de toute civilisation magique ou moldue. On rapportait même que certains d'entre eux aimaient chasser les humains qui s'aventuraient sur leurs territoires. Maîtres dans les arts de l'illusion, certains sorciers les tenaient pour responsable de ce que les moldus nommaient les mirages. Mais ces djinns là, ceux que craignaient les touareg et les bédouins, n'étaient que des renégats, mis au ban par leurs semblables pour avoir enfreint leurs lois, des marginaux dont Nouriah ne faisait pas parti.

Chimrone n'avait jamais parlé à Nouriah, il ne savait même pas si la petite créature sombre pouvait parler le langage des hommes et encore moins le sien. Mais il le devinait associé à sa maîtresse pour une question d'honneur. Les fléreurs comprenaient ce genre de chose.

Lorsque Mohen eut fini de parler au djinn, elle prit sous son bras une pochette pleine de parchemins et quitta la pièce. Nouriah s'approcha silencieusement des deux sorciers endormis et, assis face au félin, attendit patiemment qu'un des deux s'éveille. Frémissant de cette proximité, Chimrone referma les yeux pour échapper à la présence ensorcelante de son vis à vis. A la magie de ces yeux trop verts pour être honnêtes.

* * *

OoOoOoOoO

* * *

Lorsque la bibliothèque universitaire de Dionysias ouvrit ses portes, ce matin là, il se trouvait déjà un visiteur en train de faire les cent pas devant. Le vieux bibliothécaire ôta les verrous d'un tour de baguette puis laissa le passage au jeune homme qui trépignait pour entrer. 

Aimery Mortemer se précipita immédiatement, sans un bonjour ou un merci, vers la section traitant des objets magiques. Il devait en avoir le cœur net, comprendre exactement comment un _Syna_ avait pu se retrouver dans la réserve d'archéomagie médiévale, sans pour autant être inscrit sur la liste du mobilier présent.

Après avoir consulté l'intégralité des livres parlant des _Syna_, ce qui signifiait en tout et pour tout les trois encyclopédies d'archéomagie mondiale disponibles à Dionysias, et un unique ouvrage sibyllin en langue germanique qu'il ne pouvait comprendre parfaitement sans l'aide de Sigfrid.

Ce qu'il avait lu était, ni plus ni moins, ce qu'il savait déjà. Un _Syna_ était un vase sacré pour les peuples nordiques, plus communément appelés Vikings, Normands ou Scandinaves. Il servait aux prêtres pour leurs séances de divination.

Ce qu'il ignorait était que ces cratères nordiques réagissaient toujours différemment à la magie, en fonction de la personne qui se penchait au dessus.

Pour le premier cas, celui d'un sorcier commun, il n'y verrait rien, ou presque. Juste son humble reflet. Qu'un sorcier plus doué s'y penche, il pourrait percevoir le présent. Mais pas n'importe lequel. Il pourrait ainsi observer les êtres qui lui seraient les plus chers en son cœur. C'était un point qu'Aimery ignorait. Le _Syna_ n'était donc pas placé là pour que quelqu'un aille rejoindre Calista. Ce devait être un curieux hasard.

Poursuivant sa lecture, en se mordillant un coin des lèvres et en passant continuellement une main dans ses cheveux courts, depuis longtemps décoiffés, l'étudiant français apprit qu'il existait pourtant aussi des sorciers qui pouvaient voir le passé dans un _Syna_. Ce vase magique portait bien son nom d'œil du sorcier. Enfin, un dernier cas, le plus rare, celui des prêtres qui autrefois l'utilisaient, quelques rares élus pouvaient y deviner aussi l'avenir.

Cependant cette dernière possibilité était si rare que le livre affirmait qu'on n'en avait point rencontrer depuis le seizième siècle… Tout en sachant que l'ouvrage n'était pas de la prime jeunesse, son édition accusant au moins deux cents ans d'âge.

Le tome allemand de « _La divination selon les peuples scandinaves_ » ne lui enseigna rien de plus, bien qu'il fut plus récent, si ce ne fut qu'il existait en tout et pour deux uniques exemplaires de cette merveille légendaire et oubliée, l'une au musée archéomagie d'Oslo, l'autre à Berlin, dans la section des arts magiques du musée de la Préhistoire et de la Protohistoire.

En clair, il n'existait nulle part ailleurs d'autres _Syna_… Celui de l'université devait être le troisième encore intact au monde. Une pièce unique, légendaire, et qui à coup sûr n'avait rien à faire en ces lieux. Tous les ouvrages s'entendaient sur une chose, les _Syna_ étaient tombés en oubli depuis plus de mille ans. Mille ans, pour le tome qui datait de mille sept cent soixante-dix-sept, cela impliquait le huitième siècle. Alors comment expliquer que quatre cents ans plus tard, un _Syna_ se loge dans les restes d'une vieille ville, et qu'il soit retrouvé par des archéomages quelques huit cents années après ?

Rien ! Rien ne l'expliquait et s'était bien là le problème qui se posait à Aimery.

-« Un de plus, un de moins… on est plus à ça près. » Murmura le français en se grattant furieusement le crâne.

-« Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller… » Dit alors une voix, au fort accent anglais, tout près de lui.

Sursautant sur sa chaise, Mortemer releva la tête pour se trouver face à un visage qu'il connaissait bien. Toujours aussi petit et rond qu'un chaudron, son crâne dégarni aussi poli qu'un miroir antique, Archimède Goosemore se tenait devant lui avec une pile de vieux grimoires dans les bras. Sa présence avait, en ces lieux, quelque chose d'aussi incongrue que celle d'un troll dans le magasin d'un apothicaire. Le moins que l'on put dire était que Goosemore n'avait pas la tête de l'emploi. Il avait le regard affûté du chasseur, pas celui rêveur du professeur ne souhaitant que transmettre son savoir.

Pourtant, à bien l'observer, il n'y avait plus cette étincelle de vie dans ses yeux pâles qui, autrefois, le rendait si sympathique à ses élèves. Il semblait même très las, Aimery ne lui trouva pas bonne mine. Il avait maigri, sa robe brune flottait sur son corps.

-« Juste quelques incongruités de l'archéomagie. » Répondit l'étudiant.

-« Ah oui, et vous n'avez certainement pas fini d'en voir. Depuis que je suis enseignant, je ne compte plus les choses illogiques que… Oh ! Et sans parler des copies de mes élèves de première année, bien entendu !! » Malgré sa fatigue bien visible, Archimède ne pouvait cacher sa bonne humeur permanente avec sa voix enrouée.

-« Vous êtes malade ? » Demanda Mortemer, compatissant.

-« Non, non, trois fois rien ! Juste un mauvais courant d'air. Il y a des moments comme ça… » Dit-il, rejetant toutes autres questions pouvant venir. « Mais dites-moi. Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse ? Parfois le regard d'un professeur peut venir en aide à l'élève le plus doué… » Murmura-t-il avec un ton de conspirateur.

Un sourire amusé vint fendre en biais le visage toujours aussi austère du jeune sorcier français. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui devait en voir de toutes les couleurs avec leur tyran de directeur, il devait s'agir de Goosemore. Cet homme était trop bien pour cette université et son calife. Que lui, élève, pâtissât des remarques acerbes de ce singe égyptien, il s'en moquait, il avait vu pire avec les camarades de son cousin, à chaque vacances étant plus jeune. Mais qu'un homme bon comme le pain tel que Goosemore fusse la victime des sarcasmes désobligeants de ce mielleux personnage… Mortemer sentit la colère lui chatouiller l'échine.

Cependant au moment de répondre à la proposition du vieil Archimède, Aimery ne put résister à poser une question toute autre que celle qui lui chatouillait l'esprit depuis la première heure du matin.

-« Que savez-vous, Professeur, sur le trésor de Lavia ? »

-« Oh, mon garçon !… » S'exclama le vieux britannique, visiblement choqué qu'un honnête élève lui demandât cela. « Par la corneille de Morrigan ! Ne me dites pas que vous faites partie de ceux qui… enfin, vous voyez quoi… ? » Dit-il, gêné, avec un moulinet des bras qui ne disait pas grand chose à son interlocuteur.

-« Les anglais qui le cherchent ? » Hasarda Mortemer.

-« Malheureusement… Je suis passé par le bureau de Tancrède, enfin Monsieur Ibn Snaï, en venant ici. Il éructait contre ces vandales britanniques qui ont saccagé Crocodilopolis et, la nuit dernière, le site de Dimeh. J'ai eu beau lui dire qu'il n'avait aucune preuve, essayer de le raisonner. J'avoue moi même être de son avis. Le trésor de Lavia est la pire des choses que l'on puisse sortir de l'ombre dans laquelle il a été plongé ! »

-« Que voulez-vous dire ? Que le trésor n'est en rien une richesse, un bienfait… un trésor ? »

-« Oh non mon garçon ! C'est tout le contraire. Enfin, rien n'est moins sûr, et c'est bien là le problème. Mais, comprenez moi, il semble que cette chose, ce « trésor » soit plus une arme terrifiante qu'un don du ciel. Faites confiance au vieil Archi… Et je peux même vous faire une confidence, si vous me promettez de n'en rien dire à qui que ce soit ! »

-« Je vous le promets ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec les idiots qui cherchent le trésor, je suis plutôt à la recherche d'informations pour leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues, voyez-vous… » Susurra-t-il au vieux sorcier, en se penchant par dessus sa table de travail.

-« Très bien, alors voilà… Je passe chaque jour assez de temps dans le bureau du directeur, et j'ai pu entendre des choses, qui, ajoutées à d'autres plus anciennes, m'ont fait entrevoir toute l'horreur de la situation si cela tombait entre les mains de cet Avery et de ses complices… » Expliqua-t-il au jeune français.

Prêtant consciencieusement l'oreille aux paroles de son professeur d'Histoire, Aimery se garda de montrer sa surprise à la découverte qu'une telle amitié, entre le britannique rondouillard et l'égyptien rusé, avait pu se lier. Silencieux, il continua d'écouter.

-« Après avoir, de nombreuses fois, entendu Tancrède, eeuhhmm… Monsieur Ibn Snaï, parler du trésor de Lavia, j'en suis venu à déduire au moins une chose de tout cela. »

-« Laquelle ? » Ne put s'empêcher de demander vivement le jeune français.

-« Cette chose, quelle qu'elle soit, qui dort sur le sol d'Egypte n'est en rien un trésor et n'est que de très loin liée à Lavia. »

-« Comment ça ? » S'étonna l'étudiant. « On l'appelle pourtant le trésor de Lavia. »

-« Oui, mais cela c'est parce que l'histoire raconte que Lavia organisa, avec d'autres certainement, une surveillance pour les années et les siècles à venir autour du lieu. On nomma ainsi ce qu'ils protégeaient du nom de son premier gardien… »

-« Mais si Lavia protégea les lieux et s'arrangea pour que d'autres prennent sa relève, pourquoi… pourquoi pas ses descendants ? »

-« Vous en connaissez beaucoup des descendants de Lavia, vous ? » Demanda ironiquement Goosemore. « Non, ne cherchez pas plus loin. Lavia n'a jamais du se marier, contrairement à ce que disent certains… et la descendance des Lavia est morte avec lui. Par ailleurs, on dit qu'il aimait profondément sa sœur… »

-« Je pense que sur ce point vous vous trompez Professeur. » Rétorqua Aimery, sèchement tout en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas en dire plus.

-« Peu importe. » Répondit le vieux sorcier, presque secoué par le ton sans réplique de son meilleur élève. « Une chose est indiscutable, ce « trésor » fait partie des ces choses issues de l'ancienne magie qu'il ne vaut mieux pas déterrer. J'espère que Lavia a pensé aussi à quelques sortilèges pour protéger les lieux… et pas seulement à des sorciers. Une poignée de gardiens risquerait de ne pas faire le poids contre ces imbéciles de fanatiques… Merlin seul sait ce qu'ils veulent faire de ce trésor maudit… »

-« Oui, je le crains… » Murmura Mortemer, plus pour lui-même qu'en réponse aux doutes du britannique.

-« Ce que je me demande par contre, c'est la raison pour laquelle ils ont laissé des indices derrière eux… »

-« Des indices ? » S'enquit le jeune sorcier. « Quels indices ? »

-« Les indices pour retrouver le trésor ! Car eux, ils existent bien ! Alors pourquoi choisir une poignée d'hommes pour protéger quelque chose qu'on ne veut pas voir trouvé… et laisser des indices pour le retrouver ! C'est ça que je ne comprends pas dans cette histoire. » Commenta le vieil homme, en se passant une main sur son crâne lisse.

-« Les indices… mais oui ! C'est ça ! Les indices ! » S'exclama Aimery en rangeant précipitamment ses livres. « Merci pour tout Professeur. Je crois que j'ai compris comment les arrêter. Je crois même qu'ils ne pourront pas trouver le trésor… Si trésor il y a. »

* * *

OoOoOoOoO

* * *

En descendant les escaliers de son immeuble ce matin là, Mohen n'avait pas tout à fait l'impression d'être la même que la veille. Elle avait la sensation qu'une porte inconnue de son esprit s'était ouverte et refusait de se refermer, annihilant ses indécisions. Cependant, elle se sentait enfin elle-même, comme libérée d'un boulet qu'elle aurait traîné depuis l'enfance, ou bien d'un verrou qu'on aurait apposé sur son subconscient. 

Un sourire furtif se dessina sur ses lèvres. L'idée n'était pas loin de la vérité. La nuit dernière, Calista avait réveillé ce qui depuis des années sommeillait en elle, cette source de puissance et de savoir qui lui avait déjà coûté cher. Elle se l'avait pourtant promis… Mais ce qui se préparait l'obligeait à déployer tous les moyens possibles, et cette fois elle ne reculerait devant rien. Qu'importe ce qui arriverait, elle savait bien qu'Il lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour ne pas lui en vouloir. Entre un troll ou un mangemort, il fallait bien choisir… Elle avait opté pour le troll, se dit-elle, retenant un rire nerveux.

C'est à ce point de ses pensées que l'anglaise arriva devant la succursale de Gringotts. Avec automatisme, elle caressa les lions de l'entrée, s'annonça au grincheux petit personnage de la porte et s'engagea dans un dédale de couloirs.

Dans le bureau que partageaient Avery et Zabini, elle ne rencontra aucune âme qui vive. Visiblement, il n'y avait encore personne d'arrivé à cette heure matinale. Alors pour échapper à cette atmosphère pesante qui régnait toujours dans cette pièce perpétuellement fermée, elle tira les lourds rideaux qui arrêtaient la lumière directe du jour et ouvrit la fenêtre.

Dehors, dans la ruelle cairote, la vie était bien présente. Des vendeurs ambulants haranguaient les passantes pour leur vendre le dernier ingrédient manquant avant les festivités du week-end pascal, des enfants s'amusaient avec un vieux ballon, des chiens aboyaient après eux, et les hommes se préparaient pour la prière hebdomadaire à la mosquée. En somme, c'était presque un vendredi comme les autres.

Quand le soleil égyptien perça au dessus des toits, Calista tourna son visage vers lui. Puis levant ses bras vers l'astre diurne, elle le salua, fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier la chaleur qu'il répandait dans son être nouveau. Elle se sentait comme un nouveau né, découvrant la vie, le bruit et la chaleur.

Oui, elle était nouvelle. Comme un enfant… mais l'innocence en moins ! Non, on ne pouvait parler d'innocence quand on parlait d'elle !

-« Et cette nouvelle Calista Mohen n'aura plus aucun scrupule. » Murmura-t-elle dans l'air encore frais du matin.

Mais l'ancienne en avait-elle vraiment ?

Avec un sourire presque délétère, elle laissa une vieille prière remonter les siècles de sa mémoire sans borne. Dans un mélange de grec ancien et d'assyrien, elle prononça les mots que, des millénaires avant elle, ses ancêtres déclamaient au Phébus céleste.

-« _Ô toi Seigneur de Délos à l'œil omni voyant, d'or tout nimbé quand tu délivres oracles et prophéties, écoute la juste prière que t'adresse ton humble serviteur. Car des hauteurs où tu habites, tu vois toute l'étendue de l'éther infini et celle de la terre fortunée. Et lorsque sur le monde tombe la nuit aux yeux d'étoiles, tu perçois tout en bas les racines et les confins de l'univers, puisque tu es début et puisque tu es fin de toutes choses. Permets l'accomplissement de tes desseins, envoie à ta modeste servante celui qu'elle attend._ » Déclama-t-elle, bras levés vers les cieux d'un bleu de smalt.

Quand elle ramena son regard au niveau de l'artère cairote, laissant doucement son esprit redescendre vers une dimension plus terrestre, elle se demanda d'où avait pu venir cette étrange impulsion à la vue du soleil. Elle n'avait jamais été vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler une croyante en quoi que ce soit, si ce n'était en ses propres capacités. Quand elle avait dû, pour le ministère, se plonger dans les plus anciens et plus nébuleux grimoires traitant de Théurgie, sa plus grande difficulté avait été d'imaginer avoir la foi en quelque chose d'invisible, d'indétectable comme put l'être un Dieu… Elle n'était pas de ceux qui, malgré la magie, croyaient toujours qu'une force invisible régissait l'univers.

Cependant, ce matin là, elle avait soudainement l'impression d'avoir fait fausse route pendant ses vingt-six dernières années. Car devant elle, traversant la rue à grands pas décidés, sa proie approchait.

**_A suivre...

* * *

_**

Quelques notes pour vous :  
**_La Théurgie_** : Magie divine, basée sur le culte à un ou plusieurs Dieux...  
**_Syna _**: Mot scandinave voulant tout simplement dire "oeil"... Le reste est de mon invention, bien que ce genre de croyance, un vase dans lequel on voit l'avenir, se retrouve souvent!

* * *

OoOoOoOoO

* * *

Voila!!!  
J'espère que la lecture vous aura plu... remarquez qu'on apprend des choses, pas mal de choses! nan?  
Bonne Année 2007!! 

Et soyez gentils... prennez la bonne résolution de laisser une review à l'auteur!!


	19. 18 Le Démon dans sa chair

Hello tout le monde!!

Et non, Kaly n'est pas encore morte, sa fan fiction continue... Mais j'ai simplement mi un peu de temps à écrire ce chapitre!  
Sans attendre, je vous laisse lire!!  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 18 . Le démon dans sa chair…**

* * *

_"'Cause there's a hole in my soul, That's been killing me forever. It's a place where a garden never grows, There's a hole in my soul ,Yeah, I should have known better, 'Cause your love's like a thorn Without a rose",  
Hole in my Soul, album Nine Lives, Aerosmith._

_

* * *

_

Le froid tira Sigfrid Jäger de la profonde léthargie dans laquelle il lui semblait avoir été plongé des jours durant. Son premier réflexe fut de se frotter énergiquement les yeux, d'étirer ses bras et ses jambes comme un gros chat, puis enfin de regarder où il se trouvait. Etendu sur un sol dur et inégal où il n'y avait aucun tapis ou coussin, il leva la tête au plafond et détailla les murs.

Serait-il tombé de son lit ?

Non, les murs de pierre noire n'avaient rien de commun avec son coquet petit appartement cairote. Et une autre chose lui était certaine, il ne se trouvait pas dans le salon du professeur Mohen. Non, certainement pas ! Il devait même en être très loin…

Se redressant, Sigfrid nota que le sol, en plus d'être froid et dur, était humide sous ses mains. La lumière, très chiche, venait d'un soupirail percé dans un des quatre murs sombres qui l'entouraient.

Fermant les yeux pour essayer de se rappeler quelque chose, ses autres sens se réveillèrent. Il entendit sans aucun mal des râles, comme venus des pierres, des cris inhumains, des plaintes.

Rouvrant ses paupières, s'habituant petit à petit à la pénombre, il détailla plus nettement les lieux : en tout et pour tout dix mètres carrés. Une niche de pierre avait été pratiquée dans une des parois, assez longue pour qu'un corps s'y allonge, trop peu haute pour qu'il y reste assis. Cette pièce n'avait pas été prévue pour une villégiature, ni plus ni moins une cellule, une prison.

-« NNNNNNNNNAAAANNNNNNNNNN !!!!! LAISSSEEEZZZZ MMOOIII !!! » Hurla soudainement une voix toute proche du jeune allemand.

Sigfrid sursauta et pivota sur ses pieds pour voir d'où venait ce cri. Dans un angle opposé à la couchette, une silhouette, recroquevillée sur elle-même, se balançait d'avant en arrière. Cherchant un moyen d'y voir plus clair, l'étudiant fouilla ses poches. Mais il comprit vite qu'il n'avait plus sa baguette sur lui. Alors, avec précaution, il avança vers la petite chose qui s'agitait comme une fée mise en bouteille.

-« Noonn… nooonnn… piiiittiiiééé !! J'vous jure, j'voulais pas, comprenez moi ! C'était moi ou lui. J'voulais pas ! Pas fais exprès. Voulais pas… » Répétait la voix indubitablement masculine.

De ce que la clarté réduite, issue du soupirail, lui laissa voir, Jäger discerna un corps recouvert de loques noires et d'une tignasse sombre et fournie.

-« LAAAAACCHHEEEEE MMMMMMOOOIIIIIIIII !!!!! » Lui hurla l'individu, en se dressant subitement comme un _Inferus_ hors de sa tombe.

Comme figé par un _Stupefix_, le jeune homme n'osa plus bouger, ouvrant grands ses yeux bleus pour détailler le visage qui lui faisait face. Le prisonnier n'avait pas un regard normal, au contraire c'était celui d'un fou, d'un halluciné, avec ses yeux pâles qui en paraissaient blancs tant ils étaient vides, hagards. Une barbe de plusieurs mois, si ce n'était de plusieurs années, lui dévorait les joues et le menton, abritant sans aucun doute vermines et maladies.

Le froid des lieux se fit plus intense quand la lumière, qui entrait par l'unique ouverture à l'air libre de ce trou à rat, se raréfia. Cherchant la raison de cette totale obscurité, Sigfrid leva la tête au plafond.

Ce qu'il vit lui arracha un cri d'exclamation. Pourtant, son compagnon de cellule ne réagit pas de la même façon. Se tournant vers le mur le plus proche, ce dernier se lança dans une tentative bien vaine de s'y fracasser le crâne. Hurlant comme un forcené, chargeant malgré le sort évident qui avait été jeté sur les pierres, il ne réussissait qu'à se faire repousser par la muraille à chaque coup qu'il se portait.

Lorsque l'horrible sentinelle en eut assez, elle s'éloigna et un minable rayon de lumière put revenir éclairer le décor. Sigfrid n'était pas certain de ce qu'il avait vu, pourtant, au fond de lui, une petite voix lui murmurait qu'il s'agissait bien d'un détraqueur. Etait-il mort pour ne plus en ressentir les effets désagréables d'ailleurs ?

Il savait ces êtres assoiffés de la détresse et des malheurs des autres. Et bien peu de lieux au Monde étaient entourés de détraqueurs. A vrai dire, il en connaissait un seul, la pire de toutes les prisons du monde magique, perdue au nord des îles britanniques sur un îlot sauvage… Azkaban.

A cette pensée, une seule question lui vint à l'esprit : comment se trouvait-il ici ?

-« Pourquoi moi… pourquoi moi ? » Murmura le prisonnier tout prêt de l'Allemand. « Qu'ai-je fait de mal pour vivre ça ? Pourquoi m'a-t-Elle condamné à ça ? Combien de temps vais-je devoir souffrir ainsi pour qu'ils me lâchent ?... Je ne voulais pas te tuer… mon ami… mon frère… Dis lui ! Dis lui qu'Elle doit m'innocenter !!!!!!!!! » Sanglota-t-il, se laissant tomber à genoux face à son mur.

Las d'écouter les lamentations d'un prisonnier errant entre prise de conscience et folie, Sigfrid se détourna de l'individu. Levant son bras droit vers le soupirail, il put discerner la muraille au travers, comme si son corps n'était plus qu'un faible écran de fumée.

Cette fois, il n'eut aucun doute, il était bien mort et rien d'autre qu'un fantôme.

-« Un fantôme errrant dans Azkaban, quelle jolie perrspectife de fie éterrnelle ! » Ironisa Sigfrid pour lui-même.

Quand les pleurs du détenu s'arrêtèrent, ce fut pour faire place à une autre de ses phases d'hallucinations.

-« Ainsi avance la Mort, grande faucheuse. » Proclama-t-il tel un prophète, levant ses bras décharnés au dessus de sa tête. « Mais vous qui imaginez une femme noire, toute de sombre vêtue, détrompez vous. Voici venir son plus humble serviteur, d'or est son casque, immaculée est sa cuirasse. » Sa voix prit une inflexion dramatique.

-« Il aurrait du fairre acteurr… » Se moqua l'unique spectateur.

-« Le corbeau blanc vous surveille et cueille de ses bras qui le désire ou le fuit. Craignez qu'il ne s'attarde sur vos têtes ! » Reprit-il, clamant son présage qui résonnait dans la petite pièce au plafond très haut.

Derrière les murs de la cellule, Sigfrid entendit des pleurs, des hurlements et des ricanements reprendre, comme déchaînés par l'oracle macabre du prisonnier fou.

-« Ô toi, ami, sorcier qui ne craint ni la Vie ni la Mort, plie genou à son passage pour que son bec épargne ta nuque. » Hurla le captif en tournant ses yeux vides vers le fantôme qui flottait dans son cachot.

-« Complètement fou… » Lui répondit l'allemand.

Mais le pauvre homme ne sembla pas percevoir sa remarque. Après sa diatribe, il retomba en léthargie, les bras ballants le long du corps, sa tête mollement inclinée sur une épaule, observant son mur.

-« Oui et non… » Réagit une voix calme dans l'ombre, comme navrée du spectacle qui s'offrait au jeune homme. « Il fut un grand, un puissant sorcier… à sa manière. Mais la présence perpétuelle des détraqueurs commence tout juste à avoir raison de ses remparts… Bientôt il ne réagira même plus à leurs passages. Il ne bougera plus, jusqu'à s'éteindre lentement sur sa couche… »

Fermant les yeux et serrant les poings pour ne pas hurler de surprise, Sigfrid prit sur lui avant de chercher l'origine de cette réponse. Quand il battit à nouveau des paupières, il vit une grande créature, massive, imposante et qui prenait toute la place encore libre dans la cellule. De longues plumes d'un noir brillant couvraient son corps à tête de rapace, ses pattes se terminaient par d'énormes griffes semblables à l'airain, et à l'extrémité de sa croupe rebondie une longue queue se balançait en fouettant l'air frais.

Clignant des yeux plusieurs fois pour être sûr qu'il n'était pas atteint de la même maladie que le locataire de cette pièce, l'étudiant germanique comprit qu'il était face à une créature aussi originale que rare : un griffon !

Ce dernier inclina sa grosse tête dans un angle favorable pour observer son interlocuteur, laissant son œil gauche rouler dans son orbite en détaillant le sorcier.

-« Je suis bien ce que tu vois… n'aie crainte, je ne suis pas le serviteur de la Mort dont Tuomas parlait à l'instant. »

-« Tuomas ? Cet homme est Tuomas ? C'est impossiple ! »

-« Tu le connais ? Pourquoi impossible ? Lorsqu'on enfreint la Justice, Elle se retourne un jour ou l'autre contre vous… Il est malheureux de le voir dans cet état, mais pourtant, c'est bien lui. »

-« Mais… que fais-je afec lui ici ? J'étais à Samarrie ! »

-« Hummm… Visiblement, Tuomas n'a pas perdu toutes ses facultés donc… Intéressant, intéressant... Samarie dis-tu ? » L'œil d'encre du griffon parcourut le corps brumeux du jeune sorcier. « Tu viens de Samarie ? »

-« Non ! Il me montrrait Samarrie ! Je fiens du Cairre… »

-« Le Caire… Humm… quelle coïncidence… »

-« Fous connaissez le Cairre ? »

-« J'ai connu… Après Suse, Persépolis, Babylone et tant d'autres … Oum el-dounya l'appelait-on à l'époque. »

-« Qui êtes-fous ? » Murmura l'allemand.

-« Admantinos d'Ionie. » Se présenta-t-il, pliant les pattes antérieures jusqu'à ce que son bec touche le sol, en un salut des plus nobles.

-« Defrrai-je connaîtrre ce nom ? » Demanda poliment Sigfrid.

-« Je ne sais pas… certains le connaissent, d'autres pas… » Répondit évasivement la créature en penchant son crâne d'un côté et de l'autre de son cou massif.

-« Cela ne me dit pas ce que fous êtes. Un grriffon, je le fois… »

-« Et ce que sont les griffons, jeune homme, ce qu'ils sont vraiment, le savez-vous ? »

-« Nein… »

-« Alors louez Merlin… il est en ce monde des choses que l'on ne voudrait jamais savoir. »

-« Je dois êtrre de naturre trrop currieuse… » Lui répondit l'insoumis garnement germanique, le défiant du regard.

-« Vraiment ? La curiosité… la curiosité… » Répéta la voix caverneuse. « C'est ce qui l'a mené ici, voyez-vous ! » Ajouta-t-il, en donnant un coup de tête vers la forme recroquevillée. « Curiosité pour le Mal, curiosité pour l'Intouchable… Amour de l'art aussi. »

Puis le griffon émit un étrange rire qui résonna dans son bec.

-« Moi aussi, je suis de nature… curieux ! Il ne me semble pas connaître votre nom, jeune sorcier arrogant… »

-« Sigfrid Jäger… » Prononça-t-il avec fierté, redressant le dos, bombant le torse malgré lui.

-« Jäger… Jäger… Un lien de parenté avec la famille allemande de chasseurs de vampires ? » S'étonna le griffon.

-« Je le crrains… » Murmura-t-il en retour, retrouvant sa posture nonchalante.

-« N'ayez pas honte de vos ancêtres. Leur temps et le vôtre n'ont rien à voir, laissez couler leurs erreurs comme de l'eau sur un rocher… Ils ont forgé votre présent, comme vous forgez l'avenir de ceux qui vous succéderont. Chaque sorcier n'est qu'un grain de poussière dans un océan de forces qu'il méconnaît. »

-« Selon fous, les sorrciers méconnaissent la Magie alorrs ? » S'étonna l'allemand.

-« Comme des Béotiens ! » Siffla la créature, moqueuse.

-« Alorrs, enseignez-nous… dites-nous ce que nous ignorrons… » Le provoqua l'étudiant.

-« Pensez-vous que les sorciers écoutent les griffons ? Pour vous autres, je suis une créature qui n'existe plus depuis bien longtemps. Disparue ! Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Pendant ce temps, plus personne ne court après mes plumes au moins ! J'ai enfin la paix… » S'exclama-t-il, sa voix d'outre tombe pleine de cynisme. Puis il reprit plus lentement, baissant la tête avec désespoir. « Mais je suis le témoin immobile de la catastrophe vers laquelle tend votre monde… »

-« Catastrrophe ? »

-« Depuis quelques temps, les mages noirs se succèdent. Un premier disparaît, mais un autre prend sa place… C'est un cycle infernal. La preuve que votre magie est arrivée à bout de souffle. Gangrenée, comme un cancer qui la dévorerait de l'intérieur. »

-« Cancerr ? La constellation ? » S'étonna Sigfrid.

-« Non, une maladie que les moldus combattent depuis des décennies… Une maladie qui touche les corps trop fatigués, ceux que l'on a trop sollicités. Alors il se passe une évolution indésirable, une réaction … De la même manière, des esprits trop frileux ont concentré la Magie dans des carcans qui ne lui conviennent pas, alors elle se rebelle… »

-« Fous êtes en trrain de dirre que la Magie noirre est une ponne chose ? »

-« Bonne, mauvaise… Quelle signification absurde… Je ne suis pas en train de bénir vos mages noirs. Qu'importe l'idée, c'est comment on l'applique qui compte. Magie noire, magie blanche… Stupide dualité moyenâgeuse sans raison d'être ! Selon votre vision, chers sorciers, toute créature en ce Monde possède une part de beauté et une autre de laideur… La beauté ne signifie pourtant pas la grandeur d'âme et la laideur n'est pas toujours symbole de méchanceté. Permettez, Messire Jäger, que j'y oppose ma version personnelle. La vie d'un griffon n'est pas aussi ridiculement courte que celle d'un sorcier, alors ma vision des choses se trouve forcément différente. Noir et blanc… Voici quelque chose de bien ridicule, non ? Une manière de résumer la Vie. Mais la Vie peut-elle être résumée en deux mots ? En deux camps, magie noire, ou magie blanche ? »

-« Quelqu'un m'a un jourr tenu un discourrs trrès prroche… » Répondit le sorcier. « J'afoue que je ne pense toujourrs pas comme elle… Carr n'y a-t-il pas la lumièrre et l'opscurrité ? L'eau et le feu ? La fie et la morrt ? »

-« Justement ! » S'exclama le griffon. « Toujours cette même dualité ! Ridicule, stupide, typiquement humaine. Car la vie et la magie sont constituées de façons similaires ! Pleines de couleurs, bien plus qu'un arc-en-ciel, telles de géants kaléidoscopes. » Clama la créature. « Il n'y a pas que les sorciers et les moldus sur ce Monde, il fourmille de tas d'autres créatures, êtres et civilisations perdues ou encore existantes. Il n'y a pas que le bien et le mal, il y a une infinie de possibilités, de chances, de voies… Chacun la sienne ! »

-« Justement… les sorrciers ont choisis une foie, les grriffons une autrre… »

-« Les griffons… Jeune fils d'homme, sache que les sorciers ont raison ! Les griffons n'existent plus. Nous avons consumé notre civilisation, notre propre race… Enfin, les vôtres nous y ont grandement aidés, il faut le reconnaître. Et aujourd'hui, je me trouve être le dernier… » Expliqua-t-il, levant le bec bien au-dessus de la tête de son interlocuteur, vers le soupirail, pour ne pas montrer sa peine. « Et entre toi et moi, je pense que du coup je mérite bien mon surnom… Admantinos le bien nommé ! » Se reprit-il, inclinant son gros crâne vers Sigfrid et lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Mais assez parlé de moi… Que fais-tu à traîner dans une prison, âme perdue sans corps ? »

-« Comment ? » S'inquièta le fantôme. « Com… comment ça, âme perrdue sans corrps ? Pourrtant je… je ne suis pas morrt… Je m'en soufiendrrais… »

-« Non, tu n'es pas mort. Mais tu disais venir de Samarie… tu es bien loin de chez toi… »

-« Le Cairre, je fiens du Cairre… Lui… » Il montra le prisonnier. « Tuomas m'a montrré Samarrie. Le rreste, je ne m'en soufiens pas. »

-« Tuomas, comme tout sorcier crétin de son espèce, sait ouvrir le Temps, mais pas toujours le refermer correctement. Et je crois que ça l'amuse… » Lui expliqua le griffon en fixant un regard noir sur le dos du détenu qui n'avait toujours pas remarqué leur présence.

-« Comment… comment fais-je fairre pourr rrentrrer ? J'ai des amis, ils doifent êtrre inquiets… »

-« Je peux peut-être t'aider… » Miaula la créature magique en inclinant sa tête pour fixer à nouveau son gros œil sombre dans ceux pers du jeune germain. « Mais en échange, je vais te demander une faveur. Car tout service mérite salaire, j'accepte de contribuer à ton retour, contre une rétribution de valeur équivalente… Tu vois, donnant, donnant… »

-« C'est parrce que fous demandez toujourrs quelque chose en rretourr que fos congénèrres ont disparrus ? » Ironisa le sorcier.

-« Non… Huumm humm… » S'amusa le ténébreux griffon. « C'est parce que nous pouvons exaucer les vœux, que les sorciers nous ont chassés… Nos plumes aussi ont certaines vertus magiques… Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai jamais dévoré d'humain. Du moins, plus depuis la ruine du Didymaion… Et que puis-je avaler dans un esprit en déroute ? Ah Ahahahah !! »

A ces derniers mots, l'étudiant allemand ouvrit de grands yeux, mais se retint de tout commentaire. Il enregistra soigneusement l'information dans un coin de son cerveau et sourit en réponse à l'énorme bête qui l'observait.

-« Que puis-je pourr fous ? » Demanda-t-il poliment.

Alors le griffon baissa sa grosse tête jusqu'à ce que son bec froid entre en contact avec la forme nébuleuse du sorcier, et, plaçant ses yeux brillants comme des scarabées dans ceux de son jeune interlocuteur, il prit une toute autre langue pour lui parler. Une langue que Jäger comprit sans peine…

* * *

Toujours avec cette étrange impression d'être enfermé dans une boîte, entouré de coton, Sigfrid Jäger ouvrit les yeux dans l'obscurité. Il ne se souvenait de rien, juste d'un froid mordant, pénétrant. Etait-il mort ? 

Pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'avait jamais imaginé la Mort aussi froide, aussi sombre… Non, vraiment pas comme ça… Peut-être était-il mort de son énième idiotie ? Le professeur Mohen en avait-elle eu assez de traîner un boulet tel que lui ?

Mais c'était ce froid, ce vent qui s'insinuait en lui… Brrrr… Oui, il lui semblait bien sentir un courant d'air caresser ses cheveux. Comment pouvait-on avoir encore conscience de son corps une fois mort ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Lentement, une lumière de plus en plus forte chassa les ténèbres qui l'entourait. De même, le froid s'estompa et une envahissante impression de bien-être prit sa place. Doucement, un paysage fit son apparition, sortant d'une brume due à la chaleur excessive d'un soleil matinal. Les lieux ressemblaient à l'Egypte qu'il connaissait, sans pourtant l'être…

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Il n'aurait vraiment pas imaginer que le Paradis des maladroits soit un lieu si idyllique… Dans son malheur, il avait de la chance, se dit-il.

Progressivement, les sons émergèrent et chassèrent le silence oppressant qui l'entourait depuis son réveil. Se redressant, il vit un port autour de lui. Amusant, les anciens disaient-ils vrai quand ils parlaient du Styx à traverser ?

Le jeune homme se retourna pour voir la barque de Charron, au moins une fois dans sa mort. Mais il ne la vit pas.

A la place, accosté sur un quai bourdonnant d'activité, se dressait tout le contraire de la mythique barque : un paquebot moldu.

Autour d'une passerelle, tenue par un bien étrange personnage s'il s'agissait de Charron, des coolies, des porteurs, des vendeurs, des sacs, des malles, des cages avec des animaux exotiques et un tas d'autres choses indéfinissables s'entassaient en vrac, comme un souk improvisé. Sur le pont supérieur du paquebot, des hommes des femmes envoyaient de grands saluts vers le quai bondé. Cela ne ressemblait pas à l'idée qu'il se faisait de la Mort, plutôt d'un départ en vacances…

La vie pleine d'activité du port lui rappela son arrivée à Alexandrie, quelques années plus tôt. A l'époque il n'était pas seul, il y avait Aimery et Enzo. Les odeurs d'un marchand de sucreries passant tout prêt lui rappela aussi le passé…

Ah, ces odeurs… Pas exactement les même, mais le port par contre… Prenant conscience qu'il connaissait bien les lieux, avec quelques modifications, il tourna sur lui-même et parcouru les murs, la jetée et les badauds de son regard bleu. Oui, c'était bien Alexandrie ! Une Alexandrie passée mais une Alexandrie toujours aussi vivante.

-« Rébecca, presse toi ! On va rater notre bateau ! Allez, allez… avance par la barbe d'Osiris !! » Pesta une voix d'homme en anglais.

Surpris d'entendre quelqu'un parler la langue de Shakespeare au Paradis d'Alexandrie, le jeune allemand se retourna et dévisagea les deux voyageurs qui se pressaient vers le quai surchargé.

Un homme, un sorcier vraisemblablement, traînait derrière lui une jeune femme au teint maladif, aux yeux rouges et gonflés, la tenant par la main comme une enfant désobéissante que l'on vient de punir.

-« Voyons ! Ne sois pas sotte, tu sais très bien qu'il ne viendra pas ! Rien ne pourrait se mettre entre lui et ses maudites recherches ! Même pas ses deux élèves préférés ! » S'exclama encore le sorcier, avançant à grande peine au milieu de la foule bigarrée amassée devant le paquebot.

-« Mais… Alphard ! Je lui ai envoyé un hibou tout de même. Il pourrait venir. Je ne trouve pas que cela soit poli de partir comme deux voleurs sans le prévenir ! » Gémit la jeune femme derrière son compagnon, épongeant de temps à autre ses yeux bouffis avec un mouchoir.

-« J'estime que pour ce qui est des manières de voleur, notre cher Baghard peut nous en apprendre encore ! Mais tu es malade et je dois rentrer pour me marier… Alors l'aventure est terminée !Il est hors de question que je te laisse, dans ton état, seule en Egypte. Et quelque chose me dit que sans nous, notre cher professeur ne trouvera rien d'autre qu'une tombe… pour lui ! »

-« Pourquoi es-tu si hargneux contre lui ? Baghard est un grand archéomage, il va continuer sans nous et il trouvera certainement le trésor. Quand je pense qu'ils ont laissés des indices pour trouver quelque chose qu'ils ne veulent pas qu'on découvre. Tu sais, Isaura a raison. Ça cache quelque chose ! »

-« Oui, Reb ! Ça cache quelque chose, ça cache très certainement un piège ! Et parti comme il est, Rigborg va foncer en plein dedans, tête baissée ! Certainement pas né fin mars pour rien ! » Se moqua le dénommé Alphard en indiquant à l'individu de la passerelle ses bagages qui le suivait dans les bras des porteurs.

Rébecca ? Alphard ? Baghard Rigborg ! Mais ces noms ne lui étaient pas inconnus, pensa immédiatement Sigfrid. Seulement, le temps qu'il réagisse, les deux sorciers étaient montés à bord du paquebot qui partait déjà…

Alors, tout redevient sombre, noir, obscur. Alexandrie disparaissait rapidement, avalée par les ténèbres. Jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière éblouissante inonde à nouveau l'espace. Mais ce n'était pas celle du soleil d'Egypte…

* * *

Clignant des yeux pour s'habituer à son nouvel environnement, l'allemand identifia sa nouvelle destination comme un vaste bureau cossu. 

Etait-ce là l'administration infernale ? Certainement. C'était plus moderne qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, mais cela avait du charme et du caractère…

Derrière un énorme secrétaire, un petit vieillard strict au crâne lisse le fusillait du regard. Involontairement, le jeune homme ferma la bouche, redressa le dos, bomba le torse et resta pieds joints devant l'administrateur aux allures de dragon. Avait-il déjà commis une faute, à peine arrivé ?

Avant que le vieux grincheux n'ait fini de toussoter pour s'éclaircir la voix, l'indiscipliné teuton s'était imaginé toutes les solutions possibles. Mais alors qu'il tournait discrètement la tête pour observer le bureau, il remarqua une bande de gamins alignés à ses côtés. Ils se tenaient tous droits comme des manches à balais, enfin surtout le dernier, le plus proche de lui. Baissant le menton pour le dévisager, il sursauta en reconnaissant ces cheveux blonds pâles, ce nez un peu pointu, cet air hautain qu'il connaissait si bien.

Par la barbe de Merlin ! Serait-il mort en même temps que son vieil ami Aimery ? Mais… dans ce cas, pourquoi Aimery était-il si jeune ? Enfin, qu'importe !

Tout à sa joie soudaine, il arbora un sourire heureux et, sans se préoccuper du barbon qui parcourait de ses petits yeux cruels la rangée alignée devant lui, Jäger détailla les murs de la pièce. Tout un pan était couvert de portrait d'hommes et femmes en bonnet de nuit, certains marmonnaient contre ceux qui venaient les déranger en plein sommeil, d'autres ronflaient comme des bienheureux. Ce devait être la nuit aux Enfers…

Puis revenant à ses compagnons de malheur, l'allemand commença à les examiner. Bonne initiative Ils s'alignaient tous les sept en rang d'oignon. Avec lui, ils étaient donc huit. Mais tous les autres avaient le regard baissé, visiblement gênés d'être ainsi convoqués. Il n'y avait qu'un le plus petit d'entre eux qui osait rendre son regard glacial à l'administrateur. Même Jäger n'aurait oser se comporter ainsi…

-« Malefoy, Walden, Travers, Mohen, Prewett et Londubat ! Etonnant ! » S'exclama soudainement la voix de fausset du vieux débris.

En entendant les noms de Malfoy et Mohen, Sigfrid se déplaça quelque peu et observa le visage de son voisin. Et là, toute sa crétinerie lui revint en plein face. Comment avait-il pu confondre son ami français avec… avec ça !

Sa joie envolée, il fixa d'un œil mauvais la taille réduite du maudit gamin. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ou treize ans, mais l'air arrogant était déjà bien présent. Cependant quand le vieux hibou reprit sa diatribe, l'Allemand rentra dans le rang sans avoir eu le temps de dévisager le dénommé Mohen.

-« Je ne suis guère surpris de voir messieurs Prewett et Londubat faire une nouvelle ânerie… Mais, ôtez moi d'un doute Londubat, habituellement, vous faites bien ça de jour ? » Demanda-t-il en se penchant, par dessus son bureau, vers le garçon à l'extrémité la plus éloignée de Jäger. « Qu'en dirait votre mère… si elle apprenait que vous semer la zizanie à Poudlard aussi la nuit ? »

Sans répondre, le garçon fit la moue, le regard un peu fuyant comme s'il regrettait amèrement déjà ce qu'il avait dû faire.

-« Par contre, pour messieurs Malefoy, Travers et leur inséparable crétin de Walden… » Poursuivit le vieillard en posant ses yeux froids sur les trois plus proches compagnons de l'Allemand. « Non, là je ne pose pas de questions… Visiblement mon bureau, ou ma délicieuse présence, vous manquait… depuis ce matin ! Monsieur Malefoy, avant de faire une de vos idioties, réfléchissez-vous à ce que vont penser vos parents ? Et vous monsieur Travers ? Non, je ne vous demande pas à vous Walden, il est clairement établi que cela dépasse les capacités cognitives de ce mollusque qui vous sert de cerveau. » Lança-t-il, perfidement, au plus petit du trio nommé.

-« Quand au dernier élément responsable de cette pagaille, j'ai nommé miss Mohen… j'aimerai comprendre? Vous m'aviez habitué à des explosions de chaudrons… » Releva cyniquement le vieil homme.

Pendant que le dénommé Malefoy et ses deux comparses étaient secoués d'un rire idiot, l'étudiant se pencha en avant et fixa la jeune fille, droite comme un manche à balais. C'était elle, qui depuis le début, rendait si farouchement son regard polaire à celui qu'il avait maintenant identifié comme un des nombreux directeurs du collège Poudlard. Alors après l'Egypte, il se retrouvait en Grande Bretagne… « Etrange monde des Morts » pensa-t-il.

-« Mais pas à ça… »Reprit-il malgré les ricanements. « J'exige une explication ! » Hurla-t-il violemment. « Je sais combien cela ne vous ferait ni chaud ou froid d'être renvoyée… Visiblement, l'absence de vos parents vous dessert mademoiselle, vous êtes pétrie de fierté mal placée. Cessez de me fixer comme ça ! C'est un ordre ! » S'énerva le vieux directeur.

Derrière une paire de lunettes de travers, sous une masse de cheveux ébouriffés et portant une robe poussiéreuse, Sigfrid ne fut pas totalement certain d'y reconnaître Calista Mohen. Elle avait pourtant cet air déterminé, cette moue dure qu'elle prenait lorsqu'on osait se dresser contre elle. Autour, les six garçons baissaient tous le nez, particulièrement inspirés par leurs chaussures, le bas de leurs robes ou les arabesques du parquet.

-« Si vous cherchez un responsable Professeur Dippet, demandez donc à Malefoy ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire à Calista. Quatre contre un… Fabian et moi les avons entendus s'en vanter cet après-midi monsieur. » Expliqua le jeune garçon de droite.

Sigfrid le dévisagea un instant, essayant de se souvenir du nom qu'avait prononcé le vieillard. Plus grand que ses camarades, brun avec un visage long et fin, il avait un regard franc, sincère et la tête d'un premier de la classe. A son côté, son camarade aux cheveux roux et aux yeux très bleus détaillait les portraits du bureau tout en fuyant le regard du vieux dragon qui leur faisait face. En quelques secondes, l'étudiant allemand avait clairement établie que monsieur Dippet, le directeur, ne semblait pas très apprécié, voire craint.

-« Monsieur Londubat ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes le meilleur élève de votre maison que je vous autorise à me montrer si peu de respect ! Mais si je comprends bien, comme toujours, il semble que l'origine de toute cette histoire soit Mademoiselle Mohen… Très bien, j'ai trouvé mon responsable, messieurs, vous pouvez disposer ! Et que je ne vous y reprenne pas ! »

Choqué par la décision arbitraire, le jeune Fabian releva la tête et s'apprêtait à rétorquer quelque chose au directeur lorsqu'une petite main gantée le retint par le poignet. Etonné, alors que six apprentis sorciers sortaient du bureau, laissant derrière eux l'inébranlable petite silhouette de l'élève Mohen, Sigfrid fixa intensément le dos du jeune garçon jusqu'à ce qu'il eut disparu par la porte. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais le simple geste de la jeune Calista éveillait en lui une sorte de jalousie. Elle n'avait rien dit, mais ce simple contact évoquait plus de choses que des mots.

-« Maintenant, à nous, mademoiselle Mohen. Il semble que depuis votre arrivée en ces lieux, il n'y a de cela que quelques mois, vous vous complaisez à semer la zizanie parmi mes élèves. Que vous vous comportiez en sauvage chez vous, votre famille fait ce qu'elle veut, mais entre ces murs, c'est hors de question ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre. »

-« Parfaitement monsieur. » Répondit laconiquement la jeune fille.

-« Parfait. Pour la peine, vous serez en retenue cinq soirs par semaine, pendant… un mois ! J'espère que cette activité tardive vous occupera assez pour vous détourner de vos idées de trouble-fête. Je ne saurai tolérer plus longtemps votre comportement décadent ! Vous pouvez rejoindre votre dortoir. »

Sans un mot supplémentaire, sans même essayer de contester la décision partiale du Professeur Dippet, Calista Mohen sortit silencieusement du grand bureau et descendit les marches avec la souplesse d'un chat qui retombe toujours sur ses pattes.

-« Pst ! Calista ! » Murmura une petite voix aiguë à son passage, dans un couloir particulièrement sombre.

Alors que Jäger ne discernait rien dans l'ombre, la jeune fille pivota sur elle-même et fit face à l'origine du son, devinait sans mal son auteur.

-« Que me veux-tu ? » Chuchota-t-elle hargneusement en réponse. « C'est la mode à Serpentard ? Vous vous amusez bien à ridiculiser les Serdaigles ? »

-« Pour ma peine, je ne vois pas la raison de me fatiguer à te ridiculiser. Tu le fais très bien toi-même en cours de Potions ! » Ironisa la voix fluette que Sigfrid identifia comme celle d'une fille. « Et puis, pourquoi tu te laisses faire ? Je t'ai prévenue, tu aurais pu éviter le piège de Malefoy sans mal. Es-tu encore plus bête que Walden ? J'aurai presque honte d'être du même sang que toi. »

-« Si tu as honte, rentre dans ton dortoir alors ! » Répondit sèchement Calista. « Je ne saurai être encore une fois responsable de dévoyer les très chers élèves de monsieur Dippet. Va t'en ! Je n' t'en voudrai pas, après tout, tu refuses bien de me parler devant tout le monde ! »

-« Arrête de jouer la martyre. Viens, j'ai à te parler ! » S'exclama l'autre jeune fille.

Et le temps que Sigfrid cligne des yeux, une tornade de cheveux clairs le traversa sans mal et entraîna sa camarade au loin.

* * *

Le silence revint avec la lumière du jour. Le sombre couloir de Poudlard fit place à une pièce plus large, couverte de tapis épais et moelleux, aux murs blancs percés, ici et là, de vues sur la campagne anglaise ou sur Londres. Au centre, un massif bureau de ministre trônait. Dans un angle de ce dernier, l'_Union Jack_ flottait en format miniature, sous l'effet d'un vent magique. Derrière le bureau, un gros fauteuil tendu de velours pourpre s'affaissait sous le poids d'un dignitaire aux moustaches aussi tombantes que ses bajoues. 

Sur une cheminée de brique, où brûlait encore un feu malgré le temps ensoleillé qui baignait à la fois Londres et la campagne, un portrait grandeur nature de la Reine Elisabeth II s'ajoutait à la solennité des lieux.

Une main énergique frappa à la porte du bureau.

-« Entrez ! » Grogna le gros dignitaire aux moustaches tombantes.

La porte s'ouvrit devant un sorcier de haute taille, large d'épaule et à l'impressionnante crinière rousse. Dans la force de l'âge, il exprimait autant le dynamisme que l'homme derrière le bureau semblait mou.

-« Monsieur le ministre, j'ai ici la jeune personne dont notre contact nous a parlé. Quand voulez-vous la voir ? » Dit-il, s'exprimant d'une voix claire et vive.

Surpris, Sigfrid détailla plus intensément le sorcier aux moustaches de morse, ayant du mal à imaginer un mollasson pareil comme ministre de la magie.

-« Ah, oui, Scrimgeour… Faites-la entrer. Nous allons nous occuper de ce cas sans attendre. »

-« Très bien monsieur le ministre ! »

L'homme s'effaça pour laisser entrer une petite sorcière qui parut presque naine à côté de l'imposant Scrimgeour. Le ministre se leva avec quelques difficultés de son siège, faisant grincer ce dernier, et s'avança lentement pour venir saluer la jeune femme.

-« Mademoiselle, sachez que je suis charmé de vous rencontrer. » Roucoula-t-il en baisant goulûment la main gantée de cuir, qu'il avait agrippée sans le consentement de son invitée.

-« Hum hum… » Toussota l'autre sorcier dans leur dos.

-« Puis-je savoir ce qui me vaut l'honneur d'être ainsi convoquée, à heure si matinale, dans le bureau du ministre de la magie ? » S'exclama la sorcière d'une voix froide que l'Allemand reconnue immédiatement.

-« Prenez donc un siège ! » S'empressa le ministre, faisant apparaître une bergère de style Queen Ann d'un coup de baguette.

Attendant calmement qu'on lui explique l'origine de cette mystérieuse convocation, Calista Mohen prit place. Cependant, à son attitude quelque peu rigide, Sigfrid devina qu'elle était plus nerveuse qu'elle ne voulait le paraître. Il prit ainsi conscience qu'il en savait déjà beaucoup sur son professeur. Au moindre plissement de sa bouche, il devinait ce qu'elle pensait du discours de son interlocuteur. Qu'elle ferme à demi ses paupières ou qu'elle tapote distraitement son accoudoir, il savait comment l'interpréter.

De son côté, le dénommé Scrimgeour invoqua lui-même un fauteuil des plus sobres et s'installa, pendant que le siège du ministre grinçait à nouveau sous le poids de son occupant. Ce dernier farfouilla quelques instants dans les nombreux parchemins éparpillés sur son bureau, puis trouvant le dossier qu'il désirait, il rangea tant bien que mal le reste et, se racla la gorge.

-« Mademoiselle Mohen-Potter. » Commença-t-il pompeusement. Hum hum ?!

-« Miss Mohen suffira. » L'interrompit la jeune femme.

-« Oui, comme vous voudrez. Nous vous avons convoquée en vue de vous demander votre aide. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que notre pays traverse une douloureuse période de crises. Même si le bureau des Aurors, et derrière lui tout le ministère de la Magie, cherche tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables de… »

-« Visiblement pas assez ! » Persifla la jeune sorcière.

-« Ah eeuhh… oui, enfin, nous faisons ce que nous pouvons ! » Lui répondit le gros homme, perturbé par l'interruption. « Or nous avons appris, récemment, de source sûre… » Il toussota à nouveau pour se racler la gorge. « Donc nous avons été informés que vous êtes la personne la plus en mesure de nous convenir dans le cadre d'une mission précise. »

-« Pardon ? » Lui rétorqua sèchement Mohen, ouvrant grands ses yeux d'ambre. « Je ne suis pas certaine de bien vous suivre… En quoi une étudiante en archéomagie pourrait vous être plus utile que… qu'un professeur ? »

-« Oui, c'est certain… » Reprit le ministre, cherchant ses mots. « Mais votre aide ne concernera en rien l'archéomagie. » Précisa-t-il, retrouvant son calme face à l'effet de surprise sur la jeune femme.

-« Si vous permettez, monsieur, je peux exposer à mademoiselle Mohen les faits qui nous poussent à faire appel à ses compétences, très particulières… » Minauda le grand sorcier.

-« Faites, faites Rufus. Vous connaissez bien mieux que moi ce domaine. »

Sans se retenir d'un sourire quelque peu suffisant, le rouquin se tourna vers la jeune femme et commença ses explications.

-« Selon un de nos plus grands informateurs du moment, qui souhaite garder l'anonymat, je pense que vous comprendrez vite pourquoi, vous êtes l'une de rares personnes en ce bas monde à posséder certains dons que nous souhaitons vous voir utiliser au service de notre ministère. »

-« Vous ne faites que redire ce que monsieur le ministre vient d'expliquer, différemment. A défaut de passer pour une idiote, pourriez vous me dire clairement ce que je dois comprendre à travers vos paroles alambiquées ? »

-« Le mot « _Démon_ » vous parlerait-il mieux ? »

-« C'est possible, en archéomagie nous croisons pas mal de malédictions, de textes et autres artefacts y faisant référence. »

-« Ne vous méprenez pas miss Mohen. Il ne s'agit en rien d'archéomagie. Plutôt de faire appel à vos compétences particulières ! »

-« Mais je ne sais pas qui vous a parlé de moi, messieurs, seulement je ne compte pas offrir mes « _compétences très particulières_ ». A qui que ce soit ! J'espère avoir été claire. » Répondit-elle froidement en se levant de sa bergère.

-« Restez assise voyons, il n'est pas besoin de vous enflammer ainsi. Notre informateur nous avait aussi parlé de votre tempérament fougueux, et je constate qu'il n'avait pas tort. Laissez-moi vous expliquer ce que nous attendons précisément de vous. Sachez tout d'abord que le ministère, et tout particulièrement le bureau des Aurors que je représente, serait satisfait de votre aide sur un cas très particulier. Si vous ne répondiez pas à notre attente, nous pourrions nous montrer très… gênants pour votre carrière d'archéomage. Ce serait tout de même gâcher un talent, qui me semble prometteur. Si au contraire, vous nous aidez comme nous l'attendons, monsieur le ministre et moi-même nous porterons garant de votre future carrière. Qui sait même, peut-être préfériez-vous continuer dans le cadre de la politique. Enfin, j'insiste sur le fait que vous ne devez pas prendre votre décision à la légère. Prenez votre temps, après cet entretien. Mon bureau vous sera grand ouvert en attente de votre réponse. »

-« Je ne saurai dire pourquoi, mais la description que mon oncle m'avait faite de son supérieur m'avait fait vous imaginer tout autrement, monsieur Scrimgeour. Pardonnez-moi la franchise de mes mots, mais je suis presque déçue de vous découvrir aussi véreux que tous les autres flagorneurs fréquentant ces couloirs. Finalement, vous descendez vous-même de votre piédestal où l'on vous avait si injustement placé. Vous vous montrez soudainement… humain ! Mais comme vous l'avez si justement souligné, je suis un démon. J'entre dans la catégorie des être les plus dangereux, je peux vous rompre la nuque d'une simple pensée, ou bien faire de vous mon pantin. Essayez de me briser, vous n'y arriverez pas ! Vos manières déloyales ne me font pas peur. »

-« Et votre oncle… Que pensez-vous qu'il puisse lui arriver ? Ainsi que votre gentil cousin, votre tante, votre grand-mère… » Susurra dangereusement le ministre. « Je n'aime pas utiliser de tels moyens pour obtenir ce que je considère le plus utile pour l'Etat et le pays. Mais s'il le faut, je n'hésiterai pas ! »

-« Vous faites bien la paire tous les deux… » Grinça-t-elle, fusillant du regard l'étrange duo, passant ses yeux d'ambre cachés derrière ses lunettes teintées du gros au grand et du grand au gros.

-« Calmez-vous ma chère, la colère est mauvaise conseillère. Et surtout écoutez bien ce que Rufus a à vous dire… »

La voix du ministre se fit de plus en plus lointaine, la scène sembla se faire de plus en plus petite sous les yeux de Sigfrid, jusqu'à ce que le halo lumineux du bureau se transforme en un reflet dansant sur une flaque d'eau noire et froide.

Détachant ses yeux de cette réverbération, il découvrit qu'il faisait à nouveau nuit. Et une chose était certaine, il n'était pas au Paradis ni aux Enfers. A moins qu'il ait trouvé le purgatoire des sorciers… Sa peine serait-elle de retracer la vie de son professeur d'archéomagie ?

Il détailla pour la énième fois le changement de décor. Comme sortie de terre, une grande bâtisse se dressait en pleine campagne endormie. Devant, quelques silhouettes noires, encagoulées, masquées, avançaient silencieusement, baguette à la main. A sa droite, un homme au masque argenté, estampillé d'un étrange symbole sur la joue gauche, paraissait diriger l'opération. Ils encerclèrent la maison solitaire, puis, s'assurant qu'aucun sortilège protecteur ne pouvait dénoncer leur présence, ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur, laissant juste une poignée d'entre eux en sentinelles externes.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au jeune allemand pour comprendre à quoi il assistait. La seconde suivant, un cri d'effroi lui glaça le sang.

-« Nooonn ! Bande de sauvages, sortez de chez moi ! » Hurla la voix éraillée au fort accent écossais.

-« Où ? Où se trouve-t-il ? » Lui répondit sèchement un des hommes masqués.

-« Laissez en paix ma grand mère ! Elle ne sait même pas de quoi vous parlez ! » Leur cria une voix féminine.

-« Alors réponds toi ! Où ? » Tonitrua l'un des Mangemorts.

La femme se mit à rire à gorge déployé pour toute réponse à son empressement.

-« _Avada Kedavra_ ! » Lança une autre voix masculine au timbre étouffé par sa capuche et son masque.

-« Nooooooonnnnnnnnn !! Graaanndd mèèèèrrreee !! » S'époumona la femme alors que l'Allemand percevait le bruit mat d'un corps percutant le sol. « Bande de salauds ! Maintenant vous pouvez crevez pour que je vous réponde ! Même sous l'_Imperium_ ! Jamais ! Jamais ! Jaaamm… »

-« _Avada Kedavra_ ! » Prononça à nouveau la même voix.

Sigfrid suivit les assassins par la porte laissée béante et ne put être que le témoin impuissant du double meurtre. Sur le sol pavé du séjour, une vieille dame en chemise de nuit était étendue, les yeux grands ouverts sur la Mort et les bras en croix. A ses côtés, la courageuse jeune femme qui avait refusé de répondre à ses agresseurs gisait comme une marionnette dont on venait de couper les fils.

-« Imbécile ! » S'exclama une voix traînante. « Tu l'as tuée ! Et sans avoir obtenu ce que l'on venait chercher. »

-« La ferme blanc bec ! » Répondit sèchement le meurtrier. « Rien à foutre des remarques d' une jeune recrue qui n'a même pas encore de poils au menton mais les cheveux plus longs que sa fiancée ! »

-« Ce soir c'est moi qui commande, alors vous arrêtez de vous taper sur la gueule tous les deux. Et vous faites comme je le dis, un point c'est tout ! Maintenant, videz-moi la maison ! Faut retrouver ce maudit grimoire. »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on en a faire du grimoire ? » Demanda le sorcier à la voix traînante.

-« Toi ? Rien ! Mais Lui, il l'exige ce soir entre ses mains ! Alors tout le monde s'y met et plus vite que ça ! » Et sur ces mots, il planta là le jeune Mangemort.

-« _Lumos_ ! » Prononça une des voix.

A la lueur de la baguette, Jäger vit encore mieux l'étendue du malheur. A croire d'ailleurs que la jeune recrue avait des remords, au lieu de chercher, il s'agenouilla auprès des victimes.

-« Par Merlin ! » S'exclama-t-il en soulevant la chevelure de la plus jeune des deux. « Voyez-vous ça… Calista Mohen… Voilà finalement une mort qui sera digne d'elle. Mourir pour un grimoire ! Ironie du sort pour un rat de bibliothèque. » Dit-il, laissant sa voix traîner sur les mots.

-« Quoi ? Tu la connaissais ? » S'étonna une voix derrière lui.

-« Imbécile, toi aussi tu la connaissais Walden… »

A ces mots, Sigfrid recula jusqu'à passer le pas de la porte. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il sentait les yeux lui piquer. Lui aussi avait reconnu le visage sous les longs cheveux noirs, lui aussi l'avait identifiée. Mais contrairement au jeune mangemort, il sentait un grand vide dans son cœur, dans ses émotions, un trou…

Car il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir, Calista Mohen était morte. Personne ne survivait à un Avada Kedavra. Personne…

Alors, qui était cette femme en Egypte qui se faisait appeler Mohen, Calista Mohen ?

* * *

_A suivre…_


	20. 19 Les sorciers qui vendirent le Monde

Chapitre Dix-neuf

Les sorciers qui vendirent le Monde

* * *

« _The man who sold the World_ », chanson de David Bowie, 1970.

* * *

-

-« I thought you died alone, a long long time ago …» Chantonnait un homme dans l'air frais du matin naissant. « Oh no, not me, I never lost control. You're face to face, With the man who sold the world … » Reprit-il plus fort, sa voix portant loin dans l'étendue désertique autour de lui.

Depuis les hauteurs du Gebel Qatrâni où il s'était perché, le jeune homme laissa ses yeux pers parcourir l'immense étendue de sable et de roche qui s'éveillait sous la caresse des mains divines de Ré. Sifflotant cet air de musique en mimant un jeu de guitare, il observa la lumière chasser l'ombre, telle une vision prémonitoire de ce qu'il espérait pouvoir accomplir dans sa vie. Puis percevant comme des soupirs, il baissa la voix pour entendre ce son mystérieux qui lui répondait, et le chant des roches du Gebel s'éleva.

Semblable à une mélopée de gémissements montant d'une prison perdue, oubliée par les hommes au fil des siècles, au milieu de la montagne libyque, le chant bi-quotidien se fit entendre, s'intensifiant avec le changement de température.

Les sorciers d'Egypte appelaient ce phénomène « les cris du démon de Qasr El-Sagha », mais les géologues moldus avaient expliqué ce fait exceptionnel par la dilatation de la montagne sous la chaleur du soleil. Nikita en souriait à chaque fois que ses amis moldus le lui expliquaient. Mais c'était comme essayer de faire passer un chameau dans le chas d'une aiguille, le jeune sorcier n'acceptait pas leur histoire, scientifiquement prouvée, tout comme eux n'auraient pu se faire à l'idée qu'un simple bout de bois puisse être magique.

Rigborg junior ne leur avait jamais parlé de ses origines. Ses amis étaient ceux qu'il avait pu se faire au hasard de ses explorations dans cet autre monde. Ni sa mère, ni son grand-père n'auraient approuvé qu'il ait de telles relations. Alors Nikita s'était tu, vivant sa double vie. Depuis lors, il était passé maître dans l'art de la dissimulation et celui du mensonge, à défaut d'être doué avec une baguette !

A bien réfléchir, il aurait même pu devenir un guérisseur chez les moldus. Après tout il n'y avait pas grand chose de sorcier dans les potions.

-« Hors mis les effets primaires ou secondaires de certaines… » Pensa-t-il tout haut avec un sourire malsain. Oui, mais d'autres pouvaient sauver la vie ! C'était certainement pour tout cela qu'il aimait cette activité.

Cependant, il avait encore des attaches, de lourdes attaches au monde sorcier. Ce n'était pas le rêve de partir qui lui manquait, c'était le courage… Oui, Nikita devait le reconnaître, il n'avait jamais été très courageux. Tête brûlée, curieux, maladivement curieux, fonceur et tête de mule, c'étaient les mots qui le définissaient le mieux. Comme tout esprit faible, il n'était fait que pour se plier devant autrui. Ce qu'il avait du faire d'ailleurs, repensa-t-il amèrement.

Ce n'était pas pour lui plaire! Mais on ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix. Depuis petit, il avait cette sensation d'être imparfait, incomplet… Au plus loin qu'il avait beau chercher, il ne se souvenait que de cette étrange sensation, lourde, désagréable. A traîner un boulet invisible derrière lui, il ne s'était jamais fait des amis durablement, juste des connaissances, des accointances temporaires…

Levant la tête vers le ciel qui se teintait des mille et une couleurs de l'aurore, il fixa douloureusement la Lune, pâle être qui s'effaçait dans la clarté matinale. Fidèle et silencieuse, elle le regardait depuis les cieux, il la considérait comme sa seule amie, sa confidente à qui il racontait tout. Elle aussi devait connaître ce sentiment étrange, se dit-il. Elle était donc le seul être du Monde Magique à pouvoir le comprendre parfaitement.

La Lune ne pouvait que comprendre sa honte terrible de s'être ridiculisé devant une petite sorcière anglaise. Avec l'amertume de la défaite, montait la haine, irréversible, dévastatrice, de l'ennemi. Calista Mohen était devenue son ennemie héréditaire comme le soleil était celui de la Lune. Elle ne pouvait que le comprendre…

C'est le bruit de petits cailloux dévalant la paroi du piton rocheux qui le sortit soudainement de ses pensées moroses. Tournant la tête, il crut percevoir une ombre dans son dos. Nikita cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, mais l'ombre avait disparu. Il avait dû être tout simplement ébloui par la lumière de l'aurore.

- « Alors on rumine sa défaite d'hier ? » Souffla une voix faible semblant venir elle-même du Gebel.

Encore surpris, Nikita se leva et chercha d'où pouvait venir le son. Ne trouvant rien, il resserra son blouson , en cuir rouge autour de lui comme une protection contre le légendaire esprit du Gebel. Il avait soudainement foi en ce que son grand-père lui avait tant de fois raconté. L'histoire d'un sorcier qui avait pensé tricher avec la Mort, le mythe d'un homme qui s'était pensé plus intelligent que les autres et avait été rattrapé par le Temps. Les moldus connaissaient aussi la légende du Gebel mais n'y croyaient pas. Les caravanes avaient juste pris soin, depuis tant de siècles, de passer au loin de ce lieu maudit.

Le temple abandonné au pied de la montagne était, disaient les plus crédules, la preuve que ce lieu était mauvais depuis la nuit des temps. Pourtant, le temple de Qasr El-Sagha attirait de plus en plus les explorateurs, les aventuriers et les touristes moldus !

Non, il ne devait rien y avoir sous cette montagne rigola Nikita pour se donner du courage. Alors il osa, de sa voix rendue chevrotante par les battements fous de son cœur, prendre la parole.

- « Qui est là ?. » Demanda-t-il tout d'abord.

Mais seul le silence du désert répondit.

Il se sentait certainement tel que Mohen avait dû être la veille, quand il l'avait attirée à Dimeh. Il s'en mordait encore les doigts… Quel idiot il avait pu être !

-« Un corbeau peut avoir des remords ? » S'enquit la même voix désincarnée qui flottait dans le vent.

Tournant encore et encore sur lui-même, Rigborg ne vit personne. Visiblement, en plus d'être un idiot, un lâche et un imbécile, il venait d'avoir la preuve qu'il était fou !!

-« Corbeau… Mais… mais… Osiris d'merde, qui êtes-vous ? » S'énerva-t-il.

-« Le calme est la voie de la raison de l'âme, la colère celle des humeurs du corps… » Chuchota délicatement le vent. « Je suis ton unique ami en ce bas monde, je suis l'oreille qui t'écoute, l'épaule qui te réconforte et la voix qui te conseille. »

Les infections délicates et suaves eurent l'effet instantané d'un seau d'eau froide sur le caractère bouillant du jeune homme, il en ferma les yeux comme apaisé.

-« Mohen est une idiote, mais elle sait utiliser le peu que la Nature lui a donné. Toi, tu as bien plus ! Tu peux faire de grandes choses. Tu es né pour être un conquérant… Suis mes conseils et bientôt tu auras la revanche que tu désires du tréfonds de ton coeur …»

-« Mais…Corbeau… Odin … Je dois… J'ai une mission… » Murmura Nikita, comme une vaine résistance à la voix qui semblait vouloir prendre le contrôle de ses pensées.

-« Qu'importe Odin… laisse Munin s'occuper de la mission. Odin a pensé à tout mon petit corbeau, puisque vous êtes deux ! » S'amusa la voix.

-« Mais… mais… qu's'passera-t-il si … s'il n'est pas à la hauteur ? »

-« Tu es l'As, c'est pour ça que tu dois utiliser à bon escient tes capacités, mon petit Hugin ! Laisse le jouer les jokers… »

-« C'est plus un bouffon qu'un Joker… » Laissa échapper le jeune homme alors qu'il se sentait partir.

Son corps s'assit de lui-même sur la roche dure de la montagne lybique et ses yeux se levèrent vers la silhouette presque totalement disparue de la lune.

- « Un amateur de jeu ? » Demanda la voix, comme amusée. « Dans ce cas, pense que sur un échiquier le fou peut avoir de la valeur… Dis-toi que Munin peut être le pion qui jouera toute ta vengeance ! »

-« Vengeance… » Souffla Nikita, les yeux hypnotisés par la pâle image ronde qui disparaissait progressivement sous l'assaut du soleil levant.

Il papillonna soudainement des yeux, comme s'il s'éveillait. Secouant la tête pour chasser l'impression de sommeil, Nikita observa autour de lui. Non, rien… Il n'y avait rien, il était toujours seul, convaincu qu'il venait de rêver. Rêver d'une revanche de poids contre Mohen, c'était beau. Mais c'était tout bonnement impossible !

Le craillement d'une corneille dans le ciel le réveilla totalement. Quelques instants plus tard, le corvidé venait se percher de sa patte unique sur sa main tendue. Sans attendre, il le libéra prestement de son message et ses yeux pers parcoururent la missive.

« _Hugin_ » Le premier mot écrit à l'encre rouge sur le parchemin éveilla un sourd écho en Nikita.

« _Sang – peuple du vent – urgent_ » étaient les trois autres seuls mots rédigés sur le parchemin. Mais pour le jeune Rigborg, il n'en fallut pas plus. Son esprit éduqué reconstruisit instantanément les phrases absentes.

D' un briquet moldu sorti de sa poche, il brûla le message. Le papier se recroquevilla puis s'envola au vent, ses cendres emportées par le souffle du khamsin.

-« Innana ma puce… » Dit-il en s'adressant à la corneille noire et blanche venue se percher sur son épaule. « Z'avons du pain sur la planche ! »

Délaissant derrière lui le bout de rocher gémissant, Nikita descendit en sautant de faille en faille le long de la montagne.

* * *

Sortant de la bibliothèque comme un épouvantard d'une penderie, Aimery Mortemer se précipita en courant dans les couloirs de l'Université, laissant ses pieds le diriger, ses pensées encore totalement occupées par le récent sujet de conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec son professeur. 

Devant lui, les élèves s'envolaient comme une nuée de botrucs apeurés, pestant contre l'inconsidéré qui leur fonçait dessus. Certains remarquèrent tout de même que Monsieur de Mortemer, l'élève le plus doué et le mouton noir de leur directeur, ne pouvait avoir toutes ses facultés mentales pour se comporter ainsi. Lui toujours si prévenant, si poli, si maniéré, leur marchait sur les pieds, les renversait comme un centaure furieux, sans un mot d'excuse. Par la barbe de Merlin et d'Osiris, que pouvait-il bien se passer sous le soleil d'Egypte ?

Le temps que l'étudiant français le moins apprécié de monsieur Ibn Snaï ait fait dix mètres, tous les étudiants de la bibliothèque étaient en train de parler de catastrophe magique sans précédent. Le temps que ses pieds le mènent jusqu'au troisième étage, tout le Campus savait que la fin du Monde était proche.

Ce fut devant la porte du bureau de Miss Mohen, qu'il avait enfoncée la veille et réparée à renfort de sorts depuis, qu'il reprit ses esprits. D'un coup, son excitation primaire retomba. Il lui avait semblé évident qu'il devait tout d'abord en parler avec le professeur Mohen, mais bien sûr elle n'était pas là.

Il pesta mentalement contre les professeurs jamais présents quand on avait besoin d'eux !

Alors peut-être que Sigfrid et Enzo… Seulement ils étaient au Caire. Lui, qui depuis tout petit avait toujours préféré être seul, aurait soudainement apprécié la présence d'une personne amie, d'une oreille pour l'écouter et d'un conseil avisé pour l'aiguiller.

Comme un enfant à qui on aurait annoncé que Noël avait été annulé, il sortit calmement une longue clé dorée de sa poche, ouvrit et entra en refermant tout soigneusement derrière lui, le regard presque amorphe, les lèvres pincées de dépit.

Ignorant la porte de la réserve, il se dirigea immédiatement vers la petite table où il avait l'habitude de travailler. Seulement, aujourd'hui, il avait l'esprit à autre chose que le classement. Ouvrant un tiroir caché sous le meuble, il en dégagea quelques feuilles couvertes d'une écriture fine et gracieuse : ses notes sur les recherches du trésor de Lavia. Il referma le tiroir vidé, rangea les parchemins, préalablement réduits, dans une poche de sa robe, puis quitta les lieux aussi rapidement qu'il y avait pénétré.

Retrouvant le dédale des couloirs de l'université, il prit cette fois son temps pour revenir sur ses pas. Cependant, au détour d'un corridor, il reconnut le pas traînant du Calife des lieux, Ibn Snaï. Serrant les dents, redressant le dos inconsciemment, il s'apprêtait à croiser le Directeur de Dionysias quand la voix rocailleuse de Youssef résonna dans le corridor.

-« Monsieur Ibn Snaï… »

-« Quoi encore Youssef ? » Grinça le sorcier à son intendant. « Vous ne deviez pas rester au Caire jusqu'à l'arrivée de mon invité ? » Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix moqueuse, soulignant qu'il n'avait rien à faire dans les couloirs de l'université.

-« Oui, bien sûr monsieur… Mais votre invité est arrivé en avance. » Expliqua Youssef, le dos voûté jusqu'au sol, cherchant à se faire le plus petit possible.

-« Comment ? Et vous ne connaissez pas les hiboux ? Vous ne pouviez pas m'envoyer un message pour me prévenir ?! » S'enflamma immédiatement le bouillant égyptien. « Bon, où est-il cet hurluberlu ? »

-« Monsieur… » Protesta Youssef, choqué par les paroles de son maître.

Se détournant de la haute silhouette d'Ibn Snaï, l'intendant s'inclina alors vers un troisième personnage, qui se tenait là, dans l'ombre de Youssef sans bouger.

De sa cachette, Mortemer ne put que discerner sa présence. Ce fut le mouvement de recule d'Ibn qui lui permit de mieux détailler le nouveau venu. Petite silhouette brune, enroulée dans une sorte de vieux drap de laine sombre, il devait être aussi haut et aussi épais qu'un des elfes de maison qu'affectionnaient tant ses cousins les Malefoy.

« _Bonjour monsieur Ibn Snaï…_ » Evoqua une voix aigue et grinçante, à la sonorité désincarnée, qui résonna dans le crâne d'Aimery sans pour autant que ses oreilles en perçoivent le son. « _Je suis le gardien, le Grand Tout m'a donné pour nom Sothis… _»

-« Oh… c'est donc vous Sothis… » S'exclama le directeur, sortant de sa surprise et essayant de reprendre contenance. « Bon, je crois que vous pouvez aller attendre ailleurs Youssef… » Finit-il avec un geste de la main pour congédier son domestique.

Le petit être sortit deux longues mains décharnées à la peau anthracite de son grand manteau sombre et les joignit l'une sur l'autre, en guise de salut. Ibn Snaï s'en accommoda très bien en répétant le même geste, comme une vieille habitude.

-« Vous pourriez venir me parler dans mon bureau, au lieu de me faire sursauter à chaque fois dans les corridors de mon université… » Grommela le grand sorcier.

« _Les murs de votre bureau ont des oreilles qui n'existent pas dans les couloirs…les murs de vos couloirs ont des oreilles qui ne sont pas les même que celles de votre bureau… _ » Souligna mystérieusement la petite créature.

Aimery se fit aussi petit que possible dans le coin où il avait trouvé place, ayant la vague impression que cette chose n'était pas un elfe et savait parfaitement qu'il les écoutait. Il se demandait même si la dernière phrase n'était pas une invitation à rester dissimulé là où il se trouvait.

« _Mais je viens vous parler d'autre chose… de celui que je sers dernièrement …_ » Reprit la voix désincarnée.

-« Je suis surpris qu'il ait accepté un djinn à son service. » Lança Ibn Snaï, moqueur, en regardant de haut la forme sombre couverte de guenilles.

« _Oh non, monsieur Avery n'accepterait jamais un djinn comme secrétaire._ » Le corrigea Sothis.

C'était donc cela, ce mystérieux Sothis n'était pas un elfe de maison mais un djinn, comme Nouriah qui s'était attaché à Mohen. Le jeune français se maudit de ne pas en savoir énormément sur les djinns. Il les savait fiers, au moins autant que des gobelins, et très habiles en sortilèges de métamorphose. Au delà, il devait reconnaître qu'il ne s'était jamais penché sur le sujet… Les djinns n'aimaient pas se mêler aux humains, c'était une évidence, ainsi les rencontrer comme Nouriah ou Sothis au service d'un sorcier était chose rarissime.

«_ Il pense, comme tant d'autres, que les sorciers nous sont tous largement supérieurs… Le pauvre sot ignore encore ce dont est capable un fils du vent…_ » Ironisa le djinn.

-« Effectivement… Je ne doute pas que ce fils de veracrasse se soit laissé prendre par vos tours d'illusionnistes. » Soupira l'égyptien en faisant la grimace à la moquerie de Sothis sur la pseudo supériorité des sorciers. « Alors, qu'avez-vous appris de nouveau ? » Lui demanda-t-il en essayant d'ignorer la créature en détaillant ses ongles parfaitement manucurés.

Aimery ne savait si le djinn avait conscience de la morgue outrageusement affichée du directeur à son égard. Cependant, Sothis continua sans rien laisser paraître.

« _Cette nuit, un message est arrivé pour messieurs Avery et Zabini. Un message de Londres…_ » Rapporta le djinn sur un ton mystérieux.

-« Oui, et alors ! Dites-moi de quoi parlait ce message, au lieu de minauder comme une pucelle ! » S'emporta le sorcier.

« _Calmez-vous. J'y viens, j'y viens…_ » Répondit la voix chuintante d'indolence de Sothis. « _Le message annonçait l'arrivée, ce soir, à Alexandrie, de l'assistante du commanditaire. Une certaine… mademoiselle Wilkes…_ »

-« Wilkes ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose… Il faudrait que je demande à Dumbledore… N'est-ce pas là la sœur d'un de ces bons à rien qui se faisaient appeler Mangemort… Si c'est le cas, je pense que nous n'avons pas à nous inquiéter. Mais avez-vous enfin trouvé l'identité de ce commanditaire ? » S'impatienta le directeur.

« _Le commanditaire… Ce type d'informations ne vous concerne pas Ibn Snaï. Je peux seulement vous dire que cette personne, quelle qu'elle soit, se trouve être très bien informée… Elle sait ce qu'elle cherche, et avec précision…_ »

-« Et cela ne vous effraie donc pas un minimum ? On ne peut laisser tomber entre leurs pattes ce qui a été placé sous notre garde, par le sceptre de Ptah ! » S'emporta-t-il en agitant les bras.

« _Permettez-moi de vous rappeler ceci…_ » Chuchota calmement le djinn. «_ Rien… strictement rien n'a été confié à votre garde. Ce que Sophia a confié aux fils du vent sera convenablement gardé. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ce qui ne vous concerne pas. Occupez-vous de vos élèves, moi je m'occuperai de monsieur Avery. Depuis le début vous aimez vous mêler de Notre mission, pourtant nous ne nous enquérons pas de savoir si l'enseignement de cette université est conforme aux lois égyptiennes…_ » Insinua sèchement le djinn.

-« Je me demande bien parfois si Sophia a tous ses esprits… Avoir placé une chose aussi importante entre vos doigts gris ! » Grogna l'irrévérencieux personnage. « Sophia devait aussi surveiller Ilves… Je l'ai croisée hier matin dans mon bureau. Vous n'avez pas l'impression qu'il y a comme quelque chose qui cloche ? Il y a une différence entre Azkaban et l'Egypte tout de même ! »

« _Ce que Sophia fait ou ne fait pas, n'a rien à voir avec Dionysias. Ce que Sophia pense est au-delà de vos médiocres capacités de petit sorcier. Personne ne peut contredire les décisions de ses aînés, même chez vous sorciers…_ »

-« Mais… » S'indigna l'égyptien. « Nous parlons de choses sérieuses ! Ilves… Je suis certain qu'il n'était pas en Egypte pour rien. Ce chacal a toujours eu le flaire pour dénicher les cadavres… »

« _J'informerai Sophia pour ce qui concerne Ilves, mais ne vous enflammez pas outre mesure. Nous gardons un œil sur le trésor de Lavia. Mohen a l'autre…_ »

-« Que vient faire le professeur Mohen dans cette histoire ? »

« _Sophia a bien plus confiance en Mohen qu'en vous, professeur Ibn Snaï…_ » Souligna perfidement la petite voix en s'éloignant du directeur de l'université. « _Mais je pense que je vous ai tout dit… je ne vais pas vous voler plus longtemps de votre précieux temps._ »

Le djinn remonta le couloir comme si le vent le poussait dans le dos. Puis naturellement, il ralentit au croisement où se dissimulait Aimery. Entrouvrant son grand manteau qui traînait au sol, ce fut un regard vert luminescent qui rencontra en premier celui gris-bleu du sorcier français.

« _Bonjour messire Lavia… C'est un honneur pour un humble fils du vent de croiser les pas de votre illustre personne._ » Chuchota Sothis, en faisant une dernière fois résonner sa voix dans le crâne de Mortemer.

* * *

Dans le silence du grand bureau sombre d'Avery et Zabini, à Gringotts, Calista Mohen rêvassait au dessus de sa traduction, tournant et retournant une plume entre ses doigts. Au milieu du décor austère de boiseries, de livres reliés de cuir et de vieilles lampes aux abats-jours empoussiérés, les vitres d'une grande bibliothèque donnaient l'illusion de larges miroirs inondant de lumière la pièce. Ce fut un mouvement sur l'un d'eux qui attira le regard doré de l'anglaise. 

Elle se savait seule pourtant, il était impossible qu'une personne ait pu pénétrer ici sans qu'elle ne s'en rendit compte… Puis s'approchant petit à petit de la bibliothèque, elle vit une femme lui sourire. Elle était très jeune, certainement encore une adolescente plutôt qu'une femme, avec des cheveux bruns qui cascadaient dans son dos en boucles aux reflets roux, des yeux sombres aussi doux que du velours et le teint mat des femmes méditerranéennes.

Non, ce n'était pas son reflet.

-« Shalom Calista… » Chuchota la jeune fille avec l'accent roulant des gens du sud.

En même temps, il lui semblait la connaître, alors la question qui passa ses lèvres lui sembla idiote à peine prononcée.

-« Qu'est-ce… ? » Demanda l'interpellée si bas qu'elle ne sut si le reflet l'avait entendu.

-« Voyons ! Je suis toi, comme tu es moi… Nous sommes une seule et même personne. » Murmura-t-elle en retour, comme d'une évidence même.

-« Chiraz… »

-« Et oui, je suis cette autre qui sommeille en toi et s'éveille quand tu en as le plus besoin ! »

-« Le plus besoin ? Tu appelles ça un besoin ? »

-« Cela faisait longtemps… La première fois tu n'étais guère mieux disposée qu'aujourd'hui… Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier ! » Chuchota la voix roulante de Chiraz.

-« Ce n'était pas hier… » Remarqua sèchement Calista.

-« Non, c'était une image… Mais souviens-toi… »

Et à ces mots le reflet se troubla pour changer. Une petite chambre sombre, un grand lit en bois flanqué d'une commode, un miroir ovale et une jeune fille aux longs cheveux sombres mal peignés, aux yeux bouffis par les larmes et aux poings crispés de rage, la scène de dessinait progressivement, ramenant l'anglaise quelques huit ans en arrière.

-« Ça suffit ! » Hurla Mohen.

L'image se troubla et disparut, laissant réapparaître le visage boudeur de Chiraz.

-« Tu es une mauvaise joueuse… »

Le bruit d'une clé dans la serrure de la porte coupa la parole au reflet. Etonnée, Calista sursauta.

Alors que la porte pivotait, elle gardait les yeux rivés sur le reflet redevenu souriant dans la bibliothèque. C'était une catastrophe si quelqu'un d'autre la voyait.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas Calista… Nous jouons au même jeu, des pions doivent être sacrifiés pour protéger la Reine ! » Et sur cette remarque énigmatique le reflet étranger disparut.

Les gonds de la porte grincèrent encore et l'huis laissa passer la grande silhouette d'un homme vêtu d'une robe aussi blanche que la toison de l'agneau sacrificiel.

-« Oh ! Calista, tu étais déjà là ? » S'étonna la voix chaleureuse de Zabini.

Elle inclina la tête pour acquiescer, tout en rassemblant les parchemins éparpillés sur son bureau. Sa proie était encore trop loin…

-« Bonjour Azulay. » Le salua poliment l'anglaise. « Je relisais ma traduction en attendant ton arrivée. » Lui expliqua-t-elle.

-« Tu as fini ? » S'étonna le sorcier.

-« Oui… » Répondit simplement Mohen à sa surprise, fuyant son regard. « Ne m'avais-tu pas dit que c'était urgent ? »

-« Oui, c'est un fait, et mon patron sera heureux de l'apprendre ! Mais je pensais que tu aurais besoin de plus de temps… »

-« C'est inutile. Par contre, je me dois de te prévenir… Quelque chose de terrible va certainement arriver ! Ce texte ne parle pas du lieu où se cache le trésor, il exprime simplement et clairement ce que l'ouvrir pourrait provoquer ! C'est une catastrophe ! Ton patron doit en prendre conscience ! Vous ne pouvez vous attaquer à ça… » Lui expliqua Calista, la voix tremblante et le regard presque fou, cherchant sur son bureau quelque chose pour s'y focaliser. « C'est impossible… personne ne… non… on ne peut pas… pas ça ! »

-« Calme-toi Calista. Calme-toi et explique-moi tranquillement ! »

-« T'expliquer tranquillement ? Non, lis… lis ! » Le pressa-t-elle en lui plaçant un parchemin entre ses mains sombres.

-« Très bien, je vais lire et toi tu te calmes… » Murmura gentiment Azulay.

Se saisissant de la feuille à lire, Azulay la tira à lui et la Calista la laissa glisser entre ses doigts. Elle avait l'impression de percevoir le temps en fragments de secondes, comme si chaque minuscule parcelle temporelle avait son importance, tant et si bien qu'elle ne sentit presque pas le bord du papier mordre sa peau et lui arracher une goutte de sang.

N'ayant rien noté, Zabini invoqua un fauteuil aux pieds Queen Ann et s'assit confortablement pour lire.

Au premier regard, Azulay sourit, le parchemin avait été rédigé à l'encre violette d'une main constante, qui trahissait le caractère assuré de la traductrice. Même dans ses notes Calista était sûre d'elle-même.

« _En un lieu reculé, loin de toute civilisation, fut confié le saint des saints. Pour en assurer la protection, les Sages scellèrent le sol pour y interdire toute vie humaine. Les Sages savaient depuis la nuit des temps que l'être humain était la plus crédule des créatures de la Création. _

_Pour ce faire ils laissèrent la charge des lieux aux mains de cinq gardiens. _

_Le sphinx, sage créature à l'intelligence aiguisée, fut le premier. _

_Le serpent, qui dort dans le sable et s'éveille dans l'eau, devint le deuxième._

_La Lune, qui se repose le jour et surveille les hommes la nuit, forma le troisième gardien._

_Le chacal, hôte du désert et ennemi des hommes, devint le quatrième._

_Quand au cinquième, on dit des Sages qu'ils parcoururent la Terre en tout sens pour le trouver. Dormant sous terre, volant dans le ciel, ils assignèrent l'ultime tache au dragon. _

_Mais pour ceux que la crainte des gardiens ne pourrait totalement effrayer, dix châtiments exemplaires furent invoqués. _

_Le premier serait par le sang. _

_Le deuxième serait par les grenouilles. _

_Le troisième serait par les moustiques._

_Le quatrième serait par les mouches._

_Le cinquième serait par la maladie._

_Le sixième serait par les écrouelles._

_Le septième serait par la grêle. _

_Le huitième serait par les sauterelles._

_Le neuvième serait par les ténèbres._

_Et le dixième annoncerait la moisson de la Mort._

_Que tremble celui qui osera profaner ce que les Sages emprisonnèrent. _»

Quand il eut fini sa lecture, Azulay desserra le col de sa robe, cherchant l'air pour respirer calmement et ne pas prendre peur. Finalement, il savait qu'il s'attaquait à gros. Et puis ce papier était-il bien sérieux ?

Il ne comprenait pas la peur de Calista. Et ces châtiments dont parlait le parchemin lui rappelaient quelque chose d'autre, mais il n'aurait su le nommer…

Redressant la tête pour croiser les yeux de la sorcière assise face à lui, il reposa la traduction sans rien laisser paraître de ses questions intérieures.

-« D'une certaine manière, ce texte est intéressant, il renvoie à un lieu totalement éloigné de la vie humaine. Il nous aiguille plus que toute autre chose depuis le début, mine de rien. Mais en même temps, le ton employé laisse penser à une légende. Peut-on se fier à une légende ? » Remarqua enfin le sorcier noir de sa voix grave.

-« Mais les châtiments… » Murmura Calista, étonnée de la réaction de son ancien camarade d'étude.

-« Ce ne sont que des mots pour effrayer… » Lui répondit Azulay avec un sourire rassurant. « Je n'y crois pas une seconde. De plus, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu parler de ces châtiments quelque part… Dans le genre… vieux maléfice éventé ! » Continua-t-il en riant.

-« L'archéomagie n'est pas faite pour déterrer les maléfices, mais pour étudier la vie des sorciers qui nous ont précédés. Ne compte pas sur mon aide face à quelque chose de cette ampleur. J'étais fascinée par une recherche du trésor des Lavia, je le suis moins par la mise en jeu de ma propre vie et de celles de ceux qui nous y accompagneront. »

-« Comme tu vas là ! Je pense que ce texte n'est en rien sérieux. D'ailleurs il ne donne aucun lieu précis… Le commanditaire va râler en l'apprenant. »

-« Aucun lieu ? Ouvre les yeux ! Il parle du désert ! Quel lieu mieux que le désert peut abriter serpent et chacal ? »

-« Tu vois la Lune descendre du ciel pour nous interdire l'accès au trésor ? Pas moi ! » Ricana Zabini.

-« Le sphinx peut être réel… » Souligna Mohen.

-« Sérieusement, pour moi ce papier est juste bon à effrayer des enfants ! Et un dragon en Egypte… j'aimerais voir ça !»

La tête dans ses mains, Calista se recroquevilla sur son bureau, visiblement tremblante et apeurée, jouant jusqu'au bout son rôle de traductrice effarouchée.

-« Mes mots ne sont peut-être pas les bons… Je n'ai peut-être pas correctement traduit la magie des mots originaux, la mise en garde presque divine qui en émanait… » Se lamenta-t-elle.

En quelques secondes, Azulay fit le tour du bureau et de ses bras enveloppa la frêle silhouette de la jeune femme. Son regard habituellement si lumineux ressemblait à un ciel d'orage de fin d'été, l'ombre l'emportant sur l'or.

-« Non, Calista… » Le sorcier lui caressa les cheveux. « Rien dans tout cela n'est de ta faute, ce parchemin est peut-être un faux qui plus est ! C'est ce que nous a affirmé le premier traducteur, un homme recommandé par ce renard de directeur de l'Université de Dionysias. Ne te tourmente pas pour un parchemin ! » Tenta-t-il vainement de la rassurer encore une fois.

Relevant ses yeux larmoyants, Calista lança sa dernière flèche pour atteindre sa proie, les lèvres tremblantes elle jeta ses mots comme un sortilège.

-« Mais… mais… Azulay ! S'il t'arrivait quelque chose… Non, non, tu ne dois pas y aller, ce trésor c'est le mal, c'est le mal personnifié ! » S'enflamma-t-elle en s'agitant sur sa chaise.

Resserrant un peu plus ses bras autour de celle qui avait si bien su le prendre au piège, le jeune anglais se voulut charmeur quand dans un grand sourire il lui répondit.

-« Je suis heureux de savoir que tu t'inquiètes pour moi mon amour. » Murmura-t-il avec toute la douceur qui lui était possible, rendant ses paroles trop mielleuses aux oreilles de Mohen. « Mais j'ai une mission à terminer. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas en faire partie, alors je parlerai à mon patron dès que… »

-« Non ! » Cria Calista, ses yeux brillants de larmes plantés droit dans ceux de son vis à vis. « Non, si tu y vas, j'y vais… Je veillerai à ce qu'aucun maléfice ne te blesse ! » Conclut-elle avec un pauvre sourire qui finit de totalement assujettir Azulay.

-« C'est moi qui veillerait à ce qu'aucun maléfice ne t'effleure, mon cœur. » Susurra-t-il dans un sourire éclatant.

-« Shäh Mäta ! » S'exclama en persan le reflet souriant, depuis la vitre de la bibliothèque, ponctuant sa phrase d'un clin d'œil victorieux.

Mais à ce moment là, la vue de Calista était encombrée par le visage d'un sorcier qui croyait avoir déjà trouvé son trésor de Lavia…

* * *

Ce fut tout d'abord une odeur de fleur qui éveilla ses sens en venant chatouiller ses narines. Un parfum divin qui lui rappelait les rivages du Nil au printemps, la chaleur du soleil levant chassant l'humidité et la fraîcheur de la nuit tout en exaltant l'arôme subtil du jasmin. 

Vint ensuite la sensation douce et délicate d'un contact chaleureux sur sa peau. Comme Ré réanimant le Monde chaque matin, la tiède couleur d'or du soleil sembla envelopper son corps.

Enfin, ce fut une voix qui rompit le silence nocturne pour éveiller la vie.

« _Vous devriez ouvrir les yeux maître Jäger._ » Miaula-t-elle

Mais allongé bien confortablement, Sigfrid ignora la recommandation tout en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, s'il avait dormi une vie ou une minute, cependant il aurait souhaité rester loin de la réalité. Le monde du sommeil et des rêves lui avait présenté tant de choses agréables et instructives…

« _Maître Jäger !_ » Reprit la voix, résonnant désagréablement dans son crâne, comme s'il avait été vide.

-« Oui, oui… c'est bon, je me lèfe ! » Maugréa le jeune homme en ouvrant grands ses yeux bleus.

Immédiatement la lumière vive des matinées égyptiennes vint l'éblouir, au point de refermer instantanément ses paupières.

-« Pouah !! Quel soleil ! » Gémit-il. « Quel est l'idiot qui n'a pas ferrmé les folets de ma chambrre hierr soirr ? » Grogna sa voix éraillée par le sommeil.

Pourtant, la réponse à sa stupide question le frappa l'instant suivant. Il se trouvait être le seul et unique responsable…

Entrouvrant les paupières, il observa la pièce entre ses cils. Bizarrement l'espace était bien plus large, comme si on avait fait tomber le mur séparant sa chambre et celle d'Enzo. Quel était l'idiot qui avait osé toucher à son mur tapissé de posters de ses joueurs de Quidditch préférés ?

Puis il lui sembla que son lit aussi avait disparu, il venait de dormir sur un tas de coussins… Mais quand la seconde suivante il reconnut un menora posé sur une table basse, le jour perça enfin dans ses méninges embrumées et la lumière se fit !

Non, personne de venait de toucher à ses posters, il pouvait se rassurer. Et il n'aurait personne à torturer ! Il venait tout simplement de passer la nuit chez son très cher professeur Mohen.

Bon, il aurait préféré la passer dans son lit plutôt que sur quelques coussins parfumés au jasmin, mais il y avait un début à tout ! On commençait sur le divan, on finissait…

-« Debout Sigfrid ! » Lui brailla la voix d'Enzo, rompant le charme rêveur de ses pensées.

-« Hummff… » Répondit succinctement l'allemand en se redressant tant bien que mal sur les coussins.

« _Je vous avais prévenu, maître Jäger…_ » Miaula encore une fois la petite voix de ses pensées.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que ? » Souffla Sigfrid, une main posée sur son front pour soutenir son crâne qui lui semblait si douloureux dès le réveil.

En tournant la tête, il vit assis à ses côtés la frêle silhouette du serviteur de Mohen, Nouriah.

« Non, pas son serviteur… » Le corrigea mentalement la voix.

-« C'est toi qui… ? » S'étonna le sorcier, oubliant totalement la présence de son ami italien.

« Oui, maître Jäger, les humains ne peuvent percevoir la voix des djinns, sauf les sorciers auxquels nous voulons parler… Nous communiquons donc mentalement avec eux. »

-« Merrci pour le rréfeil… en tout cas. » Répondit Jäger, déboussolé, à la fois pour le djinn et pour Enzo. « Je peux safoirr ce que je fais ici ? Je ne me soufiens de rrien… » Ajouta-t-il en se frottant la tête.

-« Tu as été attaqué hier soir par un type, dans une ruelle toute proche. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir de qui il s'agissait ni de faire quoique ce soit pour le poursuivre. Alors comme tu étais inconscient, je t'ai amené ici. Visiblement miss Mohen semblait inquiète pour toi… »

-« Calista ? Inquiète pourr moi ? » Murmura rêveusement l'allemand.

-« Il y avait de quoi ! » S'exclama Scapolare. « Rien ne pouvait te réveiller… »

-« Aaahh… ouais… j'ai fait un drrôle de rrêfe… » Ajouta-t-il pensivement.

-« Quel genre de rêve ? »

-« Je… je… ne me soufiens plus ! » Répondit Sigfrid, comme anéanti par cette soudaine constatation.

-« Ce n'est rien, cela te reviendra ! » Le réconforta Enzo d'une tape amicale dans le dos. « Va te laver, détends toi et après on ira rejoindre Aimery à Dionysias. »

-« Désolé… » Murmura le teuton.

-« Désolé de quoi ? » S'inquièta Enzo, posant sa main sur l'épaule opposée de Jäger.

-« De t'afoirr rretenu ici… Loin d'Aimerry… »

-« Ecoute, j'aime peut-être Aimery, mais premièrement cet idiot de français n'est pas capable d'ouvrir les yeux pour le remarquer ! Deuxièmement… Tu es et resteras toujours mon meilleur ami ! » S'exclama le sicilien en resserrant l'étreinte de son bras autour des épaules affaissées de Sigfrid.

-« Mais si tu feux qu'il oufrre les yeux… » Commença Sigfrid sur un ton moqueur.

-« Ouais, je sais… Mais je n'ai pas besoin des leçons sentimentales d'un gars qui se prend des râteaux plus vite que son ombre ! »

-« J'ai essayé ! C'est une tête de mûle… J'y peux rrien moi ! Jasmine n'était pas aussi difficile à confaincrre… »

-« Mohen n'est pas Jasmine et Jasmine n'est pas anglaise… » Résuma simplement Scapolare.

-« Effectifement… »

-« File te laver… Je t'attends ! »

-« Pas la peine. Maintenant je suis assez grrand pourr me déprrouiller tout seul. Toi tu fas fairre ce que tu dois fairre… » Lui répondit Jäger sur un ton catégorique.

-« A vos ordres Heir Jäger ! » Se moqua Enzo tout en s'éloignant pour rassembler ses affaires.

Quand la porte d'entrée claqua derrière les pas de l'italien, Sigfrid s'autorisa un soupir.

Il avait quelque peu honte de lui. Honte d'avoir menti pour l'une des premières fois à Lorenzo, son meilleur ami depuis plus de dix ans. Honte aussi de le duper…

Pour chasser cette sensation désagréable, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain de Mohen, après en avoir demandé la direction à Nouriah.

Sous le jet brûlant d'une vieille douche à la mode arabe, il laissa ses sombres pensées ruisseler hors de son corps. Les images de son étrange rêve de la nuit passée revinrent à la surface, chaque information restant clairement gravée dans sa mémoire, comme un maléfice irréversible. Les noms s'alignaient les uns derrières les autres, les visages demeuraient inaltérés.

-« _L'œil…_ » Tonna soudainement une voix masculine dans ses souvenirs, le son parut pourtant se réverbérer sur les murs humides de la salle de bain. « _Œil…_ »

-« Rrraaahhh !! » Grinça l'allemand en se prenant la tête dans les mains. « Lâchez-moi !! Je n'ai pas foulu foirr ça ! Arrrêtez !! Laissez mon paufrre crrâne en paix !! »

-« _Mohen, arrête de jouer les martyrs !_ » S'exclama cette fois un timbre féminin.

-« Mais c'est pas possiple !! » Gémit encore Sigfrid.

-« _Ne vous méprenez pas miss Mohen. Il ne s'agit en rien d'archéomagie. Plutôt de faire appel à vos compétences particulières !_ » Expliqua une nouvelle voix surgie de sa mémoire.

-« Compétences parrticulièrres hein… » Se moqua soudainement Jäger, se redressant victorieusement.

Il arrêta le jet de la douche dans un grincement de robinetterie malmenée et tira à lui la première serviette venue pour s'en ceindre les hanches. Il ressentait soudainement le besoin de prendre l'air !

Quelques quinze minutes plus tard, habillé de frais dans une grande robe blanche sortie par Nouriah d'il ne savait où, il dévalait fougueusement les escaliers de l'immeuble de Mohen. Ignorant le regard courroucé de la vieille matrone qui faisait office de concierge, Sigfrid s'enfonça dans les ruelles de Mar Girgis.

Trois rues plus loin, il croisa l'échoppe d'un tailleur, jouxtant une épicerie, comme on faisait tant dans le vieux Caire. Son célèbre sourire aux coins des lèvres, il s'aventura à passer le pas de porte encombré de monceaux de tissus posés pelle-mêles.

A l'intérieur, sombre comparé à l'extérieur inondé de soleil, il traversa une première petite pièce chargée de voiles, de soies, de velours, de taffetas, de brocards, d'étoffes de coton diverses et variées aux couleurs toutes plus voyantes les unes que les autres. Suivant le son d'une douce voix féminine qui chantonnait une vieille chanson arabe, il passa dans une seconde pièce, mieux organisée. Une imposante vieille machine à coudre moldue, au plateau de bois ciré, aux pieds de fonte élégamment dessinés, trônait au centre. Un éclairage ingénieux inondait la pièce d'une chaude lumière, révélant pourtant difficilement la source de la voix sans un tas de tissus chatoyants.

-« Toujourrs aussi actife ! » Murmura doucement Sigfrid en se penchant sur la machine, surprenant la couturière.

-« Hein ?! » Sursauta la jeune femme en se retournant vivement. « Sigfrid !! Bon à rien ! » S'exclama-t-elle en prenant un pan du tissu sur lequel elle travaillait pour en frapper le germain.

-« Bonjourr mon amourr… toujours aussi tendrre… Heurreux de foirr que tu ne changes pas d'un poil ! » Continua-t-il, sa voix étouffée par la soie.

-« Que me vaut la délicate attention de ta visite ? Tu es tombé devant ma porte peut-être ? » S'enflamma-t-elle en se levant de son siège, les poings sur les hanches.

-« Jasmine… mein Ingel… » Murmura Sigfrid en lui coulant un regard de chien battu.

-« Pfff… Comme toujours… » Grommela l'égyptienne en se calmant. « Alors, annonce la couleur ! Comment t-es-tu souvenu de la localisation de ma boutique ? Tu manques encore d'argent !? »

-« Nein, je passais en toute amitié te dirre ponjourr… »

-« Amitié hein… » Murmura Jasmine en reprenant place sur son tabouret. « C'est le problème avec toi, quand on voudrait être seulement ton ami, tu dragues ; quand on voudrait passer à autre chose que l'amitié, tu disparais, aussi fuyant qu'une anguille ! »

-« Je… » Commença l'allemand.

-« Non, pas la peine de t'excuser, de toute façon tu ne connais pas les mots d'excuses ! Mais au passage, j'ai du courrier qui arrive toujours ici pour toi. »

Sans rien ajouter, les mains dans les poches, il s'avança dans la troisième pièce, au fond, qui ressemblait encore plus que les deux précédentes à un réduit. Sur une étagère il trouva une boite avec son nom en arabe, l'ouvrit et trouva un paquet d'enveloppes cachetées.

-« Merci… Mais… Je ne suis pas fenu pourr ça ! Je foulais te demander si tu n'aurrais pas eu le temps de me fairre une rrope de soirrée classe et discrrète ! »

-« Classe et discrète ? Dans le genre pas teutonique du tout ? »

-« Rrajoute quelques brroderries arrgentées si tu feux, genrre Fiking, mais sobrre… et blanc ! »

-« D'où tu sors cette robe au fait ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu porter du blanc avant… Enfin ce n'est pas dans ton style. Et puis tu risques de t'arranger à la première gourde venue ! »

-« Ah ah ah… » S'amusa-t-il. « Tu me connais pien. Mais à une soirrée, il y a peu de chance que je fasse parrler de moi autrrement qu'en prrillant parr ma prrésence ! »

-« Qui voudrait t'inviter à une soirée ? … à moins d'avoir besoin d'un trouble-fête ! » Releva Jasmine en se penchant sur sa couture.

-« Hey ! J'ai déjà Aimerry pourr les piques, pas pesoin d'une ex grincheuse ! » S'insurgea Jäger.

-« Dans ce cas, fais un peu plus attention, ouvre les yeux ! »

-« Mais je les oufrre… je ne rrate jamais une peauté qui passe ! »

-« Ouvre les… pour autre chose que les filles ! » Répondit-elle, cinglante.

-« Ouais, ouais… » Soupira-t-il en parcourant des yeux les différentes enveloppes entre ses mains. « Tiens, mon frrèrre qui m'écrrit… » Marmonna-t-il en décachetant une des missives, l'air absent.

-« Au fait, pourquoi une robe classe ? Il y a une fille que tu veux impressionner ? » Le questionna-t-elle en coupant un fil sur son ouvrage.

-« Pourrquoi forrcément une fille ? » Demanda évasivement Sigfrid.

-« Quoi ? » S'étonna Jasmine. « Tu n'as pas viré ta cuti tout de même ? Ou alors on t'aura fait boire une potion d'embrouille ? »

-« Hein ? » S'étonna Sigfrid en relevant la tête d'un gros paquet de parchemins décachetés.

-« Ta soirée ! C'est pour quoi ? »

-« Un poulot… » Murmura Sigfrid en se replongeant dans sa lecture.

-« Bien, visiblement les bêtises de ton frère et les scores des équipes allemandes de quidditch te passionnent plus que mes paroles… Dans ce cas tu ferais mieux de partir, je risquerais de te confondre avec la tapisserie des murs ! » Le railla-t-elle une dernière fois.

Sigfrid glissa ses papiers dans une large poche de sa robe et suivit le chemin inverse de son arrivée.

-« Jasmine… fais attention, tu t'aigrri ! » Releva-t-il, avec un petit sourire discret en se tournant une dernière fois vers elle avant de disparaître dans la rue.

La jeune égyptienne cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, se demandant si elle venait de rêver ce Jäger sérieux, ou s'il s'agissait bien du même homme qui avait vécu deux ans avec elle. Ne venait-il pas de parler de boulot ? En quatre ans passés en Egypte, Sigfrid n'avait jamais travaillé, à sa connaissance. Il lui avait dit vivre sur l'héritage que sa grand-mère maternelle lui avait laissé. Mais régulièrement, il avait retrouvé le chemin de son échoppe pour lui emprunter quelques centaines de livres égyptiennes. Jusqu'à ces derniers six mois…

Il fallait croire qu'un jour ou l'autre, tout homme devenait adulte, se dit-elle en pliant soigneusement la robe qu'elle venait de terminer.

* * *

_A suivre !!_


	21. 20 Le reflet de la lune

Chapitre 20

* * *

Chers lecteurs, non vous ne rêvez pas... je vous propose enfin le chapitre 20 et la suite des aventures de nos sorciers en Egypte!!  
Suite à quelques aventures familiales, mauvaises tout d'abord, puis d'autres bonnes, j'ai eu l'esprit occupé une bonne année loin de ma très chère fiction... mais je n'ai pas abandonné pour autant.

Ce chapitre s'éloigne du soleil d'Egypte quelques temps, mais ce sera pour mieux y retourner au prochain volet, promis!

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas laisser vos impressions, vos commentaires, vos questions!

* * *

**Le reflet de la Lune**

Dédicace : _A ma tante, décédée un 24 novembre…_

"_Out of the shadows, we go. There's no reason to hide anymore_.", Stratovarius, "_Out of the Shadows_", album Twilight Time.

oOoOoOo

oOo

Traversant la Passerelle des Arts d'un pas traînant, monsieur Tian Ming Yue se rendait sans ardeur à son travail. Il préférait humer la délicate atmosphère printanière de ce matin parisien, tout en se laissant dépasser par les piétons et les cyclistes. Aucun des passants, Moldus pour la plupart, ne pouvait imaginer qu'un homme aussi insignifiant, fin et élancé, vêtu d'une petite redingote anthracite brodée de motifs asiatiques, d'une casquette en tweed et d'une sacoche en cuir des plus communes, puisse être le directeur d'un musée dont ils ignoraient totalement l'existence !

Arrivé sur le quai qui bordait l'aile sud du Palais du Louvre, monsieur Tian continua jusqu'aux guichets perçant un passage aux maudits véhicules moldus qui s'y embouteillaient déjà de si bon matin. Préférant traverser côté Pont Royal, il se faufila entre un vieux bus vert et une Mini Austin fringante, au plus grand péril de sa vie de sorcier. Tout en maudissant les Moldus et leurs inventions stupides, bénéficiant d'un feu rouge, il continua en franchissant le Quai du Louvre sur le passage clouté, pinçant son nez écrasé à l'odeur des pots d'échappement. Pour finir, il reprit sa route sur le trottoir longeant l'aile de Flore. Quelques mètres plus loin, arrivé à la Porte des Lions, il posa nonchalamment sa serviette de documents, sonna et attendit patiemment qu'on se décide à venir lui ouvrir.

Le bruit des pas précipités de la concierge se fit entendre derrière l'épais ventail de bois. Monsieur Tian émit un vague sourire, perturbant à peine le calme permanent qu'affichait son visage lunaire. Le son grave de verrous mal huilés précéda celui des gonds mal graissés. L'huis pivota lentement sur une matrone aussi large que haute.

-« Madame Cambert… » Salua monsieur Tian en ôtant sa casquette et s'inclinant. « Que la journée vous soit faste. » Termina-t-il de sa voix calme et presque sans accent en replaçant son couvre-chef.

-« Oh m'sieur Tiènne… » S'exclama la femme. « Vous n'allez pas m'croire, mais c'te nuit il s'en est passé de drôles par ici ! J'a vu débarquer le diable et ses sbires ! Pour sûr ! »

-« Diable ? » S'étonna l'asiatique.

Tian avait l'habitude des récits fantasques et abracadabrants de Micheline Cambert, pauvre concierge moldue imposée aux indésirables hôtes du 14 Quai du Louvre par le directeur officiel du Musée. Malheureusement, le musée des Arts Magiques du Louvre était resté depuis des décennies un organe secondaire au ministère de la Magie français. On en tolérait l'existence au niveau des dirigeants du musée non-sorcier, mais il ne fallait pas en demander plus. Le soucis pour ces messieurs haut placés, c'était que Tian n'avait pas l'habitude de demander. S'il avait besoin, il prenait !

-« J'vous jure ! » Rugit madame Cambert en lui laissant juste assez d'espace pour passer.

Le directeur ramassa sa sacoche plus vite que son ombre et se faufila dans l'espace restreint entre la poitrine de la concierge et la lourde porte.

-« Des vrais sauvages ! Ils sont v'nus une bonne dizaine, z'ont salopé tout mon couloir et mes escardins1! Jamais vu des perdreaux2 avec des grolles aussi dégueulasses ! A croire que la maison Bourdille3, c'est plus c'qu'c'était … J'vous l'dis, m'sieur, pas croyable d'voir des choses pareilles d'nos jours ! Des diables, pour sûr ! »

-« Des policiers ? » S'étonna Tian, mettant quelques secondes à comprendre l'argot français. « Mais… que voulaient-ils faire dans un musée en pleine nuit ? »

-« Ch'ais pas… z'avaient pas le bénouze4 habituel. » Répondit-elle. « Surtout j'a pas compris pourquoi ils voulaient passer par ici. J'a leur dit que c'était pas la porte principale. Puis ont demandé à vous voir. D'nuit, imaginez donc ! Heureusement qu'votre secrétaire était là, sont montés jacter j'crois… J'a entendu d'bruit à toute berzingue5, puis moins d'une heure après ils ont mis les adjas6, sans moufter. Les malappris ! »

Fronçant ses sourcils noirs et fournis, Tian regarda pensivement sa serviette.

-« Mon secrétaire est encore ici ? »

-« Bien sur m'sieur ! Il est sorti après eux, puis l'est r'venu y a bien une heure de c'la ! Il vous a cherché m'a-t-il dit… Mais vous a point trouvé ! »

-« Pas étonnant, je n'étais pas chez moi cette nuit… » Murmura le directeur.

-« Et visiblement, ni lui ni vous n'savez encore vous servir d'un turlu7, ma parole… » Se moqua madame Cambert. « J'comprends que vous aimiez pas la modernité m'sieur. J'aime pas non plus parler dans c'bazard! Mais c'est qu'ça peut-être utile d'nos jours ! Et ça va plus vite qu'traverser la rue et d'prendre un bahut8 ! »

Se retenant de grincer des dents, Tian baissa le regard et son visage à la peau pâle se rida d'un petit sourire. Il détestait les Moldus pour certaines raisons, et n'appréciait pas toujours les occidentaux et leur franchise pour d'autres. Il jouait de malchance puisque madame Cambert alliait les deux avec une facilité presque déconcertante. Pestant contre la matrone et son tact inexistant, il répondit avec le ton neutre qu'il avait l'habitude d'employer.

-« Je n'en doute pas madame Cambert. Bon, je vais voir de ce pas ce que ces « _policiers_ » cherchaient cette nuit. Je m'excuse à leur place pour le dérangement et la saleté qu'ils ont dû laisser. » Il souleva à nouveau sa casquette dans un salut poli, puis se dirigea vers la cage d'escaliers.

Rentrant dans la petite pièce qui lui servait de loge, la concierge bougonna :

-« Toujours trop poli c'dirlo ! Encore un qui est un peu trop bridé pour être honnête. J'suis sûre maintenant, cache quelqu'chose c't gonze9. Y a pas d'bons honnêtes gens qu'les archers10 inquiètent. »

oOoOoOo

Après avoir tourné dans quelques couloirs biscornus et grimpé encore deux escaliers aux marches usées par des siècles de passages, Tian Ming Yue arriva sous les toits du Louvre.

« _Logés comme des pouilleux_ » se serait exclamé son prédécesseur en claquant la porte, abandonnant un poste qu'il avait tenu quelques décennies, sans avoir vu autre chose bouger que les personnages des toiles de son musée.

Il y avait effectivement un peu de ça, repensa le nouveau directeur du Musée des Arts Magiques. Il se trouvait dans une partie non utilisée du musée moldu. Etroit, vieux, aux planchers grinçants, aux plafonds bas et humides, il était la risée de ses confrères anglais, espagnols, suisses ou belges qui passaient, en _« amis »_, visiter monsieur Tian et son tas de poussières.

Courtois, toujours vaguement souriant dans ces circonstances, le directeur aux origines chinoises ne disait rien, s'excusait platement de l'état de ses locaux et s'empressait de faire oublier le décor vieillot par des collections qui auraient fait pâlir d'envie la plus grande partie des musées du Monde. Et cette méthode fonctionnait toujours à merveille !

Tant et si bien, que certains voleurs avaient décidé de parier sur la vétusté de la sécurité pour essayer d'alléger l'assurance du musée magique. Mal leur en a pris, Tian était intraitable en affaire et pourchassait les malheureux jusque dans leur tombe pour retrouver ce qu'ils avaient dérobé.

Enfin, c'était la réputation que la police magique de Paris connaissait au nouveau directeur, depuis qu'il était arrivé dans ses fonctions, 6 ans plus tôt. Aucun voleur ne s'était jamais plaint de mauvais traitement, ni qui que ce soit d'autre. Cependant en une demi-douzaine d'années passées entre les murs du vieux palais, Tian avait retrouvé la majorité des œuvres magiques volées sous la direction de ses prédécesseurs. En de telles circonstances, il allait de soit que les rumeurs couraient vite… Aussi vite que la jalousie à s'éveiller dans l'âme corrompue d'un homme.

S'arrêtant devant une vieille porte vermoulue, en haut du dernier escalier grinçant qu'il avait dû prendre comme chaque jour, Tian sortit de sa redingote un long bout de bois sombre. Il frappa trois fois la clenche rouillée de l'extrémité de sa baguette puis tourna le bouton.

La seconde suivante l'huis pivota pour laisser apparaître un long couloir aux vieilles tapisseries vert bouteille, au sol couvert d'un tapis rouge sombre usé, de portes aux couleurs quelque peu passées, mais le tout d'une propreté irréprochable.

Passant le palier d'un air cérémoniel, comme s'il franchissait une frontière, Tian referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Sur le ventail de bois à la peinture jaunie, la clenche du monde sorcier était aussi dorée que sa sœur du monde Moldu était ternie.

Sous le bruit de ses pas étouffés par le tapis, le directeur remonta le couloir jusqu'à la porte de son bureau. Ici et là les personnages des tableaux couvrant le mur le saluaient en ôtant avec déférence leur couvre-chef. Tian, portant sa main droite à sa casquette en un salut simple, continua jusqu'à ce qu'une voix au fort accent écossais s'élève et le fasse sursauter.

-« Watch out, here comes the captain ! »

Se reprenant la seconde suivante, devinant sans peine la source de ce bruit, il poussa le battant et pénétra dans son royaume.

-« Suffit… Théo! » Protesta le directeur en posant sa sacoche sur une chaise devant sa grande table de travail en bois d'orme. « On se croirait chez les saltimbanques ! »

-« Daisolai… » Répondit la voix à l'accent marqué.

Si dans le couloir tout était resté de même depuis la troisième république, ce n'était pas le cas du bureau. A son arrivée au poste de directeur, Tian avait tout de même mis un point d'honneur à bénéficier d'une pièce où les traces de fuites du toit ne seraient pas visibles. Depuis ce jour, les murs mansardés étaient tendus d'un tissu crème des plus sobres, formant un écrin de choix au mobilier chinois. La seule chose qui prouvait à tout visiteur qu'il n'était pas encore à Taipei ou à Shanghai, se trouvait être une étrange peinture aux couleurs chaudes.

Elle avait pour titre : « _Les aventuriers au pied du Gebel_ ». Mais en fait d'aventuriers, un seul personnage s'y tenait. Longs cheveux blonds filasses, des yeux délavés à la vague teinte bleue et un visage maigre coupé à la serpe, tout le monde l'appelait Théo. Au milieu d'un décor de désert, assis sur une pierre éboulée du monument en ruine qui se dressait derrière lui, l'écossais s'appuyait nonchalamment sur une rapière plantée dans le sol poussiéreux. La montagne qui se découpait dans le fond donnait un air de western au tableau, contredisant le titre oriental.

-« Où se trouve mon secrétaire ? » Le questionna Tian.

-« Il vous chairchait… » Répondit laconiquement Théo.

-« Oui, je suis au courant ! » Lâcha Tian en se débarrassant de sa redingote sur le premier porte-manteau venu, sa casquette suivant immédiatement le même chemin.

-« Monsieur… » Protesta le dénommé Théo depuis sa toile. « Je vous ai rarement vou aussi… comment disent les Français déjà ? Ah oui… chamboulai ! »

-« Selon la concierge, la police serait passée cette nuit… »

-« Le police ? Noooo !! » Lui répondit Théo. « Les Drâââggooooonnns ! » Murmura-t-il en ouvrant grand ses yeux pâles, alors qu'enfin Tian posait son regard sur son portrait. « Les zaurors… comme on dit chez moa ! »

-« Que voulaient-ils ? » Demanda Tian sans plus paraître perturbé.

-« Je ne sais. Demandai à votre secraitaire. J'ai entendou parlai d'œuvres d'art volaies, d'un grimoire et d'un certain Honorius. »

Tian ne répondit rien mais fronça les sourcils. Sans plus attendre il ressortit de son bureau, laissant Théo à sa solitude.

-« Pour ce que j'en sais… moa… » Murmura le portrait. « Je souis un mal aimai… » Commença-t-il à chantonner.

oOoOoOo

oOo

Le vent de la lande était froid et humide, une tempête semblait se préparer dans l'aube grisâtre de ce matin écossais alors qu'une silhouette sortait hâtivement d'un petit cottage isolé. Le ressac sur le rivage tout proche étouffait le bruit de ses pas dans les herbes hautes.

La rosée et les plantes du chemin alourdirent rapidement la longue mante qui couvrait ses épaules, mais la jeune femme ne s'en formalisa pas.

Arrivée à la vieille clôture vermoulue qui délimitait l'espace autour de la mansarde, elle déposa une lourde cage sur une pierre du chemin envahi de prèle et de gaillet pour en libérer son occupant. Immédiatement, la symphonie naturelle des vagues et du vent fut troublée par des croassements joyeux.

Souriant à son ami corbeau, heureuse de le voir voler, Jaylis repoussa la capuche qui couvrait son visage et laissa le vent lui fouetter les cheveux.

Puis sortant de ses poches une vieille pièce de monnaie moldue française, elle la regarda quelques secondes avant que son contour ne se mette à luire doucement. La seconde suivante, sans que la vieille barrière n'ait grincé dans le vent, le vieux cottage se retrouvait à nouveau abandonné sur la lande écossaise.

oOoOoOo

oOo

Roux comme un bouquet de carottes, le teint rougeaud de ceux qui ont le sang chaud, le Capitaine Lafouine n'était pas un homme à prendre des chemins détournés pour arriver là où il voulait aller. Parvenu à son poste par la force de son caractère et la qualité de ses enquêtes, il était certain qu'il n'avait pas de prédispositions naturelles pour la diplomatie ni pour les arts.

A ses côtés, le Lieutenant Luttange, surnommé « le bleu », était son opposé naturel.

Grand, blond et sportif, Mikael Luttange s'était rendu mondialement célèbre comme joueur professionnel de Quidditch, avant de rejoindre les forces magiques françaises. Pour sa popularité au sein des Dragons et ses connaissances artistiques, Lafouine le rabaissait sans cesse et le jalousait visiblement. Pour autant Luttange semblait très bien vivre avec, son air de grand benêt le sauvait dans la majorité des cas.

Assis face à eux, immuable comme la lune, Tian Ming Yue écoutait d'une oreille distraite les faits que les chasseurs reprochaient au directeur du musée des Arts Magiques.

Selon Lafouine, Tian s'était toujours montré trop impassible pour être honnête. Tout homme normal se serait mis à trembler, suer, aurait au moins montré un peu d'inquiétude à ce que son nom et celui de son musée figurent dans les dossiers des chasseurs.

Selon Luttange, Tian avait le visage même de l'innocence, à n'en pas douter… Mais le Lieutenant avait eu la très bonne idée de se retenir de donner son avis à son supérieur.

Contre toute attente, Tian était un surhomme que rien ne pouvait atteindre, comme s'il était suspendu par un fil au dessus du commun des mortels, sorciers ou moldus, tel la lune.

-« Vous allez me répondre cette fois ?! » S'énerva Lafouine.

-« Capitaine !… calmez-vous. » Murmura Luttange en se tordant les mains dans le dos de son supérieur.

-« La ferme le bleu ! » Tonitrua Lafouine une nouvelle fois.

-« A vos ordres mon capitaine… » Répondit le lieutenant des Dragons parisiens.

-« Je n'ai rien à vous répondre, je ne connais rien à propos de ce grimoire d'Honorius… Il semble seulement que ce soit la dernière chose que certains à Paris désirent trouver ces temps-ci. Vous le savez très bien, je n'ai jamais rien fait pour tremper dans les affaires de magie noire, je n'ai pas mes habitudes du côté de la rue du chien qui fume… » S'expliqua calmement le chinois.

-« Pas d'habitudes en magie noire… Je me demande pourquoi vous parlez déjà de magie noire ?! » Ironisa le chasseur, flairant la proie sur le point de se trahir.

-« Ne vous faites pas d'idée. Ma culture très limitée dans le domaine des grimoires moyenâgeux connaît tout de même le nom d'Honorius11. La légende lui concède le rôle moldu de pape… mais aussi de compilateur de sortilèges. Comme beaucoup, j'ai toujours pris cette histoire pour un mythe. »

-« N'essayez pas de me faire prendre des Pitiponks pour des lanternes !! » S'énerva Lafouine en se levant brusquement de son siège. « Je ne vous arrêterai pas encore aujourd'hui, mais soyez certain qu'un de ces jours j'aurai des preuves suffisantes pour vous faire enfermer pour plusieurs siècles ! »

A ces mots, le Capitaine sortit du bureau et d'un simple signe de tête intima l'ordre du départ aux six subalternes qui l'attendaient en surveillant le secrétaire du directeur du musée. S'ensuivit un bruit sourd de bottes claquant de vieilles planches de bois alors que le chef des Dragons parisiens et ses hommes dévalaient les marches de l'aile de Flore comme s'ils avaient le Diable aux trousses.

Dernier à fermer la marche, Luttange salua poliment le directeur.

-« Veuillez accepter toutes mes plus plates excuses pour l'outrecuidance de mon supérieur Monsieur. Le Capitaine oublie souvent le minimum d'éducation que sa pauvre mère lui a enseigné. » Dit-il la main sur la clenche de la porte du bureau.

-« Lafouine est un rustre… Je me demande seulement si son enquête sur le voleur des amulettes égyptiennes a une chance d'aboutir. Je doute que son esprit obtus d'âne bâté puisse dénicher quelque chose ! »

-« Monsieur est trop dur avec notre Capitaine… Nous avons déjà un nom dans l'enquête des amulettes. Mais nous ignorons s'il s'agit d'un potentiel collaborateur du voleur numéro un ou bien de son commanditaire… »

-« Quel nom ? »

-« Le nom du « _marionnettiste_ » revient quelques fois dans nos recherches. Si Monsieur a quelques informations à ce sujet, je suis certain de le Capitaine Lafouine oubliera l'intervention du nom de Monsieur dans l'actuelle enquête sur le grimoire d'Honorius… » Soupira innocemment le jeune lieutenant, avant de fermer sur lui la porte du bureau du directeur et de rejoindre ses collègues.

Un énième vague sourire fendit délicatement le visage sans ride de Tian.

Finalement, pour une fois Lafouine avait probablement eu du flair en choisissant ce jeune joueur de Quidditch comme assistant. Même si Ming Yue n'avait jamais été un fan de Quidditch, il n'ignorait pas pour autant l'aura dorée qui nimbait la carrière fulgurante de Mikael Luttange. Poursuiveur ultra populaire de l'équipe écossaise des Pies de Montrose, il avait défrayé la chronique en janvier dernier par sa soudaine et incroyable décision de quitter le Quidditch et la Grande-Bretagne.

L'annonce n'aurait pas ému Tian plus que ça normalement. Hormis que la même semaine avait annoncé la mort incongrue de cette gamine anglaise… comment se nommait-elle déjà ?

Le chinois chercha dans sa mémoire et à la résurgence de son visage le patronyme d'Argamane lui revint.

Oui, Luttange avait quitté l'équipe de Montrose quelques jours après la mort d'Argamane… Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que le directeur relie les deux protagonistes. Encore si Luttange avait choisi une autre carrière, il aurait pu y avoir un curieux hasard. Mais là, Tian n'y croyait plus vraiment… Surtout quand ledit Luttange venait de faire une sortie si remarquable de son bureau.

-« Cette gueule d'ange en savait plus qu'il ne voulait le dire, lui aussi… » Conclut-il.

Ce fut le miaulement d'un félin s'éveillant de sa sieste qui interrompit Ming Yue dans ses pensées et chassa le sombre souvenir du dernier passage d'Argamane en ces murs.

Sautant sur les genoux du chinois assis derrière sa table en bois d'orme, un gros chat gris vint quémander ses caresses avec tout l'égocentrisme des félidés.

Pensif, Tian offrit à son compagnon ce qu'il demandait. Sa main gauche s'enfonçait avec délectation dans le poil épais et doux pendant que la droite pianotait sur le bureau.

oOoOoOo

oOo

Serrant les dents et retenant sa respiration sous la sensation désagréable du portoloin, la jeune femme fut heureuse de sentir enfin un sol dur sous ses pieds. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il serait en pente et glissant. Elle se retrouva très vite sur les fesses, dévalant un toit de zinc en plein milieu de Paris.

Maudissant de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'elle connaissait l'idiot qui avait eu l'idée de produire un portoloin pour ce lieu, Jaylis déplia ses longs membres pour se lever et ramassa la vieille pièce de monnaie qui venait de lui offrir un ticket pour la France. Puis, relevant la tête, elle admira la vue pour deviner où elle avait pu arriver.

Jaylis pouvait se vanter de connaître la France et sa capitale, elle y vivait la plupart de son temps depuis la fin de la guerre. Son patron avait approuvé son idée de se rapprocher de ses ancêtres continentaux, cela lui produisant un abri sûr, loin des aurors londoniens et de leur manie à la penser impliquée dans les affaires de son frère.

Seulement Jaylis s'était bien gardée d'expliquer ce qui l'avait poussée à choisir Paris plutôt que Moscou. Moins ses contacts en savaient, mieux cela valait pour elle…

Une main couverte de bijoux en visière devant ses yeux, elle identifia sans le moindre mal la silhouette sombre à contre-jour de l'île de la Cité, la pointe du clocher de la Sainte Chapelle puis les deux tours massives de Notre Dame dans le lointain. A ses pieds, en contrebas d'un mur de pierre grise haut de vingt mètres, la Seine s'écoulait paisiblement, laissant le reflet du soleil printanier s'y mirer. Maintenant Jaylis n'avait plus aucun doute sur le quartier où elle avait atterri : le Louvre.

Ce gros détail s'ajoutant au fait que Théophrastus avait parlé d'une certaine Tante Louise comme lien parisien, Jaylis devina aisément de qui venait la petite blague de la faire arriver par les toits du musée le plus célèbre de France. Elle ne connaissait pas deux hommes aussi fiers et roublards que Tian Ming Yue…

Tian aurait pu être un mangemort, s'il n'avait pas eu une sainte horreur du sang et de se salir les mains. Mais des longues discussions que Jaylis avait tenues avec lui, il n'en pensait pourtant pas moins comme les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. De son passé obscur en Chine, dont on racontait qu'il y avait perdu toute sa famille massacrée par des moldus, de son adolescence à Taiwan et enfin de son arrivée en Occident, Ming Yue n'en avait jamais rapporté les détails à Jaylis. Pourtant, l'anglaise avait cette étrange impression de le comprendre mieux que quiconque. C'était peut-être présumé de sa part.

Tian était un être à double facette, elle l'avait compris pendant la guerre.

Il était aussi entièrement dévoué à cette célèbre Tante Louise, une médium. Mais Tante Louise ne faisait pas que lire l'avenir dans les cartes, les boules de cristal ou les feuilles de thé. Elle était surtout réputée pour ses connaissances en vieux grimoires, magie noire ou blanche, potions et poisons les plus invraisemblables. Accessoirement, certains la consultaient aussi pour ses oracles, réputés d'une incroyable exactitude. Pour toutes ces raisons la dénommée Tante Louise dans le milieu était parfois surnommée avec déférence : Sophia, autrement dit « la sagesse »…

Miss Wilkes doutait qu'elle fût vraiment sage et de si bons conseils, autrement elle aurait pu aider à la victoire du Lord noir sur le Monde Magique. Cependant, il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée de mettre en doute les capacités grandioses de ladite Louise devant Tian ou encore son patron. Ce dernier portait Sophia aux nues, la considérant, pour quelques obscures raisons, comme un modèle à suivre. Jaylis en pouffait de rire à cette idée.

Car après tout, personne ne savait qui était Tante Louise, personne n'avait vu deux fois le même visage d'elle, certains pensaient même qu'il s'agissait de plusieurs personnes…

Tante Louise était un mystère depuis de très nombreuses années et le resterait visiblement.

Le son d'un croassement lugubre venant du Nord-Ouest lui fit détacher les yeux du bord de Seine. Relevant son regard, elle tendit le bras droit avec un sourire. Son fidèle compagnon ailé vint s'y poser avec douceur.

-« Heureuse de te retrouver Jarl. Je crains que pour avoir le prochain portoloin pour Chypre, il nous faille descendre dans le bureau du directeur de cette vieille bicoque vermoulue. Désolée de devoir t'imposer cette visite désagréable mon fidèle ami… »

Quelques minutes plus tard, s'étant glissée délicatement par une des lucarnes du toit de l'Aile de Flore, Jaylis et Jarl remontaient un vieux couloir poussiéreux au plancher grinçant. Aucune porte ne se dessinait, restait cette lumière grise et irréelle projetée par les fenêtres de toit tous les 5 mètres qui donnait une ambiance de purgatoire au lieu.

Devinant un système de sécurité anti-voleur, digne de la réputation de Tian, la jeune femme s'arrêta net et sortit sa baguette d'une poche de sa robe. Le corbeau émit un croassement de surprise.

-« Fais-moi confiance… Je sais que nous ne sommes pas loin normalement ! » Murmura-t-elle en offrant une caresse à son compagnon à plumes. « Finite Incantatem ! » Lança-t-elle.

Sans grande surprise, l'image du couloir poussiéreux et sans fin ne frémit pas d'un pouce. Pour autant, un murmure sembla s'élever des murs. L'oiseau se mit à battre des ailes, percevant mieux que sa maîtresse les voix étouffées.

-« Tian… je vais te faire goûter de ma baguette dès que je te trouve… » Grinça Jaylis entre ses dents, serrant le poing autour du morceau de bois enchanté. Puis laissant parler sa colère, elle cracha « Hominum Revelo ! »

Rien ne sembla changer, si ce n'est que Jarl bâtit plus fort des ailes et que les murmures devinrent audibles… Il s'agissait de ricanements.

-« Empêcheur de tourner en rond… » Rétorqua-t-elle aux rires.

-« Que nenni ma bonne Dame… Mais je tiens à vous prévenir qu'il ne vous reste que vingt minutes pour trouver la sortie et le prochain portoloin pour Chypre ! Autrement vous resterez à Paris, sans aucune possibilité de rejoindre l'Egypte, enfermée comme une souris dans mon charmant petit piège à sorcier énervé !! » Lui répondit une voix moqueuse.

Jaylis fronça les sourcils, la voix était féminine… S'agissait-il de Sophia ?

-« Alors ? On sèche ?! » La nargua-t-elle à nouveau. « Si vous n'êtes pas capable de trouver la sortie ici, qu'en sera-t-il en Egypte ?! Vous voulez vraiment le trésor de Lavia ? Imaginez que la légende soit vraie, que depuis deux cents ans le livre des Ombres dorme aussi en Egypte, au côté du trésor… Vous n'êtes pas motivée pour trouver la sortie ? »

La sorcière tenta une dernière fois de rassembler son calme, laissant sa main gauche caresser le crâne lisse de son corbeau. Elle connaissait Tian mais était totalement étrangère à ladite Sophia. Savoir comment le chinois pensait ne lui était pas impossible, comprendre l'esprit enfumé d'une diseuse de bonne aventure complètement folle n'était pas aussi simple…

Faisant tourner ses pensées le plus rapidement possible, elle ne pouvait séparer Sophia et Tian… Soudainement, l'idée étrange et suspecte qu'ils ne forment qu'une seule et même personne fit surface.

-« Pointe sur Tian ! » S'exclama la jeune femme en posant sa baguette dans sa paume, comme une boussole.

-« Intelligent… » Chuchota une dernière fois la voix féminine, avant que les murs gris du couloir ne s'effacent et n'apparaisse une vieille porte à la clenche oxydée.

La baguette dans sa main pointait droit sur le milieu du vieux ventail de bois. Jaylis posa la main sur la poignée et la tourna. Quand l'huis pivota, il n'y avait derrière qu'un vieux grenier, un espace vide sous les combles où quelques oiseaux avaient fait leur nid.

Refermant la porte, elle se concentra. Elle n'était venue qu'une seule fois voir Tian dans son bureau. C'était quelques mois plus tôt, à l'époque où le Seigneur Noir semblait devoir bientôt l'emporter sur le monde magique anglais…

Jaylis avait accompagné une autre personne qui paraissait parfaitement connaître les lieux et le directeur. Ils avaient trouvé leur chemin sans aucun souci.

Fermant les yeux pour revoir la scène, la sorcière reproduisit exactement ce que sa mémoire lui dictait : un coup de baguette sur la clenche et un probable sortilège informulé.

Rouvrant les yeux, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver lequel !

Perdant patience, elle tapa la clenche rouillée.

-« Montre-moi cet enfoiré de directeur ! »

Au même instant, un déclic se fit entendre dans la serrure et le ventail tourna de lui-même. Derrière, il révéla un couloir impeccable et un homme aux lunettes rondes, cheveux châtains désordonnés et robe de sorcier froissée.

-« Toutes mes plus plates excuses pour vous avoir fait attendre mademoiselle Wilkes. Monsieur le directeur est dans son bureau et semble impatient de vous revoir. » S'exprima le secrétaire. « Si vous voulez bien me suivre… »

Il se retourna et la conduisit à la porte opposée, frappa et lui laissa l'accès à l'antre du diable des lieux.

Quand Jaylis entra, Tian était nonchalamment installé dans son fauteuil, caressant un chat gris sur ses genoux. Alors qu'elle lui souhaita le bonjour, il ne daigna pas ouvrir les yeux ni même lui répondre. La sorcière douta de la véracité des mots du secrétaire quant à son impatience…

Tian impatient, c'était comme imaginer un panda danser la java… Il était impassible, diablement calme, lent, posé… Et saoulant aimait rajouter Jaylis !

Derrière le bureau, seul le chat semblait vivant, remuant la queue au rythme des caresses de son maître, un œil fermé et l'autre dardé sur l'intruse.

-« Si je te dérange, permets-moi juste de prendre ce que je suis venue chercher et te laisser dormir ! » Ironisa Jaylis.

-« Oh… c'est toi… » Tian se redressa sans montrer aucune marque de surprise sur son visage sans ride. « Le portoloin est sur le bureau… je suppose que tu sais lequel… »

-« Il paraît que tu étais impatient de me voir… »

-« Impatient ? Oui… et non ! » Répondit-il, gardant les yeux fermés. « Je suis impatient de toucher ma part ! » Murmura le chinois en ouvrant enfin les paupières et faisant pénétrer ses pupilles noires dans le regard de son interlocutrice.

Le félin sauta au sol et s'éloigna de la femme au corbeau. Tian se leva et se dirigea, les bras dans le dos, vers la fenêtre donnant sur la Seine.

-« Comme convenu, une fois que nous aurons utilisé le trésor pour notre devoir, il te sera livré. Je m'assurerai personnellement que le contrat soit respecté ! » Lui répondit la sorcière.

Le maître des lieux se tourna de trois-quarts vers son invitée, et laissant son fin sourire fendre son visage, il conclut :

-« Parfait ! » Il se dirigea vers un cartonnier dans un angle de la pièce et en sortit un volume relié de cuir noir. « N'oublie pas ceci si tu veux vraiment le dénicher… »

D'une poignée de main Jaylis et le directeur conclurent leur courte discussion. Ming Yue s'empressa de lui glisser un vieux bout de cordage entre les doigts.

-« Merci » Chuchota Jaylis avant de disparaître du bureau, emportée vers de nouveaux horizons.

-« Maaaaaaaaaaaooooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuhhh » Emit au même moment le chat du directeur, venant se frotter contre ses pieds.

-« Oui, je sais… Jouer avec le feu est une seconde nature pour moi. » Répondit Tian au félin. « Mais tu dois comprendre que je n'ai pas le choix… Perdre la face est la plus grande honte pour moi. J'ai fait une promesse, je me dois de la tenir tant que l'un de nous sera vivant… » Expliqua-t-il en se laissant glisser contre le mur et s'asseyant par terre pour caresser son compagnon. « Je mettrai le trésor de Lavia hors de nuisance, quoi qu'il arrive… »

oOoOoOo

oOo

Au milieu d'une mer d'encre, petite silhouette pâle se découpant sur le ciel rougi par le coucher de soleil, un caïque12 voguait toutes voiles dehors vers sa destination.

Tel un signe de mauvais augure inévitable, un oiseau noir tournoyait autour du mat, ses larges ailes portées par les vents. Sa présence provoquait les signes de croix à répétition de l'équipage grec, et lorsque le corbeau en avait assez de les effrayer, il revenait se poser sur le pont, pour aller taquiner sa maîtresse.

Assise derrière une grande table de bois de teck, abritée de la fraîcheur du soir sous un dais que le couchant enflammait de mille couleurs chaudes, Jaylis Wilkes lisait et relisait son courrier. D'une main distraite elle caressa la tête du corvidé, puis d'un coup de baguette corrigea une faute sur son parchemin.

Voyant la sorcière plier la missive, puis y apposer un sceau d'un bleu glacier sur lequel un petit mustélidé tournait en rond, le corbeau émit un croassement qu'une oreille connaisseuse aurait peut-être qualifié de joyeux ! Heureux de rompre avec la monotonie de ce court voyage ennuyeux au milieu d'un liquide qu'il n'aimait pas, il se mit à piétiner d'impatience sur la table, claquant du bec pour signifier sa joie.

-« Non, ce message n'est pas pour toi… Nous arrivons d'ici quelques heures à Alexandrie, je veux qui tu sois avec moi ! » Le détrompa immédiatement la voix sans émotion de Wilkes.

-« Crrooooaaaaaa !! » Emit plaintivement l'animal, semblant protester contre cette injustice.

-« Tu auras un gros rat bien dodu en récompense quand nous arriverons au port ! »

-« Koooaaa kaaooo ! » Grailla-t-il, reconnaissant.

oOoOoOo

oOo

Droit comme un piquet fiché dans la pierre du quai d'Alexandrie, Dirk Avery attendait sans frémir sous les derniers rayons du lourd soleil égyptien. La venue tant attendue et si peu désirée du commanditaire du trésor de Lavia commençait par l'arrivée de son secrétaire…

Avery s'imaginait ledit secrétaire comme un homme à la mine sévère, droit comme un « i » mais irrémédiablement intègre. Un être qui n'aurait peut-être rien des fripouilles avec lesquelles il travaillait, certainement une personne trop honnête pour survivre quelques heures chez les mangemorts… Un sourire malsain se dessina sur sa bouche, déformant son affreux visage.

Il devait l'avouer, il rêvait que l'actuel secrétaire soit un incapable fini, ou encore malade suite au voyage et que monsieur Théophrastus lui demande de l'assister personnellement, lui Dirk Avery…

Il n'avait pas vraiment digérée cette infâme mission en Egypte, collé aux talons d'un sorcier couleur d'ébène.

Avery scrutait donc l'horizon, le regard plein d'espoir, en ce soir égyptien atrocement chaud. Il inspectait chaque nouveau bateau qui accostait, sans pour autant faire attention au reflet de la lune qui observait chacun de ses mouvements…

oOoOoOo

oOo

Notes :

1 Escardins : escaliers en argot.

2 Perdreaux : policiers en argot.

3 Maison Bourdille : la Police en argot.

4 Bénouze : Uniforme, pantalon en argot.

5 A tout berzingue : à tout va, argot parisien.

6 Mettre les adjas : partir rapidement en argot.

7 Turlu : Téléphone en argot.

8 Prendre un bahut : prendre un Taxi en argot.

9 Gonze : masculin de gonzesse, un homme en argot.

10 Les archers : les policiers en argot.

11 Honorius : pape du 13 ou 14eme siècle (on hésite entre Honorius III et IV) qui rédigea « le livre des conjurations d'Honorius » célèbre pour ne pas faire appel à la magie de Dieu mais aux forces démoniaques de Lucifer.

12 Caïque : petit voilier grec traditionnel.

A suivre... ^__-


End file.
